Broken Sparrow
by ToryD
Summary: Modern Day. Computer software billionaire Erik is recruited to safeguard Christine after her sister and parents are murdered by a deranged madman who is intent on having her for his own. Very dark and sad.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**Author ToryD**

**Beta MJ Mod**

**Broken Sparrow**

**Chapter 1 **

Detective Nadir Khan looked out of his 5th floor office window at the rainy Philadelphia night. The heavy October rain matched his dark mood perfectly. He rubbed his eyes tiredly having only clocked sixteen hours of sleep in the last six days. As a lead homicide detective on the Philadelphia police force for the last ten years, he was well versed in the more horrific side of life. But the case that had taken hold of him six days ago had him questioning if there was any compassion among the men who walked this earth. He picked up the phone to call in a favor that was not his due. If anything, he owed his longtime friend more favors than could ever be repaid in this lifetime. But as he pictured the beautiful young woman he had left heavily guarded by ten of Philadelphia's finest at the hospital just a short time ago. He knew that he would fight heaven and hell to bring some sense of justice for all that she was suffering. So he continued to push the buttons to connect him to the one and only person he trusted on this earth.

Erik Destler was working on a complex piece of code that for the last two months had eluded his numerous highly paid programmers. With the January 2006 launch date of the latest version of his business operating software fast approaching; he was well aware of the impending deadline he was facing. Even though he grumbled at the tedious work, in reality enjoyed the technical challenge it brought to his analytical mind. The antique clock on his desk noted that the time was 11:48 PM thus he had been working without break for the last twelve hours. He had started his computer software business as a diversion from his self imposed solitary life. He never dreamed that his small company would expand to become the leader in the world of business software and an employer of over 23,000 employees worldwide.

He was known throughout the business world as an excentric billionaire, who was obsessed with keeping himself out of the public eye. To date he had proven quite successful, as a photograph of him had never been published. Little did they know that the truth was that the world had driven him to his self-imposed exile. The cruel world that had proven itself so un-accepting of a deformity of birth, a deformity that had even caused his own mother to turn her back on him in utter disgust. Thus, the life lessons learned early in life for the young boy was to harden his heart and accept that he would always be truly alone and unloved.

His success allowed him to create a lifestyle that suited his desire to shut himself off from the rest of the world. While he was responsible for the livelihood of numerous employees, he only surrounded himself with a few trusted individuals who had proven their unwavering loyalty to him. Only those proven honorable and faithful earned a place into Erik's inner sanctum, and thus the privilege to serve in the running of his 44-room mansion, which sets atop the majestic cliffs overlooking the Severn River in Annapolis, Maryland.

His mobile phone interrupted his concentration and received his annoyed scowl and the menacing growl of his ever-present companion Apollo, his pedigreed black Doberman. Picking up the offending instrument he glanced at the caller id to see who would be calling at this late hour. Leaning his lean, muscular 6'2" frame back in his leather chair he activated the phone

"Nadir, to what do I owe the pleasure of this interruption?" Erik sighed wearily into the phone.

Nadir winced at Erik's tone "Erik, what have you been up to lately? I would have thought making the top ten richest men in the world list would have brightened your always cheerful disposition." Nadir teased as he recalled the article from the Wall Street Journal that ran last month.

Erik let a scowl grace his scarred face as he snarled into the phone. "What do you want?"

"Now Erik, why do you always think I only call you when I want something?'' Nadir chuckled.

"Past history?" Erik intoned as he raked a long elegant hand through his thick black hair.

Nadir sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Well, now that you mention it I could use a favor."

Erik waited silently for his friend to continue.

"Have you been keeping up on the news?" Nadir inquired.

"No, I have been working against a deadline thanks to you I'm certain to miss!" Erik yelled into the phone.

Nadir held the phone away from his ear for a moment. "Now Erik, you know I wouldn't dream of imposing on your valuable time unless I really needed you."

"Again I will ask you. What do you want?" Erik said very carefully, barely holding his temper in check.

"Ah Erik," Nadir sighed heavily. "I don't even know how to ask this but I really do need you and only you for this." Nadir paused and took a deep breath before continuing with his request. "I need to place a crime victim under your protection for the next few weeks, until we catch the murder who is stalking her."

Erik's eyebrows rose in surprise at the strange request. "I believe that I must have heard you incorrectly. Did you or did you not just request that I open my home to a stranger?"

Nadir closed his eyes knowing what he was asking of the private man on the other end of the phone, for he had witnessed first hand the prejudice that his friend had endured at the hands of horrified strangers. Erik and Nadir had been fellow students of the juvenile detention center that their troubled youth had led each of them too. Both he and Erik fought the world that seemed to have no place for either of them, and thus began a bond that survived all the years that followed. They each held the certain knowledge that the other would lay down their life for the other. "God Erik, if there was any other place that I could ensure her safety I would take her there, but I need to know that she is safe and you my friend are the only one I can trust with this."

Erik hesitated to issue his automatic refusal; there was something in Nadir's weary voice that sounded almost pleading. "Nadir you of all people know that I value my privacy above all else, so with that said I will inquire as to why you would even ask for such an unrealistic request?"

"The suffering that this woman has endured is beyond anything I can convey to you. To look upon her is to see all the pain of the world reflected in her eyes, yet she suffers in silence. Her name is Christine…Christine Daae, and if you had been watching the news for the last week you would know that she was held hostage for thirty hours and forced to witness the torture and murder of her parents and sister at the hands of a madman who has made her his obsession. She has not spoken a word since the afternoon of the murders; the doctors said that she is suffering from a form of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I cannot explain it to you but I must do everything in my power to protect her. I don't believe I could live with myself if anything happened to her." Nadir stated in a tone that revealed his utter despair over the events of the past week.

Erik was astounded by Nadir's uncharacteristic show of emotion. "Alright Nadir, I will do what you ask of me."

Nadir felt a great release of stress that had imposed itself upon him over the last six days. He closed his eyes tightly against the emotion that readily came from the selflessness of his friend's acceptance of his request. "Thank you Erik."

"Is there anything else that I can do for you or may I get back to my work?" Erik inquired not liking the emotional turn of the conversation.

"Well now that you mentioned it, how is that new plane of yours?" Nadir boldly questioned.

Erik shook his head as he proceeded to make the travel arrangements.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, so sad! **

**A/N Only six reviews??? Ok, I need to know that you really want to see this story again, otherwise MJ and I can just put our efforts elsewhere. Like on EV, I'm writing the next chapter as we speak and that Erik is one unforgiving bastard! **

**Author ToryD**

**Beta MJ Mod**

**Broken Sparrow**

**Chapter 2 **

As the private jet made its way toward the Baltimore Washington International Airport, Christine Daae gazed out the window unseeingly, too encased in her unwavering pain to notice the undeniable beauty of the scenery below. It had been seven days since the moment that shattered her life into a thousand pieces. Seven days since she had spoken a word to anyone. Seven days since she was to blame for the senseless death of her beloved parents and younger sister. Seven days since she truly lost the will to live another day on this earth.

Detective Nadir Khan sat across the isle on the luxury jet, ever watchful over his charge. His hardened heart was breaking for this young woman as she had yet to cry or show any outward sign of the emotional loss that she was enduring. Yet in her very presence you could feel the intense pain she would not give herself the right to express, as if she did not deem herself worthy to mourn her fallen family. He was relieved to have her out of Philadelphia, away from the constant threat of danger that stalked her every move. Unbeknownst to her, the murderer of her family, Joseph Buquet, had attempted to contact her via her mobile phone as well as the postal service and the Internet. While Nadir and his team had taken every precaution in the attempt to forestall any form of communication by Buquet, they had failed in one attempt. Buquet had successfully breached their safety network with the unknowing aid of a young nurse who had delivered a beautiful bouquet of white lilies with the note that professed his love for her and a promise that they would soon be together for all eternity, be it in this life or in the certainty only death could bring. Thus far Buquet was cunning enough to elude the nationwide manhunt that Nadir and his colleagues had so carefully put forth. He would feel better yet when she was safely installed in Erik's home, for only then could he be assured of her safety.

As the two passengers exited the plane on the private runway, Nadir's ever-watchful eyes took in the presence of Erik's security team as well as his private chauffeur James. He smiled to himself as he silently thanked his friend's foresight.

"Good evening Mr. Khan, Miss" James bowed slightly as he greeted his two passengers as the accompanying security team kept a careful surveillance of the runway's surrounding area. Christine looked into the kind eyes of the elegant man as he held the door for her and gifted him with a slight smile. James' heart skipped a beat at the feeling of such immense sorrow he felt radiating off of the young woman as she passed him. Mr. Khan nodded in greeting and entered the limousine after Christine. As James recovered from the unexpected emotion that overtook him he shut the door softly. As the car gained speed towards the airport's exit, the security team flanked them protectively with two large black SUVs. Nadir smiled to himself for a second time in as many minutes, once again indebted to Erik for his attention to details.

The convoy approached the private drive to Erik's mansion as the sun was setting across the river bringing forth an indescribable beauty that went unobserved by the two occupants in the elegant car. Christine sat in a tense pose with her hands folded neatly in her lap, which had become the sole focus of her unwavering gaze. For the past six days Nadir had watched this beautiful woman fight against any emotion trying to escape from her carefully constructed internal tortured existence. The only exception to her silent vigil was when she had been given the note and flowers that Buquet had sent. The absolute anguish of her screams would be forever imprinted on his soul.

As the house came into view, Nadir never failed to marvel at all that Erik had accomplished. From such an uninspired upbringing Erik had certainly achieved success that to most men was unimaginable. As the car came to a stop James exited and helped the young lady from the car. As Nadir exited, the large mahogany doors opened to reveal Erik's butler Charles.

"Welcome Mr. Khan, Miss Daae; Mr. Destler is awaiting you in the main salon." Charles informed the guests in a formal English accent. As the two followed Charles along a long formal hallway that displayed various pieces of Erik's priceless works of art, Christine continued to focus on her neatly folded hands.

Upon Charles' announcement of his guests arrival Erik felt apprehensive at the thought of meeting the young woman. From past experience he had endured endless thoughtless stares and shocked looks from those who could not accept the state of his masked face. Erik had taken great pains to shut himself away from the outside world and its unforgiving intolerance of his deformity. He only surrounded himself with a few select and trusted employees that he had deemed accepting of him as a man and not as a monster. While he had hardened his heart long ago against the stupidity of thoughtless strangers, he still was sensitive to their automatic startled look of horror upon their first introduction to him. He hated this one vulnerability that he had failed in his attempt to control.

Nadir crossed the elegant room to embrace his long time friend in a hard hug, while he delighted in the knowledge that Erik detested any form of physical contact.

"Erik, I see that you are still the master of all you survey." Nadir smirked as he took in his friend's impeccable appearance. For as long as Nadir could remember Erik had always surrounded himself with the most beautiful objects, whether it is his home, art, or his choice of clothing. Never a hair out of place, Erik was dressed in the finest cashmere sweater in his preferred color of black teamed with black tailored slacks, which displayed his well-toned physique to its best advantage. His hand tooled Italian shoes shone with a mirror finish.

Erik shook his head at his friend. It was good to see Nadir again; it had been over two years since they had last been in the same room. Theirs was a friendship that did not need the constant nurturing and attention that other relationships required. Theirs was the type of friendship that would endure a lifetime.

Erik's eyes fell upon the young lady that was hovering at the entrance of the salon. Her face was directed at the floor, her slim 5'7 frame tense, long wavy chestnut brown hair acting as a shield to hide her away from his gaze. She projected an aura of such grief that the heart he could have sworn he did not posses gave him a start. Shaking his head in wonder he once again looked to Nadir.

"Christine, allow me to introduce you to Erik Destler, our most gracious host for the next few weeks." As Nadir performed the necessary introductions, Erik detected a gentleness in Nadir's manner that he had never witnessed before.

As Christine raised her glance up to meet their host for the next few weeks she was shocked to look into the most incredible blue green eyes she had ever seen. It was if he was looking into her very soul with his intense stare. She also noticed that he was wearing a mask covering half of his handsome face, but it was still his eyes that called to her. She knew that she was staring but she could not bring herself to look away from his mesmerizing gaze.

Erik's breath caught in his chest at the sight of the beautiful young woman before him. Her striking blue eyes held his captive, connecting him to her soul as if they had known each other in another lifetime. In her eyes he felt all that she was suffering in her aloneness in the world, not unlike the aloneness that he had faced his entire life. Erik stepped towards her to take her hand in his, never breaking the connection of their gaze.

Christine's heart jumped at the feel of his hand lightly grasping hers. As he brought her hand to his perfect lips he proceeded to gift her with the softest kiss on the back of her hand. She felt the strangest sensation as if it was her destiny to be connected to the man before her. Erik's voice was like the sweetest music to her ears. "Ms. Daae please allow me to welcome you to my home," Erik said with a small bow in front of her. Christine allowed herself a small smile as she imagined him from another time, where manners were observed and practiced with the same grace possessed by the man before her.

Nadir was witnessing the exchange with a bewildered expression on his face. He had never witnessed such a powerful connection between two people in his lifetime. Erik seemed to be reaching into Christine's tortured soul and communicating to her that she was not alone. Christine also had seemed for the first time in the six days he had known her to emerge from her self-imposed internal prison to accept the unspoken message from Erik. He has also never seen his friend so entranced by anything or anyone before.

A large black Doberman bounded into the room with a fierce growl in Nadir's direction breaking the undeniable tension in the room. "Erik, I see that you have yet to teach that beast any manners," Nadir threw at Erik in irritation.

Erik closed his eyes briefly and released Christine's hand reluctantly. "Apollo!" Erik directed sharply at the dog, which immediately crossed to heel at Erik's side. Erik was grateful for Apollo's interruption, he needed to get a hold of himself and these intense feelings that were brought out by Christine. He could still feel her unbearable pain coursing through him. He glanced at her to see that she had once again retreated into her own personal hell as she gazed down towards his priceless Persian rug.

Marie Giry entered the salon to announce that Ms. Daae's rooms were ready. Christine felt the stress of the past week land on her shoulders heavily as she longed for solitude and the oblivion that only sleep could offer.

Nadir stepped before Christine. "Christine, this is Madam Marie Giry. She is the supreme commander of the manor, and thus we all must bow to her wishes!" Nadir said with a straight face.

Christine once again politely glanced up to meet the older woman. Madam Giry shoved Nadir away from Christine giving him a stern look. "Come dear, I am sure that you are tired from your trip and would like to get settled in your rooms. We will leave these two buffoons to themselves and take our leave," Marie said as she gently put her arm around Christine to lead her from the room.

Erik stared after Christine long after she disappeared from view, feeling as if his world had changed irreversibly in the first second their eyes met. He felt as if the simple lifestyle that he so carefully constructed for himself had crashed down upon his shoulders. What was it about this woman that could affect him in such a way? Why did his heart cry out at the intense suffering he felt within her? He sank down into a chair and put his head in his hands, unfamiliar with these new intense feelings coursing through him.

Nadir watched his friend's unease with a worried expression. Christine was dealing with enough with her current situation without Erik complicating things even more. It was time to let his friend in on the details of Christine's tragedy, for both Erik's sake and hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, so sad! **

**I am going without a beta on this chapter, so please excuse the errors. **

**ToryD**

**Broken Sparrow**

**Chapter 3 Nightmares **

Madam Giry escorted Christine up the grand staircase, which led to the three other floors within the elegant mansion. As they reached each floor, Madam Giry explained the function of each level; the second level housed Erik's executive offices, the third housed the servant's quarters, and the fourth floor comprised of several guest suites as well as Erik's private quarters. Madam Giry gestured for Christine to precede her to the double doors at the far end of the right hallway. As Marie pushed open the doors, Christine abandoned her downcast gaze to look at the most breathtaking room she had ever seen in all of her twenty-four years. The furnishings were of the highest quality antiques in a deep cherry finish with the upholstery a soft pink silk floral pattern. The walls were adorned with the finest silk wall coverings in the most delicate shades of pinks and greens. The floor to ceiling windows also included a set of French doors that led to a balcony overlooking majestic Severn River. Two more doors set to the far left of the room to open to a bedroom, which was also done in the same delicate shade of pink. As Madam Giry entered the bedroom Christine followed trying to take in all of the beauty that surrounded her.

"Ms. Daae, I hope you will find these rooms comfortable for your use during your stay with us." Madam Giry addressed the young woman as she opened another set of doors that housed a large dressing room as well as a beautiful vanity. Through yet another set of doors, she led Christine to the bathroom that was larger than her bedroom at home. _Home. Oh God! No! Not now! Not now!_ She fought silently within herself as she violently pushed away the memories of home that unconsciously intruded into her thoughts. Memories that if given free reign would destroy the carefully controlled state of mind she had cultivated over the last seven days.

Madam Giry stared at the young woman with a puzzled expression on her face, while to look upon her she seemed as though she was as any normal woman she would meet in any normal daily circumstance. However, for just a short moment she had felt such a panic emanating from the young girl that she felt a chill go down her spine. Erik had addressed the staff earlier in the day with regard to the tragedy that had befallen the poor girl. It was an inconceivable horror to lose ones family in such and abrupt and violent manor. Not only was the beautiful girl facing the most overwhelming grief imaginable, but to have the murder of her family stalking her every move. It was no wonder her mind had stolen her voice from her. As a mother Marie longed to put her arms around the girl and let her cry out her grief, but as Erik instructed, the Physicians warned against any physical contact as well as any verbal acknowledgment of the events that had shattered this young life forever. Her mind had simply shut down in order for her to protect her from the horrific events that had shattered her world. Marie feared for the young woman, for when her mind deem her ready to she would have to face the most incomprehensible pain that anyone had ever or would ever endure.

"As I am sure you are exhausted from your trip I will have a tray brought up for your dinner service this evening. If you need anything, you only need to pick up the phone in the sitting room and dial zero, which will connect you with the butler's room who will assist you with any needs you may have. Breakfast is served promptly at 7:00 AM in the main dinning hall. I will call for you at that time to escort you the dinning room. I will leave you to refresh yourself and bid you a Good Night." Madam Giry said as she let herself out of the suite.

Christine closed her eyes and leaned back against the bathroom door savoring her long awaited solitude. While she appreciated all of the kindness shown to her over the last week, she had secretly wanted nothing more than to be left on her own. Left with her own thoughts so that she may come to terms with all that had taken place on that horrible afternoon, the afternoon that had forever destroyed the young woman that she was. It is almost incomprehensible that just over a week ago she was reviewing her choices of hospitals in which to submit her application for residency. Her father Charles was so proud that his girl wanted to follow his example and become a neuro-surgeon. Her mother had been planning the upcoming silent auction that was to be held at the Philadelphia Art Gallery to benefit the new wing of the children's hospital. And most tragic of all, her beautiful sister Janie was shopping for her homecoming dress for her senior year's homecoming dance. _Oh God, why!_ She silently cried to herself. _Why did I not see how disturbed Joseph had become? Why God didn't you show me some mercy and let me die with them?_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nadir sat back in the comfortable leather chair in Erik's study, starring into the perfectly aged brandy in his hand. His thoughts focused on the young woman upstairs as well as his friend sitting across from him who also appeared to be lost in his own thoughts.

Nadir began his narrative of the events that had brought them all to this point in time in a calm dispassionate tone, as if to protect himself from feeling the horrific emotions that were indelibly attached to this story. "Christine met Joseph Buquet in her second year of medical school at Penn State. She had excelled in high school and was two years ahead of her peers, that plus her protective family made her more naïve than other girls her age. From what our investigation has uncovered so far, Buquet worked in the anatomy lab where Christine was attending class. From all accounts, he was a bit odd and not at all liked by the students. He had received several complaints against him from other female students, but as you have probably guessed, the college had failed to take any action. He singled out Christine, as she was one of the few students who would talk with him. As Christine is unable to provide us with any information as of yet, we only have a few facts about their relationship. We were able to garner that she had only friendship in mind, whereas he had a total fixation on her that she was unaware of until last week. When we searched his apartment, we found countless photographs of her adorning his walls, all apparently taken as she was on campus. He had also stolen one of her lab coats. He had also created a scrapbook on her and her family, where he got some his information we have yet to ascertain. Buquet had a troubled childhood, drunk abusive father, mother died of a drug overdose when he was eight. He dropped out of high school and started taking a series of odd jobs. The job at the lab was the first one that he had ever held for any length of time, we think it was because of his need to stay close to Christine." Nadir paused and took a long drink of his brandy, hoping to gain the courage to get through the next component of the story.

He balanced the glass in his hands as he stared into the low burning fire that failed to warm him as he continued with his account. "Christine was coming home for a long weekend to help her sister Janie, who had been nominated for homecoming queen. She left on Wednesday afternoon, not knowing that Buquet was following her home. We can only speculate from what the crime lab and medical examiner was able to tell us. We believe that Buquet broke into the home late that same night. He apparently had access to chloroform due to his work in the lab; he subdued seventeen-year-old Janie first, followed by Christine's parents Charles and Emily. Once he had them tied up in the basement of their home, he must have awakened Christine in her bedroom. We do not believe that he had ever tied her up, as she did not have any injuries that would suggest it. Only Christine knows the actual events but we have gathered that Buquet slowly tortured her family by inflicting superficial knife wounds. This apparently went on for twenty hours before he killed her father. We then believe that he turned his attention on her mother and then finally on her sister. We know that Christine was there the entire time. Our guess is that Buquet fell asleep sometime late Thursday evening thus allowing Christine to escape. She was found wandering about seven blocks from her home, in only her night dress which was covered in the blood of all three victims. As you know, she has yet to speak a word."

Erik swallowed the 17-year-old brandy without tasting it, staring at nothing in particular, trying to comprehend the unfathomable terror that Christine had endured only a short seven days ago. Nadir watched his friend from the opposite side of the large antique mahogany desk that sat in the center of Erik's elegant study. To anyone who knew Erik if they saw him at this moment they would have just thought him deep in thought, perhaps in the process of working out a complex piece of code for his software company.

As Erik stared into the fire that had died to an barely red-orange ember, his hand constricted tightly on his crystal bandy glass, shattering the expensive glass into sharp shards which embedded in his hand and went unnoticed, as he was lost in the unfathomable tale that his friend had just imparted.

"Erik." Nadir's voice broke the silence that had stretched on for more that ten minutes after he had finished revealing to Erik the full extent of the horrific events of last Thursday. "Now you can see why I needed to get her away from Philadelphia. Buquet has been issuing threats via her mobile phone, email and home address as recent as this very afternoon. We are almost certain that he still remains in the city."

Finally, breaking out of his trance Erik looked into the worried eyes of his longtime friend. "Nadir, I can assure you that as long as I have breath in my body that she will never again have to face any danger. She is now and always under my protection." Erik vowed with such reverence that Nadir had to look away at the sight of such a declaration.

"I'll send in Marie to attend to your hand" Nadir stated as he excused himself, as he needed to contact the precinct to get an update on the case as well as catch up on some much-needed sleep.

Erik poured himself another brandy and downed it in one swallow. His thoughts consumed with the beautiful young woman housed upstairs in his home. The events that had occurred just a week ago seemed unimaginable even to him who has seen his share of the evil side of men.

An hour later found Erik walking the dimly lit grounds of his mansion with Apollo at his side. As a man used to finding solutions to any insurmountable problem he had little experience in failing to find a way to help in this untenable situation. Apollo's low growl alerted him to look up towards the back of the manor; he drew in his breath sharply at the beautiful sight that met his tired gaze. "Christine" he whispered her name reverently, his eyes drinking in the exquisite sight of her bathed in the moonlight.

Christine unable to sleep had taken refuge on the balcony of her suite, staring out at the breathtaking view of the river in the moonlight. As she was lost in her own tortured thoughts, she thought she heard her name on the slight breeze that gently graced her face. The sound so beautiful to her ears, she wished she could answer it back. With a deep sigh, she turned and entered the suite through the French doors, hoping for the numbness only sleep could offer her.

Erik stared up at the balcony long after Christine had turned out the light. His deep feelings for this woman whom he had just met seemingly inconceivable in his conscious mind, as he approached life as a realist, not given to feelings of love. He had faced his fate long ago. His fate decided from the hard lesson learned from his mother's rejection, that he would always be alone and unloved, as how would anyone ever come to love him with his monstrous face? Yet while he would never be the recipient of the love of a woman, there was nothing stopping him from this one small chance to experience what is was to love someone freely, protectively, unselfishly, and above all secretly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik urgently summoned his chief of security to his study a short time later. Brad Montgomery had been employed by the strange man for the past ten years. He had yet to see his employer this agitated over any situation before.

Erik was pacing back and forth before his desk. "I want all of the security of the manor updated immediately. Spare no expense! Double the size of the security detail. I want detailed reports every hour on all matters; none are too small to discount. No one is to gain admittance without my personal authorization. I repeat no one. Is that clear?" Erik barked orders at his head of security.

Brad nodded in agreement, astonished at the strange actions of his employer.

"One more thing," Erik called before dismissing his security chief. "I want you to personally find out everything on a man named Joseph Buquet."

Brad drew in a startled breath as he was just becoming aware that the young woman that he had escorted to the manor this afternoon was the one and the same that the news had been reporting on the last week. The one and the same that had watched her family brutally tortured and murdered as she was kept hostage by the madman that his boss had just mentioned. "I'll get right on that Mr. Destler," he stated before he turned and took his leave.

Erik poured himself another brandy as he settled back in his leather chair, his mind a little more settled now that he could at least ensure that physically Christine would be safe under his roof.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A terror filled scream ripped through the peaceful night. Erik's heart jumped up into his throat at the tortured sound coming from Christine's suite. He hurriedly donned his mask as he ran towards Christine's rooms. Nadir threw open his door, gun at the ready. A second scream pierced the night. Erik ran through the suite to Christine's bedroom turning on the lights as he entered. The abject look of terror on his Christine's face will forever be etched in his memory and go with him to his grave, for he could never forget the sight of such immense suffering on her face. Erik crossed to kneel at her bedside, grasping her hands gently in his, calling her name softly.

Madam Giry rushed into the room along with several of Erik's security team.

"Christine...Christine." Erik's anxious voice called out urgently. Christine's mind still in the grips of her nightmare showed no signs of having heard her name called. Erik's heart was breaking for the beautiful woman trembling with a fear the extent of known only to her.

Erik tightened his hold on her hands, calling her name again. "Christine….I'm here……you are safe."

Christine's tear filled blue eyes at last focused on Erik's worried blue-green gaze. She looked deeply into his eyes and found her salvation, for with this man she felt with a certainty that as sure as she was here in this room that with this man by her side that she could somehow bear the pain.

Erik's own eyes filled with tears as he gazed into her sorrow-filled eyes.

Christine drew in a shuttering breath never breaking contact with this beautiful man before her. "Please," she said in a haunted whisper. Gripping his hands tightly she looked at him beseechingly. "Don't leave me, please don't leave."

Erik's heart stopped at the desperation of her plea. Swallowing hard he reached out and lightly caressed her cheek. "I'm here Christine, I'm here," his voice held such a absolute promise that Christine felt some of her fear begin to fade as she stared at the man who had unknowingly woven a place within her broken heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, I am still sad about this fact! **

**A/N I have found that I just don't have the time to re-write this as I had planned so I am posting it as it was first written errors and all. A very big thank you to Abear4, you saved the story by having the chapter that I lost when my laptop crashed last summer. **

**ToryD**

**Broken Sparrow**

**Chapter 4 Sorrow's Broken Heart (Revised)**

"Please, help me," Christine's tormented plea still echoed within the now silent room. With the whisper of those six simple words, Christine at last broke her silence and opened her heart to the devastating grief that she had held at bay.

All of the occupants in the room held their breath, unable to look away from the tortured face of the beautiful young woman. Erik stared into Christine's anguished tear-filled blue eyes, and felt her pain as if it was his own. Gently releasing her tight grasp on his hands, he took her into his arms. Cradling Christine's trembling body against his, he tried to absorb some of her pain.

Madam Giry stood at the entrance of the room, her own eyes filling with tears. Nadir leaned heavily against the wall, as if his frame was unable to sustain him as he witnessed the immense suffering-taking place. Erik's security team all looked to the floor, unable to intrude on this young girls suffering a moment any longer. Erik lifted his gaze to Nadir, silently communicating Christine's need for privacy. Nadir nodded and silently ushered the other occupants out of the room, softly closing the door behind him.

As the door closed, Christine let her grief take flight within the safety of Erik's arms. Her heart wrenching sobs echoed throughout the mansion.

Christine cried for her father. She cried for the man who was there to wipe away her tears when she skinned her knee. She cried for the man who taught her how to dance, as most doting fathers do. She cried for the man whose laughter filled her childhood memories with such happiness. She cried for the man who taught her how to play poker at age 13. She cried for the man who would not be there to see her graduate from medical school. She cried for the man who would not be there to walk her down the aisle at her wedding. She cried for her adoring father, who would never again hear her say, "I love you Daddy."

Christine cried for her mother. She cried for the woman who had held her as she cried her eyes out when Bobby Parnes called her "beanpole" in third grade. She cried for the woman who had showed her the true meaning of selflessness. She cried for the woman who always put her family's needs before her own. She cried for the woman who would never know what it is to be the mother of the bride. She cried for the woman would never hear the laughter of her grandchildren. She cried for her loving mother, who would never again hear her say, "I love you Mom."

Christine cried for her sister Janie. She cried for the young girl who lit up a room when she entered. She cried for the young girl who loved the ballet. She cried for the young girl who would never know what it was to fall in love. She cried for the young girl who would never marry. She cried for the young girl who would never know what it was to be a mother. She cried for the little sister, who would never again hear her say, " I love you Sis."

Finally, Christine cried for herself. She cried for all that was, and will never be again. She cried for all that could have been, but would never be. She cried for lives, not fully lived. She cried for loves, not fully loved. She cried for a family that was no more.

Erik continued to hold Christine. He gently stroked her long chestnut brown hair, as she gave way to the grief that had tortured her soul. How he wished he could take her pain as his own. As Christine's tears receded, Erik began to sing to her softly, his voice soothing her in her grief.

_No more talk of darkness_

_Forget these wide–eyed fears _

_I'm here, nothing can harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you_

_Let me be your freedom_

_Let daylight dry your tears_

_I'm here with you, beside you_

_To guard you and to guide you_

As Christine slipped into an exhausted sleep, Erik held her close to his heart. His mind marveling at the strange new feelings she inspired within him. He would gladly give everything he owned to spare her the pain she was enduring. He would give his very life to protect her. A shiver went down his spine at the thought that Buquet was still out there, waiting for an opportunity; an opportunity that he would move Heaven and Hell to prevent.

As Erik closed the door to Christine's bedroom, he saw both Nadir and Marie seated in the sitting room. He crossed the room to sink down tiredly into a comfortable green chair. "She is sleeping peacefully now," Erik said with a deep sigh. "I'll stay here throughout the night, incase she has another nightmare."

"Erik, now that she talking again, I'm afraid that I will have to question her soon," Nadir stated in a quiet tone.

Erik closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair, "I know. I would like to be with her."

"Of course," Nadir returned. "The medical examiner has released the bodies of her family. She will need to make some decisions regarding their funerals tomorrow."

"Oh Nadir, how much more can this poor girl take!" Marie exclaimed with irritation.

"I agree with you Marie, I wish we could spare her." Nadir said.

"Marie, is it possible for Meg to come home for a visit? I think that she would be a comfort to Christine," Erik asked.

"Yes, I wish I had thought of it before. Meg is about the same age as Christine. Yes I think that they will get along well together," Marie stated with confidence.

"Send the plane for her tomorrow morning," Erik said. "Now I think we should all try to get some sleep. I fear tomorrow will be a long day."

As Christine slept peacefully within the safety of Erik's mansion, Joseph Buquet was watching the news on the 24-hour news station with a slight smile on his face.

"_Again this breaking story just in, Maryland State Police have just issued a public alert. Police believe that fugitive Joseph Buquet is in the area of Frederick, Maryland. Police believe that Buquet may be involved in the murdered and car jacking of 57-year-old Robert Snyder earlier today. Police request that all citizens be on the look out for a 2004 Ford F150 black pick-up truck, license plate X24-3P8. Police advise that if you see this truck to call Police at (800) 555-1456 immediately. Do not approach Buquet, as he is armed and extremely dangerous. Buquet is wanted in Pennsylvania for the murders of Charles and Emily Daae as well as their daughter Janie."_

Joseph turned off the small battery operated television set he had stolen earlier that night. Taking out the picture of his beautiful Christine, he stared at her perfect image in awe. "Christine, why did you run? Why don't you understand that I did what I had to, so that we can be together. Nothing can stop us from being together. Don't worry my love, I will find you. There is not a place on this earth where they can hide you from me. Good night sweetheart," Joseph said to the picture as he gently ran his hand along the image of her face.

**A/N Sorry about such a sad chapter but we needed to get some of Christine's grief out of the way. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, I am still not at all happy about this! **

**ToryD**

**Broken Sparrow**

**Chapter 5 **

Carla Reynolds entered the second floor executive suite with a smile on her face. Her plane had just landed an hour ago, returning her from the successful trip to the London branch of Destler Corporation. The 2006 launch of the latest version of their business operating software was on schedule, with the one exception of the small programming glitch that Erik was now working on. She was surprised to see that Erik was not in his office yet, a strange occurrence, as she could not recall a time when she had arrived before him. She looked forward to seeing him. She had been abroad for the past three weeks and missed him desperately. Unbeknownst to him she had strong feelings for her employer. Not that she had ever acted upon them, for she was sure that if she did that he would banish her from his world altogether. He was emphatic in his choice of a solitary life, with no emotional ties. In all of the seven years she had worked for the brilliant man, she had never witnessed any show of emotion on his part for anyone. It was enough for her just to be in his life as his employee; at least with this she would be able to have a small part of him to herself.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nadir was seated at the long formal antique table enjoying Erik's French chef's unparalleled culinary skills, as Erik entered the room. Charles, Erik's personal butler, immediately poured Erik a cup of coffee from the elegant coffee service. Erik waved away any choice of breakfast foods as he sure that he could not swallow a bite.

"Erik, you look like hell," Nadir stated as he took in his friend's drawn appearance.

Erik merely raised one eyebrow in response to Nadir's observation. "Has Marie talked with Meg yet?"

"Yes, Meg has agreed to come later this afternoon. Marie has gone up to escort Christine downstairs." Nadir informed his concerned friend. "I have had an update on the case; Buquet has crossed stateliness into Maryland. He is believed to be involved in a murder and carjacking in Frederick."

"God! Are you sure that no one followed you here, that there is no way for him to track her here?" Erik questioned him sharply.

Nadir sighed warily, "I am sure of it. Her name was not listed on the flight plan. No one save the people in this house knows that I am even here. You can put your mind at ease on that score. The only way for Buquet to find her here is from the aid of someone within these walls."

Erik leaned back in his chair and raked a hand through his black hair, unable to let his guard down. The feeling of impending doom surrounded him like a shroud.

"If Christine is up to it, I would like to question her after breakfast," Nadir said without looking in Erik's direction.

"Fine, but I want Marie and myself to be present," Erik insisted.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Nadir soothed Erik's apprehensive disposition.

Erik sighed. "I put Brad on the case last night. He should have something for us today."

Carla entered the dinning room to see her employer and his longtime friend Nadir deep in conversation.

"Good Morning Gentleman." Carla greeted the two cheerfully.

Nadir looked up to see Erik's personal assistant enter the room.

"Carla, still as beautiful as ever I see." Nadir said as he smiled at the tall elegant woman dressed in her designer navy power suit. Her red hair pulled back from her beautiful face in a chignon.

"Still the charming Detective I see." Carla smiled back at him. As she turned to greet Erik she stopped short, surprise filled her. Erik had always presented himself as confident, self-assured and always in command of his surroundings. However, the man that was before her now looked to be engaged in some internal struggle known only to him.

"Erik, I got the latest projected sales figures from the London office that you wanted." Carla said, trying to gain some measure of her employer's thoughts.

"Just leave them on my desk." Erik said dispassionately.

Carla was stunned at Erik's request. He had insisted that she attend to the matter herself, as it was of the up most importance to him just three weeks ago. "I can go over them with you after breakfast." She said confidently.

"I will not be in the office for the next few days. Handle everything yourself, as I do not want to be disturbed for any reason." Erik stated authoritatively.

Charles served Ms. Reynolds her coffee, feeling the underlying tension in the room.

Christine entered the dinning room hesitantly, her gaze unconsciously searching for Erik. Nadir watched as Christine cautiously entered the room. Erik sensing her presence rose to his feet, moving towards her with such grace it took her breath away. Taking her hand gently in his, he kissed the back of her hand, and escorted her to a chair located close to his own.

"Good morning," Erik greeted Christine quietly, as he pushed in her chair. "Christine, would you prefer coffee or tea this morning?"

"Tea, thank you," Christine responded.

Charles immediately crossed to the elegant hand carved mahogany sideboard to pour Christine's tea.

Christine looked across the table to Nadir, "Detective Kahn, I," she stopped to inhale a deep breath, "I am sorry for all of the trouble I have caused you over the past week," she said in a soft voice that was almost his undoing.

Nadir looked stunned at her apology. For all that she had been through, for all that pain of loss that she was experiencing, for all that she had suffered, that her first words directed to him would be in the form of an apology. He was truly humbled at the sheer inner beauty of this young woman. "Christine, no apologies are necessary. It has been my honor to assist you."

Christine smiled towards Nadir, her eyes communicating her gratitude at his kindness.

Erik felt his heart jump up into his throat at the sight of her beautiful smile, shocked once again at the unfamiliar emotions surging within him. "Charles, if you would, please prepare Ms. Daae and myself a plate." Erik said in a strong voice that did not betray the inner turmoil that he was feeling.

Christine turned to Erik, reaching out her hand to cover his, "Erik, I can't even begin to thank you for all you have done for me," her stunning blue eyes communicating her gratitude far more than words ever could.

Erik turned his hand so that he could gently grasp hers, never breaking eye contact. "It has truly been my pleasure," he said with a gentle tone.

Carla took in the exchange between the two, a shocked expression on her face. Who was this young woman who held her employer so captivated? Why were all of the men in the room treating her as if she were made out of glass? "Erik, please introduce me to your guest." She interrupted boldly.

Erik looked shocked at his own bad manners, so engrossed in Christine that he forgot that they were not alone. "Of course, forgive me. Christine, please meet my assistant Carla Reynolds."

Christine turned to greet the other woman but was taken aback as she looked into cold, calculating eyes that communicated the feeling that she was not entirely welcome in her presence.

"A pleasure to meet you Christine, I'm sorry I didn't catch your last name?" Carla questioned.

"Daae. Christine Daae. It is nice to meet you." Christine said politely.

"Will you be staying with us long, Christine?" Carla questioned daringly, trying to get to the reason for this young woman's presence.

"I'm not sure." Christine replied softly, unsure of herself next to the beautiful older confident woman.

Erik not liking the distressed look upon Christine's face turned angry eyes to his assistant. "Carla, I'm sure you did not mean to be offensive to my guest. As I am sure that you are behind on your duties, as you have been away for the last few weeks, we will excuse you to attend to matters in the office!" He said with tightly leashed venom.

"I meant no offence, please forgive me." Carla directed at her employer and the young woman.

"Just go." Erik dismissed her as if she was a servant.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Carla was furious at her employer's dismissal. That he had treated her as if she was some lowly servant, had stung her deeply. For the past seven years, she had made herself indispensable to him. Erik was not acting as himself. It was the girls fault. Who in the hell was she? How long had she been here? Why was she here? Why was Nadir here as well? She had been away too long. Time to get some answers. Turning to her computer she activated the internet's search engine. C-H-R-I-S-T-I-N-E D-A-A-E, she typed. What glared back from the screen made her gasp in shock.

**A/N Next chapter Meg's arrival! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, I am still not at all happy about this! **

**ToryD**

**Broken Sparrow**

**Chapter 6 **

Christine was startled at Erik's admonishment of his personal assistant. "Erik, I am sorry if I caused any trouble, I wasn't offended, I just honestly didn't know how to respond to her question," she said as she met his still anger-filled eyes.

"I was offended," Erik stated emphatically. Deciding that he needed to get her attention off the unpleasant situation, he asked, "How would you like a tour of the house and grounds after breakfast?"

Christine brightened visibly, "I'd like that very much."

Nadir stood and stretched his tall frame, "Well if you two will excuse me, I have several calls to make." As he came around the table, he stopped close to Christine's chair. "Christine, after your tour, if you feel up to it, I would like to ask you some questions," he said with a gentle tone.

Christine looked into the worried eyes of Detective Kahn, her own starting to fill with tears, as she knew what questions he was referring to, "Yes, of course." She turned her attention to Erik who had a concerned look on his beautiful half-masked face. "Will you please stay with me?" She asked Erik in a soft whisper.

Erik looked into Christine's anxious face and felt his heart still at her beauty. "I will not leave your side for a moment," he said with such certainty, that it earned him Christine's grateful smile.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik pointed towards the enclosed Olympic sized pool to their left. "Over that way is the pool, it is shut down due to the colder weather. Down this path to the right are the stables. Do you ride Christine?" Erik questioned as he escorted her down the path towards the stables.

"I've only ridden once, when I was a child," Christine answered wistfully.

"Then I see that your education has been sadly neglected. I shall have to take matters into my own hands and teach you the finer points of horsemanship," Erik said in a mocking manner.

Christine rewarded him with one of her beautiful smiles as she drew near to tuck her arm into his. "I would be very appreciative of any instruction that you deem necessary, to ensure the remedy of my abhorrent lack of training in this area," she teased back.

Erik stiffened slightly at her gentle touch, surprised by the feeling of electricity shooting through his body. Through the soft cashmere of his sweater, he felt the light pressure of her hand, as her sweet, welcome presence invaded his senses. His mind was warning him to tread carefully, while his heart rejoiced in the new feelings the stunning girl elicited within him. Matching his long strides to her smaller gait, he continued with his narrative of the history of his home.

Christine listen to his soothing voice as she simply enjoyed being in his company. Beyond a small bend of trees, she saw a red country style barn with several adjacent white fenced pastures. Erik led her to the closest pasture, which encased four of the most beautiful horses she had ever seen. Erik's shrill whistle broke the mid morning silence. Two of the horses galloped towards the fenced area where Christine and Erik stood. Erik reached his long elegant hand to rub the soft nose of the large black stallion that demanded his attention.

"This fine gentleman is named Soloman, and the beauty to his left is called Alyssa," Erik informed Christine as she looked adoringly towards the two magnificent animals.

"Mr. Destler," a young stable hand called as he ran toward Erik. "They have missed your company over the past few days," he said as he handed Erik a sack containing several apples.

"Yes, I'm afraid that I have been neglecting them as of late," Erik addressed the young man. "Raymond, please allow me to introduce Ms. Daae."

"Miss. Daae, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Raymond said with a slight bow.

"I envy you your job Raymond, to be able to work with such beautiful animals all day must be a true joy," Christine smiled towards the young man.

Raymond felt as if he was looking at an angel, her beauty radiated from within. "That it is, Ms. Daae. If I can be of any assistance during your stay, please don't hesitate to ask," he said with a look of a lovesick boy.

"Thank you Raymond, I fear I shall indeed call upon your assistance, as Erik has consented to teach me how to ride," Christine informed the younger man.

"Ah, you could not find a better instructor than in Mr. Destler," Raymond said in a matter of fact voice.

Erik frowned at the smile that Christine was bestowing on Raymond, feeling an unexplainable sense of unease, as she focused her attention on the younger man. He pushed the unfamiliar feeling away as he thanked Raymond for the apples, and dismissed him to return to his duties. Handing an apple to Christine, he demonstrated how to offer the treat to the horse.

Christine petted Alyssa's soft nose as the horse ate the last apple from the sack. She turned her attention back to the strange man who stood to her right. "Erik, I haven't thanked you for your kindness last night," she said in such a soft voice, that it rivaled the gentle breeze that stirred the cool morning air.

Erik turned to look into her beautiful blue eyes, reaching out his hand tentatively to gently caress her cheek. "I would give anything to take away your pain," he said in a voice that expressed a depth of emotion.

Christine's eyes filled with tears at the selflessness of the man before her. Erik reached out his fingertip gently wipe away the single tear that had escaped, to run gently down her perfect cheek. Christine smiled up at the concerned look in his eyes. He gently pulled her towards him, kissing her temple tenderly before enfolding her into his embrace, marveling at how perfectly she fit into his arms. Christine sighed deeply as she let her head rest against his strong chest, again feeling the safety that only this man could offer.

Erik did not know that as he protectively held Christine in his arms, that they were being watched from the second floor of his majestic home.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Carla stared down at the sight of her employer as he tenderly held the beautiful young girl. Her eyes holding such venom that she had to turn away from the sight to retain her sanity.

_So, little Miss Perfect Daae, you think that you can come here and simply take my place in his life. You think that I will calmly step aside and let you insinuate yourself into his heart? Well you are in for a rude awakening! For I will not give him up to a sniveling little shit such as you! _Carla felt her hatred for the younger woman consumed her.

_Think Carla; think…..I need to proceed very carefully here. I could befriend her. Yes, I will befriend her, and get her to see how she is imposing herself upon his time. Yes, that's it! She seems gullible enough to believe that he is only helping her because he feels sorry for her. I will let her know what a burden she is to him. I will let her know what a danger she is posing to all of us, as she remains in this house. Then maybe I can get her to leave us in peace. _Carla smiled to herself, at last satisfied that she was once again in control.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik tenderly took Christine's hand in his as he led her towards the house. "Come, we still have yet to tour the house," he informed her.

Christine squeezed his hand lightly as she began to follow him towards the manor. As the entered the mansion, Marie interrupted their tour to inform Erik of Meg's arrival at 2:00 later that afternoon.

"Christine, Meg is Marie's daughter who is about your age. I hope you don't mind that I requested her visit, as I think that you will get on well with her." Erik directed at her.

Christine once again was astonished at the thoughtfulness of this man. "Thank you Erik, I'm sure that I will enjoy meeting her very much," she said with a slight smile.

Marie once again interrupted their conversation. "Nadir is awaiting you in the study, Erik."

Erik sighed. "Christine, if you are uncomfortable at any time, you have only to tell me, and I will put a stop to the interview at once," Erik told her openly.

Christine gave him a brave smile, "I believe that Detective Kahn will be as gentle as possible. However uncomfortable this maybe, I know I need to do this. I owe it to all of the people who have helped me in this nightmare. I owe it to myself. But most of all, I owe it to family."

Erik knew that in that moment of her undeniable courage that he had lost his closely guarded heart. Gently reaching out he grasped her hand and brought it to his lips, reverently placing a soft kiss on the back of her beautiful hand. Christine reached out her free hand and gently touched his unmasked cheek, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears. Erik intertwined their fingers as he turned towards his study.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nadir stood as Erik and Christine entered the study. The instant tension in the room was tangible. Erik led Christine to a small comfortable leather sofa to the left of the room. He took his position beside her, his lean muscular body tense, as if he was ready to fight off the devil himself if the need arose. Still holding her hand protectively, he turned his attention to Nadir.

"Christine, I want you to let me know if at any time you feel you need to take a break. I will only be asking questions regarding how you met Joseph Buquet, we will get to the other questions at a later time," Nadir said as he flipped open his detective's notebook.

Christine tightened her grasp on Erik's hand as she prepared herself for Detective Kahn's questions.

"Christine could you please tell me how you came to be acquainted with Buquet?" Nadir asked.

Christine inhaled a deep breath, "I was starting my second year of medical school at Penn State. Joseph was a lab assistant working in the anatomy lab; he was responsible for the maintenance of the lab; making sure we all had the instruments we needed to perform our lab work. He was a quite man, almost as if he was uncomfortable around others. Most of the students made fun of him; I honestly felt sorry for him, he seemed so alone at times." Christine paused to look at Erik who smiled his encouragement to her, glancing back towards Detective Kahn she continued with her answer. "We began a friendship of sorts; he was always courteous to me, almost giving me preferential treatment over the other students in the class. We never really had any conversation of any length; I do not ever recall us discussing anything other than the class room curriculum, the weather or other superficial topics." Christine's hand tightened on Erik's as she gathered the courage to continue, "I don't know what I did wrong to give him the impression that I cared for him more than that of a friend… I wish I did." Christine's voice trailed off to barely a whisper.

Nadir looked up from his notebook to ask his next question, "Did he ever mention any family or friends?"

"No, we never talked about our personal lives," Christine informed him.

"Did you ever see him outside of the lab? On campus perhaps?" he questioned.

Christine thought back to the last two years, "Oh god!" she gasped, her eyes seeking Erik's reassuring gaze. "He would appear as almost from nowhere, especially the last few months. Oh god! I should have known," she paused to digest her discovery. "I should have known he was following me. I should have known." Tears filling her eyes as she admonished herself for her lack of foresight. "It's all my fault, I could have prevented this," she said more to herself than to the others in the room.

Erik's voice broke into her troubled thoughts. "I think that is enough for today," he directed his heated gaze towards Nadir. Softening his tone he turned to Christine, "Why don't we continue with the tour of the house." He said as he rose to assist her to her feet.

Christine still in a daze from her revelation looked up into Erik's eyes and found acceptance. She blinked back her tears and took his outstretched hand, feeling his strength transfer to her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Charles held open the door as Meg entered the mansion. "Hey Chuck, how ya been?" Meg greeted the distinguished butler gaining the expected exasperated look from him.

"Good afternoon, Miss Magaretta," Charles used her full name in order to exact a small measure of revenge on the young woman.

Meg merely lifted one eyebrow in response. "Well, where is everybody?" She questioned.

"Madam Giry is in the kitchen attending to the dinner preparations. Mr. Destler and Ms. Daae are in the music room. Detective Kahn is in Mr. Destler's study," he informed the young miss.

"Well, I guess I had better find mother first." She said as she turned in the direction of the kitchen.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Marie was supervising the preparation of the evening meal, as Meg entered the kitchen. "Meg, how wonderful you look," she said as she embraced her only daughter.

"Ok Mother, why all the secrecy? Hmm, what is so urgent that I needed to leave New York immediately?" Meg questioned her mother.

"Let us go to your room dear, there I will explain everything to you." Marie said as she led her daughter towards the servant's quarters.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meg wiped the tears from her eyes, "Oh mother, that poor woman, what she must be going through."

"She is certainly going to need all of our support and love over the next few weeks. Erik thought that you would be able to connect with her. Try to take her mind off her current situation. See if you can get her to open up to you. Just be you darling, she needs a friend," Marie imparted to her.

"When can I meet her?" Meg inquired.

"Tonight at dinner. Speaking of dinner, I had better get back to the kitchen. I'll see you at 8:00 in the main dinning room," Marie said as she exited her daughter's room.

Meg stared at the closed door, wondering if anyone save herself truly knew just how wonderful her mother really was.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine sat in an overstuffed chair facing Erik's grand piano. Her eyes where closed as she let her senses absorb the beauty of the music that filled the room. Her thoughts turned to the man seated at the piano. What a truly gifted man he was. She was in awe of his very presence each and every time she was fortunate enough to encounter him.

Erik finished the short piece of Mozart that he had been playing for Christine. As he looked in her direction, he drew in a sharp breath at the mere sight of her. She appeared to be in total ignorance of her own astonishing beauty. Eric marveled at her internal strength.

"Erik, thank you. That was so beautiful. How long have you been playing?" she questioned.

Erik crossed the room to take the chair next to hers. "I started at age eight, music lessons were one of the few liberties allowed at the juvenile detention center," Erik informed her.

Christine tried to hide her shocked expression unsuccessfully, which earned her an amused chuckle from Erik. "Yes Christine, I attended a school for the most undisciplined of young men. Where did you think I met such a hardened character as Nadir?" Erik explained with a amused smile on his face.

Christine laughed softly at his jest. Erik's heart leapt at the beautiful sound, wishing that he could spend the rest of his life trying to make her happy.

"Christine, dinner is at 8:00 and as it is now 7:00 I think I should escort you to your suite." Erik said as he held out his hand to her.

Christine placed her hand in his and arose from the chair. "Erik, thank you for today," she slowly reached up and placed the lightest of kisses on his exposed cheek.

Erik's entire body tensed at her nearness. He looked deep into her beautiful blue eyes as he brought her hand up to his lips for the most gentle of kisses.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, I'm really starting to get cranky over this! **

**ToryD**

**Broken Sparrow**

**Chapter 7**

Christine had just finished drying her hair when she heard a knock at the door. Glancing at her watch, she saw that it was only 7:45, her brow furrowed, puzzled as to who it could be, as it was not quite time for Madam Giry's arrival to escort her to dinner.

Meg waited anxiously outside of Christine's room. As the door opened, Meg, being her irrepressible self, entered the suite without a formal invitation. "Hi, I'm Meg, Marie's daughter. Yuck! Is that what you're wearing to dinner?" Meg asked, stunned as she looked at Christine's plain gray sweater teamed with old lady polyester black pants. "Tell me that those old lady pants are not yours!" she exclaimed as she pointed to the pants that Christine was currently wearing.

Christine stood in shocked silence, staring at the strange girl who had insulted her current ensemble. While she agreed with the girl that the clothing that the police had provided was not the most stylish in nature, she was still grateful to have them, as her own clothing was as of yet unavailable to her. "No, the Philadelphia police were kind enough to supply me with some clothing, until I can access my own," Christine informed the girl quietly.

Meg heaved a deep sigh, grabbing Christine by the hand she led the girl towards the suite's door, "Come on, we still have a few minutes to get you into something presentable."

Christine had no choice but to follow the pretty blond girl.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nadir watched his longtime friend pace the length of the foyer, knowing that Erik was anxiously awaiting Christine's arrival. Nadir sat back in a wingback chair, watching his friend as one might view a tennis match; step, step, step, lookup the staircase, pause, turn….. step, step, step lookup the staircase, pause, turn etc. Deciding to amuse himself at his friend's expense Nadir asked, "Erik is something wrong?"

Erik stopped his pacing to glare at his friend. "No!"

Nadir continued to observe his friends agitated state as Erik resumed his pacing. After a few more minutes passed, he carefully adopted a look of concern on his face and said, "You don't seem to be your normal calm self this evening."

"I'm fine," Erik replied through clenched teeth.

Nadir hid his amused chuckle as a though it were a small cough, "It is only 7:45 Erik, she wont be down for a few more minutes. Come with me my friend," he said at last taking pity on his friend. "I think you could use a drink," he said as he placed an arm around Erik's shoulder to lead him towards the study.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine stood before Meg, awaiting the other woman's verdict on this, the fourth outfit that she had tried on in the last seven minutes.

Meg cocked her head to the right as she surveyed her handiwork. She had the distinct feeling that Christine was not aware of how truly beautiful she was. The blue of the sweater that she had chosen was the perfect shade to bring out Christine's beautiful blue eyes. "Yes, I do believe that this will do." She said, more to herself than to Christine.

Christine heaved a relieved sigh, as the hard to please Meg was, at long last satisfied. Christine turned to view her reflection in the full-length mirror; she had to admit that Meg was right about the "old lady pants" to use her words. The icy blue v-necked sweater that Meg had matched with cream wool slacks, were a vast improvement on the police issued clothing.

Christine turned her gaze towards the other woman, "Meg, thank you for letting me borrow a few of your things."

"Well I couldn't let you go around looking like a bingo playing old hag could I?" Meg exclaimed passionately.

Christine laughed delightedly at the descriptive comment from her new friend.

Meg reached out and linked her arm through Christine's, "Well we better get downstairs; I don't want to hear my mother's lecture on punctuality again," she said as she lead Christine towards the door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nadir and Erik were just entering the foyer as Meg and Christine descended the staircase. Erik's breath caught in his chest as he looked up into Christine's beautiful eyes.

Christine was laughing at Meg's commentary on the latest gossip regarding two of Hollywood's most famous celebrities. As she reached the last step, she became aware that Erik was awaiting her presence. "Good evening Erik," she greeted him warmly.

Erik took her hand in his, as he now regarded as his absolute right, he kissed the back of her hand tenderly. "You look beautiful," he complimented her in a soft voice.

"Thank you, but I must admit that all of the credit must go to Meg," she informed him with a gentle smile.

As he tucked Christine's hand into the crook of his arm, Erik turned towards Meg, "Then I am forever in your debt, Margaretta."

Meg put her hand on her slim hips, looking up from her 5'4 frame into Erik's blue-green gaze, her own brown eyes shooting sparks of anger towards him, "You don't know the half of it! I need James first thing in the morning, Erik. Christine and I need to go shopping. I don't know how you could let her go around in those horrible clothes. Really, you of all people Erik!"

Erik had a stunned look upon his half-masked face as he received the berating from the petite blond.

She then turned her anger towards Nadir, "And you!" she said as she poked her finger into his chest. "How can you justify handing out those old lady clothes to someone as pretty as Christine?" She then inhaled a shocked breath, bringing her hand to her chest, "Oh my god, please tell me that is not how they dress in Philadelphia?" she asked with wide eyes.

Nadir absently rubbed the sore spot on his chest where Meg had viciously poked him. "No, Meg. Philadelphia is not the sticks you know!"

Christine looked on as a spectator, choosing wisely not to take part in this absurd conversation, she knew that in this, perhaps the most ridicules moment of her life, that she and Meg were destined to be life long friends.

Marie broke into the strange conversation at not a moment too soon, "Dinner is served," she informed the group with a puzzled expression on her face, as she witnessed a multitude of bizarre expressions on the occupants of the room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After dinner, Nadir and Meg retired to Erik's study to discuss the next day's shopping excursion, as well as the necessary security plans.

Erik escorted Christine out into the garden, his fingers entwined with hers. Christine sighed and looked up to the beautiful star filled night. "Oh Erik, how lucky you are to have such beauty surrounding you," she stated.

Erik, unbeknownst to her, looked upon her with eyes filled with wonder. "Yes I am truly the most fortunate of men to be surrounded by such beauty," he said with such reverence.

Erik reaching out towards one of his gardener's prized rose bushes, selecting a perfect red rose in which to gift to the beautiful woman at his side.

Christine smiled sweetly at the stunning rose, "Thank you," she said softly as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. Erik enfolded her into his arms. As she rested her head on his strong chest, she marveled at the fact that while she had only known this man for a short time, she felt an overwhelming connection to him. As if, they were destined to meet.

Erik closed his eyes and savored the feel of Christine in his arms. While his mind still cautioned him to tread carefully where this young woman was concerned, his heart sang out in joy at her mere presence in his life. He was amazed that his life could change in such a short period of time. From his carefully constructed self imposed solitary life, that now seemed abhorrent to him, to this new overwhelming need to share his life with the beautiful woman he now held in his arms.

Erik felt Christine shiver at the cold breeze that stirred the October night. "Your cold," Erik said as he gently rubbed the arms. "We best return, I don't want you to catch a chill," he said as he led her towards the house.

As they entered the house, Marie informed them that Nadir was requesting their presence in the study.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nadir sat back in Erik's leather chair, a look of concern on his dark face. He had avoided this for as long as he could. He sighed deeply, thinking about all that Christine had endured, and all that she had yet to endure. How he hated to be associated with any of her pain.

Erik and Christine entered the study hand and hand, seemingly to be at ease in each other's company. "Nadir, Marie said you wanted to talk with us?" Erik inquired of his friend.

"Yes, I need to discuss a few items with Christine." Nadir said in a quiet tone.

Erik lead Christine to the sofa that they had occupied earlier that day. Once she was settled comfortably, he took his place at her side.

"Do you have more questions for me Detective Kahn?" Christine asked him in a quiet voice.

Nadir smiled warmly at her, "Christine, may I ask you to please call me Nadir, I feel as though we have been through more in our short time together than most have experienced in a lifetime."

Christine's returned his smile, "I'd like that very much."

Nadir closed his eyes briefly, as if to gather his courage in order to proceed to the topic he would give his right arm not to have to address to the gentle young woman seated across from him. "Christine, I have had word from the medical examiner, they have released the remains of your parents and sister. They need to know what your wishes are in this matter."

The only sound that could be heard in the room was the sound of Erik's antique clock, which was keeping perfect time, seemingly absurd, as the rest of the room seemed to stop abruptly at that point in time.

Erik's took a minute to recover himself as he looked towards Christine's anguished face. How he wished he could take her pain as his own. Damn Nadir for not warning him of his intention to have this conversation with Christine.

Christine once again felt as if her world had caved in around her. Feelings of loss, pain, grief, fear and shame engulfed her. God forgive her, the shame was the worst of all to endure. She felt shame in that she had actually laughed out loud today, as she would never again hear her sister's laughter. She felt shame in that she had taken time to admire the beauty of the star-filled sky, as her father, a lover of astronomy would never get to admire again. She felt shame in that she had received a beautiful rose, not unlike the roses that her father had given her mother, a rose the likes of which her mother would never again receive.

Closing her eye's she allowed her grief to fill her being, _Oh God! Help me get through this, please allow me some measure of strength to endure this pain. Please give me the courage to give my family some peace. _As she ended her silent pray she felt Erik's hand gently grasp hers, she opened her eye's to look into his blue-green eye's that reflected such tenderness that she realized that God had indeed answered her prayer. Erik was her strength. Erik was her courage. He was her very own Angel.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera; I'm really getting more than a little peeved about this fact! **

**ToryD**

**Broken Sparrow**

**Chapter 8**

Erik watched helplessly as Christine absorbed the cruel reality of Nadir's words. He felt the immense sorrow radiating off her, as if it were a tangible entity within the room. He gently grasped her hand while he stared into her tear-filled blue eyes, his mind silently cursing all that had brought her to this unbearable suffering. As Christine returned his worried gaze, he felt his heart stop at the pleading look she was bestowing on him. He reached out his free hand to caress her cheek tenderly.

As Erik lightly caressed her cheek, Christine closed her eyes and at long last, let the tears of her grief begin to fall. She felt Erik pull her into his protective embrace, holding her as she cried the tears to mourn her family. In the safety of his arms she allowed herself to let go of the sorrow that she had kept closely guarded these last few days. In his arm's she cried for the loss of a family. The agonizing loss that she knew from this day forward, that she would feel everyday, until she took her last breath on this earth.

Nadir feeling as if he had just pulled the wings off of a beautiful butterfly, sat and watched powerlessly while Erik held Christine as she cried softly in his arms. Catching Erik's eye he silently excuse himself and left the room, unable to observe the young woman's anguish a moment longer.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Carla was descending the grand staircase as a weary Nadir was coming out of the study.

"Nadir, have you seen Erik, I really need to discuss some urgent business with him?" Carla asked as she stepped into the foyer.

Nadir sighed heavily, "He is with Christine. I'm afraid that he will not be available for the rest of the evening."

'I hope everything is alright, I have just recently caught up on the news. That poor girl, to loose her family like that, and at the hands of her boyfriend," Carla said, trying to adopt a concerned tone.

Nadir scowled, "Buquet was not Christine's boyfriend. In fact she barely knew him!"

"Oh, I guess the news got that bit of information wrong." Carla said apologetically. "The news also reported that Joseph Buquet is now believed to be in Maryland, and that he killed a man in Frederick, is that true?"

Nadir nodded in affirmation. "But we have kept that information from Christine, we don't want her to be upset anymore than she already is," he told her authoritatively.

"Oh God, Nadir! Are you sure that we are safe with Christine in the house? If he killed her entire family to get to her, what is to stop him from coming here?" She asked anxiously.

"I assure you Carla that we are all safe. Not only am I going to remain in residence, but Erik has made significant improvements in security to ensure everyone's safety," Nadir informed her confidently.

"Well that's a relief, I feel so much better. But still, if this Buquet is half the madman that the media has portrayed him to be, he will stop at nothing to have Christine," she said with a worried expression on her face.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine could hear Erik's strong heartbeat against her ear as she rested her head upon his strong chest. Sighing deeply she looked up into his beautiful half-masked face. She had often wondered what he was hiding behind the soft leather mask. Was he scared with burns? As a soon to be physician she had seen first hand the terrible damage second and third degree burns can have on the human body. She had also witnessed the cruelty that burn victims had to endure. The endless thoughtless stares of strangers. The looks of horror and disgust from ignorant individuals who had no compassion within their souls. Had Erik had to endure the pain of such thoughtlessness? She would one day broach the subject with him, but not tonight. Tonight she had to deal with the final arraignments for her family. Tonight she had to begin to prepare herself to say goodbye.

Erik felt Christine's deep sigh as he held her gently against his chest. "Christine, do you want me to make the arraignments for your family?" Erik asked her softly.

Christine looked up into his beautiful eyes. Eyes that held such tenderness that she smiled slightly as she gently touched his left unmasked cheek. "Oh Erik, thank you but, as this will be the one last gift that I will ever be able to bestow on them, I need to be the one to do this. But I would like it if you would be there to hold my hand, for I fear that once again I will need your strength," she said with such grace he felt his heart turnover at her courage.

"I will not leave your side for a minute," Erik whispered as he pulled her back into his embrace.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Carla sat in her office furious that that stupid schoolgirl was taking up Erik's valuable time. Good lord they were to launch an update of their software in less than three months. If they have to delay the launch so much as a day, it would cost the company millions! Absently tapping her pen against her desk, she pondering her next move.

_Well little Miss everybody loves me Daae, what can I do to get you to see that you are a risk to have around? Hmmmm, I could leave a newspaper in your room, detailing Buquet's presence in Maryland and his most recent murder….No, Erik would be furious, I need something more subtle… let her overhear a radio report, no can't count on the timing…….TV .News, no…….._

"Ha!" she exclaimed out loud to herself.

_Time to put your master's degree in computer science to work old girl._

Carla pulled out a laptop that they kept on hand for emergencies, as she booted the machine up she could see her calculating smile reflected on the screen. Working furiously for the next two hours she set about to create an email. An email that would be bounced off of several worldwide internet accounts to render it untraceable, even to computer geniuses like Erik. Carla leaned back in her chair to view the perfection of her work.

**Dear National News **

**You are to print the following in its entirety. If I have not seen this posted on your site by October 28 by 2:00 AM EST I will murder the next person I come into contact with. If you fail to post it by 3:00 AM EST, I will again murder the next person I come into contact with. And so on each hour you delay the posting. Do not fail to take this seriously, as you are already aware of my murders of the Daae family and the old man in Fredrick. **

**Yours truly,**

**Joseph Buquet**

**My Dearest Christine,**

**Please don't worry, I am not upset that you left me last week. I forgive you your need for some space to mourn your family. I am sorry that they were unable to accept our love. As I told you that night, it has been decided long ago that no one is to prevent us from being together. As it has been deemed from the beginning of time, all that comes between us must be set aside in death. Darling, wherever you are, know that I am coming for you. I am anxious for us to face our destiny, as man and wife.**

**All my love, your Joseph**

Carla clicked the send button on the screen. A few more series of key strokes and the internet home page was changed to National News dot com.

_Well, there you go Miss Crybaby I'm so sad everybody feel sorry for me Christine, tomorrow I will, at the kindness of my heart install the laptop in your room for your use, and when you access the internet, voila instant Buquet! Ha! Take that Bitch! _

Smiling confidently in her efforts to expel the sniveling snot of a girl from Erik's life, Carla at last left the office for her room on the third floor.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N I hate to admit it but Carla is so much fun to write! Next Chapter more Meg, and the Daae Funeral, so get your tissues ready. Thanks for reading.**

**ToryD**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**ToryD**

**Broken Sparrow**

**Chapter 9**

Erik sat staring at his computer screen, his mind far from the task at hand. He looked at the clock on his desk, 6:07 AM, he had been sitting here for the last three hours, unable to concentrate. Erik's thoughts were filed with the events of the previous night, his heart still feeling as if it were encased in a tight vice. How he wished he could spare Christine the pain she was enduring. What he wouldn't give to be able to take her suffering as his own.

Erik closed his tired eyes and leaned his head back against the soft leather chair. Sighing deeply he realized that for all he had accomplished in life, for all of his influence and money, he was powerless to prevent the grief that engulfed Christine. The most he could do for her was to be there to hold her hand. To be there when she needed a strong shoulder to cry on. To be there when she needed the comfort of a pair of arms around her. To be there with her, when she says her final goodbye.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Carla was smiling to herself as she made her way towards her office on the second floor.

_Thank you NationalNews for posting Joseph's email. Now to step two, get the laptop to Little Miss Perfect Christine. _

As she entered the Destler Corp offices, she noticed that Erik's door stood ajar, a thin shaft of light denoting his presence within.

_Oh fantastic! I couldn't have planned this to turn out more perfectly! _

"Good morning Erik," she called as she entered his office. "How are you doing on the data exchange problem in the syntax code?" she asked as she moved towards the floor to ceiling windows to open the blinds.

Erik looked up into the cheerful face of his personal assistant. "Not well, I'm afraid," he informed her without offering any further explanation.

"Well, I'm sure you will complete it by the testing deadline." Carla said as she moved to take the seat in the front of his mahogany desk. "On today's agenda at 8:00 we have the conference call with Seattle, at 8:45 you have a call with the advertising executives regarding the television and print ads. I have the mock ups in my office. I will bring them in prior to the call, as you need to make your choice today in order to have the proofs ready by mid November. Also…." She paused as Erik interrupted her narration.

"I can't be in the office today. Reschedule the call with Seattle for this evening at 6:00. As for the advertising, I trust your good judgment. Everything else either put on hold or deal with it yourself," Erik told her in a weary tone.

"Erik, are you all right? You seem to be distracted this morning," she asked with a concerned look adorning her beautiful face.

Erik ignoring her question continued with his instructions, "I need you to find the best funeral home in Annapolis, have the director here by 10:00 AM. Make sure he is aware that security is of the up most urgency. His discretion will be richly rewarded."

Erik rose from his chair to cross to the windows, looking out towards the river he observed the sun's first golden rays, bold in its announcement of the start of the new day. "Make sure that he brings all that he needs for Christine to make all decisions today. I don't want her to have to think about this a moment longer than necessary. Call the Mayor and tell him that I need a permit to create a small cemetery on the bluff on the south side of the grounds. I will need it no later than tomorrow."

Carla stood and crossed to where Erik stood before the windows. "I'll take care of it. Erik, if there is anything I can do for you, or Christine you have only to ask," she told her distracted boss as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

Erik turned and bestowed upon her, one of his rare smiles. "Carla, what would I do without you? Thank you, I would appreciate anything you can do to make this time easier for Christine."

Carla felt her breath catch at the beauty of his smile. Her love for him growing within her lonely heart. Suddenly remembering her purpose of the morning, she took the opportunity that he had just presented, "Erik, why don't I take up the spare laptop up to Christine. I'm sure that she would appreciate the use of it to stay current with her schoolwork."

Carla stood still, holding her breath as the next moment held either the success or failure of her carefully thought out plan in it's delicate balance.

"Yes, that would be very kind of you, I'm sure she would appreciate it," Erik said absently as he seated himself at his desk, once again trying to focus on the code that was delaying the launch of the update to his software.

"It is almost seven, I'll just take it on up and get it installed for her," she said as she walked across the room, the calculating gleam in her eyes well hidden from the man seated behind her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Carla ascended the grand staircase with the laptop tucked carefully under her arm. Her thoughts concentrating on the portrayal of a concerned friend.

_God, who would have thought that pretending to be her friend was going to be the hardest part. Cool it Carla, you can do this, just remember to adopt the party line that poor Christine is so fragile that she needs everyone to coddle her. Ok now, all I have to do is fawn all over her like all of the other fools in the house. Yuck! Means to an end Carla girl, means to an end. And now, the Oscar goes to…. Carla Reynolds, for her portrayal of the caring and concerned friend of a spineless crybaby!_

Carla reached out her hand to knock on Christine's door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meg rose from her seated position on Christine's bed to cross into the sitting room to answer the door.

Meg seeing the older woman standing at the entrance, wondered what she was up to now. Meg had always had her reservations when it came to the ever-present Carla. "Hey there Carla, what can I do for you?" Meg question boldly as her arm blocked Carla's entrance into the room.

"Meg, I wasn't aware that you were in residence," Carla said with a forced smile. "I'm actually looking for Christine, is she in the bedroom?" Carla craned her head to look beyond Meg's offending arm.

Meg continued to eye Carla with a suspicious gaze, "Yes, she will be out in a minute."

Carla motioned to the laptop that she still held tucked under her arm, "Erik thought that Christine might appreciate the use of a computer in the suite," she said to the younger woman.

"Well then I guess you had better come on in," Meg said as she turned her back on the older woman. Unbeknownst to her, Carla directed a look of seething hatred at her back.

Christine hearing voices in the sitting room emerged from the bedroom. "Good morning Ms. Reynolds," she greeted the older woman politely.

"Christine, good morning," Carla greeted the young girl warmly. "Erik and I thought that you might appreciate the use of a computer in your suite."

Christine smiled at the thoughtfulness of both Erik and Ms. Reynolds. "Thank you, it was so sweet of you to think of me," she said softly. "Ms. Reynolds, I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday morning. I was somewhat unprepared for you question and thus, I am afraid that I may have treated you rudely."

_Good God, is she for real? _Carla thought to herself

'Oh, please call me Carla," Carla said with a syrupy warmth that had Meg rolling her eyes on the other side of the room. "No apologies are necessary. I feel as though I owe you an apology. I was not aware of your circumstances yesterday morning, and spoke without thinking." Setting the laptop down upon the antique desk Carla crossed the room to where Christine stood. "I am so sorry for your loss. I can't imagine what you must be going through. If there is anything that I can do, please don't hesitate to call on me," Carla said sincerely.

Christine's eyes filled with tears at the kindness of Erik's assistant, "Thank you Carla, for your kind words," she said as she gently took the older woman's hand in hers.

Carla squeezed the younger woman's hand as she let her own eyes fill with tears.

_God I'm good! I'd like to thank the academy………….._

Meg watched the scene unfolding before her with watchful eyes, while she couldn't put her finger on it, she felt that something wasn't quite right. _I'm going to have to keep an eye on this, _Meg thought to herself.

Carla visibly recovering herself, escorted Christine across the room to the desk to show her the laptop. "The laptop is equipped with wireless internet, so you can go online from anywhere in the house. There is an icon on the desktop, which will grant you access. If you need anything, please just call me anytime." Carla excused herself and left the room.

Carla leaned against the banister of the staircase.

_Well little fly, now all I have to do is wait, until you stray into my web._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik looked angrily across his desk to Nadir and Brad, his chief of security. "Why are the FBI wanting to question Christine?" he questioned the two men before him.

"Erik, now that Buquet has crossed state lines he is now under federal jurisdiction, we have no choice but to cooperate with the feds." Nadir informed his friend in a calm tone.

Brad shifted in his chair uncomfortable at the next topic. "Sir, Agent Wilhoit suggested over the phone that they are considering setting up a trap of sorts. Using Ms. Daae as bait to draw Buquet out of hiding," Brad informed his boss.

"You tell them that they can go to hell! Christine will not take part in any such idiotic trap that would put her in danger. You tell them that they are not to set foot on my property! You tell them that if the so much as try to question Christine that I will call in every favor from every government official I have ever made the acquaints of. You tell them that I will make it my personal mission in life to destroy their careers! You tell them to stay the hell away from her!" Erik yelled towards the two men seated across from him.

As Erik's last statement still resonated off of the walls in the room, the door opened abruptly to reveal a visibly upset Marie. "Erik, please come, Christine needs you." She said out of breath from her hurried four-story descent.

Erik felt his heart clutch within his chest as he broke into a run towards Christine's suite.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine and Meg were setting on the antique sofa awaiting the laptop to boot up.

"Lets go to the American Idol website and I'll show you my future husband Ace," Meg said as a matter of fact.

Christine looked at her new friend with a smile on her face, "Ace, while I grant you he is very handsome, I will have to say that my favorite is Katherine, her voice is so pure," she said to the pretty blond girl at her side.

"Christine," Meg exclaimed patronizingly, "you don't pick who can sing the best, you pick the one that will make the best new pop star. So that would have to be Ace!"

Christine shook her head at Meg and turned her attention back to the computer.

Meg watched as her friend seemingly turned to stone. Turning to look in the direction of Christine's anguished eyes she saw the internet news homepage was reporting on Christine's own tragedy.

Christine stared at the picture of Joseph on the computer screen. To look upon the young man, one would think he was kind. She had once herself thought as much. Now as the tragedy of her recent past stared back at her on the computer screen, she questioned her right to judge him. As she read the headline, she drew in a tortured breath. He has killed again. Oh God, he has killed again.

Meg ran to the door to get Erik, running down the hall she saw her mother. "Mother, please get Erik, Christine needs him now!" Meg said as she turned and rushed back to Christine's room.

Marie, having never seen her unflappable daughter in such a state, ran down the stairs to Erik's study.

Christine had just finished reading Joseph's email to her as Meg reentered the room.

Meg saw that Christine was no longer staring at the computer screen, but was staring off into space. Her arms were wrapped tightly around herself as she rocked back and forth. Her beautiful blue eyes filled with tears of terror. Meg glanced at the screen to see what had put Christine in such a state. Reading the email that Buquet had posted for Christine sent a chill down her spine. _Oh God, please help her. She has truly endured enough!_ Meg thought to herself as her own tears began to fall for her friend.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Carla watched as Erik rushed out of the room followed closely by Nadir and Brad, with an out of breath Marie bringing up the rear.

_And away we go! Carla girl, you amaze even me sometimes. _Carla thought to herself with a satisfied smile.

_Well I had better get myself upstairs. I'm the new concerned friend, I'm the new concerned friend, I'm the new concerned friend, ……._

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Erik rushed into the room to where Christine sat. Looking into her tear-filled eyes, he could see that she had once again withdrawn into herself.

_Dear God no! Please let me reach her! God, how much more can you make her suffer? _He silently cursed God as he gently placed his hand on her cheek. "Christine…..Christine," he called to her softly.

Meg watched as Erik tenderly tried to break into Christine's self-imposed trance. Her heart was breaking, not only for the beautiful girl who sat suffering in silence, but also for the man that kneeled before her with the purest love shining from his eyes. A love that Meg knew that as sure as she sat here in this room, remained unacknowledged by the man whose own eyes declared it with such clarity for all to see.

Christine felt Erik's hand on her cheek, fighting her way back from her internal terror, she at last focused on the beautiful man before her calling her name softly. Erik, her strength, her courage, her own angel. "Erik." was all she said. It was all she needed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N So sorry, I know I promised the Daae funeral in this chapter but this one got away from me and I had to let it have its own voice. Promise that the funeral will follow in the next chapter. Please review. Thanks for reading.**

**ToryD**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**ToryD**

**Broken Sparrow**

**Chapter 10**

Christine felt Erik's hand on her cheek, fighting her way back from her internal terror; she at last focused on the beautiful man before her calling her name softly. Erik, her strength, her courage, her own angel. "Erik." was all she said. It was all she needed.

Erik released the breath that he was sure he held from the moment Marie had entered his study. Gathering her trembling frame into his strong arms, he merely held her. He held her as she cried for the shattering loss of her innocence. He held her as she cried for the devastating loss of her family. He held her as she cried for the unknown man who lost his life for simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Meg watched powerlessly as the young woman who, in such a short time had made an indelible mark upon her heart, cried softly in Erik's arms. As she viewed the heartbreaking scene, she felt shame. Shame that she had not realize the true extent of Christine's suffering. Shame that she had failed to recognized the degree of terror that Christine had been experiencing. Shame that she had failed to comprehend the unimaginable grief that her friend was enduring. And finally, shame in that she was unable to ease Christine's pain.

Erik cursed his stupidity. His unforgivable stupidity that had brought Christine to her current state of unendurable suffering. _Damn! Damn it to hell! Of course the internet news sites would feature Buquet's latest escapades. Some protector you turned out to be. _Erik berated himself. As Christine's tears began to lessen he gently lifted her chin to look into her sorrow filled eyes. "Christine, please forgive me. I should have considered what the internet content would have held. I'm so sorry," Erik apologized with anguish reflected in his blue-green eyes.

Christine looked into Erik's beautiful half-masked face, his expression speaking to the heart wrenching guilt he was feeling for bringing her pain. Gently reaching out her finger to still the unnecessary apology spilling from his perfect lips, "Erik, it is not your fault. Please don't ever apologize to me for something that you can't control."

Erik heart turned over at her forgiving nature, well aware that he would never be able to forgive himself for his lapse in his duty to protect her. How undeserving he felt at her forgiveness. How truly humbled he felt in her beautiful presence. Smiling into her radiant face, Erik stood and gently helped her to her feet, bringing her hand to his soft lips to kiss the back of her hand. "Let us go down to breakfast, I think we all need a change of scenery," Erik said to all of the rooms occupants.

As Christine and Erik passed Carla, who stood near the entrance of the suite, Carla said with tears in her eyes, "Christine, I'm so sorry. I should have thought about what you might encounter upon the internet."

Christine looked into the guilt ridden eyes of the beautiful older woman. "Just like I had told Erik, please don't apologize for something you can not control. I appreciate that you thought of trying to make my stay here more enjoyable. Please don't think on it one more moment," Christine imparted with sincerity ringing out in her tone.

Carla gave the younger woman an impulsive hug, "Christine, you are too kind."

Christine smiled at the older woman, so grateful to be surrounded by the kindness of Erik's staff. "Carla, please let's go downstairs," Christine invited.

"I'd like that," Carla said as she returned Christine's smile.

Meg once again felt a strange twinge as she watched the exchange between the two women. Something is not right here, but what? _What are you up to Carla? Why are you being so nice to Christine? I have never seen you be nice to anyone, with the exception of Erik. I'm going to have to watch this closely. _Meg thought to herself suspiciously.

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Carla entered her office, just having left the dining room a few minutes earlier. Leaning back in her chair she put her hands behind her head as she placed her Jimmy Choo clad feet upon her desk.

_Well Carla my girl, I do believe that you have a new budding career as an actress. Julia Roberts couldn't have done it better, I actually had the twit thanking me! What a stupid idiot! _

_I think we had better start planning stage two. Now that I have Miss Poor miserable me, Miss everyone feel sorry for me Daae aware that Buquet is in Maryland, and that he is not averse to killing again, the next step will be to make her see what a danger she is to us. If I play my cards right, I will have the little crybaby on her way before the end of the week. Ooh Carla, you are just too good! _Carla smiled as her thoughts spread a sense of utter joy throughout her being.

Carla was just concluding her self-congratulations as Erik entered the offices in an agitated state. Quickly adopting a sorrow-filled expression across her beautiful face, she turned to her employer, "Erik, I am so sorry; it was so thoughtless of me to suggest the laptop for Christine."

Erik turned to look at his assistant, "Nonsense Carla, it is my fault. I am responsible for her protection, and yet I can't even have the forethought to protector from a website." Erik still in the throes of self-incrimination from the disaster of this morning.

Carla smiled secretly to herself, relieved that he did not hold her responsible in the least. "Erik, Mr. Gordon from the funeral home will be here in an hour. Do you want me to be in on the meeting?" She questioned Erik.

Erik sighed deeply, "No, I think it would be best if Christine and I attend to the details of this alone."

"Alright, I'll let you know when he arrives," Carla told her employer turned and walked to his office.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Carla descended the grand staircase just in time to encounter Meg, who was on her way up to her room. "Carla, I hope you are not still beating yourself up over this morning," Meg commented as she stared intently at the older woman.

Carla inwardly cursed the younger woman's presence at the mansion. Carefully adorning her features with a guilt-ridden expression Carla said "Meg, I can't help but feel responsible for Christine's suffering this morning. It was so stupid of me not to think of the consequences of providing her with the laptop."

Meg looked towards Carla with her eyes narrowed, as if she was trying to discern the inner thoughts of the older woman. "Don't feel bad Carla. It's not as if you did it on purpose. I mean, if someone had done something like that on purpose, he or she would truly have to be the most despicable, unfeeling person on the planet. Not only that, but if someone had done something like that to Christine, then he or she would have to answer to me. And I know that you know me well enough to know, that I would not sit idly by and let anyone get away with hurting my friend. But like I said before, it's not like you did it on purpose."

Carla felt a shiver go down her spine at the stare of the younger woman. "You're too kind. Erik said the same thing about not blaming myself, but it is so hard not to, as I can't forget the suffering in Christine's eyes. I hate to think that I, even unintentionally caused her pain," she said with a worried expression on her face.

Meg merely nodded and continued up the staircase.

Concealing her internal panic at Meg's comments she resumed her decent on the staircase. _Damn that interfering blond bitch! She knows. She knows. Calm down Carla, she doesn't know anything as a fact. Just be careful. Just a few more days and it will all be over. You're in control. Just a few more days._

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Erik entered his study and headed strait for his drink cabinet. Pouring himself a tumbler full of brandy, he downed it in one gulp, a thoughtless waste of the fine amber liquid. Having just left a grief filled Christine in the care of Meg, he felt as if the world had lost all of its light. The proceeding hour and a half had left him feeling as if man had indeed lost all hope of ever recouping the innocence lost one short week ago. After pouring himself another drink he sank into his leather chair. Reaching over he absently began to stroke Apollo's sleek black fur, his thoughts centered entirely on the beautiful woman upstairs, who in two days time, would say her final goodbye to her family.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine and Meg descended the grand staircase. Meg had finally talked Christine into a walk in Erik's garden, spending the better part of the afternoon trying to get her to leave the suite. As the neared the bottom of the staircase they hear raised voices coming from Erik's study.

"The hell they will! I don't care if they get one hundred court orders. I will not allow Christine to be put through their questioning!" Erik's angry voice carried throughout the main floor of the mansion.

"Erik, it is not a choice! This is the FBI, not some small gnat that you can simply bat away!" Nadir's voice tried to reason with his friend.

Christine inhaled a deep breath and started towards the study door. Meg rushed after her friend. "Christine lets go outside," she pleaded with her friend.

"No, it is time I took back some control over my life, such as it is," Christine said gently. With a courteous knock, she entered without a formal invitation.

Erik looked towards the door with an annoyed expression adorning his face. Ready to admonish the perpetrator of the interruption he stopped short at the vision of Christine entering the study. "Christine," he whispered a direct contradiction to his tone of only a moment ago.

"Forgive my intrusion, but as I heard my name I felt that perhaps I might be of some assistance in this conversation," Christine said as she walked gracefully into the room. All three men stood in shocked silence as she took a seat in the leather chair across from Nadir and Brad. "I overheard something about the FBI?" she inquired to the rooms occupants, who as of yet had not recovered from her surprising entrance.

Nadir was the first to respond to her question, "Yes Christine, we have been contacted by the FBI; they want to question you in hopes of gaining some insight into the case."

Erik still stood, now glaring at his friend through narrowed eyes. "That's enough, Nadir!" he yelled. "Christine, I am sorry but you do not have to feel obligated in any way to speak with the FBI. I will not allow anyone to intrude on your time while you are in residence here," Erik said to her in a gentle tone.

Christine stood and crossed to where Erik stood, gently taking his hand in hers, she smiled up into his protective blue-green eyes. "Thank you for trying to protect me. Please try to understand that I must do everything in my power to help stop this madness. I owe it to the poor man that lost his life so senselessly at the hands of Joseph. I owe it to my family, who lost their lives, because of no other reason than they loved me. If my contribution can help bring an end to all of the insanity, then I have to do all that I can."

Erik marveled at the beautiful woman before him. He stood in awe of her. Her very presence radiated with such immense grief, and yet she showed such courage. For all of her suffering, her terror, and her loss, she exuded courage. Courage to face her demon and to fight. To fight for all of those who could no longer fight. His heart filled with love for her. _Love! Love? _His conscious thought slammed its fist forcefully into his stomach. _Love? Yes, love. I love her. I love her. Oh God, I do love her. _

Christine puzzled look interrupted Erik's stunned reprieve, gathering his confused thoughts about him, he responded to her statement, "I…I understand your need to help with the investigation, it is just that I don't want you to feel pressured in anyway."

Christine favored him with a grateful smile, "Thank you. I would like it if you could be with me."

Erik's heart melted at her beautiful smile, "I would have insisted upon it, even if it was not your request." He informed her with a rare smile.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**(TWO DAYS LATER)**

The morning sun's rays danced brightly across the Maryland sky, in direct contract to the solemn mood of the small party below on the bluff. Christine stood in tense silence, looking intently at the three beautiful mahogany coffins that rested side by side, each one representing a father, a mother and a beloved sister. Each coffin was adorned with an exquisite floral arraignment of 36 snow-white roses, with three equally exquisite dark red roses placed carefully into the mist of the white. Erik lightly held her hand, as if to give her the strength to face the difficult moments that were taking place.

Meg stood to Christine's left, holding onto her mother's hand as she watched her friend honor her fallen family. Christine looked beautiful, even in her sorrow she projected an air of such fragile beauty that it was almost painful to look upon. Meg gave her mother's hand a gentle squeeze, needing reassurance that she was not alone, that her beloved mother was at her side.

Marie felt the pain radiating off of her daughter. How proud she was of the young woman Meg had become. It had never been as evident as it had been in the last few days. Meg had taken an instant liking to Christine upon their introduction. Her daughter had made it her mission to make Christine's burden as light as was humanly possible. It was Meg that had taken it upon herself to make sure that Christine had the proper attire for today's somber events. No one else save Meg thought of such trivial things, but to Christine, they appeared to mean a great deal, for when Meg presented her with the elegant simple black dress and shoes, she thanked Meg with tears in her eyes, saying that now she could make her parents proud of her one last time. And indeed how proud they must be, as they look down upon their beautiful daughter.

Nadir watched with pain-filled eyes. His heart was breaking for the young woman who was so heart-wrenchingly beautiful that he was sure God had lost one of his angels to earth. Erik, how he had embraced his role of protector to the grief-stricken woman who held his hand. While he had had some concerns regarding the feeling that Erik had developed for Christine, he now felt with a certainty that these two were somehow destined to meet. Their undeniable connection was a truly rare and tangible entity to any who were privileged enough to encounter them in each other's presence. Such a union was truly a gift from God.

Carla stood to the back of the group, not wanting to intrude. She felt uncomfortable to be in the presence of such utter grief and sorrow. She felt a small measure of guilt at her actions of late, as she stared at the undeniable loss Christine was suffering.

Erik tried to focus on the words of the reverend that he had hired to perform the service, but his thoughts were absorbed on the woman whose hand he held so tenderly.

_Christine, oh my beautiful Christine. I would give anything to spare you this pain. How I would have liked to meet your family. To meet your father, who must have been so proud of his firstborn and all that you had achieved. To meet your mother who must have possessed the same quality of kindness that radiates off of you like a beacon in the night. To meet your sister who must have aspired to be just like her big sister. To know what kind of daughter you were. To hear all of the endearing stories of your childhood as told only as a parent will do. Or to hear the stories from your sister, stories of sisterly spats and sisterly secrets that only a sisterly bond can produce. Oh Christine how I would move Heaven and Earth if it were in my power to bring you some peace. Yet all I can offer you is my hand. All I can offer you is my unwavering love. And so here I stand, with so little to offer you, just my hand. _

Christine listened to Reverend Townsend's comforting words, yet she felt little comfort. She held onto Erik's hand as if he was holding her earth-bound; for she wished she could sprout wings and fly to the Heavens to escape this all-encompassing pain.

"For everything there is a season,  
And a time for every matter under heaven:  
A time to be born, and a time to die;  
A time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted;  
A time to kill, and a time to heal;  
A time to break down, and a time to build up;  
A time to weep, and a time to laugh;  
A time to mourn, and a time to dance;  
A time to throw away stones, and a time to gather stones together;  
A time to embrace, And a time to refrain from embracing;  
A time to seek, and a time to lose;  
A time to keep, and a time to throw away;  
A time to tear, and a time to sew;  
A time to keep silence, and a time to speak;  
A time to love, and a time to hate,  
A time for war, and a time for peace.

Ecclesiastes 3:1-8

A time to die, but it wasn't their time to die.

Her father, only forty-nine, had yet to travel to see the world as he so often voiced his desire too. He had yet to learn to sail as he had said he wanted too. He had yet to take his wife to Paris as he had promised to, on their thirtieth wedding anniversary. He had yet to see his daughter graduate from medical school. He had yet to meet the man she would one day marry. He had yet to hold his grandchild in his protective arms. He had yet to finish the life as he was destined to live.

Her mother, only forty-seven, had yet to finish knitting the sweater she had started two years ago as a gift for her husband. She had yet to plant the bulbs that she had so carefully picked out for the front lawn. She had yet to help her daughter decorate her first home. She had yet to help her daughter plan her wedding to the man she loved. She had yet to receive a smile from her grandchild. She had yet to finish the life as she was destined to live.

And perhaps most tragic of all, her sister Janie, only seventeen, had yet to graduate high school. She had yet to experience the wonders of college life. She had yet fall, deeply and utterly in love. She had yet to see the world, and all that it had to offer. She had yet to marry, and to feel truly connected to one person. She had yet to become a mother, and to feel all of the joy that it encompasses. She had yet to finish the life as she was destined to live.

Christine felt Erik squeeze her hand lightly bringing her out of her internal thoughts; looking into his caring eyes she found a small measure of comfort. With him by her side she was now ready to say goodbye. She took her first step towards her father's coffin. She gently pulled her hand from Erik's and laid it upon the smooth mahogany finish. Closing her eyes in a silent prayer of love for her beloved father. Taking a perfect dark red rose from her other hand she entwined it into the 36 snow-white roses, which now were adorned by four perfect dark red blooms, each bloom representing a father, a mother, a sister, and the sister who again placed her hand upon the coffin and leaned down for a gentle kiss upon its cold hard surface. "I love you Daddy, goodbye."

Christine moved to the coffin of her mother. She laid her elegant hand upon the surface of her mother's coffin. Again she offered a silent prayer of love for her gentle mother. Taking a perfect dark red rose from her other hand she entwined it into the purity of the snow-white roses, which were now adorned with four perfect dark red blooms, each representing a father, a mother, a sister and a sister who once again place her hand upon the smooth surface of the mahogany coffin and leaned down to place a gentle kiss upon its cold hard surface. "I love you Mom. Goodbye."

Christine moved to the coffin of her sister. She laid her hand upon the surface of her sister's coffin. Again she offered a silent prayer of love for her beautiful younger sister. Taking the last perfect dark red rose from her other hand she placed into the beautiful snow-white roses, which were now adorned with four perfect dark red blooms, each representing a father, a mother, a sister and a sister who for the last time place her hand upon the smooth surface of the mahogany coffin and leaned down to place a gentle kiss upon its cold hard surface. "I love you Janie. Goodbye."

Erik's eyes were filled with tears as he watched his beautiful Christine say goodbye to her beloved family. As she at last turned towards him, he reached out and once again took her hand in his, and once again wished he had more to offer her, but to his everlasting sadness all he could do was to hold her beautiful hand.

**A/N Sorry about the delay in posting, Fan Fiction was having some problems this week. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it was filled with sadness. Next chapter will definitely be more up beat. Lots of Meg and American Idol!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**ToryD**

**Broken Sparrow**

**Chapter 11**

"Really Erik, you're acting like a two-year-old whose favorite toy has been taken away. Its not as if I am going to steal her away for the entire day, we are just going shopping for a few hours," Meg said with a roll of her eyes, exasperated that she had been having this discussion for the last fifteen minutes.

Erik scowled in her direction as he stabbed his fork forcefully into his fluffy omelet, not appreciating the comparison of the two-year-old, however apt it maybe in describing his current disposition. "Meg, while I am sure that Christine would enjoy shopping with you," he said with exaggerated sarcasm. "We have already made plans to start her training on horseback riding this morning," he directed with a smug expression alighting his half-masked face.

"Horseback riding!" she yelled back at Erik as her eyes shot sparks of incredulity at him. "And what is she suppose to wear? The old lady polyester pants Nadir gave her?" Meg cried with utter disgust.

Nadir, who had been rather amused by the heated exchange-taking place at the breakfast table, frowned at the mention of his name and the link to the "old lady polyester pants" as Meg had called them.

Christine watched the strange conversation between Eric and Meg with hidden amusement. While she would appreciate a chance to shop for a few new clothing items, she secretly wanted to spend some alone time with Erik. It seemed as though over the last few days that had followed the funeral, every time they had the opportunity to be alone, they were interrupted by either Nadir, Meg, and somewhat puzzling, by Carla who had pressing business that could not be ignored.

"And besides," Meg said as she speared a sausage link and waved it in Erik's angry face as if to enhance her next statement. "Isn't there some big program type thing that you need to get finished?" Meg asked as she smiled triumphantly, at last playing her trump card.

Carla secretly cheered Meg on. Taking a risk, she also added her un-requested opinion, "Erik, we still as of yet not made the decisions regarding the distribution schedules." Carla reminded her employer gently.

Christine feeling an increasing sense of guilt at her monopolization of Erik's time. Reaching out her hand she gently laid it upon Erik tight fist, trying to ease his tension. "Erik, perhaps I will go shopping with Meg, I fear that I have taken up to much of your time over the last few days," she told him in a soft tone.

Erik sighed resignedly, "Ok, but tomorrow morning we will go riding," he promised as he tenderly grasped her offered hand. He turned his heated eyes back upon a smug Meg, "With no interruptions!"

Meg secure in her victory pressed on, addressing her next statement to Christine, "Now all we need is to borrow one of Erik's cars."

Erik who had just taken a drink of his orange juice began to choke profusely, "THE HELL YOU WILL!" He thundered back at her. He still remembered the two occasions that she had returned his vintage 1954 Porsche in less than its normal pristine condition.

"Oh come on Erik, its not as if you don't have a dozen or so cars out there." Meg complained.

Erik taking in a deep breath in order to calm his already taxed beyond belief nerves, turned his attention to Christine, whose expression related her surprise at his uncharacteristic out burst. "Christine, I want your promise that you will never, I repeat never ride in an automobile with," he pointed his long elegant fore finger at Meg who was smirking in his direction, as though she was thoroughly enjoying herself, "HER!"

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

One hour later found Meg and Christine shopping with a fully armed escort, at Erik's insistence. "Ok now lets see, we need to get several outfits for riding or the big baby back home will have a fit. We need to get you some sweaters, and pants. Oh and lets not forget the shoes, I could use a pair of shoes myself." Meg said as she looked to her barely warn Manolo Blanc's, that currently adorned her small feet.

Christine felt a little apprehensive at the extravagance of Meg's previous declaration. Not one prone to obsess about her clothes, as she was normally a jeans and sweater kind of girl, she felt uneasy in the amount of items that her friend had just listed. "Meg, I just need a few sweaters and jeans. And maybe a new pair of shoes." She informed her in a quite voice.

Meg looked at Christine as if she had grown a second head, "Christine, I have strict instructions from the big man himself that we are not to return until you have a proper wardrobe, all on him of course."

Christine gave the pretty blond a look of complete and utter horror, "Meg! I cannot take advantage of Erik in that way. After all he has done for me; I would feel mortified to cause him any unnecessary expense."

"Good God! Christine, he is only the richest man in the United States! What we spend today will not amount to about thirty seconds of what he will earn today." Meg said with exasperation.

Christine looked uncomfortable at the turn the conversation had taken, "I don't want to impose on Erik's generosity in any way Meg. He has been so kind to me, and I have come to care about him a great deal. I do not want him to think that I value the things that he can give more than I value the man himself."

Meg stared at Christine in awe, thinking to herself that Erik was indeed lucky to have found such a caring and beautiful woman in Christine. "Christine," she softens her tone, "Erik would be hurt if you refused his offer, and it would so please him to do this for you, please let him."

Christine still looked uncomfortable with the situation, "All right," she relented. "But just a few items. And I want to purchase a gift for Erik; at least I want him to know that I appreciate all that he has done for me and my family."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik sat glaring at two FBI Agents who had just entered his office with Nadir. He looked on unwelcomingly as Nadir preformed the necessary introductions.

"Erik, Brad allow me to introduce Agent Wilhoit and Agent Pike with the FBI. Agent Wilhoit, Agent Pike, Erik Destler, and Brad Montgomery, Erik's head of security."

As the customary handshakes were exchange, Nadir gave Erik a sanctioning look before he started the dialog. "Agent Wilhoit, as you are already aware, Ms. Daae has been through a great deal over the last two weeks. As I am sure you can appreciate, we have all become quite attached to her, and with that acknowledged attachment, comes a sense of responsibility. Therefore we are all concerned regarding your request to question Ms. Daae."

Agent Wilhoit cleared his throat, still feeling the glare emanating from the half-masked man seated behind the mahogany desk. "Detective Kahn, we have reviewed you case file on the Daae slayings and would like to commend you on the thoroughness of your report. As I am sure, you can understand we have a great need to question Ms. Daae in order to gain a more useful insight to Mr. Buquet. Agent Pike is a behavioral specialist who has questioned many crime victims in order to create a profile of the perpetrator. She is aware of all that Ms. Daae has gone through and will adjust her questioning accordingly."

Erik directed his question to the female agent that would be questioning Christine. "Agent Pike, I insist on a list of your question before you are given access to Ms. Daae." He said in a tone that brooked no argument.

Agent Wilhoit's impatience grew at the unmitigated audacity of the three other men in the room. "Gentleman, I am afraid that our agreement to this preliminary meeting has led you to a few incorrect assumptions. The Federal Bureau of Investigations does not negotiate terms on how to question crime victims. We do not negotiate terms on when we will question crime victims. And lastly we do not negotiate terms on what questions we ask of crime victims," he announced as a matter of fact.

Nadir and Brad both shifted uncomfortably in their respective seats as they awaited the certain irruption that was forthcoming.

Erik stood to his full 6"2 imposing height. With an extreme amount of self-control he simply said, "Brad please show the agents to the door, as this meeting is now at an end. Oh and Brad, one more thing, Agent Wilhoit is to be denied access to the estate in the future, is that understood?"

Brad hid his smile, trying to conceal his enjoyment at the angry flustered look that had taken up residence on Agent Wilhoit's face. "Yes sir, it will be my pleasure," he said as he rose to escort the Agents to the door. "Agent Wilhoit, Agent Pike, this way please."

As the door shut behind the two agents Nadir let loose on Erik, "Damn it Erik, now we will have no control over their questioning of Christine. Do you think you did any good here? Do you think you did Christine any favors? Do you think that they will not go directly to a judge and get a court order? Do you think that they won't take Christine down to their offices and question her without our presence?"

Erik merely ignored his friend's tirade and simply picked up his mobile phone accessing the extensive address book, selecting the appropriate number, he pressed send. Holding the phone to his ear, he awaited an answer on the other end. "President Bush, Erik Destler here. Sir I need your help in a small matter." Erik simply looked at his friends open mouth shock.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meg had each of Erik's security men loaded down with packages. "What about a tie?," she questioned a distracted Christine.

Christine thought over her friends suggestion and discounted it almost immediately, "No, it has to be something that he would not normally buy for himself."

Meg was getting frustrated at the search for the perfect gift for a man who had everything. "How about a pen?" she suggested hopefully.

"No, it is too impersonal," Christine informed her. As they continued to browse the numerous upscale stores in the downtown historic district of Annapolis, Christine's eyes fell upon a store, which housed rare used books. Her face alighting with joy she grabbed Megs hand and rushed towards the store.

One hour later they exited the store with Meg still confused at Christine's joy over a bunch of old moldy books.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Agent Wilhoit was seated outside of the director's office, wondering why he had been summoned so abruptly. Maybe he wanted an update on the Buquet case as the media was having a field day with the coverage. He stood as he heard the door open and the directors secretary's invitation to enter.

"Director Stegner, you requested to see me? He asked nervously.

Director Stegner stared at the Agent that had just entered his office. The agent that up until this point in his career, had established himself as an extemporary agent. However, just a short 90 minutes ago he had received a phone call from a very angry President Bush. "Sit down Wilhoit," he directed the other man to the chair to the front of his desk. "I received a call from the President a short while ago. He was very distressed over the treatment to one of his dear friends, a man by the name of Erik Destler."

Agent Wilhoit all but fell off of his chair.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Come on Christine its time for American Idol!" Meg announced from the door of Christine's suite.

Christine looked quizzically at her friend, "Meg, we are due downstairs to dine with Erik and Nadir."

Meg gave a wave of her hand, "I already called and told mother to send us up a tray." She informed the confused Christine.

"But Meg I don't want to put anyone out, or offend Erik by not being present." She said in a distressed voice.

Meg once again frustrated at Christine's over thoughtfulness in her opinion, she simply walked over to grab her friend's hand and proceeded to drag her to the media room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik was taking a sip of his martini as Marie entered and informed him and Nadir that Meg and Christine had decided to dine upstairs in the media room, so that they could watch a television show.

Erik was confused. A television show, did he not have the latest DVD recording devices installed all over the mansion, let alone the Tivo units in all of the suites. A television show? What the hell was that Meg up too? "Marie please send Nadir and my dinner upstairs as well, as we will be joining the ladies." He instructed the older woman.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meg clicked a remote and the room was filled with the annoying voice of the host of the show as he introduced the contestants and the judges.

As a nice looking young man came bounding across the stage Meg grasped, "That's him, Christine, that's Ace," she said as she stared dreamily at the large movie sized screen.

Erik and Nadir entered the room in time to see Meg's admiration of the young contestant.

Nadir spoke first, "Good evening ladies, I hope you don't mind if we join you?" he questioned.

Christine smiled up at the two men who were so dear to her heart. "Hello, I am sorry we weren't downstairs to join you for dinner." She apologized for both herself and Meg.

Erik crossed the room to take the vacant seat beside Christine. As was now his customary greeting, he gently took her hand to his lips for his soft kiss. Christine smiled into his blue-green eyes, at last happy to be in his company again.

"Did you have a successful trip today?" he questioned her in a soft tone.

"Yes, I enjoyed spending the day with Meg. Erik I cannot thank you enough for all that you have done for me. And for the clothes as well, you are truly spoiling me." She told him in a quiet voice.

Erik smiled into her grateful eyes, "It was truly my pleasure." He said which earned him a loud obnoxious "SHHHHH" from an annoyed Meg.

"If your going to talk at least wait until a commercial!" She told them both angrily.

Nadir merely smirked at the absurdity of the situation.

As Meg's future husband, as she had now dubbed him, finished his song, Erik made the grave mistake to offer a small criticism of the young contestant. "He was a little flat in the middle of the song,." he said as a matter of fact.

Meg turned in her seat with an irate expression gracing her beautiful face, "Excuse me," she questioned.

Erik held his ground, "He was a little flat in the middle of the song."

"Erik," Meg started her comment condescendingly, "I know that you are a connoisseur of boring Classical music and old fuddy-duddy Opera type stuff, but you don't know a hill of beans about Pop, so please, don't embarrass yourself and make judgments that you are not qualified to make!"

Erik merely glared at the back of her head and listened to the judge's critique.

Christine had to bite her tongue in order not to laugh at the bitter words Meg had thrown Erik's way.

As the first judge started speaking not a sound could be heard in the room, as each judge in turn stated that Meg's future husband Ace, was indeed a little flat in the middle of his song.

As the phone numbers started appearing across the bottom of the screen as the show ended, Meg grabbed her mobile phone and started dialing furiously.

Erik glanced to Christine who had rested her head on his shoulder the majority of the show, "Which performer did you prefer?," he question the stunning woman at his side.

"I am rather fond of Katherine, I adore the purity of her voice," she said as she looked into his half-masked face.

"I couldn't agree with you more. If you will excuse me, I have a conference call that I need to make. Christine would you like to meet me in the music room in about an hour?" Erik questioned her.

"Yes I'd like that." Christine smiled as he bowed over her hand to bestow a light kiss.

"Christine," Meg demanded her attention once again, "Let's go to your suite so you can help me vote for Ace." She said as she took Christine's hand and led her out of the door.

Nadir simply sat there, wondering what strange world he had entered.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As Meg and Christine dialed and redialed to vote for Ace, Erik was in his office, putting the final touches on his program to have all of his businesses phone lines, all 400+ of them call repeatedly the number he memorized as Christine's favorite.

**A/N A bit of fun in this chapter, I thought we could all use a little fun in light of the sadness of the previous chapter. Again thanks for reviewing. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**ToryD**

**Broken Sparrow**

**Chapter 12**

Joseph paced the length of the small cabin he had secured as his hideaway only a short week ago. "Who would dare to impersonate me!" he said through clenched teeth. "Who would dare contact my Christine!" he said in a voice that would send a cold shiver down the spine of the devil himself. His anger exploded off him as he continued his pacing, that had been ongoing for the last three hours.

"Christine, it isn't me who wrote this garbage!" he cried as he threw the offending reprint of the imposter's email that graced the front page of today's Baltimore Sun. across the room. Gently lifting the well-worn picture of his own true love from the small wooden table, he tenderly traced her cheek with his fingertip, his face took on a look of utter anguish, tears filling his eyes, "Christine, I am sorry you had to endure the false attention of this imposter. Do not fear my love, I will find a way to get to you. Do not worry we will be together soon. I will find a way my love. I will find a way."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Agent Daniel Marchino walked briskly through the busy corridor that housed the offices of the Director and Deputy Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Unbeknownst to him, all of the females in the office had stopped all work in order to feast their eyes on the perfection that had become know as "Agent Hottie" within the Washington DC offices. As he neared Director Stegner offices, he began to wonder why he had been called away from the case he had been currently working on.

Leaning his 6'2 muscular frame against the outer door to the Directors Assistant's office he greeted the woman who was currently focused on the computer screen in front of her. "Good morning Stacie," he said in a voice that caressed her with its seductive quality.

Stacie knew who was standing at her office door even before she looked up, the almost exact double of a young Dr. Doug Ross from the popular TV show that was set in a Chicago emergence room. Shifting nervously in her seat, she greeted the stunning man, "Good morning Agent Hot um Marchino." She blushed at her near slip of the tongue.

Daniel merely raised one of his perfect eyebrows at her greeting, secretly he was aware of the nickname that he had been labeled with from the first day he entered the DC offices. "So how is the Director this morning?" he questioned as he walked across the room to take a seat on the edge of her desk. Offering her one of his most devastating smiles he asked, "Any hints as to why I am here?"

Stacie stared at one of the most beautiful men she had every seen in her life, knowing that she would give up every secret entrusted to her since childhood if only she could look upon his handsome face for the remainder of the day. "I'm not sure, he did receive a rather unpleasant call from the President yesterday afternoon." She reported with a soft lilting to her voice.

"Well it must be important if the President is involved," he said more to himself that to the woman who was staring adoringly up at him.

Stacie recovering herself and lifted her phone to announce Agent Hottie's arrival. "Director Stegner, Agent Marchino is here to see you Sir," she said into the phone. "Yes Sir. You can go in now," she said with a soft smile adorning her face.

With a wink that was almost her undoing, he gracefully got to his feet to cross to the Director's door. With a courtesy knock, he opened the door to walk into the room.

Director Stegner got to his feet and crossed the room to shake hands with one of his most accomplished agents. "Daniel, come on in and sit down son," he said as he motioned to the leather chair that sat before his large oak desk.

"Thank you Sir," Daniel said as he sank into the proffered chair.

"I need your help with a very delicate matter," the Director said as he resumed his position behind his desk.

"Yes Sir, anything I can do to help." Daniel sat up straighter in his chair anxious to see what case was so important that it warranted the attention of the President.

"Have you been following the case involving the slayings in Pennsylvania and Maryland?" he questioned the younger man.

"Buquet is the suspect I believe, killed the family of the girl he is in love with as I remember." Daniel recalled from his brief reading of the newspaper from last week.

"Yes that is the case," the director confirmed. "Here is the complete case file." He said as he handed Daniel the large file.

"There is a delicate problem associated with this particular case." The Director paused and took a deep breath. "The girl whose family was killed is now under the protection of Erik Destler."

"Destler," Daniel recalled an article he read recently on the reclusive billionaire, "as in Destler Software?" he questioned.

"Yes, the one and the same, but to put a little more light on the subject he was also the top contributor to the Presidents campaign last year. The President regards him as a very dear friend." Director Stegner said with a sigh. Leaning back in his chair he continued to relay the disastrous events of the previous day, "Unfortunately Agent Wilhoit offended Mr. Destler at yesterdays meeting. We are now in a reconciliation mode, as we need to have Mr. Destler's cooperation in order to talk with Ms. Daae. Therefore, what I need you to do is some damage control. We need to question Ms. Daae as soon as possible and the only way to get to her is through Mr. Destler."

"Yes Sir, I will review the file and set up a meeting for later this afternoon." Daniel said with confidence.

"I knew you were the right choice for this case son," the Director said as he rose to escort the younger man to the door. "The President and I are counting on you."

Daniel turned to shake hands with the Director, "I won't let you down Sir."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine entered Erik's offices on the second floor dressed in her new riding outfit that Meg insisted she purchase. As she entered the room, Carla looked up in surprise.

"Christine, don't you look adorable," Carla said smiling sweetly, biting her tongue to hold in the words of hatred that were speeding through her mind. "Can I do something for you?" she questioned the younger girl.

"I was just waiting for Erik, he wanted me to meet him here so that we can go riding." Christine informed the beautiful woman.

"Oh, I'm afraid that we are extremely busy today, are you sure he said this morning?" She said with a frown as she tried to convey the limits of Erik's valuable time.

"I was sure he said this morning, perhaps I'm mistaken," Christine said in a confused tone.

Carla secretly smiled to herself, Stu_pid twit. She almost makes this to easy_. "Well let me see if I can shift some appointments around to fit you in for an hour this morning," Carla said as she brought up Erik's calendar on her screen. "Yes, if I shift the Seattle call to 11:00 and move the call to the distributors to 2:00, I can free up an hour this morning." Carla said as she smiled at a frowning Christine.

"I don't want to cause any trouble. Erik seems to be a little overloaded at the moment. Please don't disturb him. I'll just see him at lunch." Christine said unhappily as she made her way towards the door.

"Christine, it's no problem, I'm sure that Erik would want to spend the time with you." Carla said as Christine made her way to the door.

Christine smiled sadly, as she opened the door, "No I have taken up too much of his time as it is. Will you please tell him that I will see him at lunch?"

"Of course." Carla said as Christine exited the office.

Carla smiled her now signature calculating smile.

_Well, at least the Stupid Twit was smart enough to take the hint. _

_Nah nah nah nah, Nah nah nah nah, Hey Hey Goodbye _Carla sang to herself.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nadir hung up the phone after his conversation with Agent Marchino. He had scheduled their meeting for later this afternoon. Standing to make his way to Erik's office, he sighed to himself, as he did not relish the forthcoming conversation.

As he entered the second floor offices, he saw that Carla was in a cheerful mood. "Good morning Carla, what's got you in such a chipper state?"

Startled, Carla turned and looked at an amused Nadir, "Nadir you scared me, and you shouldn't sneak up on people!" She admonished him.

"Please accept my humble apologies," he said with an exaggerated bow. "May I please speak with Erik?"

"Sure go on in," she informed him still irritated.

Nadir knocked and then entered Erik's office. "Erik may I have a moment of your time?" he questioned the man behind the desk staring intently at the computer screen.

"Make it quick, Christine will be here any minute for our riding lesson," he informed Nadir without looking up from the screen.

"I had a call from the FBI. They have reassigned Agent Wilhoit and we are now dealing with Agent Marchino. I have set up a meeting this afternoon at 3:00." Seeing the instant anger that took up residence on his friend's face he quickly added, "Now Erik before you go all-ballistic on me, they are willing to do things on our terms. This Agent Marchino was very accommodating over the phone." He said to his friend who had a viscous scowl on his face.

"Accommodating! Those idiots don't know the meaning of the word." Erik said with disgust.

Nadir sighed deeply, "Just come with an open mind Erik. The sooner we all can work together the sooner we can find Buquet and let Christine have some peace."

Erik felt all of his anger drain out of him at the reminder of Christine's plight. Erik leaned back in his chair, raking a hand through his black hair, closing his eyes. He felt as if the weight of the world had just descended upon his shoulders, ashamed that he lost sight of the reason Christine had come to him in the first place, to find safety and to find a sense of peace. In order for Christine to find any peace and begin on the arduous task to start to rebuild her broken life, Buquet would need to be captured and brought to justice. "I'm sorry Nadir. Thank you for reminding me that the only thing that matters here is Christine. I will be there and cooperated fully with the Agents. Make sure that Brad is in attendance as well."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meg was descending the stairs as Christine was making her way up to her suite to change.

"I thought you were going riding with Erik this morning?" Meg questioned.

Christine smiled sadly at her pretty friend, "Erik is extremely busy this morning. I don't want to disturb him."

"Christine, after the big baby fit he had yesterday at breakfast I don't think you would be disturbing him!" She said in a matter of fact tone. "What made you think that you would be disturbing him?" she questioned.

"He is just so busy. I have taken so much of his time lately, and I know he has many business needs that he has to attend too. I don't want to add to his burdens." She said in a quiet voice.

Meg's mind clicked into suspicion mode, "Did Carla tell you he was to busy to ride today?"

"No, she was so kind, she wanted to move his appointments around so that I could have an hour of his time." Christine said with sincerity.

"Come on," Meg said as she grabbed Christine's hand and led her straight to Erik's office.

"No Meg, I don't want to disturb him." Her plea fell on Meg's deaf ears.

As they entered the offices, Meg did not break her stride as she gave Carla a triumphant look. When she reached Erik's door she boldly opened it without a knock. "Good morning Erik, oh Nadir you're here too. Erik, Christine is ready for her lesson." She informed the half-masked man seated behind the mahogany desk.

Christine blushed with embarrassment at Megs over the top performance. "Erik, if your to busy, we can do it another time," she told him as he arose from his chair to cross the room to greet her.

Erik's breath caught in his chest at her serene beauty. Taking her hand in his he gently kissed the back of her hand. Looking deeply into her soft blue eyes, he again lost his heart. "I have been looking forward to this for quite a few days now," he told her in a voice that caressed her very soul. Holding out his arm to her he said, "May I escort you to the stables?"

Christine eyes brightened at his apparent desire to spend some time with her, taking his proffered arm, she smiled up into his blue-green eyes. "Thank you kind Sir."

**A/N Sorry about the lack of E/C in this Chapter, but the next one will more than make up for it. Hint: First kiss on the way! To: phantomphan1992, I hope you enjoyed Agent Daniel Marchino, AKA Agent Hottie. He will play a big role in our Meg's life very soon. Everyone please review. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**ToryD**

**Broken Sparrow**

**Chapter 13**

Carla stood with her fists clenched, trying to contain the raging anger that coursed through her frame.

_Damn that perky blond bitch! _Carla thought to herself. _Damn, damn, damn! She will be the ruin of everything! _

Carla closed her eyes and inhaled a deep, calming breath into her lungs.

_Calm down Carla girl, deep breath. Ok, time to regroup. Just a minor set back, nothing that I can't overcome, concentrate on the work at hand. Erik can't possibly be available to spend time with little Miss Christine. He is going to be working almost round the clock to make the January deadline. _

_Time to step up my friendship with Christine, but how do I get around stupid Meg, the meddlesome bitch of the north? _

As Carla sank into her chair, as a sinister smile slowly adorned her stunning face.

_Carla when you are good, you are good! I'll invite Christine to help me out in the office. Yes, that's it! She will jump at the chance to be of assistance to Erik. Oh yea, I'll keep the prissy crybaby so busy she wont have a second to spare! Carla girl, your so smart, you surprise even me sometimes! _

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Agent Daniel Marchino stared unseeingly out of his third floor office window on the north side of the Washington DC branch of the FBI. His normally smiling face had transformed into one of distress. His normally twinkling eyes, usually so full of mirth, held only sorrow. Turning once again to look at the file on his desk, his eyes caught and held the eyes of the only surviving member of the slain Daae family, Christine. Lifting the picture of the happy family, taken on their recent summer vacation in Hawaii, he made a solemn vow to the beautiful brunette girl smiling up at him. He would bring her family's murderer to justice. He would find a way to give her some semblance of peace in her shattered life. He would do all within his power to make her smile once again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik had just finished his lengthy instructions on the proper way to mount a horse. Christine smiled to herself, she supposed that to be a computer genius such as Erik, then one must be extremely detail oriented. Who would have ever thought that the simple process of mounting a horse would be cause for a full fifteen-minute recitation.

"Now Christine, let us discuss the mechanism of the reigns. When you pull gently on the reigns, you will give the horse the signal to slow down. When you pull with slightly more tension, you will give the horse the indicator to slow down a little more abruptly. When you pull and leave only a small amount of slack, the horse will know that you intend to stop in the very near future. If you pull on the reigns with a tight but gentle tug, you will give the horse the signal to stop slowly. When you…" Erik continued his instruction on the intricacies of the proper use of the reigns.

Forty-five minutes later finally found Erik and Christine at last mounted, and at a gentle gallop as they enjoyed the beautiful autumn morning. As they came to the fenced area overlooking the Severn River, they both reined their prospective horses to a gentle stop, each marveling at the unparalleled splendor before them.

After several minutes, Christine turned to look at the half-masked man at her side. "Erik," she called softly. "Thank you." Christine said simply, as the morning sun danced off her long wavy chestnut brown hair, creating its own autumnal beauty. Her eyes communicating her gratitude for more than just the instruction of the day, for more than just the gracious welcome into his home, for more than just his unending kindness, for more than just his incessant obsession for her protection, for more than his constant consideration of her grief. Her eyes communicated her acceptance of the feelings he inspired in her. Her eyes communicated her acceptance of his presence in her life. Her eyes communicated her acceptance of all that was yet to come with this man at her side. Her eyes communicated her unspoken love for him.

Erik's breath caught in his chest at the sheer beauty she radiated. Swallowing hard to dislodge the lump that caught in his throat, he smiled, his eyes reflecting his worship for the young woman who was staring deeply into his eyes. He gracefully dismounted the large black stallion, never breaking the tangible thread that held their eyes. Gently he reached up to grasp her lightly around her waist. Christine placed her trembling hands on his strong shoulders as he lowered her slowly to the leaf covered ground.

"Christine," he whispered softly as she smiled up at him with tear-filled eyes. He raised his hand, his finger tenderly tracing the path of the single tear that escaped to make its way down her cheek. Christine leaned her face into the comfort of his elegant hand, never once taking her eyes from his. Erik slowly lowered his head, gently, reverently taking her beautiful lips in a soft lingering kiss. Christine's body trembled at the sheer beauty of Erik's kiss, the feel of his soft lips making her tremble with longing. Her hands slid from his shoulders to encircle his neck, gently entwining in his silky black hair, as she offered herself up to his perfect kiss. Erik's heart sang in joy at the beauty he held within his arms. Slowly raising his head, he looked into Christine's wonder filled eyes, and smiled. Christine's fingers gently traced the outline of his perfect lips, as she returned his tender smile. Erik gently embraced her, tucking her protectively into his chest, as he silently thanked God for sending him this angel, this woman, his Christine.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nadir sat in seething anger at the information Agent Marchino had just related. "Have you traced the source of the email yet?" Nadir questioned the man sharply.

Daniel, sat forward in the leather chair, his hands resting lightly on his strong thighs, "We have traced the origin of the email from a public library in Frederick Maryland. He was clever enough to evade the surveillance cameras within the library." Agent Marchino informed the Philadelphia detective.

"So you are reasonably assured that he remains in Frederick?" Nadir inquired.

"We have several teams on site and questioning all available witnesses. But as you know we can't be sure that he remained in the area." Daniel said to the older man.

Brad entered the study to feel the tension in the room. "You must be Agent Marchino, I am Brad Montgomery, head of security for Mr. Destler and for Destler Corporation." He said as he introduced himself to the FBI Agent.

Daniel rose from his chair and turned to greet the man who had just entered the room. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Montgomery. My compliments to your tight security, I was very impressed at my preliminary assessment." Daniel said as he complimented Brad.

Brad smiled slightly at the high compliment, "Thank you, Mr. Destler demands only the best."

Nadir motioned for Brad to join them. "Have you seen Erik? He was supposed to attend this meeting." Nadir questioned Brad.

"I believe he and Ms. Daae are in the music room." Brad said to the agitated Nadir.

Nadir getting to his feet crossed the room to the phone on the desk, lifting the handset, he dialed Erik's mobile number. "Erik, Agent Marchino is here. No, you need to attend this meeting. No, it's important. Erik we have new information on Buquet." Hanging up the phone, he turned to the other occupants of the room, "He will be down in a moment."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik's heart clenched in fear at Nadir's announcement, closing his eyes he willed himself to hide his sudden unease from the beautiful woman sitting beside him on the piano bench.

Christine wondered at the strange call Erik had just concluded. "Erik is everything alright?" she questioned.

Erik turned to her and offered her a reassuring smile. "Everything is fine." He said as he lifted his hand to gently brush away a stray chestnut curl from her perfect face.

Christine turned her head to bestow a soft kiss upon his hand. Her heart was filled with joy at simply being in his company.

"I am afraid that I must attend a meeting with Nadir, so why don't you find Meg and see what terrors she has been up to." He suggested with a smile.

"Alright," she said as rose from the bench. "I will see you tonight a dinner?" she inquired.

"Why don't I arrange for a private dinner for just the two of us?" He questioned.

"I would love that." Christine smiled back to him, her expression suddenly changed to one of anxiousness. "Oh, I can't. I already promised Meg that I would watch the result show of American Idol with her." She said with a frown.

Erik tried to hide his disappointment. "Well I guess I will have to share you with Meg tonight, but I insist on your undivided attention tomorrow night." He said with insistence.

Christine smiled at his comment. "I promise you that I will be all yours tomorrow evening."

Erik paused at the door, taking her in his strong arms, marveling at the strange new feelings her nearness evoked in him. "Christine," he said in a soft whisper, his eyes basking in her beauty. Lowering his head, he gently kissed her soft lips. Christine still in awe of the man who now held her in his arms, returned his tender kiss, loving him with the essence of her entire being. Erik reluctantly lifted his head, lightly resting his forehead against hers. Taking this moment to engrave it upon his memory, as he had never in his existence felt such peace, such joy, such love.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik paced the length of the study, his body tense with fear. "When did he send this email?" he questioned the Agent sharply.

Daniel could feel the closely held temper within the strange half-masked man. "He sent it last night at 8:09PM." Daniel related the fact. "Mr. Destler, I am aware that my predecessor, Agent Wilhoit was less than sensitive to the delicate state of Ms. Daae. With this latest contact from Buquet, our need to question Ms. Daae is essential for the progression of our case."

Erik sighed as he sank into a leather chair located across from the FBI agent. Erik had to admit to himself that Agent Marchino seemed to be an intelligent and accomplished man. Fearing he had no other option but to allow the agent to question Christine, he lifted his eyes to look directly into the brown eyes of Agent Marchino, seeing understanding, patience and compassion. "Alright, I'll call Christine down, please be as gentle as possible, she has been through hell and back."

Agent Marchino nodded his affirmation. His extensive FBI training allowing him to assess that the man before him had more than the simple interest in the protection of Ms. Daae. The man before him was deeply in love with the beautiful young woman. Daniel smiled to himself, Ms. Daae was a lucky woman indeed to produce such a strong emotion from the powerful Mr. Destler.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meg was laying on Christine's bed, studying Christine who seemed to be holding in a new deep secret. "So how was you riding lesson?" she questioned.

Christine looked up from her private thoughts to register that Meg had asked her a question, "I'm sorry Meg, what did you ask?" she said softly.

"I asked how your riding lesson was?" she repeated.

"Erik is such a wonderful instructor, he was so patient and thoughtful." She said with a faraway smile.

Meg looked at the strange goofy expression on Christine's face and knew that something big had happened between the two. "Alright Christine, give it up! I know that something has happened." She demanded from the smiling woman.

"Meg, I assure you, nothing has happened." Christine had to look away from Meg's searching eyes.

A knock at the door was a welcome interruption to the interrogation that Meg was about to direct at Christine. Christine opened the door to Marie.

"Christine, Erik would like you to join him and Nadir in the study. They are meeting with the FBI." Marie informed the younger woman.

"The FBI is here?" Christine felt as if the blood had drained from her face.

Meg seeing Christine's distress came to her friend's aid. "Christine," she said as she took Christine's trembling hand in hers, "Don't worry, Erik and Nadir will be there with you the entire time. I will stay with you if you wish." She smiled up into Christine's worried eyes.

"Will you please Meg?" she questioned the pretty blond at her side.

"Of course. Excuse us Mom." She said as she passed her mother.

Marie watched as her daughter led the frightened Christine down the staircase. When had her Meg grown into the compassionate and caring young woman? She asked herself, filled with pride at the beautiful soul that her daughter had become.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meg knocked politely on the study door before opening it to allow Christine to precede her.

Erik immediately rose to cross the room to take Christine's hand in his, entwining his fingers through hers as though to grant her some of his strength.

Meg entered the room after the couple. The other men in the room rose politely at the entrance of the two young women.

Erik turned Christine slightly towards Agent Marchino, "Christine allow me to introduce you to Agent Daniel Marchino." He said gently to her.

Daniel look into the fearful eyes of the beautiful young woman that he had made his vow to earlier that day. "Ms. Daae, thank you for allowing me to take some of your time. I promise that I will make this brief as possible." He said as he offered his devastating smile.

Christine felt Erik's strength transfer into her being, giving her the courage meet all the challenges to come.

"Hello Agent Marchino." She said in a quiet voice. "Meg," she called to her friend to enter.

Meg walked to where Christine stood, and turned toward the agent. Looking up into the most incredible soft brown eyes that she had ever seen, she felt as if her entire life had been preparing her for this particular moment in time. Her heart gave her a small lurch, as she took in the perfection of the FBI agent in front of her. "Meg Giry. Nice to meet you." She said as she continued to stare rudely.

Agent Daniel Marchino looked at the petite pretty blond before him, recognizing the admiration in her eyes that he saw reflected in almost all of the females he was privileged to meet. Yet some strange feelings were brought out by this particular introduction. Something he couldn't explain. "Ms. Giry, the pleasure is mine."

Christine, for all of her apprehension could feel the electricity between her pretty friend and the Agent. Erik once again claimed her attention as he escorted her to the leather couch, taking his place at her side.

Daniel cleared his throat, trying to get his confusing thoughts back under control. "Ms. Daae, there has been a new development in the case." He related to her gently.

Christine looked into his kind eyes and merely nodded for him to continue.

Daniel impressed with her courage continued. "Buquet has sent an email last night to you through the care of National News dot com. He was very insistent that the email that was previously published was not from him. He wanted to verify his authenticity by relating something that only you could know." Daniel pause at what he had to do next, almost wishing he could cut off his own arm rather than to cause the pain that was sure to come at the horrific statement he had to verify. "Ms. Daae, please forgive me, if there was any other way I could verify this I would do it, but as you were the only other person present, only you can answer this."

Daniel paused to look at the other occupants of the room. Nadir and Brad appeared as if they were ready to pounce upon him at any moment. Meg looked frightened for her friend. Erik looked as if he would slay all the mythical dragons of the world in order to spare her any pain. Finally, he looked to Christine. Christine looked as if the devil himself were chasing her, but she also had a look of resolve, a resolve that what ever was to come, that she would rise up and overcome it.

Daniel looked into her eyes, his own reflecting all of the compassion he felt for her, "Buquet, said that only you would know the last words you father spoke before he died." Daniel paused at the look of utter anguish that reflected from her tear-filled eyes. "I am so sorry, please just nod yes or no to this statement. He said that the words your father said was I'm so proud of you, Chrissie. Know this sweetheart that no matter what happens, we all love you, and we will always be with you. I am so proud of the beautiful and caring woman you have become, never change my Chrissie never change. 

There room held a deathly stillness, not one of the six occupants dared to breath. After what appeared to be an eternity yet it was only a scant minute, Christine opened her grief stricken eyes to stare into the sorrow filled eyes of Agent Marchino, and simply nodded her affirmation.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Next chapter more E/C and Evil Carla. Meg begins her chase of poor Daniel. Hey, I'm hoping to break the 100-review mark! Everyone please, please, please review. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**ToryD**

**Broken Sparrow**

**Chapter 14**

Erik inhaled sharply as he felt Christine's pain fill his being. He silently cursed Buquet for all of the torments he had rained upon Christine. He silently cursed Agent Marchino for doing his duty, which brought anew the devastating events of three weeks ago. Finally, he cursed himself. He cursed himself for failing to prevent her pain. He cursed himself for failing to spare her the anguish that she was forced to relive. He cursed himself for all that he could do for her, was to sit at her side and simply hold her hand.

Erik cleared his throat, breaking the silence that had held the room in its oppressive grip. "Meg, would you please take Christine to her suite?" he asked the petite young woman whose eyes held a sorrow that relayed her concerned feelings for the shattered woman seated at Erik's side.

Meg looked into Erik's eyes and saw his silent plea to call upon the courage and strength that he knew she possessed within her soul. Meg squared her shoulders and stood to cross to Christine's side. "Christine," she called softly. "Let's go upstairs." She said simply as she took Christine's free hand in hers and gently pulled her to her feet.

Christine emerged from her tortured thoughts to find herself seeking Erik. Erik, who was her strength. Erik, who was her courage. Erik, who was her angel. As her eyes connected with his concerned-filled blue green eyes, she felt his strength transfer into her soul, giving her the courage to offer him a sad smile.

Erik felt his heart swell with pride at the courage she demonstrated. He marveled at the astonishing beauty she possessed, in not only the esthetic sense, but also radiating from within her very soul.

The last words that Christine's father spoke came sharply into his thoughts. I am so proud of the beautiful and caring woman you have become, never change my Chrissie never change. Erik made a solemn vow to the man who so eloquently described the beautiful woman who stood before him. _If it takes the rest of my lifetime. If it costs me all that I own. If it takes fighting the all of the demons from Hell. I will promise you this Mr. Daae. I will ensure that your beautiful Chrissie will not change from the caring woman you were so privileged to know, this I swear to you, this I swear on my very life._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Daniel sat quietly as he watched the two women exit the room. His eyes reflecting his inner turmoil at the unforgivable pain he had inflicted upon the young woman who had suffered so much. He could not meet the eyes of the other men within the room, so was his self-loathing that he denied himself that right.

Erik crossed to the bar and poured four tumblers of his 27-year-old scotch, turning to hand each man a drink. He ignored the softly spoken refusal of the Agent and pushed the glass into his hand. Erik seeing that the Agent Marchino was deep in the throes of self-incrimination, he had not the heart to heap his anger at the man who had caused the renewal of Christine's pain. Sinking into his seat once again, he began the discussion of Joseph Buquet.

"Agent Marchino, I take it that now that you have confirmation from Christine that you are now certain that Buquet is still trying to connect with her." Erik said as more of a statement of fact rather than in the form of a question.

Daniel rubbed his tired eyes, sighing deeply he said, "Please call me Daniel, and yes I am afraid that the preliminary profile that we have compiled on Buquet as of yet, is that he is obsessed with Ms. Daae. He is the classic example of a sociopath. He will never stop stalking her every move, even when we catch him and put him away, the single motivation of his existence is the uniting of his soul to Ms. Daae." Agent Marchino leaned back in his chair as he continued with his professional assessment. "He cares little for the welfare of others, he only sees them as a means to an end. Either they will help him get closer to his goal, or they will offer the threat of hindrance, as to which he will dispose of them as if they were yesterdays garbage. He will never stop, for failure is not an option in his demented mind."

Erik felt a chill pass over him as Daniel related his opinion on the complexities of the man they were all fighting against. "Daniel, the one and only concern that I have is for Christine's welfare. She has endured enough without having to face the possibility of Buquet reentering her life." Erik said in a quiet tone. "I will cooperate fully with the FBI as long as we are all working towards the only goal that is to be considered, the goal to keep Christine safe." Erik finished his statement with a slight steely edge to his voice, communicating his unmovable position in the protection of Christine.

"I understand Mr. Destler, but as I am sure you are aware, the sooner we catch Buquet the sooner Ms. Daae can live her life without the constant fear." Daniel informed the strange man seated across from him. "I have a copy of the email that Joseph sent to the National News dot com website." Reaching into his briefcase, he passed a copy of the email to each of the men. "They will be publishing it tomorrow." He said as each man looked down and began to read.

_My Dearest Christine,_

_Please forgive my lack of attention to you over these last few weeks. I want to assure you that the email that was previously posted on this very site was that of an imposter. As I am aware, you may be a little leery of believing that this email is from your Joseph, so I have included only something that we two would share the knowledge of. My beautiful Christine, I have included the words your father spoke that night when he tried to keep us apart. _

_I'm so proud of you, Chrissie. Know this sweetheart that no matter what happens, we all love you, and we will always be with you. I am so proud of the beautiful and caring woman you have become, never change my Chrissie never change. _

_So my love, you now know that it is your Joseph who is writing to you. Please be patient darling, as I promise you that we will be together soon. I have all of our future plans mapped out. Just a little longer sweetheart, just a little longer._

_Love your Joseph_

Erik tensed as he read the vows of twisted love to his very own Christine. An overwhelming fear invading his body, creating the unbearable panic that was like a vise, taking an unyielding hold upon his heart. "Brad I want the security team to be doubled. I want you to find some type of personal alarm device that Christine will have on her person at all times. I want to know of her whereabouts at all times." He barked his orders sharply at the younger man.

Nadir watched his friend with sympathy. For all of the years that he and Erik had been in each other's lives, he had never seen his friend in such a state of terror. Terror not for himself, but terror for the beautiful woman who was for now, safely housed upstairs.

Brad was shocked to see his employer in such an uncharacteristic condition, "Yes sir I will see to it." He said as he looked into the tense face of his employer.

Daniel realized that in view of the recent statement from Mr. Destler that the conversation regarding the trapping of Buquet would best be made at a later date. It would appear to be in everyone's best interest to end today's meeting. Rising to his feet, Daniel signaled an end to the meeting.

"Gentlemen, I want to thank you for your cooperation. I will be in touch with you tomorrow Mr. Kahn. Daniel said to the group of men within the room.

Brad rose as well and said, "I'll see you out."

Nadir looked to his friend noting the distressed look that had taken up residence on his face. "Erik, we are doing everything possible to ensure Christine's safety. There is no way that Buquet can get her here. You need to relax. You can't let Christine pick up on your fear for her safety. You are her lifeline right now, she needs you to be strong for her." Nadir informed his friend with sincerity.

Erik looked up into the concerned eyes of his long time friend. Smiling Erik said, "Thank you Nadir, of course as always you are the voice of reason." He paused as he rose from his leather chair. "I am going to go check on Christine. Can you assist Brad in the updates to the security that I mentioned?" He questioned.

Nadir simply nodded.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Sorry for such a short chapter, I know I promised E/C and Evil Carla, and Meg's chase of poor Daniel, but it will definitely be in the next extra long chapter. Hey, a great big thank you for pushing me past the 100-review mark! How cool is that! Everyone please, please, please review. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**ToryD**

**Broken Sparrow**

**Chapter 15**

Erik gave a courtesy knock before he opened the door to Christine's suite. His blue-green eyes fell upon Meg, who was standing by the French doors looking out to the colder than normal October afternoon.

"Meg," he called softly, interrupted her troubled thoughts. "How is Christine?" he questioned the young woman with an anxious expression reflected upon his face.

Meg turned slowly to look at Erik, anger exploding from her clear blue eyes, "How could you just sit there Eric?" she questioned passionately. "How could you just sit there and allow him to rip her very soul apart with that question?" She swallowed hard past the lump in her throat, her eyes filling with tears, "Oh God Erik! How could you allow him to make her relive her father's murder all over again?" her voice breaking with emotion as she threw the last question at him.

As Erik absorbed her anger, he knew that it was insignificant compared to the hatred he was directing towards himself. Sinking into a green chair, he let his head fall wearily into his hands, feeling the totality of his defeat in his efforts to protect Christine as if it was the weight of the world pressing down upon his shoulders.

Meg instantly felt her anger flee her body as she witnessed the undeniable despair radiating from the silent man seated before her. Crossing the room, she knelt before Erik, gently taking his hands from his face, as she looked upon his half-masked face she saw his tears. Tears reflecting all of his self-incriminations for his failure to protect Christine. Tears reflecting his lack of power to put an end to the torture of the young woman who had suffered so much. And finally, tears for what he knew was yet to come, and what he for all of his power and influence was unable to prevent. Meg gathering courage stood and gently pulled Erik's head towards her body as she embraced him, trying to offer him some small measure of absolution.

Erik arms encircled the petite blond woman who bravely offered him the first comfort he had ever experienced in his miserable lonely existence. How long he held her he was unable to discern, but he would be forever grateful for the compassion she offered so unselfishly. Taking a moment to collect his sagging emotions, he cleared his throat and released his tight hold on Meg. "I am sorry Meg," was all he said.

Meg sensing his unease at his uncharacteristic show of emotion simply nodded her acknowledgement.

"Erik," Meg began hesitantly, "I think it might do Christine some good to get out among some people." As she saw the instant tensing to Erik's frame, she hurriedly finished her statement. "I have to go back to New York at the beginning of next week and I was thinking of asking Christine if she would like to go with me."

Erik drew in a deep breath to alleviate the unidentifiable emotion that entered his heart. "Meg, we have to consider Christine's safety. I don't think that we could guarantee her safety away from the mansion," he said in a firm tone.

"Erik you know as well as I that Nadir, Brad and his team will not allow anything to happen to Christine. Good Lord, now she has the FBI protecting her as well." Meg exclaimed in an excited tone. Seeing Erik's face fall, she gently continued to force her unwelcome idea on him, "Erik," she said in a calmer voice, "it is time for Christine to get on with her life. While staying locked up in this mansion is safe, it is not living. It is time for her to begin living again."

Erik had to look away from the truth reflected in Meg's clear blue eyes. Closing his eyes as the pain of losing his hold over Christine engulfed him. His fear of losing the fragile new relationship they had only just embarked on invading his very soul. He silently cursed himself for allowing his heart to override his mind. His mind that had issued repeated warnings of his feelings for the beautiful Christine. Erik felt an intense pain deep within his heart, knowing with certainty that Christine would never be truly his, as she was to bright an angel to be destined for a miserable soul such as he. "Alright Meg," he said resignedly, "Ask Christine if she would like to accompany you and I will make the necessary security arrangements." He said in a defeated tone.

Meg only nodded, turning away at the dejected look in Erik's eyes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Carla replaced the phone having just finished the conference call with the Seattle team alone yet again. _Damn it! How can I get Erik to concentrate on business instead of the sniveling twit? We only have nine weeks until the launch, even if he worked twelve-hour days, I doubt we can now make the deadline. Damn that crybaby bitch and her deranged boyfriend. _Carla was pulled from her angry thoughts by Erik and Nadir's entrance.

"Carla, please get Jamison working on a hacking program to infiltrate the sender of this email. Oh and tell him that I want the hacking program to be undetectable to everyone, as I am sure the FBI will be monitoring his incoming and outgoing mail." Erik said as he handed her the copy of the email that Agent Marchino had given him.

Carla gave Erik a puzzled look, but from her experience of the last seven years she denied herself the option of questioned him as his current mood exuded a barely leashed temper. "Right away sir."

As the door to Erik's office closed on Nadir and Erik, Carla allowed herself to read the email. _Well, Well, Well. It appears that Christine's boyfriend is missing her. Ah, poor thing. Well now, how can I use this to my advantage? _Carla leaned back in her chair and thought for a few minutes. _Carla girl this may be an invaluable contact. Better keep my options open, as I might need lover boy's assistance to get rid of the ever-annoying Miss Christine._

Picking up the phone she dialed the number to reach Erik's top programmer. "Jamison, its Carla, how are you doing today."

On the other end of the line a rather unkempt stringy haired man in his late twenties scowled into the phone. "I'm busy working on the program Carla, and I don't appreciate the interruption!" he yelled into the phone.

Carla struggled to hold her temper at the rude response, "I am sorry but Erik insisted that I get you to work right away on this special project for him." Carla said with a false hint of sympathy.

"Jamison's eyes perked up at the mention of a special project. "What kind of project?" he questioned.

"I am faxing over an email as we speak. The account is being monitored by several authorities as well as the FBI. Erik wants a program that will monitor the ingoing and outgoing messages to this email account. He is very adamant that the program must be undetectable by all of those who are monitoring it. Also he wants to be able to send a message to the email address but for it not to be seen by anyone but the account holder. Oh and as always he needs it as soon as possible." Carla finished Erik's instructions, well with only one little change that she thought would prove useful, well to her anyway.

Jamison thought to himself for a few minutes before he spoke into the phone, "I can have it in about two to three hours. But there is one catch on the sending of an email without detection, if the, oh wait here comes the fax." There was a long pause as he retrieved the fax. "Holly shit, is this the guy who killed all those people?" he questioned Carla.

Carla rolled her eyes at the geeky computer programmer on the other end of the phone. "Yes it is, you were saying about the emails?" she prompted him.

"Oh yea, if this Buquet is using different computers to send his emails then I can't stop the authorities from seeing an email that he is sending to Erik, as the program will be a virus that will have to attach itself to the computer's hard drive. So if he is changing computers each time the virus will not be on the hard drive when he sends the email. So if Erik wants to send him an email then he will have to make sure that when Buquet responds that he uses a different email account to avoid any detection. But other than that it should be a piece of cake." Jamison finished with confidence.

Carla smiled to herself, "Well just email it to me when your finished. Thanks for you're help." She said as she replaced the receiver.

_Carla girl you have outdone yourself! Nothing like a little insurance on your side. So if little Miss Christine does not take the hint and leave Erik alone, then I can always have Mr. Joseph Buquet to take her off my hands. Ooh Girl, I'm so proud of you! _Carla continued to congratulate herself on a job well done over the next several minutes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine stood on the balcony of her suite looking towards the majestic Severn River as the sun's red-golden light disappeared beyond her view. Sighing deeply at the lack of control she had over her life, she turned away from the cool October evening and entered the sitting room. Closing her eyes she sank down on the pink sofa. She felt her shame engulf her. Shame that she had let all of those around her down. Nadir, her protector from the early days of her torment. Meg, the irrepressible Meg, her cheerful companion and charming friend. And Erik, her sweet sweet Erik, whose unfailing devotion never failed to move her.

_God Christine you are pathetic! What Daddy must be thinking right now. Oh Daddy, I'm sorry, I know how disappointed you must be in me. _She felt tears filling her eyes at the thought of her father's disappointment. She could almost hear his voice from her childhood, Christine get up and try again, those words that rang from her memories of his instruction on riding her new bicycle.

Rising from the sofa Christine made a beeline for the shower, time to wash away the helplessness that had become her constant companion for the past three weeks. Time to wash away the sorrow that had taken up a residence in her soul. It was long past time to wash away the powerlessness that had held her in its tightfisted grip. Time to begin to live her life. Time to get up and try again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik downed his whiskey in one swallow. Nadir sat across from his friend in the study with a concerned expression on his face. He had witnessed Erik berating himself for his failure to protect Christine in the necessary FBI interview for most of the afternoon.

"Erik," he began as he broke into the self-incriminating thoughts of the half-masked man. "You can't blame yourself for Christine's pain. As painful as it was for her to endure, there was truly no way around it."

"Don't you think I know that Nadir!." Erik yelled towards his friend. Erik stood and began to pace the length of the room. "Do you think that I would allow Christine to be ripped apart like that if it were in my power to prevent it? Do you think that I would simply sit there and let her be tortured anew if I could stop it?" Erik questioned his friend with his distress undeniably evident in his eyes.

'No Erik, I know and more importantly Christine knows that you would do anything within your power to protect her." Nadir directed at his tortured friend.

Erik sighed deeply, once again sinking into his leather chair.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meg knocked before she entered Christine's room, looking about the sitting room she found that Christine was not present. Crossing the room towards the bedroom she once again found that Christine was not in residence. Frowning at the uncharacteristic absence of her friend. Meg crossed the room to make her way towards Erik's study.

Meg once again knocked before entering the room that housed Erik and Nadir. "Have you seen Christine?" she questioned.

"What do you mean? She is in her room." Erik said as he abruptly rose to his feet.

"No, I just came from there she is not there." Meg said now becoming worried.

"She is probably with Marie in the kitchen." Nadir said as a voice of reason.

Erik and Meg each rushed towards the door, Erik barely Meg. As all three raced into the kitchen Marie looked up at the strange threesome with at puzzled expression on her face.

"Dinner will not be ready for another hour." She said as she misjudged their strange entrance.

"Have you seen Christine?" Erik asked her anxiously.

"No, I haven't seen her since lunch." Marie informed the three noticing that they each appeared to pale at her answer.

"Nadir, find Brad now!" "Meg go upstairs and search the entire forth floor, try the music room first." Erik issued orders at the other two.

Marie watched as her daughter ran from the room with a fearful expression gracing her face.

Erik ran towards his study to access his surveillance cameras that were installed on the grounds of the mansion. He was utilizing the intricate controls to allow a 360 view of each installed camera as Nadir entered the suite with Brad fast on his heels.

Brad looked uncomfortable as he addressed his employer. "Sir, all of the security men on duty report that they have not seen Ms. Daae outside of the residence."

"Then she must be in the house, have everyone search it from top to bottom!" Erik barked at his security chief.

"Yes Sir,' Brad said halfway out the study door.

Nadir crossed to take a place next to Erik's side to view the surveillance screen. "She is probably upstairs. Meg will find her at any moment." Nadir said in a calm voice, trying to convey some of his calmness to his anxious friend.

Erik merely stared at the screen as if willing Christine to appear.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meg was entering the last room of her search of the forth floor, her heart racing not only due to her exertion but also due to her growing fear. Racing into the library she once again found it empty. Her stomach clenched into a knot. "Christine, where are you?" she whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

Meg once again sought out Erik. Not bothering to knock as the door now stood open, she entered the room in hopes of seeing Christine safe and accounted for. Her hopes were soon dashed at the continued absence of her friend. "She is not on the forth floor Erik." Meg said as tears began to trail down her cheeks.

Erik looked into Meg's worried eyes, his heart beating painfully within his chest. His own fears exceeding his capacity for rational thought. "Nadir call Agent Marchino, see if Buquet has been sighted recently and if he has where?" Erik's voice began to take on a desperate quality. His thoughts inflicting the worst imaginable scenarios involving his precious Christine and Buquet.

Brad entered the study with a dejected look upon his face. "Sir, she is not in the house."

Erik felt his heart stop beating, his blue-green eyes taking on a tortured look. "Nadir," he said barley above a whisper, "he has her. Oh God, he has her."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Sorry for the delay but we had some nasty thunderstorms Friday night which precluded my use of the computer. Hopefully that will appease the army of monkeys that are apparently after me. I hope so anyway Everyone please, please, please review. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**ToryD**

**Broken Sparrow**

**Chapter 16**

Agent Marchino arrived at the Destler mansion with several of the agencies best men in tow. "Brad, give me the latest update." He demanded from the anxious looking chief of security.

Brad ignored the observance of customary greetings, "We have searched the house from top to bottom with no sign of Ms. Daae. Our men on duty outside of the mansion have reported no intrusion or sighting of Ms. Daae. We have estimated that she has been missing for approximately for two hours. What about Buquet, any new updates on his whereabouts?" Brad questioned with an abrupt tone.

Daniel continued his fast pace towards Mr. Destler's study. "No, he has not been sighted." He said as he entered the study. "Mr. Destler, Mr. Kahn, Ms. Giry," he greeted the three distraught occupants of the room. "Brad has just given me the latest update on the situation. We have a search helicopter in route even as we speak. Who was the last person to see Ms. Daae?"

Meg looked up from her tightly clenched hands in her lap, "I left Christine in her bedroom about 5:00 this afternoon. I should have stayed with her, this is all my fault." She said as her tear filled eyes focused on Agent Marchino's sympathetic handsome face.

Daniel felt an unfamiliar pain enter his heart as he gazed into Meg's pain filled eyes. At this moment, all he wanted in the entire world was to see her eyes free of her self-imposed guilt. He crossed the room to where she was seated in one of Erik's elegant leather chairs. Kneeling before her, he gently took her hands in his, "Ms. Giry, you mustn't blame yourself. I am sure that we will find Ms. Daae momentarily and completely unharmed." He said as he smiled his most charming smile.

Meg felt her heart turn over at Agent Marchino's devastating smile. "I hope your right Agent Marchino." She said softly.

"I'm sure I am, and please call me Daniel," he said in a gentle voice. Giving her hand one last squeeze of reassurance he rose and crossed the room to where Mr. Destler stood.

Erik turned from his position before the dying fire, his terrified thoughts communicated through his intense gaze. "Daniel, have you any updates on Buquet?" he questioned the FBI agent sharply.

Daniel took in the anguished look upon the half-masked man's face and felt his stomach knot, for he had never seen such misery. "There have been no more sightings. I have brought several of my team with me to search the grounds."

Erik nearly nodded his head resignedly to confirm that he had heard the agent's comments. "Nadir if you could assist the agents in their task." He said to a worried Nadir.

Nadir looked to his long time friend with concern in his eyes, for in their long acquaintance he had seen Erik suffer more than most normal men could bear, but to see the suffering that Erik was experiencing at this moment, all previous incidents paled in comparisons. He did not think that his friend could recover if some harm had befallen Christine. "Yes of course, Daniel if you would accompany me." Nadir said as he turned from his position at Erik's desk.

Meg rose from her chair to cross the room where Erik stood so alone. Gently placing her hand on his shoulder, she offered him an apology, "Erik, I am so sorry." She said in a tortured voice.

Erik turned to her and was for the second time in the last four hours surprised at the compassion that this young woman was offering him. "Meg," Erik began with a soft tone, "you are not to blame in any of this." Eric took her hands into his and looked into her clear blue eyes; his own eyes alight with a pain that was truly unbearable to see. "It is my failure that has brought us to this point." He said in a dejected voice.

Meg felt her carefully held tears of the last hour begin to trail down her face. "What if we can't find her?" she cried in a tortured voice. "Oh God Erik, what if that monster has her?" she finally voiced what all of them had been thinking for the past hour but was too afraid to bring forth with a verbal declaration.

Erik felt his own tightly held emotions start to give way as he witnessed Meg's breakdown. _God please no! He cannot have gotten through our security. He cannot have taken Christine. Dear God if he did take her, what do his demented plan's entail? _Erik silently cursed himself, hehad to find her before Buquet could harm her. _Please do not let him harm her," _he prayed silently, his heart breaking at the fear he felt for Christine.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine sat under the covered swing at the edge of Erik's dock enjoying the light October evening breeze. As she absently stroked Apollo's sleek black fur, her face took on a myriad of emotions as she went over the events of the past three weeks

As she continued to rehash the life-changing events that had shattered her carefully planned existence, she came back to the same conclusion. She would have to fight. Fight for her family, who were taken so cruelly before their time. Fight for the poor man who lost his life, for the only reason of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Fight for Meg, who had given so unselfishly of herself to make a tortured soul laugh once again, even in the face of such overwhelming tragedy. Fight for Nadir, who was so vigilant in his protection of her. Fight for her dear Erik, who was so devoted to her every need. Finally to fight for herself, as she deserved the right to once again be free of pain and fear. As she deserved the right to love again without fear of losing that love so brutally. As she deserved the right to love Erik.

_Erik?_ She drew in a sharp breath at the realization that Erik was uppermost in her thoughts. _Erik?_ Her thoughts once again questioned. But she had only known him for two short weeks. One could not fall in love in two weeks, her mind scoffed at her unconscious thoughts. But why not? Why couldn't she fall in love in such a short amount of time. From their first meeting she had felt an undeniable connection to the half-masked man. He had proven to be her guardian angel, as she endured all the hell that life had brought her. Was it gratitude that she felt for all he had done for her? No! It went much deeper than gratitude.

As she continued to stroke the quiet dog at her side, she recalled a long ago conversation with her mother. She smiled to herself as she remembered the beautiful answer her mother had given her as she had asked; How did you know that Daddy was the one for you? Her beautiful mother had turned to look her daughter in the eye and said with such a soft and certain voice that she had known the moment she first set eyes on her father, as the entire world ceased to exist in the presence of the man before her. Had she not herself felt those very emotions in the presence of Erik? She questioned herself. Did his nearness not make her heart beat faster? Could she imagine her future without his continued existence within her life?

She turned shocked eyes to Apollo, who looked up to offer her his doggy opinion, "I do love him. I do, with all my heart. Apollo, I do love Erik." She said as tears filled her eyes at the truth that was finally revealed to her conscious mind.

She sat back and began to rock gently within the swing, at last obtaining a small measure of peace.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Carla watched the chaos unfolding before her gaze. _Good God! You'd think that the president was missing with all of the fuss going on. I bet Erik wouldn't go to all of this trouble if I were missing. _Carla thought with a disgusted expression on her face.

_Oh wouldn't it be great if Miss Poor Little Crybaby decided to take a hike. Oh, that would be soooooo perfect! Carla girl your luck might have just changed. _

Carla entered Erik's study to offer her services in the search for Christine. Adopting a concerned expression, she gained Erik's attention. "Erik, I just heard, is there anything that I can do to help?" she questioned the troubled man before her.

Erik looked up into Carla's compassionate eyes, "Carla, thank you but no all that can be done is being done." He said in a defeated tone.

Carla looked about the busy room her eyes falling upon a softly crying Meg held protectively within her mother's arms. _Good! You deserve to be upset you interfering blond bitch! _Carla exited the room to return to the office, thanking her good fortune the whole journey there.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine and Apollo slowly made their way up the long staircase from the dock where she had spent the last three hours. She was surprised at how long she had been lost in her thoughts. "Come on Apollo, I'm sure you must be as hungry as I am." She said to her silent companion. As she reached the top of the stairs, she noticed the mansion was ablaze with activity. Frowning at the strange sight before her eyes, she failed to notice an excited Raymond running towards her.

"Ms. Christine, Ms. Christine are you all right?" he questioned as he stopped before her.

Christine was startled at his question, "Yes Raymond, what is going on? Has there been an accident of some sort?" she questioned the agitated young man.

"Oh Ms. Christine, we have been searching for you for two hours. The FBI are here, Mr. Destler is beside himself with worry. Oh Ms. Christine we must get back immediately!" Raymond said in a hurried voice.

"Oh no! I have caused so much trouble. Oh poor Erik!" she said with guilt filling her blue eyes.

"Come Ms. Christine, we must go find Mr. Destler." He said as he took her hand and pulled her towards the mansion.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Daniel had set up a command center in the foyer of the Destler mansion. He was busy with the orchestration of the ongoing search as he was interrupted by one of his men.

"Daniel, Ms. Daae is on her way in, she was apparently down by the dock the whole time." The agent reported via his headpiece.

Daniel allowed himself a deep sigh of relief. He walked towards the back doors of the mansion to meet Christine.

As Christine approached the French doors, she saw Agent Marchino awaiting her. She entered as he held the door open for her.

"Agent Marchino, please accept my apologies, I am so sorry for causing so much trouble to you and your men," she said in a remorseful voice.

Daniel smiled at the beautiful guilt ridden woman before him. "Don't worry about it. It what they pay me for." He offered with his easy smile, trying to alleviate her distress. "I haven't had a chance to tell Mr. Destler that you have returned, so if you will allow me to escort you to the study?"

"Yes of course," Christine said as she headed in the direction of Erik's study.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik sat at his desk, his eyes trained on the clock that rested on the mantle above the long ago burnt out fire. She had been missing for over two hours. Two hours that they knew about, for no one truly knew when she had actual vanished. Closing his eyes at the callous clock as it continued to advance in ever-increasing increments, its cruel reminder of the time that Christine spent without his protection.

He bowed his head as he silently berated himself. _How did she just vanish without anyone seeing? What did I fail to do to ensure her protection? What more could I have done to keep her safe? _His self-incriminating thoughts were interrupted by Meg's anxious cry.

"Christine!" Meg cried as she jumped up from the leather sofa to run to the long missing Christine. Meg's tears were running down her pretty face as she hurled Christine into her embrace. "Thank God your safe!" she called as she continued with her tight grip on the guilty Christine.

"I am so sorry you were worried. I just needed to be alone with my thoughts. I took Apollo with me down to the dock and I'm afraid that I lost track of time." Christine imparted to the distressed Meg.

Meg seemed to regain her composure at Christine's explanation, releasing Christine from her tight grip she looked upon the guilty Christine with the anger gathering into her clear blue eyes. "You mean to tell me that you were down at the dock all of this time?" she questioned carefully.

Christine merely nodded uncomfortably.

Meg drew in a deep breath in order to contain her raging emotions. "Did you ever think of telling someone of your plans, or failing that to leave a note?" she questioned icily.

Christine felt about as small as a church mouse. "I am sorry Meg, I have no excuse for my actions." She said in a quiet voice.

Nadir looked on with some measure of amusement at Meg's censoring of Christine. He marveled at the range of emotions that they had all experienced tonight. Deciding it was time to rescue Christine from Meg's ongoing lecture he approached the two women and gently took Christine into his arms for a comforting hug. "Christine, I am relieved to see that you have returned to us safely." He said as he smiled down into her anxious face.

"Nadir I am sorry for causing you concern." She said with a deep sadness reflected in her beautiful blue eyes.

Nadir merely smiled and nodded as he led the other occupants of the room towards the door.

As Erik watched the events of the past ten minutes, he swore his heart had stopped beating. Christine, she was safe and in this very room, he silently thanked God for returning her to him.

Christine stared at Erik beneath her dark lashes, unsure of what to say to the man who had given her so much of himself. That she had caused him one minute of suffering was like an iron band clutching her heart.

Erik witnessing her uncomfortable tense stance, crossed the room to stand before her. Gently lifting her chin so that he could look into her remorseful blue eyes, his breath caught in his chest at her beauty. He simply stared at her for a long moment, as if to reassure himself that she was indeed here with him, safe in this very room.

Christine looked up into Erik's forgiving blue-green eyes. Her heart filled with the new love that she had for him alone. "Erik, I am so sorry for causing so much trouble, please forgive me." She pleaded as tears filled her eyes.

Erik's heart constricted in pain at the sight of her tears. "Christine," he called softly as he gently kissed her temple before pulling her into his strong arms. He felt her arms go around him seeking the comfort of his body.

Christine did not know how long they stood in each other's arms, nor did she care. All that mattered was that she was with Erik, she was with the man who now unknowingly held the key to her heart.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N I couldn't let Joseph get his grubby paws on her yet! Erik has to make his move on her first. Next chapter major Erik/Christine relationship. As well as a new and fighting Christine, she and Daniel embark on plans on how to catch Joseph. And don't forget Meg, she goes into overdrive to attract Daniel! Maybe a little Carla as well, as I know how much all of you adore our Carla! Everyone please, please, please review. Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**ToryD**

**Broken Sparrow**

**Chapter 17**

As Brad exited Erik's study, he released the breath that he had been holding for the past twenty minutes. Closing his eyes briefly, he leaned back against the closed door in an effort to slow his rapidly beating heart. He could not really blame Erik for the stern lecture he had just received. If their roles were reversed, he could not in all honesty say that he would be so inclined to be as lenient. Brad pushed away from the door as he straitened his frame, crossing the foyer towards the back of the mansion as he headed towards his office. His stride was purposeful as he had some unpleasant business to attend to, and unlike his employer, he was not prepared to be so lenient on his staff.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine awoke from her first night of uninterrupted sleep in the past three weeks just as the sun began its slow rise above the Severn River. Glancing at the clock next to her bed, she noted that it was just a few minutes before 6:00AM. She gave into the temptation to lie in bed for a few more minutes with thoughts of her day ahead. First and foremost, her plans involved a conversation with Erik and Nadir. It was time to take back some control of her life. Time to do everything within her power to help the FBI and Nadir apprehend Joseph. Second on her list was to make amends to Meg, how she regretted her inconsiderate behavior of last night. She hoped that Meg could forgive her thoughtlessness. It was also time to consider where her future was leading her. She still had her internship to think about, she had missed her mid-term exams so this semester was a wash. What of her new relationship with Erik? What was to happen when Joseph was captured? Would Erik still want her to remain in Maryland with him? Frowning at the thought of leaving the mansion, she decided that she had spent enough time laying about and rose to prepare for breakfast.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meg paced the length of the dining room, anxiously awaiting Christine's arrival. She felt awful at the irate lecture she had directed at Christine last night.

_When will I ever learn to keep my big mouth shut? Poor Christine, after all that she had been through and to have a crazed idiot raging at her like a maniac. Way to go Meg, way to go. _Meg berated herself as she waited for the other members of the house to join her.

Nadir entered the dining room eagerly anticipating the delectable offerings of the morning. "Good Morning Meg," he greeted the agitated young woman as he helped himself to coffee.

"Nadir." She returned without her usual enthusiasm.

Nadir glanced up at the distressed Meg. "Meg is something troubling you this morning?" he questioned.

Meg scowled at Nadir's question. "Of course something is troubling me! Didn't you see how horrible I was to Christine last night?" She practically yelled at him.

Nadir winced at her shrill tone. "Uh, well I'm sure that Christine was aware of how worried you were and has not thought a moment on it." He offered in an attempt to put her at ease.

"What do you know? You're just a man!" she shot back at him with a glare as she continued her anxious pacing.

Nadir frowned at her assessment of his character. He opened his mouth in order to defend his position but then thought to himself that a wiser course of action was to simply enjoy his breakfast in silence.

Erik entered the dining room as his conscious gaze searched the room for Christine, seeing that she was not down from her suite as of yet, he turned an greeted Meg and Nadir. "Good morning Meg, Nadir."

Meg turned to scowl at the two men who were now seated and enjoying their morning coffee. Seeing that she was not having any effect on the two she continued her pacing.

Christine made her way down to the dining room with a small sense of apprehension. As she entered the dining room, she saw Erik rise from his chair in order to greet her with his customary kiss on the back of her hand. As he neared her, an anxious Meg jumped in front of him, causing the always-graceful man to lose his balance and fall against the antique sideboard clumsily. Erik scowled at the impertinence of the petite blond.

Meg stood in front of Christine with a remorseful look upon her face. "Christine, I am so sorry for how I yelled at you last night." She said in a rush of words.

Christine released the breath that she was not aware that she had been holding. Relief filling her in that Meg was as anxious as she on the state of their friendship. "Meg, please don't apologize, I am the one who should be begging your forgiveness. I was so thoughtless of everyone's feelings last night." She said with a sad smile.

Meg embraced Christine in a tight hug, happy again that all was at last put right. "Come on lets eat." She said to her friend as she pulled her towards the buffet leaving a brooding Erik standing in their wake, as he rubbed his bruised posterior.

Erik continued to stare at the two women who were completely ignoring him. "Christine" he called her name to garner her attention.

Christine turned to Erik with an apologetic look, "Erik, I'm sorry. Good morning." She said as she crossed the room to give him a light kiss on his cheek.

Erik, still somewhat put out at being ignored merely grumbled an inaudible "Good morning," as he returned to his chair.

Christine was about to join him when a Meg once again monopolized her attention.

"Christine, what are your plans for the day, I thought we could go into Annapolis and get some pumpkins to carve." Meg directed at her friend as she wanted to share with Christine her childhood Halloween memories through the honoring the tradition of pumpkin carving.

"I'd like that but I first need to talk with Erik and Nadir." Christine responded. Christine took her place beside a still brooding Erik and placed her hand lightly on his hand in an effort of reconciliation. "Erik, Nadir may I speak with both of you after breakfast?" she questioned the two men.

Nadir looked up from his plate and offered her a smile, "Of course."

Erik felt a slight sense of unease knowing that if Christine wanted to meet with both of them then the subject had to be Buquet. "Christine, what was it you wanted to discuss?" he questioned the beautiful woman seated at his side.

Christine did not look into Erik's questioning eyes, as she was not sure how he would react to her plans on helping the FBI. "Oh it can wait until after breakfast," she said as she once again patted his hand as one would to placate a small child.

Erik raised one perfect eyebrow as his only response to her statement.

Meg once again gained control of the conversation. "Um, Erik," she directed at him in order to gain his undivided attention. "I had the opportunity to watch the results show of American Idol from the TIVO system this morning." She announced as her piercing blue eyes held Erik in their crosshairs.

Erik looked down into his plate as if it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the room.

Nadir and Christine exchanged a questioning look between them at the strange direction of the conversation. Nadir merely shrugged and went back to his breakfast.

"It was a very interesting show." Meg relayed to Erik, all the while taking in his uncomfortable stance. "Do you know that there were a record breaking number of votes called in?" Meg continued her dialog. "What was most peculiar was that quite a few of the calls originated from the Seattle area." Meg reported as she kept her ever-vigilant eyes attached to Erik's tense frame. "Erik, isn't Destler Corporation's main office in Seattle?" Meg asked him with an expectant smile gracing her face.

Erik, still focused on his breakfast merely mumbled his affirmation.

Christine and Nadir gave each other an amused glance across the table as they had just caught on to the meaning of Meg's question.

Meg enjoying Erik's unease decided to let him twist in the wind just a bit more. "Where exactly did you disappear to on Tuesday night Erik?" She asked him with an expression that left no doubt that she was going to get an answer out of him.

Still not meeting her eyes Erik mumbled something regarding his work.

Meg glanced at an astonished Christine and gave her a conspiring wink before she continued with her slow humorous torture of Erik. "Oh yes, that's right you did say something about work that night. Christine, do you remember that?" she turned her question on a startled Christine who did not want to be pulled into Meg's game.

"Yes, I do remember that Erik had some work that he needed to attend to." She said as she gave the downcast Erik a sympathetic look.

Meg leaning forward in her chair so that she could gain the best possible view of Erik as she fired her next carefully worded question. "Um Erik, would your sudden urgent work of that evening have anything to do with, oh I don't know, say the CHEATING OF CALLING IN VOTES FOR KATHERINE!"

Erik shifted in his seat as if he were a five-year old being called on the carpet for some mischievous deed. Finally looking up from his plate to take his much-deserved dressing down from the angry Meg. "Yes I may have had a small influence on the voting," he said in a low tone.

Meg nodded her head at Erik's comment before she opened her mouth to ask her last and final question. "And just how many votes did you cast my dear Erik?" She asked him.

Nadir and Christine looked expectantly at Erik, who looked as if he were under the harshest glaring lights in the toughest interrogation room in the hardest police precinct in the nation.

Erik cleared his throat knowing that he indeed had been thoroughly caught by the beautiful petite blond seated at his breakfast table. "It was in the neighborhood of twelve million." He said quietly, too quietly.

Meg's brows drew together, "I'm sorry Erik I didn't quite catch that, could you please repeat it?" she asked him sweetly.

Erik shifted, once again uncomfortable in his chair. "Twelve million." He repeated, which earned him a shocked gasp from Christine, a delighted laugh from Nadir and a satisfied smile from Meg.

"Twelve million you say. Twelve million, that is quite a large number Erik, I am very impressed. But I am happy to report that your childish behavior did not cause Ace to lose." She reported with a smug smile.

Carla entered the room to the laughter of Christine and Nadir, who appeared to be enjoying a joke at poor Erik's expense. "Good morning all." She greeted the foursome.

Nadir looked up to see Carla all decked out to the nines in her designer black Armani suit. "Good morning Carla, you look exceptionally beautiful this morning." Nadir said with a slight leering smile gracing his face.

"Well thank you!" Carla smiled in return, inwardly wishing that it were Erik who had noticed her instead. "Erik the treat bags are ready for delivery to the hospital later this afternoon." She informed her employer.

Erik looked up in Carla's direction. "Thank you for arranging it." He said.

Christine eyes filled with tears. The memories of Halloweens past where her family would hand out trick or treat bags to the children in the Philadelphia Children's Hospital came rushing back. "Excuse me." She said as she quickly left the room leaving her breakfast hardly touched.

Erik's concerned gaze followed Christine as she left the room abruptly. Rising from his chair he quickly followed her.

Christine stood in the garden with her eyes closed. Her grief evident in her very stance. Erik stopped at the door leading to the garden, taking a moment to watch the young woman who he had come to love in such a short time. Opening the door, he came up behind her, tenderly turning her to face him as he took her into his arms, his head gently resting atop of her chestnut curls, as she cried out her grief.

Sometime later Christine recovered herself and was once again grateful for Erik's comforting embrace. "I'm sorry Erik. I always seem to be crying on your shoulder," she said with a deep sigh.

Erik placed his elegant hand under her chin and raised her gorgeous eyes to meet his, "Christine, I will always be here to hold you when you need me." He told her with such sincerity that it brought fresh tears to her eyes.

"Oh Erik, I don't deserve you." She said as she reached up to place a light kiss upon his perfect lips.

Erik's heart began to beat faster at her nearness. He took control of the kiss, deepening it into an expression of all of the heartfelt longings he was feeling for the beautiful woman he held in his arms. As he finally broke the long kiss, he had to inhale a deep breath in an attempt to slow his erratic breathing.

Christine was having the same problem, her breath coming in short gasps. Her heart was racing, she felt as if she had just run a marathon. Smiling up into his intent gaze, she said with an uncharacteristic boldness, "Feel free to do that any time."

Erik threw back his head and laughed with pure joy. He marveled at the range of emotions she brought out within him. But foremost in his thoughts was that she seemed to return his feelings. He silently thanked God for presenting him with the beautiful and caring woman he held within his arms. He made a vow to always keep her safe, a vow he knew with certainty that he would defend with his life.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Oh, our poor Erik got busted by mean old Meg! Next chapter more Halloween antics, Daniel and Meg. Hey I will throw this out to all the wonderful reviewers, Meg's Halloween costume, I was leaning towards I Dream of Jeanie, but ya'll can choose, just keep in mind that while I do want it to drive Daniel a little wild it still needs to be acceptable to hand out trick or treat bags to the hospital kids. I will need your ideas by May 11 at say 6:00 PM CST. Everyone please, please, please review. Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**ToryD**

**Broken Sparrow**

**Chapter 18**

Erik stood before the floor to ceiling windows in his office staring unseeingly out at the late morning view, his muscles tense in an effort to reign in his temper. He had spent the last hour trying to reason with Christine and Nadir regarding the FBI's proposal of using Christine as bait in order to trap Buquet. How could she be so careless with her life? He questioned himself. Didn't she realize what a risk she was taking in placing herself as bait for Buquet? Didn't she know that he would not allow anyone to place her in the line of danger, and that included her as well? Erik sighed deeply, turning once again to try to persuade Christine. "Christine, it serves no purpose to put yourself in harms way. Nadir and the FBI are more than capable to catch Buquet without you putting yourself at risk."

Christine knew that her hardest sell would be with her overprotective Erik. Her earnest eyes meet his intent gaze, "Erik, please understand that I can't just sit and wait for Joseph to show up. I can't just sit and wait for him to hurt some innocent person knowing that I could have helped the FBI apprehend him. I can't live the rest of my life with any sense of peace if someone else is hurt because I was too afraid to take a chance." She crossed the room to stand before him. Tears glittering in her pleading eyes, she reached out and took his hand in hers, "Erik, I don't think I could survive if he somehow got to you like he did to my family." She said with her voice breaking, "Please Erik, I need you to help me with this, please." She begged him.

It was her please that undid him. He felt a crushing fear race through his body at the thought of her in any danger. Pulling her tightly into his arms, he closed his eyes against the overwhelming panic he was experiencing. She didn't think she could survive it if anything happened to him, he knew with a certainty that he could not live with himself if anything happened to her. His emotions were raging within his body; fear at the danger she was surly putting herself in, anger at Nadir and the FBI for suggesting it, and finally pride in that she was showing such courage in the face of all that she had suffered.

Nadir looked at his long time friend with a look of sympathy gracing his face. All that Erik had suffered in his lifetime, for him now to find love but at what cost, for only when Buquet was caught and put away would Erik and Christine be truly free to live the life that God had destined for them.

Erik recovered his emotions and spoke in a defeated tone, "Nadir call Daniel and set up a meeting for later this afternoon."

Nadir stood to cross the room to the door, "I'll make the call."

Christine looked up into Erik's concerned eyes, "Thank you." She said softly with a small grateful smile.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nadir closed the door to Erik's office as he took out his mobile phone and dialed the number order to connect him with Agent Daniel Marchino. He nodded a casual greeting to Carla as he crossed the room to take a seat at the empty desk across the room from Carla's desk. While he understood Erik's reservations about the trap to ensnare Buquet, he knew that they had little choice in the matter, as Buquet had proven elusive over the past three weeks.

Daniel was reviewing the latest report regarding the tip line that had been set up for the public. Again he was disappointed that all tips had proven to lead to nowhere. His mobile phone alerted him to an incoming call. "Agent Marchino," he announced as he activated the phone.

"Daniel, its Nadir. I wonder if you could make a meeting for say 2:00 this afternoon?" he questioned the FBI agent.

"Sure, any hints as to what you want to meet about?" he inquired.

Nadir leaned back in the soft leather chair, "Christine is ready to proceed with planning the trap for Buquet." Nadir said as he failed to notice the calculating look that crossed Carla's face as she listened to his side of the conversation.

"Well that is certainly good news. I'll get the preliminary plans together and go over them with our profilers here before I bring them out." He informed the detective.

"Good, we will see you at 2:00 then." Nadir said as he concluded the call.

Carla looked in Nadir's direction. "Nadir is Erik also going to attend the meeting?" she questioned.

"Yes, he I and Christine will be in attendance." He informed Erik's assistant.

"Is there anyway you can have it up here instead of the study? Erik has a conference call at 1:30 and it will probably run right up until 2:00 if not a little over." She imparted to the man seated across from her.

"That shouldn't be a problem. I need to find Brad and let him know about the new developments. See you later." He said as he crossed the room to exit the offices.

_Well well well, Carla my girl, this just get more interesting every day! So they are going to try to set poor Joseph up. Hmm I will have to see what plans they have in store. Good thing I was here to make sure the meeting was held here instead of the study. I can easily eavesdrop here. Maybe this will be my opportunity to finally rid myself of the ever-present Miss Crybaby Christine. _

Carla smiled, as she was once again one-step ahead.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine watched Erik as he worked on a difficult piece of code for his computer program. She felt guilty that she had taken him away from his busy workload. Glancing at her watch, she saw that it was going on 10:00AM. Standing she crossed the room to stand behind Erik's desk to look out at the spectacular view. Erik turned and watched Christine noting her restlessness.

"Christine, is something on your mind?" He questioned her.

Christine turned to face Erik, "No, I'm just not used to having nothing to do." She informed him as she crossed to take a seat on his lap.

Erik was surprised but extremely pleased by Christine's boldness. Settling her more comfortably in his arms he smiled down at her, "Is there anything that I could do to alleviate your boredom?" he questioned.

Christine smiled brightly, "Well now that you have asked, I would like to go to the hospital to pass out the trick or treat bags for the children tonight." She said in an excited voice.

Erik raised one eyebrow at her strange request.

Christine laughed at his expression. "Oh come on Erik, we could dress up, I'll get your costume, you wont have to do anything. Please?" She pleaded with a beseeching expression on her face.

Erik frowned at the turn of the conversation, not comfortable with the idea of appearing in public. "Christine, I am afraid that my presence will only distress the children." He said in a stilted voice.

Christine knew without asking that he was referring to his mask. Her heart dropped into her stomach at the thoughtlessness of her request. How Erik must have suffered in his past to choose to shut himself off from the rest of the world, a world who did not know the man who had such compassion, gentleness and love within him. Maybe this would be the one way she could help him heal from the pain of his past as he had helped her. Reaching out her fingers to gently smooth away the frown from his forehead, she looked deeply into his eyes. "Erik, I understand that you have been subjected to prejudices that I can't even imagine. But please don't let the ignorance of a few make you feel as if you have to shut yourself away from the world." She said to him with an earnest expression.

Erik gently lifted Christine from his lap and stood to look out of the windows in his office. Sighing deeply he said in such a quite voice that she had to strain to hear him, "Christine like you just said yourself I have experienced things in my past that you can't even imagine. Not everyone possesses the kindness that you have. My own mother could not bear to look upon me without my mask."

Christine stood behind him with tears in her eyes at the thought of him as a little boy defenseless against his mother's cruelty. Crossing to Erik, she tenderly laid her head against his strong tense back as she threading her arms around him, trying to convey to him her complete acceptance of him as he was. "Erik, I am sorry for all that you have suffered, but I want you to know with certainty that I will not turn away from you in disgust." She turned him to face her, seeing the raw emotion in his eyes; she reached out and caressed the masked side of his face. "Erik, I have seen unimaginable things in my training to become a physician. I have seen second and third degree burns that have even the most experienced medical professionals running for the door. But you know what I have also seen? I have seen wives sit endlessly at their husband's side within the burn unit, the honest and truest love shining from their eyes. I have seen children playing unaffectedly with their severely burned brother or sister. I have seen what love can overcome Erik." She said as she gently released his mask, at last revealing his hidden face to her appraising eyes. Christine took her time as she looked upon the deformed scar tissue that covered the left side of his face from forehead to his nose. Reaching up she tenderly traced the length of one especially angry red upraised scar with her fingertip. Rising up on her toes, she bestowed a soft kiss upon the scar. She turned her attention to the next scar that traveled the width of his cheek, again placing a gentle kiss on the raised tissue.

Erik stood in complete and utter awe of the beautiful woman before him. She had not gasped in horror, she had not turned away from him in disgust, she had not run for the door. She simply kissed him. She had simply accepted him. He somehow found the courage to meet her eyes. "Christine," he said in a voice laced with the raw emotion that was raging through him.

Christine looked up into his unmasked face seeing from his intense expression that she had reached past the pain of the past and perhaps started him on a new path, free from pain. "Erik, please don't ever hide yourself away from me when we are alone." She said as she caressed the scared side of his face.

Erik unable to talk merely nodded as he crushed her within his arms, feeling his long tortured soul release some of the agonizing pain from his past.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meg and Christine were surrounded by Erik's security force as they perused the numerous costume choices within the upscale shop that had been emptied to ensure their safety. Meg held up a French maids costume for Christine's approval. "What do you think of this?"

Christine looked at her friend in a disapproving manner, "Meg, it is a Children's Hospital!"

"Oh yea, well I'll keep looking," she said as she secretly thought to herself that she was more interested in what Agent Marchino would think than the thoughts of a bunch of kids.

"Don't forget we need to get a costume for Erik and Nadir." Christine said as she crossed the room to the men's section.

Meg continued to look through the costumes on her rack, "I still would like to know how you got Erik to agree to go with you to the Hospital." She said as she took a turquoise harem costume down from the rack. "What about this harem outfit?" She asked.

Christine glanced over at Meg, "That is a Jasmine costume from the Disney movie Aladdin; I bet the children would love that." She informed her friend.

"Well I guess I had better try this on, have you found anything yet?" She questioned as she crossed to the dressing room.

"No not yet." Christine said as she moved to the next rack of men's costumes. A satisfied smile lit her face as she finally found what she had been looking for. "Meg," she called excitedly.

Meg exited the dressing room wearing the Jasmine costume. "What did you find?" She said as she crossed the room.

Christine glanced at her friend with a smile, "Oh Meg, you look so beautiful." She said to a beaming Meg.

"Not bad even if I do say so myself." She said as she glanced down at the delicate costume. "What have you found?" she questioned Christine.

Christine held up the elegant black Zorro costume. "Won't Erik look handsome in this?" she questioned Meg.

Meg smiled at the thoughtfulness of Christine in her choice of Erik's costume. "I think it is perfect." She said with a please look.

Christine turned back to her task to find a costume for Nadir. "Now help me find something suitable for Nadir." She requested.

Meg thought to herself what would annoy Nadir the most. Elvis! Ha! "You know Christine, Nadir is a big Elvis fan, do they have any Elvis costumes?" she asked with an innocent smile.

Christine frowned slightly, "I think I saw some of those rhinestone white jumpsuits over there." She said as she pointed across the room. "Meg, are you sure, I just can't picture Nadir in that type of costume."

"Oh yes. He is a big fan, has all of his CDs." Meg said as she turned away from Christine to hide the calculating gleam within her eyes.

Meg crossed the room to select the Elvis costume with the most outlandish embellishments. "Have you found anything for you yet?" she asked Christine.

"Yes, I thought I would try on this Grecian costume from the movie Gladiator." She said as she held up the delicate silver costume.

"Oh Christine, Erik will go crazy with you in that." Meg said boldly earning her a blush from Christine.

Christine tried on the costume and exited the dressing room to get Meg's opinion. "Well what do you think?" She asked the petite blond.

Meg drew in a breath at the vision of Christine. "Christine, you look more beautiful than the actress that played the part in the movie." She said in all honesty.

"Thank you but I am sure that's not quite true." Christine said with a smile. "We still have to get the pumpkins and it is already past 1:00PM, I need to get back for the meeting with Daniel by 2:00. We had better hurry." She said as she returned to the dressing room to change back into her jeans and sweater.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Charles held open the door for the two women who were followed closely by Erik's security team each one holding a large pumpkin or a wardrobe bag as the entered the mansion.

"Hey Chuck, what's going on?" she questioned the elegant man with an amused look in her eye.

Charles bowed formally in front of her, "Good afternoon Margaretta," he said with a satisfied look at the scowl she directed at him for the use of her full name. "Ms Daae, Mr. Destler is awaiting your arrival in his office." He informed Christine.

"Thank you Charles, Meg I will be down after my meeting to help you carve the pumpkins." She said as she ascended the staircase.

Meg thinking quick on her feet called after Christine, "Ok, bring everyone with you and we will have a contest on the best pumpkin." Maybe she would get to see Agent Marchino today after all, she thought to herself as she looked down at her worn jeans. O_ops, better get upstairs and put on something a little more enticing for Mr. FBI. Hopefully he will need to go and protect Christine tonight. Then I can show him my harem outfit. Maybe I can convince him to be my own private Sheik. _

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine entered the outer offices and greeted Carla who was working intently at her desk, "Hi Carla, are they waiting for me?"

"Yes, just go on in Christine." Carla said with a practiced smile.

"Thanks." Christine said as she crossed the room to the double doors that led to Erik's private office. Knocking first, she pushed open the door to reveal the four men already in deep conversation. "I'm sorry I am late." She apologized as she crossed the room to take a seat next to Erik on the soft leather sofa.

Erik turned and pulled her closer to his side. "We were just bringing Daniel up to date on this mornings discussion." He informed her.

Christine turned and smiled at the other gentlemen in the room. Turning her gaze on Daniel she asked his thoughts on the subject, "Daniel, have you any ideas on how to lure Buquet out of hiding?"

Daniel looked at the brave young woman seated across the room from him. "We have several viable plans in which to choose from. Our profilers have selected the top three that they feel will be the most enticing to Buquet." He paused as he directed a concerned look at Christine. "Christine, I will be honest with you, while we will be with you every step of the way and do everything within our power to protect you, there is always some measure of danger. You do not have to do this." He informed her.

"Daniel, as I was explaining to Erik and Nadir this morning, I do have to do this. I have every confidence in the security measures that you and Erik will put in place. I am not afraid to help you catch Joseph, what keeps me up a night is the thought that he might hurt someone else if I do nothing." She said with a sincerity that made all four men in the room feel humbled to be in her very presence.

"Thank you Christine. Lets go over the three plans to see which one would best suit our needs." He said as he took out his file from his briefcase.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Carla was listening intently as the meeting progressed into the details of the plans to ensnare Buquet.

_So, Miss Everybody Loves Me Christine is going to grow a backbone and try to catch Joseph. Well we will see about that! _Carla silently thought to herself. Christine was proving harder to get rid of than she first anticipated. She was now fully entrenched in Erik's life. It was going to take more than just keeping them from spending time together to drive her from the mansion.

_Carla girl I think it is time for you to enlist the help of the one person who wants her out of here more than you do. Time to contact Joseph._

**A/N Ya gotta love that Carla, she is one in a million! Next chapter more Meg and Daniel, Halloween, and everybody's favorite the Evil Carla Everyone please, please, please review. Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**ToryD**

**Broken Sparrow**

**Chapter 19**

As Daniel concluded the meeting, he crossed the room to where Christine sat and handed her a small black box. "Christine, I would have given you this sooner but Erik insisted on his personal jeweler's improvements."

Christine gave him a puzzled look before she opened the small box, which contained a beautiful platinum and sapphire pin in the shape of a bow. "It's beautiful, thank you," she said as she glanced from Daniel to Erik unsure of who she should be thanking.

"There is a small transmitter embedded within the pin, so where ever you are we will be able to hone in on your exact location." Daniel explained the purpose of the pin.

Erik turned to take the pin from her fingers to attach it to her sweater, "Christine, I want you to keep this on at all times until Buquet is caught."

Christine glanced down at the gorgeous pin adorning her pale pink sweater. "I promise to wear it at all times." She smiled her thanks to Erik. "Now if we are finished here gentleman, Meg has given me strict instructions to escort everyone to the patio for her pumpkin carving contest."

Brad made a beeline for the door, "I have some urgent calls to make." He said quickly as he made his getaway.

Nadir was attempting to come up with a similar excuse when Christine directed her expectant gaze towards him. Not having the heart to disappoint her he just nodded his head resignedly.

Christine turned her attention on Daniel, "Daniel you are included as well."

"Um, I , um, I'm on duty!" he exclaimed with his famous smile, glad to have come up with a viable excuse.

"Daniel, isn't it your duty to protect me? What if I have a pumpkin carving accident? Wouldn't you feel bad?" she asked the Agent with a beseeching look.

Erik, hid his amused smile as he watched Daniel twist on Christine's rope.

Daniel knew he was good and truly hoodwinked by the beautiful woman sitting so innocently across the room from him. "Ok, I will accompany you, in the attempt to protect you from the wayward pumpkin."

Christine smiled back at his acceptance. Standing she held her hand out to Erik, "Come on Erik."

Erik took his turn at trying to get out of Meg's pumpkin carving escapades, "I have absolutely no experience in the pumpkin carving trade, so I fear that I must decline."

Christine pretty mouth fell open, "Are you telling me that you have never carved a pumpkin in your entire life?"

"Yes, I am afraid that I would prove to be a hindrance to you in this endeavor." Erik said as he was secretly congratulating himself on his smooth explanation. Yet his elation was short lived as Christine decided that he was lacking an essential part of his education.

"Erik! Now you must come! I will personally teach you the intricacies of carving a Halloween pumpkin." Christine said with a purpose in her tone. "Gentlemen, if you will follow me, I am sure that Meg is anxious to get started."

All three men fell into step behind her, lagging behind as if they were three little boys being forced to attend their first dance.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meg was working on her second pumpkin, her first work of art sat to her side with the shape of an angry cat carved into the orange flesh. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was now after 3:00 giving her only two hours before she had to start getting ready for the hospital. Looking at the pile of large pumpkins that seem to multiply each time she glanced at them, she wondered where Christine was with her reinforcements.

Christine opened the door to cross the patio to where Meg was working, "Meg this is perfect!" she said as she marveled at Meg's first pumpkin.

Meg glanced up to see that Christine had enlisted Erik, Nadir and Daniel into helping them. "Christine I see you have brought the Calvary with you."

Erik crossed to stand at Christine's side, glancing down at the carving implements on the table. Seeing a instructional CD carelessly tossed aside he picked it to better view the instructions, "Meg it says here that this contains printable patterns." He directed at her.

"Oh pooh, nobody uses patterns, they are for amateurs." Meg relayed with her vast knowledge of pumpkin carving standing behind her every word.

Erik jumped on the chance to make a hasty exit, "As I myself am an amateur I will take advantage of the CD and go and print myself a pattern."

Nadir quickly added his approval, "I'll come with you."

Christine curious to see what the CD offered went as well, "We'll be back in a few minutes."

Daniel seeing his chance of escape passing by as the door to the mansion closed behind Nadir. Glancing to the pretty blond who was intently carving, he thought to himself that maybe this wont be so bad, he could imagine a worst way to spend an afternoon.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik was sitting at his computer with Christine and Nadir at his side. His fingers moving quickly as he installed the program and began viewing the numerous patterns.

"Oh Erik, print that one, I love Tinkerbelle!" Christine said as she saw one of her childhood favorites.

Erik activated his high-speed printer in order to print Christine's pattern. "I think that I will try this one." He said as he printed the pattern of a menacing looking Doberman Pincher.

Christine pointed excitedly towards the screen, "Oh look Nadir, its Elvis! Erik, print that out for Nadir."

Nadir look confused at Christine's odd choice for him, but before he could inquire at her choice, Erik had stolen his chance.

"I wonder if I could make a pattern of the Destler Corporation logo." Erik wondered as he accessed his logo from the jpeg files stored on his computer.

Christine watched in amazement as Erik magically added his company's logo to the printable patterns.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Daniel who was up to his elbows in orange stringy slime didn't know if he was more amazed that Meg had conned him into the dirty job of pumpkin seed scooping, or that he didn't seem to mind in the least. He was pleasantly surprised to be enjoying her company. She was different from other women of his acquaintance. Meg possessed a zest for living that rivaled his own.

Meg kept sneaking looks at Daniel beneath her long lashes, wondering how a man could be so perfectly handsome and still be a kind and considerate gentleman. "Daniel, will you be going with us to the hospital tonight?"

Glancing up into her clear blue eyes, he offered her his devastated smile, "Yes, I will be on duty to protect Christine. But to answer your next question, no I will not be dressing up."

"Now how did you know I was going to ask that?" Meg said while she waved her long carving knife at him.

"Well if you must know, I have received that finest training available at the FBI academy. I have received intense instruction on reading peoples thoughts." Daniel said as he stared strait into her eyes.

Meg merely rolled her eyes in disbelief, thinking to herself that if he could really read her thoughts he would be shocked at the thoughts that had been running through her mind all afternoon.

Daniel saw her expressions play across her face, suggesting that she was thinking about what she had given away in their time together. Deciding to tease her, he gave her his most sexy smile, allowing her a certain knowledge that he indeed knew of her thoughts of the afternoon.

Meg quickly directed her attention back to her pumpkin as a blush spread across her face, surely he couldn't know what she had been thinking. Could he?

Christine opened the door to reveal an uncomfortable silence between Meg and Daniel. Frowning at the two she crossed the room to view their progress. "Wow Meg, you have finished another." Christine held up the pumpkin with a moon and stars motif, "Look Erik, isn't Meg talented?"

Erik looked at Meg's masterpiece. "I have to say Meg that you seemed to have found your calling, if you ever decide to give up the ballet; you have a bright future in the art of pumpkin carving."

Meg gave Erik an exasperated look, "Just pick a pumpkin and start carving Erik."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik and Nadir had just exited the study as they came upon Meg in her Jasmine costume. Nadir ran his dark eyes appreciatively over her petite form as he gave a wolf-whistle that rivaled any New York City construction worker.

Meg stamped one of her turned up bejeweled shoe and put her hands on her bare waist, "We have only ten minutes until we leave, and look at the two of you! You haven't even started getting dressed."

Nadir and Erik exchanged a bemused look as they both absorbed the wrath of Meg. "I'm sorry Meg. I will go and change now and will be with you shortly." Nadir said with a mocking bow.

"Just go! Christine will be down any minute." She said as she stormed off in the direction of the kitchen.

Erik and Nadir ascended the staircase, "What costume did they get for you?" Erik asked as the made it to the second floor.

"To be honest, with the distraction of the pumpkin carving I just haven't had a chance to look in the wardrobe bag yet. Why, what did they get you?"

"They thought I would make a good Zorro."

"I guess." Nadir said as he pictured his friend with a black cape and sword.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine was anxiously waiting for Erik's arrival at the bottom of the stairs, while a fuming, mumbling Meg was seated in an antique chair with her foot tapping in an angry beat.

"We're going to be late! Men! They always complain that we are late, well not this time; here we are ready to go. On time. But are they anywhere to be seen? Nooooo." Meg's irate speech continued as it had been for the last fifteen minutes.

Meg deciding that her raving was not getting any results, changed the subject, "Christine, I have to go back to New York on Monday, I thought that you could come with me. I have already talked with Erik and he said that he could arrange for security." Meg paused as she crossed the room to stand before her friend. "Come with me, it will be so much fun, we could do some Christmas shopping, go to a show, I have to do a couple of performances of the Nutcracker, but you could come to that as well. Please say you'll come."

Christine did not like to think of being apart from Erik. "Meg, I would love to come but with the FBI plans and Joseph still out there I don't feel comfortable traveling at this time."

"Well, will you just agree to think about it? We have two days before I have to leave, and I would love to show you New York."

"I will think about it." Christine smiled at her pleading friend.

"MEG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nadir's angry roar pieced the peaceful air of the mansion.

Meg let a satisfied smile spread across her pretty face, at last having some enjoyment at Nadir's expense.

Christine looked from the direction of the yell to her friend who had the most peculiar look upon her face. "Meg, what did you do to Nadir?"

"Nothing." She said with an innocence of a newborn baby.

Erik had just reached the third floor landing when he heard Nadir's enraged yell, smiling to himself that at least he was not on Meg's hook for this her latest prank.

Christine turned her attention away from Meg as she heard Erik footsteps coming down the staircase. "Erik!" she said in a breathless whisper. Her heartbeat accelerated at the mere sight of him in the sexy black costume. "You look incredible."

Erik was too busy taking in the ethereal vision that Christine had created in her silver roman costume to register her verbal response to his attire. As his mind could not form the words to adequately express the incredible beauty she radiated, he took her hand and kissed the inside of her palm in tribute to her eternal loveliness.

Christine reached out and caressed the bottom edge of his black mask, her eyes communicating her delight that he had taken a chance and was opening himself up to experience some of what the world had to offer.

Meg's abrupt comment pulled them from their private interactions, "Damn Erik, you're a hottie!"

Erik looked down at Meg taking in her cute little harem girl outfit, "Thank you Meg, I think. May I say that you make a very realistic harem girl?"

"I'm Jasmine!" she threw at him.

Christine had to hide her laugh as a small cough, wasn't it just a few hours ago that Meg had described the costume in the exact words that Erik had used, she asked herself.

Daniel entered the room from the back of the mansion where he had just concluded finalizing the Buquet entrapment plans with Brad. Seeing that Erik and Christine were standing at the foot of the staircase, he turned his attention to Meg. His heart actually stopped beating for a few seconds. For the first time in his life, he felt absolutely speechless. He knew he was standing still in the foyer just staring at Meg who was wearing the sexiest thing he had ever seen on a woman.

Meg watching Daniel's reaction was extremely pleased, as her carefully thought out plans to attract him seemed to be working like clockwork.

Christine looked from Daniel to Meg and back to Daniel again, seeing that the poor man was literally frozen in place by the sight of her beautiful friend. Crossing the room to pull Daniel from his love-induced trance, she linked her arm through his to bring him closer to Meg. "Daniel, don't you just love Meg's Jasmine costume?"

"Ummm, I uh, mm," Daniel shook his head in order to gain some control over his raging thoughts. "Meg, you look as if you just stepped out of the desert, you are truly a vision."

Meg let her pleased smile grace her pretty face. "Thank you Daniel."

Just at that moment Nadir descended the last flight of stairs, immediately four pairs of astonished eyes looked at the outrageous vision he created as "The King". The white polyester jumpsuit was so tight on Nadir's muscled physique that it left little to the imagination. The only saving grace that drew the eye away from the forbidden area was the enormous belt buckle, which produced a small light show in that it was flashing "ELVIS" on and off. The bellbottoms of the jumpsuit where embellished with the flashest of rhinestones in the colors of red, clear and blue. Nadir's feet were encased in white leather ankle length boots; his sleeves were somehow attached to a small cape that made him appear as if he had wings. His head was adorned with the famous black wig complete with long think sideburns. As he reached the bottom stair he turned his furious look at Meg, "Meg, I want you to know that while I accept that it is to late to change the fate that has destined that I wear this ridicules getup. I vow on all that I hold dear that you will one day pay for the injustice you have imparted to me this day." Nadir continued walking towards her never taking his seething eyes from hers, as he reached her he leaned over to where his face was a mere inch from hers, "One day little Meg, one day." He said in a voice that sent chills down her spine.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Carla was relieved to have an opportunity to put her plan into place as the mansion was completely deserted except for the servants. Thankful for the brilliance of Jamison's foresight she had set up two new email accounts that should help her avoid any detection by the FBI or Erik's security team.

Taking a deep breath, she thought of the consequences of what she was about to do. Was it worth the risk, was getting Christine out of Erik's life worth the risk of detection? "YES! GOD YES!" She said out loud without even realizing it.

_Time to take control and take out little Miss Perfect Christine. I'm really doing her a favor. I mean who will ever love her more than this Joseph character. He did kill for her, how much more can a guy do to show her he loves her. Carla girl time to go to work. _She thought to herself as she turned on her computer to access the internet.

Carla reviewed the email that graced her screen. Her finger resting lightly on the left mouse button with its curser directly over the send icon. _No going back, is it worth it? _

She asked herself. _Can I live with the fact that he might harm her? Can I live with the fact that with her here Erik will never have time for me? NO! She must go no matter what the cost. I will find a way to live with the guilt if some harm befalls her. I will be the one that Erik turns to for comfort. Yes it is worth it_! Carla pushed the button allowing the email to be sent.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Joseph was dressed in a dark blue sweatshirt with the hood pulled up over his head to avoid any recognition. He was seated at a computer located in the back of the small coffeehouse. He was in the process of accessing his email account when a young redheaded waitress approached him. Turning to block her view of the screen he looked down at his now empty cup. "I'll take another cup of the Kona Gold." he said as she reached for his cup. Once she was on her way he glanced around the nearly empty shop to ensure that he was not being observed. Satisfied that he was alone he again accessed his email account.

Frowning at the entry from earlier in the evening he opened the email from a unknown sender by the name of A-Friend.

**Mr. Buquet, **

**I have come into some information that will aid you in your search for Ms. Daae. You will receive an email shortly from Ms. Daae that is the product of the FBI and the Philadelphia Police. This email is set to entrap you. It is imperative that you allow them to think that you are unaware of their plans and proceed as if you were not privy to this information. **

**Do not email me from this account as they are monitoring your emails. I have a special program that is allowing this email to be undetected. YOU MUST NOT EMAIL ME FROM THIS ACCOUNT! FOR IF YOU DO WE WILL BE IDENTIFIED BY THE FBI. **

**I have set up an email account for you the password is SPARROW65. You can utilize this account to freely email me. I will help you gain access to Ms. Daae in due time as it will benefit me to have her elsewhere. **

**I look forward to our working together to obtain our mutual goal. **

**A-Friend**

Joseph sat back in surprise at the strange email. _Was this a trap? Who is A-Friend? Does A-Friend know where Christine is? Maybe I should email A-Friend. NO! I need to think. I will wait. Yes I will wait to see if A-Friend is telling the truth. If I receive an email from Christine then I will know that A-Friend can be trusted. Yes I must wait. Christine and I will be together in due time. I will wait, Christine is worth the wait. _

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Well my move is not going as smoothly as I had hoped so I now doubt that I will finish this story before I have to hit the road in nine days. Yikes! Some feedback would be appreciated. I can post what I get done but that will probably leave you with a very nasty cliffhanger that I will not get to address for several days, or I can post the next chapter which while it is an important part of the story it will not leave everyone on edge with a "What's going to happen next" feeling. Let me know how you feel. Thanks! Everyone please, please, please review. Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**ToryD**

**Broken Sparrow**

**Chapter 20**

Erik sat on the porch swing with Christine reclining across his lap as they enjoyed the quiet cool November evening. Christine was deep in thought, trying to find a way to tell Erik that she wanted to return to her studies in the New Year. She was amazed that her life had changed so dramatically in one short month. She had experienced a horrific loss that most people hopeful will never experience in a lifetime. Yet she had survived and found new hope for her future, a future with the very man who was holding her so tenderly.

Erik was lost in his own thoughts. Thoughts about the danger that Christine was soon to face at the hands of Buquet. Why had he agreed to this risky plan, he asked himself. Why was it necessary to put her in any danger. At least he had Nadir with him to help protect her, as he did not entirely trust the FBI with Christine's safety.

"Erik, I was thinking about seeing about a transfer to Johns Hopkins for the spring semester. I mean, if you would like me to stay on here, or I could get an apartment, or stay in student housing…." Christine's voice trailed off on a wave of uncertainty.

Erik looked down into her anxious face, his mind reeling at her uncertainty of his desire to have her here close to him. He brushed one of her wayward curls away from her cheek as he lifted her into a seated position on the swing. Turning to face her, he told her not only with his words, but also with his adoring eyes, "Christine, from the moment I first laid eyes upon you, I knew that I was to be forever touched by your beauty. Since the first time I took your hand in mine," he paused as he gently took her hand, "I knew that I had been waiting for you all of my life. From the first time I held you in my arms the night of your nightmare, I knew that I would fight the devil himself to take away the fear in your eyes." He said as he caressed her cheek. "Since the first moment I kissed your beautiful lips," again he paused to enact the kiss he had just spoken of, "I knew that you had stolen my heart. Finally, when you so bravely looked upon my uncovered face and had to courage not to turn away, I knew with every beat of my heart that I love you for now and through all eternity."

Christine felt the tears that had gathered in her eyes begin to fall at Erik's declaration of love. "Erik," her voice breaking on the emotion that was running threw her being, "I love you." Was all she said. It was all she needed to say, for the man before her felt all the pain and bitterness of his lonely past slip away at the four simple words the most important person in his world had just spoken.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meg looked down the three flights of stairs, looking for any signs of Nadir. Seeing that he was nowhere in sight she cautiously descended the staircase to go and search out Christine. She had to leave in the morning for New York, the rehearsals for the Nutcracker were starting, and if she wanted to retain her position in the company then she had better be there. Where was Christine hiding? She asked herself, probably with Erik, she answered. She smiled as her thoughts turned to the two people who in her opinion had suffered enough and had finally found some peace, comfort and love within each other's arms. While she was preoccupied with her thoughts she had failed to notice that Nadir had just exited the study and was awaiting her arrival at the bottom of the staircase, as if she were a wayward fly to his sinister spider.

"Good evening little Giry" Nadir said in a tone that sent a shiver down her spine. "If I didn't know better I would have thought that you have been avoiding me for the past three days." He said with a menacing smile.

Meg looked uneasy in his presence, "No, of course not, why would I be avoiding you?" she said with a nervous laugh.

"Why indeed." He said as he ascended the stairs.

Meg release the breath that she had been holding, maybe he was going to let the Elvis thing go, she thought with a hopeful expression adorning her face. _Nah, he is just setting me up for the kill, better watch my back. _

Carla was exiting the kitchen when she came across Meg. _Ugh, it's the Nosy Blond Witch of the east! Be nice Carla girl. _"Hello Meg, I haven't seen much of you these past few days."

"I've been busy. Have you seen Christine?"

_Like I care where little Miss Look How Brave I Am I'm Going To Help The FBI Christine is. _"No I haven't seen her" She replied with a false smile.

"I'm sure she is with Erik, I keep looking." Meg said as she made her way towards Erik's study.

_Bitch, "I'm sure she is with Erik" God I hate that little pink tutu-wearing bitch almost as much as I hate little Miss I Have To Be With Erik Every Second Of The Day Or I Wont Feel Safe Daae. Just a matter of time Carla girl, just a matter of time. To bad Joseph couldn't dispose of Blondie Bitch too. Aw wouldn't that be perfect. _

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meg finally found Christine with Erik outside the mansion in the garden. "I have been looking and looking for you Christine!" she said as she plopped down beside the two on the swing causing it to rock precariously. "I'm leaving in the morning, are you coming with me?"

Erik frowned at Meg's intrusion. "Where precisely are you going and why would Christine accompany you?"

Meg rolled her eyes at Christine's self-appointed protector. "I am going back to New York to begin rehearsals and I have asked Christine to come with me oh Grand Pooh-Bah." She said in a sarcastic tone.

Christine, seeing that this was headed for a sure fire argument quickly interrupted. "I would love to come with you Meg, but I think Daniel will want me close by."

"Christine, it's not like he can't come too." She said to Christine, totally ignoring Erik. "We will have so much fun, you need to get out, you have been cooped up here for weeks!"

Erik was about to blast Meg on her lack of forethought for Christine's safety when Christine predicting his next move gently grasped his hand.

"I will talk with Daniel, but I just don't think that with Joseph still on the loose that I should be traveling." She said to defuse both Meg and Erik.

"Oh alright! But you will and come and see me perform wont you?" Meg asked as she pouted.

Christine gave her friend a hug as she said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Erik, Nadir and Daniel will all be there for your opening night." She gave Erik a beseeching look, "Isn't that right Erik," she directed at him.

Erik about to voice his denial, fell silent at the pleading look she had just given him. "Of course we will all be there." He said with a sullen look.

Christine smiled her gratitude to him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Well that is it from Texas. I will be taking my laptop so hopefully the wait will only be for a week or so. Sorry for such a short chapter, our next chapter will be more of E/C and the first steps of the entrapment plan are executed. Joseph and Carla are in their planning stages as well. Thanks! Everyone please, please, please review. Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**ToryD**

**Broken Sparrow**

**Chapter 21**

Meg entered the dinning room later than her customary 7:00AM due to her last minute rush to pack. She found Erik, Nadir and Christine already seated and enjoying their breakfast. "Good morning." She greeted the three as she helped herself to coffee.

Nadir gave Erik a conspiring wink before he turned his sole attention to his prey with a gleam in his dark eyes. "Meg," he called to her in a false sympathetic voice, "I am afraid that Erik's plane has been detained in Seattle, some business with the new program launch."

"But how am I supposed to get home?" Meg asked as though she was a helpless child without any resources in the world.

Christine looked down at her plate unable to watch the carefully planned payback that Nadir had designed for her friend, even though she thoroughly believed that Meg did have it coming.

Nadir leaned back in his chair, enjoying the set up of his beautifully orchestrated plan to extract some measure of revenge for the humiliation he had experienced at the hands of the mischievous dancer. "Not to worry little Meg, not to worry." He said as he looked at her beneath his dark lashes. "I have taken the liberty to order you alternative transportation with a private driver; it should be arriving in about fifteen minutes."

Meg suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Some thing was amiss here, her mind warned her. Carla was always the one to make her travel arrangements, why had Nadir suddenly taken an interest in my comfort, she asked herself. She looked to Erik to try to gage his reaction, but he was merely watching the events unfold with absolutely no expression on his face. She glanced at Christine to see if she had any information to impart, only to find that Christine had suddenly adopted a ravenous appetite. "That is very sweet of you Nadir, but if I could just get a ride to the airport I can catch a commercial flight."

"I guess you haven't heard of the fog delays in the New York airports. I am afraid that all flights have been delayed for several hours. No, your best bet is to take the private transportation that I have arranged." Nadir informed her with a note of triumph in his voice.

Meg more suspicious than ever had little choice but to comply with Nadir's travel plans. She took her seat with a feeling of unease, once again glancing at Erik and Christine to try to read their expressions only to find that neither could meet her eyes.

Erik deciding to ease Meg's discomfort for the time being anyway asked about her upcoming performance. "Meg, when is the opening night of your performance?"

Meg looked up into Erik's questioning gaze, "November 26th, the day after Thanksgiving. I don't have to rehearse on Thanksgiving so I will be able to spend the day here."

Christine's thoughts turned to her family's Thanksgiving traditions and felt a sharp pain in her heart. From her mother's southern pecan pie to her father's roasted turkey, she decided that through her, the Daae holiday traditions would carry on. She turned to Erik "Erik, if you don't mind I would like to prepare the Thanksgiving dinner." She said with a hopeful look.

"Christine, I rarely celebrate the day, but if you would like too I will have the servants prepare a traditional dinner."

Christine looked unhappy at his suggestion. "One of my fondest memories from my childhood is where my family would all participate in the preparing of the Thanksgiving meal." Her eyes took on a faraway look as she remembered Thanksgivings past. "My father was quite the cook when it came to roasted turkey. Mother would start preparing her Thanksgiving pies two days ahead of time. My sister and I were responsible for the stuffing and the sweet potatoes." She once again focused her eyes intently on the man who held her hopes for her future happiness. "It would mean a lot to me if we could start our own traditions Erik."

Erik felt his heartbreak for her, as this would surely be the painful beginning of the first holiday season without her family. He knew that he would do anything to ease her pain and if that meant that he had to cook a turkey then so be it. "You have only to tell me and I will make the arrangements, but I will forewarn you, I do not know how to boil water let alone cook a turkey."

Christine's smile lit the room and warmed his heart, "Oh Erik, thank you!" she said as her grasped his hand tightly. "I promise that I will help you with your chosen dish. Nadir, Meg I will expect you to also contribute to the meal."

Meg looked exasperated at the thought of cooking on her day off. "Christine, remind me why I like you again?"

Christine merely smiled her happiness at her friend.

"I myself am quite adept in the kitchen, if you will allow me I will attend to desert selections." Nadir informed Christine.

"Thank you, Nadir." She said a she bestowed a grateful smile upon him. "I think we should also invite Daniel, or maybe he has some family nearby and already has plans. I will ask him just in case." Christine said as she was talking more to herself than to the other three.

Meg felt her heartbeat quicken at the thought of an entire day spent in Daniel's company. Maybe cooking won't be so bad after all she thought to herself.

Charles, Erik's butler entered the room to announce Meg's drivers arrival.

Meg rose from her chairs to see that the other three had also arisen from their seats. _Now I know something is up. _As she started in the direction of the door the others fell into step just behind her. She was finding herself unsurprised at their uncharacteristic attentiveness, for she knew that whatever revenge Nadir had deemed fit to plan for her, she was about to partake in, willing of not.

Charles held the large mahogany door wide for her with an amused and triumphant look twinkling in his eyes. "I have already loaded your luggage, Margaretta."

Meg gave him a death look at the use of her full name, "Thanks Chuck" she retaliated, but she was disappointed to see that her barb had no effect on the supremely happy man. Turning to exit the door she stopped dead in her tracks. Her blue eyes grew wide with astonishment as she found that Nadir had truly outdone himself, for before her stood the largest, brightest, gaudiest green bus with the words "The Elvis Travel Tour Bus" emblazed in large purple letters. To make matters worse the Elvis hit "Viva Las Vegas" was blaring from the loudspeakers, which were attached to the front of the obnoxious bus. Just as she thought her humiliation could not reach any greater proportions, she gasped as her eyes fell upon not one, not two, not even three, but four Elvis impersonators in full Elvis white jumpsuit regalia. At the moment, all of her four escorts were gyrating to the beat of the recorded music as the walk toward her. One Elvis in particular had adopted the famous lip curl as he spoke to her.

"Thank you very much, it is time that we left the building," he said as he held out his white polyester incased arm to her.

Nadir took great pleasure in informing her that the four gentlemen, who were now performing for her benefit, would be her company for the entire six-hour drive.

Turning her pleading eyes to Nadir she found that she would receive no amnesty from him. Looking to Erik for her salvation, again she found only amusement at her expense dancing in his eyes. Turning to her last hope of Christine, she found sympathy reflected there but she also found no hope of reprieve from her punishment. Taking the offered arm resignedly, she began her slow walk towards the bus, finally reconciled to the fact that for once, she had been regulated as the recipient of the joke.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Daniel had just completed the meeting with the profilers regarding the email for the Buquet entrapment plan. Turning to make his way towards the Director's office to deliver an update on the case, he failed to notice the appreciative stares directed towards him. Even if he had noticed the inviting glances from the females in his vicinity, he would not have acted upon them, for some strange reason he had lost all interest in women save one. The image of the perky petite blond came bounding into his head uninvited. _Marchino get a grip! Your on duty, and even if you weren't she is a friend of the woman you are protecting. She is off limits, at least for now. Jesus why can't I stop thinking about her?_ He asked himself as he quickened his pace.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik, Nadir and Brad all sat reading the email that Daniel had just delivered to them. Erik finished reading the purposed email and looked to Nadir for his opinion. "Nadir what do you think?"

Nadir lowered the paper to glance at Erik, "I believe it is a reasonable choice for the first contact, it provides the details of how he helped her chose the best lab table in the classroom. I think before we proceed that we should have Christine review it so that she can let us know if there are any inconsistencies with the wording or events."

Erik looked thoughtful for a moment. "I agree," reaching out to activate his speakerphone he summoned Carla, "Carla, would you please find Christine and have her join us."

Carla looked disgustingly into the phone, "Yes of course sir."

"Thank you." Erik continued to look at the paper he held. "The mention of their first conversation, will that be enough to get him to believe that he is indeed conversing with Christine?"

Daniel turned away from the window, "The profilers agreed that it is a specific enough topic to be singled out by Buquet as a significant event in their relationship. You must remember that to Buquet even the smallest smile from Christine will leave a lasting impression upon him."

Brad crossed the room to where Daniel stood, "What do the profilers think Buquet's next step is after he receives the email?"

Daniel cleared his throat, "We believe that he will utilize the email as his main source of communication. He will be wary to come out of hiding so we anticipate that this may take a few weeks or even months before we can lure him out. Our main goal is to keep him as calm as possible and keep the channel of communications open, it will be a matter of time before he slips."

Erik leaned back into his leather chair, surprised to admit to himself that he was happy with the plan that Daniel and the FBI had come up with, as he would be able to ensure Christine's safety with the use of email.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_I cannot believe that I, who graduated MIT at the top of my class have been delegated to search out some little twit! Calm down Carla girl, just a little longer and Miss The Whole World Revolves Around Me will get her just deserts for daring to usurp your position. Just a little more time. _

_Oh look, there the little bitch is. Oh isn't that sweet, she is making a flower arraignment from fresh cut flowers from the garden, how very Martha Stewart of her. God how I hate her. _"Christine," she called out in a friendly voice "Erik would like you to join him in his office."

Christine smiled at Carla, "Hi Carla, I will be right there I just need to get cleaned up first."

"I will let him know that you will join him shortly." _I just need to get cleaned up first. _Carla's mind repeated in a singsong voice as she made her way back towards the office. _I'll clean you right out of Erik's life you stupid whiny bitch! God, how can everybody be taken in by her little simpering act!_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine knocked on the door before entering Erik's office. "You wanted to seen me."

Erik rose to cross the room to take her hand to guide her to the leather sofa, "Christine, we would like you to read the email that the FBI would like to send Buquet."

Christine felt a chill go through her at the mention of Joseph's name. Squaring her shoulders, she took the paper that Daniel was holding out to her. As she read the email, she was astonished to see that the FBI had taken great steps to make the email as realistic as possible. If she had not known for a fact that she had not written it, she would have believed that she was reading her own message. "Daniel, this is perfect the way it is, I would not change a thing. When is it to go out?"

"Now that we have your approval, we will send it out this very afternoon." He informed her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Carla sat outside of the room with a satisfied smile gracing her face. It was amazing what an inexpensive listening devise purchased off the internet could accomplish. _Finally! Finally, I can get my extermination of the pesky Christine underway. Ok Carla girl, time to contact Mr. Crazy Ass Buquet again. He will surely believe that I am in a position to help him if I let him know before he receives Christine's email what the message contains. Oh girl, this is just too easy! _Carla began to type quickly as she addressed the email to J-friend.

**Mr. Buquet, I have come into some more information to help aid you in your quest to reunite with your Christine. You will be receiving an email from her this very day, the email will contain a reference to the first conversation that you had with her regarding the best seat in the lab. She will mention in her email that you were very helpful in her first days in class. I trust that you will now believe that I am in your service. **

**I will contact you again when I receive more information.**

**Your servant,**

**A-Friend**

Carla clicked her mouse on the send button, leaning back in her chair, she felt a true sense of accomplishment, for she was now an active participant in the eradication of the unwelcoming Christine.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Next chapter will be a advance of three weeks to Thanksgiving, it should prove interesting to see our Erik in the kitchen. Also, we will have Meg's performance as well as Joseph and Carla's scheming. Thanks! Everyone please, please, please review. Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**ToryD**

**Broken Sparrow**

**Chapter 22**

Meg entered the dinning room later than her customary 7:00AM due to her last minute rush to pack. She found Erik, Nadir and Christine already seated and enjoying their breakfast. "Good morning." She greeted the three as she helped herself to coffee.

Nadir gave Erik a conspiring wink before he turned his sole attention to his prey with a gleam in his dark eyes. "Meg," he called to her in a false sympathetic voice, "I am afraid that Erik's plane has been detained in Seattle, some business with the new program launch."

"But how am I supposed to get home?" Meg asked as though she was a helpless child without any resources in the world.

Christine looked down at her plate unable to watch the carefully planned payback that Nadir had designed for her friend, even though she thoroughly believed that Meg did have it coming.

Nadir leaned back in his chair, enjoying the set up of his beautifully orchestrated plan to extract some measure of revenge for the humiliation he had experienced at the hands of the mischievous dancer. "Not to worry little Meg, not to worry." He said as he looked at her beneath his dark lashes. "I have taken the liberty to order you alternative transportation with a private driver; it should be arriving in about fifteen minutes."

Meg suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Some thing was amiss here, her mind warned her. Carla was always the one to make her travel arrangements, why had Nadir suddenly taken an interest in my comfort, she asked herself. She looked to Erik to try to gage his reaction, but he was merely watching the events unfold with absolutely no expression on his face. She glanced at Christine to see if she had any information to impart, only to find that Christine had suddenly adopted a ravenous appetite. "That is very sweet of you Nadir, but if I could just get a ride to the airport I can catch a commercial flight."

"I guess you haven't heard of the fog delays in the New York airports. I am afraid that all flights have been delayed for several hours. No, your best bet is to take the private transportation that I have arranged." Nadir informed her with a note of triumph in his voice.

Meg more suspicious than ever had little choice but to comply with Nadir's travel plans. She took her seat with a feeling of unease, once again glancing at Erik and Christine to try to read their expressions only to find that neither could meet her eyes.

Erik deciding to ease Meg's discomfort for the time being anyway asked about her upcoming performance. "Meg, when is the opening night of your performance?"

Meg looked up into Erik's questioning gaze, "November 26th, the day after Thanksgiving. I don't have to rehearse on Thanksgiving so I will be able to spend the day here."

Christine's thoughts turned to her family's Thanksgiving traditions and felt a sharp pain in her heart. From her mother's southern pecan pie to her father's roasted turkey, she decided that through her, the Daae holiday traditions would carry on. She turned to Erik "Erik, if you don't mind I would like to prepare the Thanksgiving dinner." She said with a hopeful look.

"Christine, I rarely celebrate the day, but if you would like too I will have the servants prepare a traditional dinner."

Christine looked unhappy at his suggestion. "One of my fondest memories from my childhood is where my family would all participate in the preparing of the Thanksgiving meal." Her eyes took on a faraway look as she remembered Thanksgivings past. "My father was quite the cook when it came to roasted turkey. Mother would start preparing her Thanksgiving pies two days ahead of time. My sister and I were responsible for the stuffing and the sweet potatoes." She once again focused her eyes intently on the man who held her hopes for her future happiness. "It would mean a lot to me if we could start our own traditions Erik."

Erik felt his heartbreak for her, as this would surely be the painful beginning of the first holiday season without her family. He knew that he would do anything to ease her pain and if that meant that he had to cook a turkey then so be it. "You have only to tell me and I will make the arrangements, but I will forewarn you, I do not know how to boil water let alone cook a turkey."

Christine's smile lit the room and warmed his heart, "Oh Erik, thank you!" she said as her grasped his hand tightly. "I promise that I will help you with your chosen dish. Nadir, Meg I will expect you to also contribute to the meal."

Meg looked exasperated at the thought of cooking on her day off. "Christine, remind me why I like you again?"

Christine merely smiled her happiness at her friend.

"I myself am quite adept in the kitchen, if you will allow me I will attend to dessert selections." Nadir informed Christine.

"Thank you, Nadir." She said a she bestowed a grateful smile upon him. "I think we should also invite Daniel, or maybe he has some family nearby and already has plans. I will ask him just in case." Christine said as she was talking more to herself than to the other three.

Meg felt her heartbeat quicken at the thought of an entire day spent in Daniel's company. Maybe cooking won't be so bad after all she thought to herself.

Charles, Erik's butler entered the room to announce Meg's drivers arrival.

Meg rose from her chairs to see that the other three had also arisen from their seats. _Now I know something is up. _As she started in the direction of the door the others fell into step just behind her. She was finding herself unsurprised at their uncharacteristic attentiveness, for she knew that whatever revenge Nadir had deemed fit to plan for her, she was about to partake in, willing of not.

Charles held the large mahogany door wide for her with an amused and triumphant look twinkling in his eyes. "I have already loaded your luggage, Margaretta."

Meg gave him a death look at the use of her full name, "Thanks Chuck" she retaliated, but she was disappointed to see that her barb had no effect on the supremely happy man. Turning to exit the door she stopped dead in her tracks. Her blue eyes grew wide with astonishment as she found that Nadir had truly outdone himself, for before her stood the largest, brightest, gaudiest green bus with the words "The Elvis Travel Tour Bus" emblazed in large purple letters. To make matters worse the Elvis hit "Viva Las Vegas" was blaring from the loudspeakers, which were attached to the front of the obnoxious bus. Just as she thought her humiliation could not reach any greater proportions, she gasped as her eyes fell upon not one, not two, not even three, but four Elvis impersonators in full Elvis white jumpsuit regalia. At the moment, all of her four escorts were gyrating to the beat of the recorded music as the walk toward her. One Elvis in particular had adopted the famous lip curl as he spoke to her.

"Thank you very much, it is time that we left the building," he said as he held out his white polyester incased arm to her.

Nadir took great pleasure in informing her that the four gentlemen, who were now performing for her benefit, would be her company for the entire six-hour drive.

Turning her pleading eyes to Nadir she found that she would receive no amnesty from him. Looking to Erik for her salvation, again she found only amusement at her expense dancing in his eyes. Turning to her last hope of Christine, she found sympathy reflected there but she also found no hope of reprieve from her punishment. Taking the offered arm resignedly, she began her slow walk towards the bus, finally reconciled to the fact that for once, she had been regulated as the recipient of the joke.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Daniel had just completed the meeting with the profilers regarding the email for the Buquet entrapment plan. Turning to make his way towards the Director's office to deliver an update on the case, he failed to notice the appreciative stares directed towards him. Even if he had noticed the inviting glances from the females in his vicinity, he would not have acted upon them, for some strange reason he had lost all interest in women save one. The image of the perky petite blond came bounding into his head uninvited. _Marchino get a grip! Your on duty, and even if you weren't she is a friend of the woman you are protecting. She is off limits, at least for now. Jesus why can't I stop thinking about her?_ He asked himself as he quickened his pace.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik, Nadir and Brad all sat reading the email that Daniel had just delivered to them. Erik finished reading the purposed email and looked to Nadir for his opinion. "Nadir what do you think?"

Nadir lowered the paper to glance at Erik, "I believe it is a reasonable choice for the first contact, it provides the details of how he helped her chose the best lab table in the classroom. I think before we proceed that we should have Christine review it so that she can let us know if there are any inconsistencies with the wording or events."

Erik looked thoughtful for a moment. "I agree," reaching out to activate his speakerphone he summoned Carla, "Carla, would you please find Christine and have her join us."

Carla looked disgustingly into the phone, "Yes of course sir."

"Thank you." Erik continued to look at the paper he held. "The mention of their first conversation, will that be enough to get him to believe that he is indeed conversing with Christine?"

Daniel turned away from the window, "The profilers agreed that it is a specific enough topic to be singled out by Buquet as a significant event in their relationship. You must remember that to Buquet even the smallest smile from Christine will leave a lasting impression upon him."

Brad crossed the room to where Daniel stood, "What do the profilers think Buquet's next step is after he receives the email?"

Daniel cleared his throat, "We believe that he will utilize the email as his main source of communication. He will be wary to come out of hiding so we anticipate that this may take a few weeks or even months before we can lure him out. Our main goal is to keep him as calm as possible and keep the channel of communications open, it will be a matter of time before he slips."

Erik leaned back into his leather chair, surprised to admit to himself that he was happy with the plan that Daniel and the FBI had come up with, as he would be able to ensure Christine's safety with the use of email.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_I cannot believe that I, who graduated MIT at the top of my class have been delegated to search out some little twit! Calm down Carla girl, just a little longer and Miss The Whole World Revolves Around Me will get her just desserts for daring to usurp your position. Just a little more time. _

_Oh look, there the little bitch is. Oh isn't that sweet, she is making a flower arraignment from fresh cut flowers from the garden, how very Martha Stewart of her. God how I hate her. _"Christine," she called out in a friendly voice "Erik would like you to join him in his office."

Christine smiled at Carla, "Hi Carla, I will be right there I just need to get cleaned up first."

"I will let him know that you will join him shortly." _I just need to get cleaned up first. _Carla's mind repeated in a singsong voice as she made her way back towards the office. _I'll clean you right out of Erik's life you stupid whiny bitch! God, how can everybody be taken in by her little simpering act!_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine knocked on the door before entering Erik's office. "You wanted to see me."

Erik rose to cross the room to take her hand to guide her to the leather sofa, "Christine, we would like you to read the email that the FBI would like to send Buquet."

Christine felt a chill go through her at the mention of Joseph's name. Squaring her shoulders, she took the paper that Daniel was holding out to her. As she read the email, she was astonished to see that the FBI had taken great steps to make the email as realistic as possible. If she had not known for a fact that she had not written it, she would have believed that she was reading her own message. "Daniel, this is perfect the way it is, I would not change a thing. When is it to go out?"

"Now that we have your approval, we will send it out this very afternoon." He informed her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Carla sat outside of the room with a satisfied smile gracing her face. It was amazing what an inexpensive listening devise purchased off the internet could accomplish. _Finally! Finally, I can get my extermination of the pesky Christine underway. Ok Carla girl, time to contact Mr. Crazy Ass Buquet again. He will surely believe that I am in a position to help him if I let him know before he receives Christine's email what the message contains. Oh girl, this is just too easy! _Carla began to type quickly as she addressed the email to J-friend.

**Mr. Buquet, I have come into some more information to help aid you in your quest to reunite with your Christine. You will be receiving an email from her this very day, the email will contain a reference to the first conversation that you had with her regarding the best seat in the lab. She will mention in her email that you were very helpful in her first days in class. I trust that you will now believe that I am in your service. **

**I will contact you again when I receive more information.**

**Your servant,**

**A-Friend**

Carla clicked her mouse on the send button, leaning back in her chair; she felt a true sense of accomplishment, for she was now an active participant in the eradication of the unwelcomed Christine.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Next chapter will be a advance of three weeks to Thanksgiving, it should prove interesting to see our Erik in the kitchen. Also, we will have Meg's performance as well as Joseph and Carla's scheming. Thanks! Everyone please, please, please review. Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**ToryD**

**Broken Sparrow**

**Chapter 23**

Christine stood before her parents and sister's graves, feeling the weight of the world pressing down upon her shoulders. She glanced up to the grey November sky finding it an appropriate match to her somber mood. Closing her eyes she prayed to God to give her the courage to face the man who had so brutally took away her family. "Oh Daddy, how I wish you were here to frighten away all of my monsters as you did when I was a little girl." She said in a longing whisper. Dropping to her knees, she felt the overwhelming fear take hold of her very soul. With tears filling her eyes, she began thinking of all that her family had suffered because of her. "Oh Mom and Daddy, I need you so much, I am so sorry." She said in a tortured voice. "I know that I have to help the FBI, I know that it is the only way to put Joseph away so that he can't hurt anyone else. But God forgive me, I am so afraid."

She sat with her hands tightly clenched, uncontrollable sobs racking her small frame. "I don't know if I can face him. Please help me," she pleaded with her head downcast. A slight breeze brought Christine's attention to the falling leaves that were cascading down from the tall trees overhead. A small blue bird landed upon her mother's marker, holding something within its small beak. Christine smiled at the little bird as it hopped down and made its way towards her. As it drew near it appeared to be strangely unafraid of her presence. Christine frowned at the strange little bird, thinking it odd that it was out on such a cold November day. The bird came about six inches from her knees and dropped what it had been carrying so carefully in its beak. Christine looked on in awe at the sight of three tiny white flowers. Glancing back at the small bird she felt as if it were trying to convey some form of a message as it stared back at her. She sat paralyzed as the bird used its beak to gently nudge the small blooms closer towards her. Realizing that the bird wanted her to take its offering, she reached out tentatively to lift the delicate flowers in her hand. Once the bird saw that she had taken its gift, it flew high into the now suddenly sunny blue sky, its joyful song resonating off the cliffs below. Christine felt a sense of calm wash over her. She smiled slightly at the three graves before her, secure in the knowledge that she was not alone; her family was with her now and she knew with a certainty that they would be there for her always. Getting to her feet, she squared her shoulders as she wiped away the last traces of her tears. She turned towards the mansion, a purpose in her step as she felt a welcoming strength fill her being.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik stood at the library window watching over Christine as she visited her family's graves. Even from this distance, he sensed her pain as if it were his own. He cursed all that had befallen the beautiful young woman who stood so alone below him. How much more could one person endure. How much more was destined to come her way. "Damn it!" He cursed aloud as he brought his hand down forcefully on the windowsill, welcoming the physical pain as a small distraction to the dark thoughts that had plagued his mind for the past twenty-four hours. Glancing at his gold Rolex, he noted that he was late for his meeting with Daniel, Nadir and Brad. _Let them wait._ He thought to himself as he brought his eyes back to the knelling form of Christine. A feeling of helplessness washed over him, as he knew that there was little he could do for her as she embarked on one of the most difficult tasks she would ever have to perform. So he did the only thing he could, he remained where he stood, ever watchful, ever protective, ever loving.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meg was walking in the garden with Daniel at her side, a radiant smile that had seemed to take up permanent residence upon her face. Daniel noticing that she had only a light sweater took off his jacket and gently placed it around her shoulders, keeping his arm around her petite frame as he drew her near. Meg noticing that he seemed to be as attracted to her as she was to him, felt her heart fill with hope.

"When do you have to leave for the airport?" Daniel questioned her as they continued to walk.

"Not for another hour and a half."

"I should be done with my meeting with Erik by then. How about I give you a ride to the airport." He said with a blatant attempt at indifference when in reality he could not bear the thought that she might refuse.

Meg sensing that he was trying to appear nonchalant also answered in the same vein. "James is already planning to take me so I don't need a ride. But thanks for the offer." She replied with a slight mischievous smile.

Daniel frowned at her refusal; no female had ever refused him. In fact, all of the female population that he had been acquainted with would jump at the chance to spend some time with him. _I'm Agent Hottie damn it! She is damn well going to accept my ride_. He thought heatedly to himself. "I am on my way to the airport anyway. I am flying to Philadelphia to oversee the security for Sunday." He felt a small twinge of guilt at his little white lie_. But damn it she was going to go with him weather she liked it or not. _

Meg felt triumphant at her upper hand with Daniel. He seemed genuinely surprised that she had turned down his offer. _Yep I got him on the line, now I just have to reel him in_. She thought to herself with glee. She felt as if everything was possible with her newfound knowledge that she could put him off his game. "Well, if you're going there anyway, I guess we can save James the trouble." She said as she pretended to be engrossed in one of Erik's decorative lanterns.

Daniel still felt as if she was only accepting him to save the chauffer some time. He felt out of his depth with this perky blond at his side. Why was he so nervous around her? Why couldn't he stop thinking about her day and night? _Because she is special you idiot! She is not impressed with just your pretty face_. _I am going to have to be the one who chases her._ He thought to himself as he started to form his plan to trap the beautiful young woman. "Good, it is settled then I will take you to the airport." He said in much the same way that Meg had seen on the old Tarzan movies. _"ME MAN. ME TAKE YOU WOMAN TO AIRPORT" _She tried to hide her giggle with a fake cough.

Meg smiled up at him trying to ease some of his tension. Seeing that he still seemed to be pouting she reached up and kissed him lightly on his tense lips. "Thank you Daniel. I had better go and finish packing if we are going to leave in an hour." She said as she turned towards the mansion.

Daniel stood frozen in place, spellbound by her kiss. Shaking himself out of his trance, he merely nodded his head as he turned and followed her as any new attentive puppy would.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Brad was on the phone with one of his security team on site in Philadelphia. Nadir was talking quietly with Daniel as Erik entered the study. "What is the situation in Philadelphia?" he questioned the three men briskly.

Nadir sensing Erik's tightly leased control beginning to slip decided that he had better start giving his friend an update on all of the security measures for Christine. "Come over here Erik, I have a map of all of our checkpoints to go over with you."

Erik walked over to his desk and looked at the carefully mapped out security plans. As he listened to Nadir's briefing, he began to feel a slight more at ease that Christine would receive the greatest amount of security that the FBI and his team could afford her without tipping their hands to Buquet. "What about the double? What is the status of that plan?"

Daniel approached the two men who were hunched over the desk. "I am afraid that we will be unable to use the Christine look a like. We tested it out at the location that Buquet had designated Christine to be. Unfortunately, with a simple pair of binoculars you can tell that it was not Christine, so we had to scrap that plan. But Erik rest assured that we will have over two hundred Agents onsite as well as a large number of the Philadelphia police force on hand to protect Christine. Buquet will not be allowed to get within 100 yards of her."

Erik looked up into Daniels eyes to read the confidence that was reflected within. "I am holding you accountable to that." He said with a tone that brooked no argument.

Brad finished his call and turned to his boss. "Erik, my men are reporting that all of the security cameras have been installed and we are now able to access them over the internet."

Erik felt pleased at the fine work that Brad had been doing, "Good work, lets access the site so we can go over every possible scenario that Buquet could try."

Nadir looked at Erik and frowned at the worry that seemed to have been etched into his face. If anything happened to Christine, he truly believed that his friend would be unable to go on. For he had witnessed Erik in all kinds of situations that would make the strongest of men cringe, but he had never seen Erik fearful of anything. Until now, until Christine.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meg gave a tentative knock on Christine's door before she opened the door to search out her friend. Seeing Christine standing at the French doors overlooking the spectacular view, Meg crossed the room to give her friend a hug. "I have to leave in about twenty minutes. Are you ok?"

Christine turned to look at her concerned friend. "I'm fine." She reassured Meg. "I'm so sorry that we have to miss your opening performance. I so wanted to see you dance."

Meg gave a quick wave of her hand, "You can come to the performance next weekend. And then we can put Operation Hottie Hunt back into action." She teased as she tried to lighten Christine's mood.

"How is Daniel?"

Meg drew Christine into the room to settle them onto the sofa, "Well I hate to say it but I do believe that I have him eating out of my hand." She said smugly as she made a show of looking at her nails.

Christine laughed for the first time in twenty-four hours, feeling happiness for her friend. "Well I do believe that he must feel something for you. I mean the poor man did eat two helpings of your casserole." She said as she wrinkled her nose up in disgust.

Meg's smile grew even bigger at the thought of Daniel enduring the torture of her dish. "That was awfully sweet of him." She said as she took on a dreamy look. "He is insisting on driving me to the airport."

"Wow, I guess our Operation Hottie Hunt went over like gangbusters!"

Meg leaned back against the sofa putting her feet up on Erik's priceless antique table. "Yep, I'd say that I am the one holding all of the cards. Poor Daniel, you should have seen how shocked he was when I didn't accept his offer right away. He truly didn't know what to do."

"Poor Daniel" Christine said as she knew that the good-looking agent would be lucky to have the love of her friend. "What do you have next up your sleeve?"

Meg looked thoughtful, "I'm not sure, but I think that I should let him make the next move."

Christine thought about the situation and agreed with Meg's assessment. "I do think that he should make the next move. After Sunday we will have a better idea of what we can do." Christine's turned her face towards the floor at the reminder of Sunday's events.

Meg sensing her friends fear reached over and embraced her. "Christine, do you want me to go with you to Philadelphia? I can take a leave of absence from the ballet; they have understudies that can take my place."

Christine looked startled at Meg's question. "Oh no Meg, I couldn't ask you to give up your opening night. No, I will have Erik with me. But thank you. It means so much to me that you offered. I truly don't deserve you."

Meg felt humbled at Christine's thoughtfulness in all of the horror that she was about to face. "Christine, it is I that don't deserve you." She said in one of her rare sincere tones. "I love you like a sister. I thank god for bring you into my life. I know that everything will work out as Daniel and Erik have planned. Next week we will be in New York shopping as if there were no tomorrow. Don't worry. If you need me I am only a phone call away."

Christine felt her tears begin to fall at the thought of Meg's words. _If only it could be as she said. If only it were next week and I was in New York. If only._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik sat on the isle next to Christine who sat staring out at the early morning sky. Erik tightened his hold on her hand trying to give her some of his strength. Christine glanced back at him and gave him a brave smile. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. He watched as she once again looked out the window as if she could lose herself amongst the clouds which danced around the small private jet.

Nadir watched the tense couple from his seat across the isle. Both of them were trying to be so brave for the other, while to any one who knew them, could easily tell of the inner turmoil that they were both trying to hide. _It will all be over with in a few hours. Then at last, Christine can know some sense of peace. Only a few more hours my friends. _

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Joseph sat in the van awaiting the designated time for his call to Christine. He smiled at the thought that just as A-friend had written all of the requested supplies were loaded inside. He had everything he needed to carry out with his plan to reunite with Christine. _Just a few more minutes and I will be closer to having Christine all to myself. Just as it is meant to be._ He slid down lower into his seat as he witnessed yet another police officer pass the van. He watched as the uniformed officer turned the corner, not giving him the slightest bit of notice. It must be extra patrols due to the heavy shopping day, he thought as he calmed his nerves. Glancing at his watch, he took out one of the half dozen track phones that A-friend had supplied. Dialing the number to connect with Christine he felt his heart begin to race at the thought of hearing her voice. Taking a deep breath, he willed himself to calm his racing heart. Part one of his plan was about to get under way. Every step to bring him closer to Christine and their destiny.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik eyes held Christine's gaze as she was being outfitted with the wire and bulletproof vest that the FBI were supplying. Christine felt a sense of fear race through her body at the thought of coming face to face with Joseph.

Erik sensing her panic tried to give her some of his confidence. "Christine, I will be here watching every moment. If you need me you have only to speak into the wire and I will be at your side in an instant."

She looked all about her in the crowded decoy truck. She saw all of the hard working agents and officers who had given up much of their holidays for her safety. She saw Brad and Daniel even at this very moment reviewing the smallest detail of the safety precautions they had so tirelessly put into place. She looked to Nadir who had taken on the role of personal bodyguard, his dear face a testimony to calm strength and confidence. And finally, she looked to her Erik, who watched her with eyes that failed to hide his fear for her safety. Her beautiful Erik who has brought some light back into her dark world. Taking a deep breath, she reached across to give Erik a quick kiss. "How about I treat you to a Philly cheese steak after were through here?" she questioned him with a sparkle in her eye.

Erik felt his heart turn over at her strength. His love for this beautiful and courageous woman knowing no bounds. "I think that you have a date Ms. Daae."

Smiling at him bravely with all of the love she felt for him shining from her eyes she mouthed the words I love you to him. Erik took her hand and kissed the inside of her palm. Looking into her eyes he returned the declaration of love.

Christine stood and turned towards Daniel. "I'm ready."

Daniel gave her a solemn nod and preceded her out of the truck dressed in a janitor's uniform. "Ok Christine, can you here me in your ear piece?"

Christine watched as he walked towards the phone booth that she was to be stationed at for Josephs call. "Yes I can hear you."

"Good, now I am in position so you can now walk towards the phone." Daniel said as he began to mop up the pre-planned spill of soda from a fellow agent.

Christine exited the truck and made her way towards the phone located just inside the entrance of the busy mall. Noticing that a young woman who she knew was an agent was just finishing up on the planned phone call. Christine stood patiently in line behind the agent as she waited for her call from Joseph.

As the female agent hung up the phone, she made a show of looking for change in her purse. Turning to Christine, she asked to borrow some change. As instructed, Christine refused. The agent acted out her part and gave Christine an annoyed look and began asking all of the surrounding patrons, who were also agents for change.

As a few minutes dragged on to what Christine felt like hours the phone's shrill ring announced an incoming call. Startled Christine felt her heart accelerate as she took a deep breath to try to calm her nerves. Reaching out she cautiously picked up the phone. "Hello"

"Christine, my beautiful Christine. I have never seen you look more beautiful than you do right now." Joseph's voice sent a chill down her spine.

Erik sat in the truck his hands clenched into tight fists at the sound of Buquet's voice.

Christine looked nervously around her as she tried to find Joseph in the crowd. "Where are you?" She questioned as she had been instructed to do.

"I am right here with you my dear, like I always am and always will be." Joseph's voice took on an amused tone.

Christine continued to look about her in the crowded mall. Daniel's voice came over her earpiece. "Your doing great Christine, keep him on the line so we can pin point his location."

"Joseph, I don't see you. Where are you?" She asked him again.

Joseph sighed deeply into the phone, "Oh my lovely Christine, while I am here with you I am afraid that today we will not be able to make our get away as we had planned. I see too many obstacles in our way."

Christine looking for guidance saw that Daniel was motioning for her to continue with the conversation. "I don't understand, I thought we would be meeting here."

"If I only could my love. But you see there are people all around you that want to stop me. I do have a rifle, do you want me to eliminate them. You have only to ask my love." His voice took on a sinister quality. "But then again, maybe you were in on this plan to capture me? Were you Christine? Did you betray me and our love?"

Christine dropped the phone while she looked around helplessly for the man who threatened all that was good in this world. She stood paralyzed as the overwhelming terror Joseph's words invoked filled her soul.

Erik felt the blood in his body turn to ice at the threat to Christine. He was already out of the truck and racing for the mall entrance as he yelled into his mouthpiece, "Get her out of there! Nadir get her out of there now!"

Nadir began running for the phone booth just as Daniel reached her side. With Nadir on one side and Daniel on the other they were encircled by twenty undercover agents as the made their way towards the exit.

Erik gained entrance to the mall to see Nadir and Daniel quickly race Christine towards the exit. As they passed him, he took his place next to Nadir as they all left the mall to the awaiting truck just outside the entrance.

Once safely inside of the truck Erik took a trembling Christine in his arms. Holding her tightly against him he vowed that she would never have to face this danger again, not as long as he had life left in his body. He once again let her down, never again he vowed, never again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Several hours later Nadir, Brad and Daniel were reviewing the information that they had obtained. Nadir looked at the data that Daniel had brought with him. "From this information we are to believe that Buquet was not even in the Philadelphia area? You think he was in New Jersey?"

Daniel looked wearily up into Nadirs dark eyes, "The cellular tower that the call originated from was in the Trenton area. From the limited time we had him on the line, we were able to find out that he used one of those track phones that you can purchase at any drug store. The cellular companies who sells them doesn't track them very well as they are not a top priority customer. These phones are not registered to any one user so we don't have the information as to who bought it. We are investigating as to where it was purchased, but that may take some time to find out. Once we do know where it was bought we will look at the surveillance tapes to see if we can pinpoint when he bought it." Daniel sighed deeply feeling as if he hadn't slept in several days.

Erik entered the study with a defeated expression on his face. Nadir looked upon his friend and felt as if he had seen Erik age ten years over the last seven hours. "How is Christine?" He questioned.

Erik crossed to the bar to fill a glass with his twenty-seven year old brandy. "She is going to bed. I persuaded her to take one of the sleeping pills that the doctors had prescribed to her." He poured three more glasses of brandy. Turning he handed each man a much-needed drink. "So what now, how do we protect her now Nadir? Any ideas?" Erik questioned angrily, with no anticipation of an answer from his friend.

Nadir merely looked at his friend with a sympathetic look. "How did Buquet know it was a trap? What tipped him off?" He said aloud as he directed the question at himself as well at the other three men.

Brad took a drink of his brandy as he reflected on Nadir's inquiry. "As I see it, he only could have come by this information by two ways. One would be that he was present when we were setting up our surveillance cameras. Or two he has inside information, which means someone from the FBI, the Philadelphia Police Force or someone here at the mansion is helping him."

Erik sat with a dark frown upon his half-masked face. He had a hard time believing that someone would help this lunatic. No, it must be that the FBI or the Police were sloppy in their execution of the camera instillation. Yet nothing could be discounted. "Brad I want you to review everyone who had knowledge of the plan here at the house. Nadir I will ask that you do the same with your colleagues at the station. Daniel it goes without saying that I expect the same of the FBI."

Daniel knew that it was not a leak on the FBI's part due to the extensive background checks each agent must endure before he or she is granted access to any classified data. He himself had hand pick the majority of the agents on this detail, choosing the most professional and experienced men and women. Looking at the hard edge to Erik's eyes he decided that he had best acquiesce to the man's request. "I will get the investigation started first thing tomorrow morning."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Joseph peaked out of the closet door, watching intently as she began to ready herself for bed. His hand tightened on the white cloth that he had doused with chloroform in anticipation of what was yet to come. _Go to sleep my little dove, go to sleep._ He though to himself as he watched her turn out the light. Several minutes passed before he cautiously opened the closet door wider to gain exit.

As the light of the moon fell upon her sleeping form, he crossed the room to stand for a few minutes and watch the steady rise and fall of her chest. "Step two is now under way," he said to himself in a quiet whisper. Reaching out he placed the white cloth over her mouth and nose. "Well, my beauty, here we meet at last." He said into the terror filled blue eyes of the young woman who was struggling with all of her strength. "My but you are a fighter." He chuckled as he tightened his grip upon her struggling form. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Joseph Buquet." He said with a mocking nod of his head. As she began to lose consciousness he said his final words as the darkness started to fold in on her, "And you must be Meg. It's time for us to take a little trip."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N I hope you didn't see that coming. I wanted it to be a surprise! That creepy Josephs got our poor Meg! I warned you that this was going to get dark. Next chapter will divulge even more as Carla enters into Joseph's evil world. This story is getting very intense. Everyone please, please, please review. Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**ToryD**

**Broken Sparrow**

**Chapter 24**

Carla paced the length of her condo anxiously as she awaited Joseph's call. It would be the first time they had actually spoken to each other, for now with his hostage in tow, Joseph would be unable to utilize the public email outlets that had proven so useful up to this point. "Why hasn't he called?" She said aloud as she looked down at the inexpensive track phone that she had purchased. Noticing that the phone was indeed on and receiving a signal she sighed deeply as she sank onto her kitchen chair. She closed her eyes as she willed herself to calm her overly taxed nerves.

"That's it Carla girl. Just relax. Everything has been planned to the smallest detail with absolutely no way of failure." She smiled to herself as she anticipated her upcoming confrontation with Christine. "I hope you enjoy your last moments with Erik you little twit. You had better make a lifetime of memories out of your time with him today. Tomorrow I will be there to take your place. It will be my arms that offer him comfort."

Sparing her watch a sharp glance, she noticed that Joseph was ten minutes late on their prearranged designated time. If he did not call in the next fifteen minutes, she would be late for work. With the events that were to take place tonight, she needed everything to appear as normal as possible today. Just as she was about to consider the possibility that Joseph had failed in his attempt at kidnapping Meg, her phone signaled an incoming call.

"Yes." She said sharply into the small phone as she felt her muscles tense in anticipation.

Joseph's eyebrows rose in shock at the sound of a woman's voice. "So, I hear that A-Friend is a woman. I had not expected that."

Carla frowned into the phone, not expecting the strange sensation she was feeling in the pit of her stomach at the sound of Joseph's voice. "Yes well, that is neither here not there. Did you have any problem with your acquisition?"

Joseph glanced over at the bound and gagged young woman who was staring at him with fear reflected in her eyes. "No, as I had expected, New Yorkers do not pay any attention to the sight of a man carrying an unconscious woman at 2:00AM."

Meg watched Buquet closely as she listened intently to his side of the conversation. _Keep you wits. Listen and see everything. You need to use every bit of information if you are to survive this. If he planned to kill me, he would have done it by now. What does he want from me?" _

Carla released the breath she had been holding awaiting verification that all had gone as planned. "Good, is she there with you now?"

Joseph walked over to the frightened Meg, enjoying the new terror that entered her eyes at his approach. "Yes, I am happy to report that I do have the most delightful companion with me." He said as he reached out his rough hand to caress her bruised cheek causing Meg to recoil as far as her ties would allow. Joseph merely smiled as he leaned in to dip his callused fingertips under her top to roughly grope her small breast, enjoying the uncontrollable trembling that he was able to produce in the terrified young woman. Tears began to spill silently down her face as she endured his disgusting caresses.

Carla sat back with a sigh of relief at the confirmation of his success. "Then we will proceed to the next step. Make sure that the web cam is set up by 10:00 PM. I have already set up a Seattle phone conference for Erik so he will not be a problem when the time comes."

Joseph's face took on a fiendish look at the mention of Erik's name. Releasing relieved Meg from his administrations, he began to pace the cabin. Erik, his mind repeated the name of the man who had held his Christine from him these past weeks. _If only I could have the chance to eliminate him from this earth, then I would be assured of Christine's love. Maybe at some later time an opportunity will present itself. Patients, _he thought to himself. "All will be ready on my end," he said as he once again focused on the plan ahead.

"Well then, until I see you later tonight I will wish you a pleasant day." Carla pushed the button on the phone to end the connection. She threw the phone across the room in an uncharacteristic loss of control. "Damn it! Why do I feel guilty?" She asked herself in a soft whisper. "It's not as if he is going to kill Meg or Christine." She tried to reason with herself. "Anyway it's too late to back out now. Come on Carla girl get it together. You have worked too hard to let your conscience bother you at this late point in the game. Everything will be as it is meant to be. Just follow the plan."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik watched with concern as Christine entered the dinning room. He rose from his seat to gently kiss her cheek as he escorted her to her chair. "How did you sleep?"

Christine smiled slightly as she looked into his worried gaze, "The sleeping pill suited its purpose." She reached out to trace the deep lines around his intense eyes. "You on the other hand look like you haven't slept in quite some time."

Erik turned his head so that he could kiss the inside of her caressing palm. "How would you like to get away for a few days?" He questioned as he helped her into her chair.

Christine looked surprised at his inquiry. "I don't know if, I, um, are you sure that the Daniel and Nadir will allow it?"

"We don't need their permission to do anything Christine." Erik said with a voice of authority that she had never heard before. "I want us to get away from all of this," he said as he grasped her hand tightly in his. "I think it would do us both good to have some time alone."

She wanted nothing more than to run away with Erik and forget that any of this was happening to her. However, the thought of Joseph still out there gave her pause. "But Erik, what if Joseph resurfaces? What if the FBI needs me? I can't just leave without this being resolved."

Erik released her hand and took a seat on his own chair. Why did she feel that she alone was the one to catch Buquet? No, enough of her selflessness, if she wouldn't look after her own well-being then it was up to him to see that she was protected. "Christine, I have already told both Nadir and Daniel that you will not be available to them for the next several days. They have my cell number and can contact me at any time."

"But" Christine started to protest only to have Erik put his finger to her lips to silent her.

"It has already been arranged. We are leaving tomorrow morning." He told her with a look that would brook no further argument on her part.

Christine knew that he was trying to protect her with his latest plan of escape. Deciding that perhaps he was right she merely nodded her head in acceptance. When he settled back in his chair she asked, "Will you at least tell me where we are going so that I know what to pack?"

Erik smiled at the question that only a woman would ask. "Pack for a cold climate." Was all he would impart to her.

Seeing that she was not going to gain further information from him she decided to broach another subject with him. "Erik, I promised Meg that we would attend one of her performances."

Erik looked up from his coffee to see the apprehension in her eyes at the thought of disappointing her friend. Knowing that even if he had to buy out every ticket in the venue to ensure her safety he would. He knew with certainty that he would travel to the moon and back to remove that look of hopelessness in her eyes. "I will need to make security arrangements, but I see no reason why we can't attend in a few weeks."

Christine's smile lit the room as she felt a small measure of happiness. "Thank you, I don't think I could have survived these last weeks without you by my side." She said with a look of loving gratitude in her blue eyes.

Erik felt his heart skip a beat at her words. Taking her hand tenderly in his he bestowed a soft kiss. "I will always be at your side." He said with such reverence that it brought tears to her eyes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Carla was busily responding to a colleague's email when Erik entered the offices a few minutes past 11:00.

"Sorry I'm late, what do we have on the agenda today?" he questioned as he opened the doors to his private office.

Carla rose to follow her boss, "We have to finalize the advertising on the Super Bowl spots. Also you have a meeting with Daniel, Nadir and Brad at 3:00, and finally a conference call with the Seattle marketing team at 10:00PM."

He glanced up sharply at his assistant. "Why is the call with the marketing team so late?" He questioned with a slight frown marring his brow.

"They are having their final meeting with the ad agency reps late in the day, and with the time change it was the best we could do to ensure that they would have a finalized product for you. If the time is a problem I can put it off until tomorrow." She offered.

Erik settled himself behind his desk. "No, leave it as scheduled. I will not be available for the next four days."

Carla gave him a surprised look, "Are you traveling somewhere?"

"Christine and I will be taking a short trip abroad." He informed her.

"Oh. Do you need me to make any of the arrangements?" She asked as she thought to herself that it would be the trip that was never to be taken.

"No, I will see to all of the arrangements myself. Please call the airport and have the plane ready for takeoff tomorrow morning. I will not be filing a flight plan so make sure you talk with Kurt Snyder so that I don't encounter any problems. See if you can find Brad, I need to see him." He said as he turned his attention to his computer.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Carla closed the door to his office and felt the tension leave her body. She crossed the room to take a seat behind her desk. _Boy was that a close call or what. Carla girl, the Gods are truly smiling upon you today. If he had decided to leave today then our whole plan would have failed_.

Picturing Erik and Christine on their private little get away made her face take on an expression of pure hatred._ So you think that you and precious little Christine will be taking a vacation. Sorry Erik but you will just have to put off your little get away, as Joseph has other plans for Christine._ Her face broke out into a calculating and satisfied smile. _Yes my dear Erik, Joseph indeed has plans for Christine, just as I have plans for you._

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Meg tried once again to loosen the knots that held her hands tightly bound to the straight-backed wooden chair. Glancing to the sleeping form of Buquet on the small shabby twin bed, she noted that he appeared to be in a deep sleep. Satisfied that she was free to continue with her escape attempt she resumed tugging at the rope.

Her thoughts turned to why he had taken her. _He must have taken me in an attempt to get to Christine. But how does he know that I am her friend? He couldn't have possibly known that. Think Meg, think. _As she worked the knots, she looked about the dirty little cabin. _Where are we? What time is it? God I don't even know how long he drove. Ok, let's look at what we do know. From the window I can see that it is still light so it must be late afternoon or early evening. He knows that Christine and I are friends. He has some help from someone on the outside. But who? Who would help this maniac hurt other people? Someone just like him you idiot. _Meg felt one of the knots loosening; she looked anxiously towards the bed. As she continued to work the knot, she felt the last tension give way as she pulled her left arm free. Franticly working on the other knot, she made a nervous look about the cabin. _Ok once I am free, I will need to find a way out of here. This place is probably secluded so I will need to have a way to contact someone. Where is that phone he used? _Looking about the room, she felt her luck change as she saw several cell phones on the small shelf above the stove. _Good! Now, how about keys to that awful van? _Not believing her luck, she spotted them on the small wooden table to her right. _Ok, now all I have to do is make it out of here as quietly as possible. _Untying the last knot from her left ankle, she rose from her chair without a sound. Walking cautiously towards the items she needed, she kept a keen eye on Buquet's sleeping form. Her small foot stepped upon a squeaky floorboard causing in her mind the sound of a freight train. She froze in place as the noise vibrated within the small cabin. Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest as she watched Buquet's body begin to stir as he turned over to face her direction. Praying silently to God, she watched and waited for him to settle into a deep sleep once again. After several minutes, she again began her slow movement towards the phone. Reaching out she grasped one of the six phones upon the shelf. As she turned in the direction of the keys she thought that she had better take a second phone incase the first failed her for some reason. Once she had the backup phone, she resumed her quest for the keys. As she came close to the keys, she once again glanced at Buquet's sleeping form. _Damn you to hell you bastard! I will be glad to be the one to put you away. _Reaching out she felt her hand close around the cold metal of the van's keys. _Ok, only 4 more steps and your free. _As she reached the cabin's door, she quietly turned the knob to open the wooden door. Finding the door unlock she felt a feeling of triumphant filled her being at her successful escape. As she pulled open the door, she was startled to hear a shrill alarm sound. Seeing Buquet jump from the bed and start in her direction, she began to run into the dense woods that surrounded the deserted cabin. Hearing her kidnappers running footsteps close behind her, she willed herself not to panic. Realizing that she still held the phone within her hand, she dialed the number to Erik's mansion. After the second ring, the line was picked up. Meg not bothering to wait for the greeting on the other end simply started talking quickly into the phone.

"This is Meg, I have been kidnapped by Buquet, and he is holding me hostage in a deserted cabin in some woods. I don't know where I am so you will have to use this signal to find me." Taking a deep breath, she found a small hiding place behind a small cluster of rocks where she felt a small measure of safety. She watched as Buquet ran back and forth searching for any sign of her. "Tell Erik not to let Christine out of his sight. I believe that Buquet has someone helping him." Pausing to catch her breath, she frowned that the person on the other end had not made one comment. "Who am I speaking to?" she inquired into the line.

Carla leaned back into her chair, again not believing her luck that she had been the one to answer this call. Adopting a concerned tone, she spoke urgently into the phone. "Meg, oh my God. It's Carla. I am going to put you on hold so I can call the police. Hold on." As she put Meg on hold she closed her eyes and thought of her options. _Damn it! It would have to that bitch Meg to spoil the plan. Come on Carla girl you need to think fast!_ A few seconds later, a smile spread across her elegant face. _Carla girl you are just too damn smart_!

Releasing the hold button, she once again adopted an urgent tone. "Meg, I have the police on the other line. They have instructed me to tell you to hang up and wait two minutes, then call my number again. They need the time to set up the trace on incoming calls to my number, and then they can trace you to your location." She paused as she took a fake deep breath. "Can you do that without him finding you? How far away is he from you?"

Meg frowned at the instructions. "I don't know. I guess he is about one hundred yards from me."

Carla smiled once again at her good fortune. "Ok, hang up and call me back in two minutes." She pushed the flash button on her phone and began to dial the number that had just appeared on her caller id.

Joseph was cursing his failure to find the little blond bitch whom his whole plan to reunite with Christine hinged on. "You have no where to hide little one. If you come out now I promise that I will not hurt you." He waited a few minutes as he watched carefully for any movements. "But if you choose to continue to annoy me, I can't promise that you will be returned to your family in one piece." He said in a deadly tone. "I believe that you are a ballet dancer, is that correct?" He asked as he approached a small stand of rocks that were to the left of the cabin. "Dancers rely greatly on their feet don't they? It would be a shame if a gifted dancer such as yourself lost one or even both of your feet."

Meg felt her blood run cold at the demented ramblings of Buquet. _Oh God, it has only been about ten seconds, _she thought to herself in horror. As she waited the allotted two minutes for the police to prepare the trace he drew closer to the rocks that she had taken refuge behind. She pressed her hand against her trebling lips as he stood only four feet from where she was hiding. Tears of terror filled her eyes. When he once again turned away to walk in the opposite direction she released the breath that she had been holding for the last minute. _Oh God, it can only have been about 40 seconds._ A shrill ring from her phone announced an incoming call. She watched in horror as Buquet turned and began running in her direction, which had been given away by the ringing phone. Jumping to her feet she began to run as fast as her petite frame would allow. But she was no match for the deranged lunatic who was after her.

Her terror filled screams filled the deserted treetops as she felt his arms come around her and throw her roughly to the hard cold ground. Seeing the madness reflected in his eyes, she felt as if she was in the presence of pure evil.

"Are you going somewhere my dear?" He questioned her in a sinister mocking tone. "If I didn't know better I would think that you weren't enjoying my company. Well it is of no importance. You have only to endure me for a few more hours. Then you will be free of all the pesky obligations that this world demands."

Dragging her to her feet, he felt her begin to struggle in earnest. He grasped her hair tightly within his right hand as he pulled her up to face him. Meg seeing the uncontrollable rage in his face tried to recoil away but found that his unrelenting grip would not allow further escape. She watched in horror as he reached back with his large left fist. Meg thought it strange that he appeared to be moving in slow motion as he brought his tightly clenched fist down forcefully, delivered the violent blow that split her lip and cheek open. As she felt the blood run down upon her face, a welcoming blackness began to encroach all around her. Her last waking thoughts were of the people she loved in this world. Her loving and kind mother, the sweet and beautiful Christine, the caring and protective Erik, and her sweet Daniel, who she had only just begun to know. Such a loss of the future that was now surly not to be.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Alright everyone, I am sure that you just can't wait to say mean things about Carla in your reviews. So go to it. Next chapter will be Carla and Christine. Everyone please, please, please review. Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**ToryD**

**Broken Sparrow**

**Chapter 25**

Carla watched as Nadir and Daniel entered Erik's offices. _Well what do they have up their sleeves for today_, she wondered. Opening her desk drawer, she pulled out her small listening device and fixed it upon her ear. Reaching up she adjusted the volume so that she could hear the ongoing conversation.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nadir settled himself into the soft leather chair opposite Erik's desk as he began his update. "So far our investigation has yielded very little. As Daniel already informed you the call originated from a cellular tower in Newark, New Jersey. Why Buquet was there, we do not know. He has no family or friends in the area."

Daniel added to Nadir's information. "We were able to pin point the location of the call to a deserted warehouse district. We have Agents onsite looking for any witnesses or leads. As for the track phones, we found that they were purchased by the Wal-mart stores. We are currently working with their distribution people to find out where the phone that Buquet used was purchased."

Erik looked from Daniel to Brad, "Brad, what about the update on the leak?"

Brad rubbed his tired eyes with the back of his hand, "So far we have interviewed the entire household staff as well as the security team. Everyone seems to have checked out. I don't think the leak originated on this end. If there even was a leak, it could be that Buquet saw the prep teams in Philadelphia and just got spooked."

Erik leaned back in his chair as he considered Brad's statement. "You're probably right. What do we do now?"

Nadir leaned forward bracing his hand upon Erik's mahogany desk. "The only thing we can do now is follow the cell phone leads and wait for his next move."

Erik pushed violently away from his desk as he rose to cross to the window. "I am sick of waiting for his next move. Why is it that he is the one in control here?" He questioned not really expecting an answer.

Nadir had never seen his friend in this defeated helpless state. Erik was used to being the one in control. For him to be told that he must sit and wait for another man's actions, must be a bitter pill to swallow.

As Erik stared out at the large yacht crossing the Severn River he made a decision to take back control of his and Christine's lives. Feeling the tension leave his body, he squared his shoulders and turned to resume his seat. "I am taking Christine away for a few days. We will be leaving tomorrow." He said in a matter of fact tone.

Daniel looked up sharply at the unplanned development. "Erik, I will need time to arrange security for her. You just can't whisk her away with out consulting me."

Erik turned the full force of his intense gaze upon Daniel. "Yes I can. As of this moment, you will no longer be consulted on any decisions regarding Christine's safety, as you and the FBI no longer have any authority over her. I have left too much up to the FBI only to be disappointed with the outcome. I find that I can only trust my own security team."

Daniel felt as if the man seated across from him had just delivered a knock out punch to his stomach. "I guess I can't blame you with the fiasco that happened yesterday. But Erik, we have a lot of good men and women working night and day on the case. To take her away without any preplanning …"

Erik interrupted the agitated Daniel. "Who said that there was no preplanning? Brad and I have taken all of the safety measures that will be necessary."

Daniel ran a hand through his thick brown hair. "But, you can't…" seeing the determined look in Erik's eyes, he decided that he had better try a different tactic. "Ok, well at least let me know where you are going so that I can contact the field team in the area to assist Brad and his team."

Erik merely shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I have full confidence in Brad's abilities. As to you having knowledge of our whereabouts, I am afraid that that two is out of the question." Erik glanced at his gold watch to see that it was going on 4:00PM; he rose and crossed the room to the doors to his office. "Gentlemen this meeting is now at and end. Daniel, you can liaison with Nadir for updates on the case." With his last dismissing statement, he left the room, feeling more at ease then he had for the last two months.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine dialed Meg's number for the third time in the last four hours. "Meg where are you?" She said aloud. Seeing Daniel in the foyer about to leave the mansion she called to him. "Daniel."

Daniel paused as he heard Christine approach him. "I was just leaving. Is there something that I can do for you?" He questioned in a formal tone.

Christine looked up at him with a puzzled expression on her face. "I was just wondering if you had talked with Meg today. I haven't been able to reach her all day."

"No I have not. Is there something else you needed?" he questioned her without looking at her.

Christine felt as if he was angry with her. "Is everything alright?" She asked him in a hesitant voice.

Daniel looked down into her anxious eyes feeling every bit of the jerk that he was acting. Sighing deeply, he apologized for his behavior. "I'm sorry Christine, I am afraid the stress of the last week is taking its toll." He gave her one of his famous Agent Hottie smiles.

"Don't worry about it. I know how hard you have been working on my behalf." She said as she smiled her understanding. "If you do hear from Meg, please have her call me."

Daniel turned back towards the door, "I expect to talk with her this evening. I'll tell her to give you a ring. Goodbye."

"Thanks, goodbye." She said as she watched him exit the mansion. "Maybe Marie has talked with her." She said to herself as she turned towards the kitchen.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik stood in his study waiting for Nadir to finish with his lecture that had been ongoing for the last forty minutes.

"Erik, you can't just discount the FBI, they are trying to protect the public as well as Christine." Nadir said as he tried to reason with his long time friend.

"Why are you wasting your breath? If I accepted less than excellence in my business, I would not be where I am today. How can I accept any less in my personal life, no I have made the right decision. Christine and I will be better off without the FBI's involvement." Erik stated as a confirmation of his well thought out position.

Nadir sighed resignedly as he accepted that he would be unable to change his friends mind. "At least let me know where you can be reached. I trust that I am still among one of your inner circle."

Erik let a chuckle escape his lips at Nadir's quip, "You can reach me through Brad. He will remain at the mansion. I don't anticipate any problems, but Brad will have access to me at all times." Looking at the disappointment in his friend's face, he smiled slightly. "Ah Nadir, it is not you that I don't trust, it is the people who will be watching you."

Nadir nodded his understanding. "Alright, Brad will have to do. Now how about that drink you promised me?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine descended the stairs with a concerned look on her face. Why hadn't Meg returned any of her phone calls, knowing that she was being over sensitive she tried to calm her feelings of unease at her friends continued absence.

Seeing that Nadir and Erik had already entered the dinning room, she crossed the foyer to join them. "Good evening Nadir."

Nadir crossed the room to give her a small kiss on the cheek, "Christine, you look beautiful. I hear that Erik is taking you way to some mysterious location."

Christine smiled up into his dark eyes. "Yes, it is so mysterious that he hasn't even told me where we will be going."

Erik crossed the room to help her into her chair. "You will have to trust me when I say that you will be pleased with the location I have chosen."

Christine looked up in to his smiling face, happy to see that the tension of the past week had disappeared. "I do trust you, in all things."

Erik felt a sense of relief that she appeared to be in better spirits this evening. Taking his seat, he decided that he had better tell Christine of his call later this evening. "I am afraid that I will have to attend to some business after dinner this evening."

Christine felt a twinge of disappointment, "Oh, well in that case perhaps I could interest Nadir in a movie?"

Nadir glanced up at Christine as Charles was filling his wine glass. "I am afraid that I also have to report into the precinct tonight." He said with an apologetic look.

Christine sighed, "Well then I guess I will just have to turn in early."

Erik looked towards her noticing the dark circles under her eyes, "I think that would be a good idea. I plan to keep you very busy over the next four days."

Christine raised an eyebrow at his cryptic comment. "Oh really?"

Erik winked in her direction. "Oh yes really." He said in a seductive tone.

Nadir shifted in his seat and cleared his throat to remind the other two that he was still present.

Christine felt a blush stain her cheeks at her wayward thoughts. Erik merely allowed himself a slight chuckle. Yes, he thought to himself he would indeed keep her very busy.

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Carla had just turned off the record button of the last of Erik's security cameras. _OK Carla girl, now to go and get Christinebitch. _Looking at her watch, she noted that it was fifteen after ten; Erik would be well into the conference call. Utilizing the back stairs as to not arouse any undue attention, she cautiously approached Christine's door.

With her ear to the door, she was please to hear that there were no sounds within the suite. Reaching out she grasped the doorknob and turned it slowly as she pushed open the door to gain entrance. Seeing that Christine was not in the outer room, she walked towards the bedroom portion of the suite.

Christine was just emerging from her shower as she was startled at the presence of Carla seated on her bed. With her hand to her chest, she took a deep breath to calm her rapidly beating heart. "Oh Carla, you scared me."

Carla rose to stand beside the antique bed, "Oh I'm sorry, the last thing in the world that I would do was to scare you." She said as she approached Christine.

Christine felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "Is there something you needed?" She questioned the older woman.

Carla stopped in front of Christine, "Well now that you mention it, there is something that you can do for me." She said in a mysterious tone.

Christine frowned at the strange behavior of Erik's assistant. "Are you alright Carla, you seem to be not acting yourself this evening."

Carla linked her arm through Christine's as she repeated the question, "Am I alright, am I alright? Well to answer you question, I guess you could say that in a few hours I will be more than all right."

"A few hours?" Christine questioned her.

"Yes. Christine come over here, I have something I want to show you on the computer." Carla said as she led the young woman towards the laptop that was hooked up to an inexpensive track cell phone.

Christine kept her eyes focused on Carla's face as she slowly followed her towards the laptop.

Carla was blocking the view of the screen. "Now Christine, it is very important that you remain calm and do not scream. For if you do then I am afraid that poor little Meg will have to die a most painful death." She said with and exaggerated pout upon her lips.

Christine's eyes widened in horror at Carla's words. "What are you talking about?"

Carla smiled, "Oh Christine, please try and keep up, if I have to explain everything to you twice we might not make it in time to save poor Meg." She said with a mocking look in her eyes. "Now one more time, you need to remain calm. Do not make a sound and Meg will survive the night."

Christine began to shake as the fear for her friend's safety took hold of her.

"Ok now I am going to let you see the screen. Are you ready?" Carla asked in a condescending voice. At Christine's nod, she stood aside to let Christine look upon the laptop's screen.

Christine's hand flew to her mouth to hold in the cry of terror that threatened to escape from her lips. On the screen, reflected back at her was a picture of her bruised friend bound and gagged. "Oh God no! Not Meg!" She said as tears filled her eyes.

Carla watched with sadistic pleasure in her eyes at the fear on Christine's face. "Oh I am afraid so. You see Christine, anyone who has the misfortune of loving you always ends up dead." Carla put her arm around the shaking woman. "Now I am offering my services to you in order to save poor Meg, you do want to save her don't you?"

Christine wrenched away from Carla's embrace. "How can you do this? What kind of monster are you?"

Carla feigned a look of hurt, "A monster? Me? Oh no Christine, it is not I that is the monster. No, I do believe that the honor is all yours. Isn't it you who has the blood of four people on your hands. Not to mention a soon to be fifth if we don't hurry."

Christine backed away in horror. "No, please don't hurt Meg. Where is she? Please take me to her." She pleaded.

"So am I right to assume that you are willing to trade your freedom for Meg's life?" she asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Christine felt as if she was cast back into the darkness of that fateful night only two months ago. "Yes, I will do what ever you ask, only please don't hurt Meg."

Carla nodded her acknowledgement. Looking towards the computer screen, she exclaimed excitedly, "Oh look Christine, someone new has entered the picture."

Christine knew before she looked who was now on the screen. Unable to resist, she once again turned towards the horror unfolding on the laptop. She felt her blood turn to ice as she saw Joseph holding a large hunting knife to Meg's throat. "Oh God no!" She sank to the floor and began to weep for her friend.

Carla rolled her eyes, "Get up you stupid cow! I don't have time for your hysterics. If you value your friend's life you had better get a grip on yourself and listen carefully."

Christine tried to gain her composure as she knew that she had to be strong for Meg. Rising to her feet, she looked resignedly towards Carla.

Carla relieved that she finally had Christine's undivided attention began her instructions. "Ok, you and I are going to take a walk down to my car, where you my dear will get in the trunk and remain absolutely still and quite." Carla seeing that Christine was only dressed in a robe crossed over to the closet and selected a sweater and jeans. Throwing them in Christine's direction, she continued with her directions. "Get dressed. Just so you know how important it is that we remain on schedule, if I don't have you at the exchange at the designated time, Joseph will slit Meg's throat. And my guess is that you of all people know that he is quite willing and capable to perform such a gruesome task."

Christine was finishing with the zipper on her jeans as she crossed towards the closet to pull out a pair of sneakers. Walking towards the bureau, she withdrew a pair of white socks all under Carla's sharp gaze. She crossed over towards the vanity and sat so she could pull on her shoes and socks. Christine watched as Carla crossed over towards the laptop to disengage the connectors and shut down the machine. As Carla was busy with her task, Christine reached carefully into the top drawer and pulled out the small sapphire flower pin that Erik had given her. Slipping it into her pocket, she was relieved to see that Carla had not noticed her secret addition.

Carla watched as Christine finished tying her shoe. "Well we best be on our way. Now remember, Meg's life is resting in your hands. One false step and your precious Meg will be joining your poor family up on that cliff." She said with a false sense of sympathy.

Christine gave Carla a look of disgust. "I will do what you ask, but know this Carla, Erik will not rest until he finds me. And then you will pay for your evil deeds."

Carla couldn't help but laugh, "Oh Christine you are so priceless. Do you really think that you are going to be around for Erik to find? Oh my dear, surely you are not that naive. No, I am afraid that you have seen your last of Erik." Giving her a sympathetic look, she went on to taunt her further, "But don't you worry about Erik, I promise you that I will be there for him in every way I can."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N I hope that Carla hasn't ruined everyone's day. I promise to try to update as soon as possible so that I don't have to leave you with this sour note. Next chapter our poor Erik will discover his beautiful Christine is missing. Everyone please, please, please review. Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**ToryD**

**Broken Sparrow**

**Chapter 26**

Carla pushed Christine towards the door leading to the entrance of Erik's garage. "Open the door." She ordered.

Christine looked quickly about her, willing anyone to appear and come to her aid. As she opened the door, she was disappointed to see that the garage was empty. _Oh God! Please send someone to help me._

Carla was relieved that they had made it this far without any interference. "Ok, Cinderella, your carriage awaits." She said as she crossed the garage to lift the trunk door on her BMW.

Christine took a deep breath as she tried one more time to reason with the deranged woman. "Carla, it's not too late to back out. You still can turn this all around." Walking around Erik's collection of vintage sports cars, she approached Carla with a pleading expression on her face. Laying her hand upon Carla's shoulder as if to show the older woman some solidarity, she continued with her plea. "Lets go and find Erik, you can then tell him where it is you are to meet Joseph. I promise you that I will do all that I can to help you with the police. Please Carla," she paused as her voice broke on the overwhelming emotion that she was enduring. "We have to call Daniel so that he can help Meg."

Carla glanced down at Christine's hand with distain. "Oh Christine." She sighed deeply as a mother would when trying to correct an irritating two-year-old. "Just get in the car, we are wasting time." Glancing at her watch to indicate the passage of time she said, "Time that Meg can ill afford. Tick tock Christine, tick tock."

Christine felt the desperation close in all around her. Looking into Carla's set expression she knew that she would be unable to appeal to her sense of compassion. Christine's eyes began to fill with tears. "But why? Why would you want to hurt Meg?"

Carla threw the black bag that contained the laptop roughly into the trunk of the car. "My God! You really are the stupidest person I believe that I have ever met." Putting her long perfectly polished nails to her pursed lips, she tried to explain herself. "Let me see if I can dumb this down so that you can understand. I have no desire to hurt Meg in any way, form or fashion. This whole elaborate plan is for you Christine." Putting her arm around the younger woman's shoulder, she continued with her explanation. "You see ever since the first moment you entered this house every person has fallen over themselves to protect you. Especially Erik." She said with a sneer marring her elegant face. "Did you know that before you graced us with your presence we actually functioned quite well without you?'' She gave a short humorless laugh. "I mean Erik actually spent time with me working if you can believe that."

Christine looked on in horror as the truth of Carla's feelings were revealing themselves. "Dear God! You're doing all of this because your jealous?" She questioned in a choked whisper.

Carla appeared thoughtful at Christine's observation. "Hmmm, jealous? Yes, I guess you could use that word to describe how I feel about you. But lets see if we can pin it down a little more concisely, shall we?" She said with a gleeful look in her bright eyes. "I think that the better choice of words would be abhorrence, for the way you just take for granted that everyone loves you. Disgust, for the way you latched onto Erik with your tentacles. Revulsion for the way that you just moved into my place and took what was mine." She said as she pushed Christine towards the open trunk. "Get in Bitch, I have had enough of your whining to last me a lifetime. And don't forget that your Prince Charming is awaiting your arrival."

Christine felt the other woman's hatred radiating off her tense body. "Carla, you're not thinking straight, you need help. Don't do this. I promise I will help you. Please let me help you."

Carla threw back her head and laughed at the absurdity of Christine's comment. "You," she said as she pointed towards her. "Help me. No dear Christine, there is nothing that you can do to help me. Now quit wasting time and get in!"

The sound of the garage door opening at the side entrance brought both women's gazes up sharply. Carla felt her heart rate accelerate into an unimaginable pace.

Raymond was feeling the work of the day settle into his weary body. He was fulfilling his last duty of the day before he headed to his quarters located on the third floor of the mansion. As he entered the garage, he was surprised to see Carla and Christine up so late. "Hi Ms. Carla, Ms. Christine, is there anything that I can help you with?" He asked as he approached the two women.

Carla cursed her luck, reaching into her shoulder bag she closed her hand around the cold metal of the handgun that she had purchased. Pulling it out she directed its round narrow black barrel in the direction of the intrusive Raymond. "Ah, Raymond. Now that you asked you could do me a favor and help put Christine into the trunk."

Raymond's jaw dropped in abject horror at the sight of Carla holding a gun. "What are you doing?" He demanded in and urgent tone.

Christine turned her tear-filled eyes on the younger man. "Please Raymond, just do as she says."

Raymond turned towards Christine, reading the look of defeat in her eyes. Turning his attention back to Carla, he watched as she motioned him with the gun towards the open trunk. "Ok Raymond, move slowly towards Christine."

Raymond kept his eyes on the gun as he cautiously approached Christine. Once he reached her side, he looked into her sorrow filled eyes. "Ms. Christine, are you hurt?" He inquired in a soft voice.

Christine tried to smile bravely at the sweetness of Erik's groom. "I'm not hurt."

Carla looked on in disgust. _Even with a gun pointed at his head, the stupid boy can't think of anything but the precious Christine._ She thought to herself. "Enough! Both of you get in the trunk!"

Raymond helped Christine enter the small compartment. Once she was settled he brought up is long leg to try to fit into the tiny space. As soon as they both were inside Carla slammed the trunk closed with a resound click.

Christine waited until Carla started the car, "Raymond, listen to me. Carla is helping Joseph Buquet. They have Meg held hostage somewhere. I believe that they are taking us to Joseph to exchange me for Meg." Reaching out blindly in the dark, she felt around until she found his hand. "Raymond, I don't know what they will do with you. I fear that they will murder both you and Meg." She began to cry as she considered the fates that awaited her friends.

Raymond felt her fear as he put his arms around her. "Ms. Christine, we have to stay calm and use our heads." He tried to take some control of the dire situation. "I have my cell phone in my back pocket," he informed her as he reached around to fish it out of his jeans. Flipping it open, he was disappointed that he was only receiving a weak signal. "Let's try to call Mr. Destler."

Christine watched Raymond anxiously as he dialed the number to connect with Erik. "It's ringing."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Joseph looked over at his whimpering hostage. "I am afraid that I have to leave you for a short time." He said as he walked towards her hunched over form. Reaching out his hand, he lifted her chin so that he could see into her drug-laden eyes. "But don't you fret little ballerina; I will bring some company with me when I return." Dropping his hand to his side, he glanced one more time at her semi-conscious form. Satisfied that the sleeping agent that A-friend had supplied was doing its job he grabbed his coat and headed for the cabin door. "I'm coming Christine, just a few more minutes." He said to himself as he closed the door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik was in the middle of his conference call with the Seattle marketing team when his cell phone announced an incoming call. Glancing down at the caller id, he was surprised that Raymond was calling at this time of night. "Excuse me gentlemen, I have to take this call." Reaching over to place his conference call on hold, he then activated the cell phone to answer Raymond. "Raymond, is everything alright with the horses?"

Raymond could barely hear Erik on the other end of the phone. "Mr. Destler, Christine and I have been kidnapped. Carla has us in the trunk of her car. We don't know where she is taking us, but we do know that she is meeting up with Buquet."

Erik frowned into his cell phone. "I can't make out what you are saying Raymond. This connection is terrible. Call me back on another line." Just as he was about to end the call he heard the frantic yell of his employee.

"No! Erik, don't hang up! Christine is in danger! You have to contact the police!" Raymond yelled into the phone.

Christine and Raymond both were sent sharply towards the left of the trunk as Carla swerved sharply on to the shoulder of the deserted road.

Christine grabbed Raymond's arm to silence him. "Oh God! She is coming."

Raymond quickly spoke into the phone, "Carla has taken Christine and me by gunpoint. She is working with Buquet. We are in her BMW. We just left…."

Carla inserted her key into the trunk to see that Raymond was in the process of calling for help. "Who are you talking to?" she questioned as she aimed the gun at his head. Reaching out her other hand, she violently grabbed the phone to disengage the call. Hitting the buttons to show the most recent calls she felt the blood drain from her face as noted that they had just called Erik. "Damn you! Do you know what you have done?" She began to pace the short length of the car. "Think Carla! Think!" She said to herself. The cell phone she was still holding began to announce an incoming call, glancing at the caller id she felt her legs go out from under her as she saw that it was Erik. "NO!" She screamed as she began to sob uncontrollably. "I've lost everything!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik was racing up the stairs as he listened for Raymond to answer his call. Nearing the forth floor, he yelled out for his friend. "Nadir!"

Nadir was updating the chief of the Philadelphia Police Department on the latest information on the Buquet case as he heard Erik's frantic yell. "I've got to go Sir." He said in way of dismissing his superior. Rushing towards his door he threw it open just as Erik reached the forth floor landing. "What is it?"

Erik kept running towards Christine's suite, reaching her door her burst into the room to confirm his worst fears. He felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. Turning towards his long time friend, he had to swallow hard to get the words past his lips. "She is gone." He said in a tone that showed all of the fear and despair in the world.

Nadir felt as if the world had been pulled out from under him. Grabbing Erik roughly by the shoulders, he shook his friend to bring him back to the task at hand. "Erik, look at me. What has happened?" He demanded.

Erik walked slowly towards the wall. Bracing his hands upon its smooth surface, he closed his eyes against the overwhelming emotions that he was feeling. Taking a deep breath, he began to relate the events of the past few minutes. "Raymond called me from his cell phone. The connection was so bad that I almost hung up the line." Erik felt the anger begin to fill his soul. Clenching his hand into a tight fist, he drew back and punched the wall, welcoming the intense physical pain. He turned to face a concerned Nadir. "I could barely make out his words but he said that he was with Christine and that Carla had a gun." His felt the fear for Christine's safety invade his being. "He said that she was taking them to Buquet."

Nadir was pulling his cell phone from his belt even before Erik finished his last sentence. "Daniel, Carla is the one who has been working with Buquet. She has taken Christine and one of Erik's stable hands." Nadir listened intently to Daniel's instructions from the other end of the phone. "The call came in on Erik's line," pausing to take the phone out of Erik's hand he activated the recently received calls list to give Daniel the phone number listed as the last incoming call. "Raymond's number is (410) 555-1286." Nadir began pacing the room. "I don't know much more than that." Pausing once again, he listened to Daniels questions. "Ok, we will be ready for you." Pushing the button to end the call he immediately began calling the number to connect with Brad. "Brad, Carla has been working with Buquet. She has taken Christine and Raymond by gunpoint. Daniel is on his way, he wants us to start tracking the location device that Christine has in the pin we gave her." Looking at the silent Erik, Nadir felt as if he needed to end the call to tend to his friend. "Good, we will meet you in the study." Ending the call, he crossed the room to where Erik was standing. "Erik," he called quietly to his friend. "Daniel and Brad are on their way. Christine needs you to stay strong for her." He said as he reached out to grasp his friend's shoulder tightly. "Erik!" He called sharply. "You have to put aside your emotions and help us find them."

Erik felt as if Nadir had punched him in the stomach. Closing his eyes, he knew that he must push aside his fear so that he could help Christine. "Yes, your right. I'm fine. Are the police searching for Carla's car?"

Nadir was relieved to see that Erik had once again gained control of his emotions. "Yes he is working on that as we speak. He is also tracing the area of the call that Raymond made." Turning towards the door, he indicated to Erik that they needed to leave the room. "Brad and Daniel are on their way. You need to think of everything that you heard on that call. Not just the words, but the background noises as well."

Erik nodded his head as he headed towards his study.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Joseph was watching the hidden road intently for any sign of A-friend's car. Sparing a look at his watch he saw that she was more than twelve minutes late. He felt apprehensive at the thought that something might have gone wrong in their planning. "Christine, where are you?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Carla felt as if her entire existence had been obliterated with one phone call. "Erik, oh Erik I've lost you forever." She whispered in a voice that showed her defeat.

Raymond seeing that Carla had collapsed in a heap on the cold hard ground saw his and Christine's chance to escape. Holding his fingers to his lips, he quietly helped Christine out of the trunk. Glancing one last time in Carla's direction, he cautiously led Christine towards the woods.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Daniel entered the mansion at 11:30PM followed by several of his top Agents. Giving his overcoat to Charles, he merely nodded his head in a short greeting as he briskly walked towards Erik's study. As he entered the room, he instantly began his questioning of Erik. "Erik, I need you to tell me exactly what you heard on the call."

Erik already having gone over the details with Nadir and Brad once again related what Raymond had said on the phone.

Daniel's eyes turned to focus on Brad. "Have you begun reviewing the surveillance tapes yet?" He asked as he took command.

Brad rose to approach the Agent. "It appears that Carla must have turned off all of the recording devices before she abducted Christine."

"And the tracking device?

Brad led Daniel over to the computer screen. "We have gotten a break in that area. Christine still must have it on her. We have been tracking her for the last ten minutes. It appears that she is in the Owings Mills area." Gesturing towards the screen Brad showed Daniel the path that Christine had taken over the last hour and fifteen minutes.

Daniel instructed one of his fellow agents to relay the location information. He felt as if they finally had caught a break. "Good work."

Erik jumped to his feet. "If we know where they are why are we sitting here. Why aren't we sending in the FBI and the police to get them out?" He questioned angrily.

Daniel looked at Erik with sympathy in his face. "Erik, if we rush in we will give our position away. With the knowledge that Carla is armed, we need to proceed cautiously so that neither Christine, nor Raymond will be hurt."

Nadir knew what Daniel said was sound advice but damn if he didn't agree with Erik.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Raymond caught Christine as she began to stumble over the fallen branches that littered the dense woods. They had been on foot for more than twenty minutes. "Let's rest here for a minute." He said as he leaned her against a tree trunk.

Christine drew in a deep breath. Her thoughts were focused on Meg. Tears began to fall unchecked down her smooth cheeks, as she feared for her friend's life. "Raymond. We need to get help. Joseph has Meg and when he finds out that we have escaped he will kill her."

Raymond put his arm around the beautiful young woman who had suffered more than any one person could endure. "Don't worry Christine; I can still see the road from here. As soon as we see an oncoming car, I will flag it down. I'm sure it won't be long now." He said in a way of placating her agitated nerves.

Christine nodded in agreement. "Yes, of course your right. I'm so sorry that you had to be dragged into this."

Raymond smiled his boyish smile at her. "Hey, I had nothing better to do tonight." He offered as a joke to their precarious situation.

Christine felt gratitude for his presence with her. "Thank you for being with me." She said softly.

Raymond felt as if the sun had suddenly gifted him with it's warmth at her beautiful words. He had been harboring a secret crush on her for the last two months. Knowing that she could never have the same feelings for him, he simply took joy in the knowledge that she cared for him as her friend.

Just as he was about to suggest that they start out again he saw the lights of an oncoming car. "Look, there is a car now!" He said as he began running towards the road.

Christine felt a great sense of relief as she saw the van slowing to a stop. She watched as the man in the van got out to talk with Daniel. As the lights were shining directly in her eyes, she was unable to see the two men clearly.

Daniel thanked the kind man as he called to Christine. "Christine, he has offered us a ride into town."

Christine smiled as she approached the van. "Thank you for helping us. I can't thank you enough for your assistance." She said as she reached the vans front bumper. Holding her hand up to her eyes to block the glare of the van's headlights, her face took on a look of indescribable terror as she saw the face that had haunted her dreams for the past two months. In a horrified whisper she said the name that had darkened her life forever, "Joseph."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Whew! This is getting so intense! I am sorry to say that I am not sure if I can complete the next chapter as fast as I have the last two, with that pesky job starting and all. But I will certainly try. Next chapter, Christine and Meg reunite, Erik, Nadir and Daniel will continue their search. Don't forget that pin; it will play a very significant role in the story. Everyone please, please, please review. Thanks!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Joseph." Christine's terror filled whisper hung in the air. Her frightened eyes sought out Raymond.

Raymond hearing Christine's tortured voice ran from his position on the passenger side of the van. He watched as Buquet slowly began to walk towards Christine who appeared to be frozen in place. "Christine!" He called out sharply.

Joseph, who was spellbound by the sight of his beloved Christine, was abruptly pulled form his trance as he heard Raymond's frantic call. He watched as the young man rushed to jump in front of Christine.

"Run Christine!" Raymond yelled as prepared himself to fight the older man.

Joseph howled in rage at the boy's interference. "You will die for this!" He snarled as he took out his large hunting knife and proceeded to lunge at the younger man.

Christine began to run towards the dense trees, her breath coming in short gasps. Taking refuge in a small ditch, she began to shiver from the intense fear running through her body. From her hiding place, she could still see Raymond and Joseph struggling for the knife. "Oh God, please help him." Just as she finished her whispered prayer, she heard Raymond's agonizing cry fill the air. "No!" She cried as tears filled her eyes. "God, no!"

Raymond stumbled backwards two steps his hands clutching his left side. A dazed expression upon his face as he looked at a triumphant Buquet who still held the bloody knife in his hand. Falling slowly to his knees, he felt a sticky thick wetness running down his side. Pulling his hands away from his side he saw that they were now dripping with his blood. He swayed as darkness started to fold in all around him. He felt as if he were outside of his body, watching the unfolding nightmare from afar. A calm sense of peace began to wash over him.

Joseph smiled as he began to approach the fallen young man. Reaching down he dragged the weakened Raymond towards the front of the van. Once the bright headlights illuminated them both, he began to call to Christine. "Christine, it is time to come out now."

Christine wrapped her arms around her knees as she rocked gently back and forth. Unable to look away from the sight before her, she watched as Joseph raised his knife to hold it against Raymond's throat.

"Come now Christine, if you come to me I promise that I will leave him unharmed." He said as he waved his knife in the air.

Raymond began to struggle weakly only to be struck viciously on his wounded left side. His tortured scream filled the deserted woods.

"No! Stop! Please don't hurt him. I'll do anything you ask, only don't hurt him." Rising to her feet, Christine began to run towards the scene of absolute horror before her.

Joseph smiled as he saw her emerging from her hiding place. "Good. Now we can get on with our plans." He said as he threw the injured Raymond to the ground.

Raymond felt as though he had failed her as he watched her approach the van to face the man who had brought about so much of her suffering. "No….Christine…" he whispered weakly in anguish. He felt tears of defeat well within his eyes.

Christine smiled sadly at him. "It's ok," she said softly as if to reassure him.

Raymond struggled to stay conscience. "I'm sorry…," he whispered in despair, his eyes communicating the immense sorrow he felt for failing to save her.

Joseph was again awe struck by her beauty. "Come Christine, we must leave." He said in a gentle tone.

Christine bent down at Raymond's side to examine the stab wound with the expertise all of her medical school training had affronted her. Looking at Joseph, she informed him of the seriousness of Raymond's condition. "He needs medical attention. I will do anything you ask, only after I know that Raymond is safe." She offered up her demands.

Joseph smiled at her acceptance of their future. "Yes my love. Get in the van. As soon as we are a mile down the road I will notify the police of his location."

Christine took her coat off and placed it around Raymond's body. "Raymond, listen to me." She said sharply as he began to fade in and out of conscience. "You need to stay awake. We are getting help. You just stay awake." She felt tears threaten, swallowing hard; she once again looked into his pain-filled eyes. "I have to leave now." She placed her hand over his, "Please fight Raymond, you must fight to stay alive." She felt her composure slipping. "Just a little while longer." Hearing Joseph's heavy footsteps behind her she once again felt the fear begin to take over her soul. "I have to leave you, help will be here soon." She felt Joseph's hand reach out to help her up. She jumped away from his offending touch. As she started to walk towards the van she glanced back at Raymond's wounded body. _Please God, keep him safe. Please let him live._

Officer Mike Simms was on his way back to the precinct after a long uneventful shift. As he turned off interstate 795 onto the little used route 301, he was already dreading the chores his wife had surely scheduled for him tomorrow. He noticed a car pulled off to the side of the road with its trunk and drivers door wide open. Not seeing the driver in sight, he activated his spotlight to shine on the surrounding areas. Pulling his squad car behind the deserted vehicle, he found it odd that he still did not see anyone about. Picking up his radio, he called in the plates on the car. "Officer Simms requesting a run on plate number CHARLIE DELTA THREE FOUR EIGHT SIX. Repeating CHARLIE DELTA THREE FOUR EIGHT SIX. Out."

"Data received Officer Sims." His radio signaled back. As he waited for the information, he saw a slight movement at the front of the car. Frowning he turned his light to focus on the area. He was surprised to see the figure of a woman huddled against the front of the BMW. He quickly opened his door to approach the woman.

Carla sat on the cold gravel with her back leaning against her car, a look of total devastation ravaging her face. In her right hand, she still held the cell phone that had changed her life forever. From her lips, she emitted a strange whimpering sound, as though she was an animal in the mist of immense suffering.

"Miss, do you need any assistance?" Officer Simms questioned as he approached the front of the car. The woman showed no sign of having heard him as she continued in her almost catatonic state. Squatting down to look into her face, he saw that she appeared to be suffering from some type of trauma. Gently grasping her shoulder, he once again questioned her. "Miss, are you hurt? Is anyone else with you?"

Carla looked up with desolation reflected in her eyes, "It's all over for me now." Grabbing onto the Officers sleeve she began to plead with him. "Why doesn't he love me? I would give him everything if he would just love me." Her face took on a look of pure hatred. "It's all because of her." She said with venom lacing every word. "Everyone loves her." Once again, her eyes took on the look of undeniable pain. "Why can't someone love me?"

Officer Simms signed deeply as he realizing that he was dealing with a heartbroken female. Silently cursing his luck, he knew that his shift had just been prolonged to only God knew when. "Miss I am going to help you to your feet and then I am going to give you a ride home. As he helped her to her feet, he picked up her bag and put it around her shoulder.

"Thank you, I do believe that I do need something in my bag." She said in a voice that seemed to come from far off. As they walked towards the police car Carla felt around in her bag for the small handgun.

Nearing the police cruiser Officer Simms heard the radio spring to life. "Officer Simms, proceed with extreme caution. The plates are those of a Carla Reynolds who is wanted in connection with a kidnapping. Suspect is armed and extremely dangerous. Repeat proceed with extreme caution." He turned sharply in the direction of the woman just in time to see that she had a small handgun in her hand. Slowly he reached for his weapon. "Miss, take it easy now. Just put the gun down."

Carla slowly lifted the gun upwards. "But this is the only answer I have left." She said in a deadly calm voice. "I have lost everything tonight." Placing the cold metal barrel against her temple, she felt a welcoming sense of peace wash over her. "Don't you see, I can't ever have him now." She explained in a defeated voice. "What kind of life would that be?" she said as her finger tightened on the trigger.

Daniel pushed the button on his cell phone to end the call. Turning to the other men in the room he offered the update he had just been given. "The Maryland State Police have just received a call from one of its officers that he found Carla's car." Seeing the anxious looks on Erik and Nadir's faces, he quickly went on with his update. "The officer has not radioed back in yet. They are sending in backup. I will be getting an update shortly."

Erik turned on Daniel with all of his pent up anger. "Damn it! Why are we still here? We need to get on that helicopter you rode in on and follow the tracking signal!"

Nadir decided that he was through playing the diplomat and turned on Daniel himself. "Erik is right. It is past time to go!"

Daniel seeing that he was losing the battle decided that they could indeed get airborne in a few minutes. "Alright, but Erik you are to stay in the helicopter at all times. You will wait until we bring Christine out. Is that clear?" He questioned sharply.

Erik seeing that he must agree merely nodded his head. "Brad and three of his team will also be joining us." Erik informed the Agent.

Daniel knowing that he was already breaking several FBI regulations relented to Erik's demand. "Fine, let's get going."

Christine's eyes stayed focused on the road ahead, not daring to look in Joseph's direction, as the only thought in her head was to get help for Meg and Raymond.

As they turned off onto a dirt road Christine felt the overwhelming fear wash over her. Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she forced out the words that she had been holding back for over two months. "Why Joseph? Why are you hurting all of these innocent people? What have I done to deserve this?"

Joseph was caught off guard by her strange question. "What do you mean? Everything I do is so that we can be together." He said as he reached out his right hand to lay it upon her leg.

Christine felt the bile rise in her throat at his touch. Quickly shifting her leg towards the far right of the van, she evaded his groping hand. "You said that you would call the police to tell them about Raymond." She reminded him of his promise.

Joseph offered her one of his apologetic smiles. "I'm sorry Christine, but I can't take the chance that the police will stumble onto our location."

Christine felt pure rage irrupt within her. "No! You gave me your word. He will die if we don't get him help now."

Joseph merely shook his head no.

Christine threw herself across the seat to begin to pummel him with her fists. "Damn you! Damn you!"

Joseph lost control of the wheel for a short second. Pushing Christine away roughly, he drew back his hand and slapped her violently across her right cheek. Seeing his beloved fall backwards, he immediately felt remorse at his quick temper. Taking her nearly unconscious form in his arms, he caressed her bruised cheek softly. "Forgive me, my love. I'm sorry." His voice broke as he began to cry tears of self-hate as he berated himself for hurting the only person who had ever shown him love.

Officer Simms drew on all of his thirty years of experience as a police officer. "Now Miss, you don't need to do this. You can just put down the gun and then I can help you." He said in a slow calm voice.

Carla looked into the kind Officer's eyes. "But I can't. Don't you see, he will never be able to forgive me." Tears of remorse began to fill her eyes. "Oh God! What have I done?" she cried as she felt all of her past deed finally catching up with her.

"Miss, just put down the gun. I can help you. I just need you to slowly put down the gun." He instructed in an authoritative tone.

Carla shook her head in defeat, "No, you can't. No one can." Squaring her shoulders, she closed her eyes as she tightened her grip on the gun.

Officer Simms read her signals and rushed to grab for the gun. As she struggled to pull the trigger, he overpowered her and took the gun away from her tight grip.

"No, let me die." She pleaded as she sank to the ground. "Please…" she cried for all that she had lost and for all who she had harmed.

Officer Simms took out his handcuffs and secured them around her wrists. Pulling her to her feet, he gently walked her over towards the back seat of his car. Once she was securely incase in the back he reached for his radio.

"Officer Simms reporting in. I have the kidnapping suspect in custody. Please send backup." He sank into his driver seat, feeling every bit of his fifty-nine years.

Daniel ended his call. "The police have Carla in custody. There was no sign of Christine of Raymond."

Erik felt his heart stop. If Carla didn't have Christine then Buquet must have her. Closing his eyes against the intense fear that invaded his soul, his mind cried out for her. _God, Christine_.

Nadir watched as Erik absorbed the latest update. Feeling the desolation radiate off of his friend, he decided that he had better direct the attention onto the one positive they had. "Brad, how close are we to Christine's location?" He questioned Brad.

Brad looked down at his laptop. "We are about twenty miles out."

Nadir looked over at Erik seeing that he seemed to have regained some small measure of control. "Erik we will have her back shortly."

Erik looked into the confident eyes of his long time friend. Knowing that he would give all that he owned to make Nadir's statement come true.

Joseph carried Christine into the small cabin. Laying her down gently on the bed, he was startled to see that Meg was awake and staring intently at Christine. "Don't worry my dear, she is only resting."

Meg watched in disgust as he stood over Christine as he lightly caressing her hair. _Damn! Where is Erik? You would think with the FBI, the Police and Erik's private army of security guards that they could have kept Christine safe. But nooooo! And what about Daniel, some FBI Agent he turned out to be. Wait until I get my hands on him! Ok Meg, it's up to you now._

Meg felt that for the moment Joseph's Christine obsession was working in her favor, as he was totally focused on her sleeping friend and thus oblivious to the loosening binds that held her hands. _Ok just my right ankle and I'm free. Got it! Now a weapon._ Looking about the cabin, she spotted a cast iron frying pan about four feet to her left. Watching as Joseph continued to gaze adoringly at Christine, Meg inched her chair silently towards the small table. It took more than five minutes but at last, she had the pan in her reach. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the pan and ran towards Joseph. As she held the pan high over her head, Joseph jumped from his seat and swung around to meet her attack. Swinging with all of her weight Meg brought the pan down hard upon his left shoulder, missing her intended target of his head.

Joseph was surprised that once again this feisty petite woman had escaped his bindings. As he felt the pain explode in his shoulder, he started to advance on the now retreating Meg. "Oh no, come on little ballerina, if you want to fight you will have to do better than that." He mocked her.

Meg felt an all-encompassing sense of rage well up inside her. "You want better? I'll show you better!" She said as she ran towards him with the heavy pan raised for yet another blow.

Joseph felt her second blow hit his left arm, as the pain shot up his arm he reached for his knife. Waving it in the air, he threatened her. "Now why don't you come over here and try it one more time." He waited patiently for her to continue. After a short pause he once again began to taunt her, "What, no more little ballerina?" He laughed at her failed attempt.

Meg watched as he wielded his murderous knife. "What kind of monster are you?" She questioned him with contempt in her eyes. "How could you even begin to think that Christine would ever come to care for you?" Seeing that her comments were bringing about a distracted and agitated state in Buquet she continued with her verbal attack. "What, nothing to say? Mister big bad murder doesn't have an answer?" She spat at his distraught form. "Well let me answer for you. She can't care for you, and do you want to know why?" She said as she began to approach him. "Because you have done nothing but cause her pain." She directed her at his now cowering form. "You have taken away her family. You have killed the people that she loved most in the world."

Joseph put his hands to his ears as he tried to block out Meg's painful truths. "Shut up…," he pleaded softly. "Shut up!" He yelled as he began to pace back and forth.

Christine started to whimper as she felt the pain exploding in her head. "Erik," she called softly.

Joseph rushed to her bedside. Taking her hand in his he held it to his heart. "Christine, forgive me. I didn't mean to harm you." He said with fear in his eyes.

Christine opened her eyes to see that it was Joseph who held her hand and not her Erik. Pulling her hand from his brought about a deep look of pain to his sad eyes. Christine looked about the room and was surprised to see that Meg was quietly advancing on Josephs turned back. Knowing what Meg intended to do, Christine did all that she could to distract him. "Joseph," she called as she reached for his hand.

Joseph felt his heart fill with joy at her small overture. Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed it with all of the pent up love he felt for her. "Oh Christine." He said with reverence.

Meg held the pan high over her head, knowing that this was to be their only opportunity at escape. Bringing the pan down with all of her might, she at last landed the blow to his head. The resounding thud that filled the room was a welcoming sound to her and Christine's ears.

Christine jumped from the bed to embrace her friend. "Meg, are you alright?" she asked as she took in her friend's bruised and tattered appearance.

Meg smiled for the first time in the last two days. "I'm fine. Are you ok?" She returned the question.

Christine found that she could only nod her head, as she was to overcome with relief to form a verbal answer.

Meg realizing that they needed to get Buquet tied up turned to find the ropes. "Christine help me get him on the bed." She instructed.

It took them both a few minutes to maneuver his heavy body onto the small bed. Meg tossed a rope towards Christine as she began tightening the rope she was adhering to his right wrist.

Christine began working on tying Joseph's ankles. "Meg, I need to get to a phone. Raymond was stabbed and needs help."

"Raymond?" Meg questioned sharply.

"I'll explain later." Christine said as she tied the last knot.

Meg was reaching over Joseph as she attempted to fasten a knot to the thick wooden bedpost. Just as she looped the rope around the post, Joseph reached his left arm up and grabbed Meg, causing her to lose her balance and fall on top of him. With his left hand tangled in the rope, he swiftly brought it around to wrap it tightly around Meg's neck. As he tightened his hold on the rope, Meg felt the darkness starting to encroach.

Christine looked on in terror at scene unfolding before her. She crossed the room to begin franticly pulling at the rope. "No! Stop it! You're killing her" her screams filled the cabin. "Joseph stop this!"

Joseph seeing his opportunity to have Christine once again in his grasp made a final offer. "Christine, if you want her to live you must promise to leave with me."

Christine once again knew that she had only one option. She nodded her head in agreement even as the beseeching look on Meg's face begged her not to.

Joseph retained his hold on Meg until Christine had released all of his bindings. Once more on his feet and in control, he motioned for Christine to sit on the chair. He held on to Meg as he bent to retrieve his fallen knife. Throwing Meg to lay face down upon the bed he began to secure the ropes in a similar fashion as she had done to him. "Well my little ballerina, Christine has bought you your life back." He said as he moved to the foot of the bed to work on binding her feet. "Or has she?" He said with his maniacal laugh filling the small cabin.

Christine jumped to her feet, "What are you saying Joseph?" she questioned.

Turning to face Christine, he felt a small amount of pleasure at his next statement. "While I did promise you that I would not kill her, I did not promise to let her go."

Meg called to her friend. "Don't listen to him Christine." Her eyes shooting sparks of hatred towards Joseph's smiling face.

Christine glanced at Meg as she tried to turn over on the bed. Seeing that Joseph had made escape an impossibility for her friend Christine soon realized that Joseph intended that Meg should die all alone upon this bed. "No! You promised me that you would not harm her." She felt the tears begin to fall down her cheeks.

Joseph sighed deeply regretting the pain that her friend's death would surely bring his beloved Christine. "Christine I promised that I would not kill her." Looking at his watch, he noticed that they had spent more than forty minutes in the cabin. "It's time for us to be on our way."

Christine looked from Joseph to her friend. "Meg," she called as she struggled with how to help her. Knowing that she might not have another opportunity to save her friend, she reached into her pocket and withdrew the sapphire pin. As she crossed the room to the door that Joseph held open for her, she placed the pin down gently on the table. Turning to face her friend, she felt a single tear fall down her left cheek.

Meg shook her head in horror at what she saw Christine leave behind. "No!" she cried, her eyes begging Christine.

Christine offered her friend a slight smile as she closed the cabin door.


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**ToryD**

**Broken Sparrow**

**Chapter 28**

Daniel listened intently into his cell phone. "Good work. Keep me updated." He said loudly into the phone, trying to make himself heard over the roar of the helicopter's blades. Pushing the button on his phone to end the call he turned to Erik and Nadir to relate the update he had just received. "Good news. The Maryland Police have apprehended Carla. They are taking her to the Owings Mills station for questioning."

Nadir watched as Erik absorbed the latest information, knowing that he was feeling an intense sense of betrayal by his long time assistant.

Erik tried to push away his intense anger towards Carla to focus on Christine's safe return. "What about Christine and Raymond?" He asked Daniel sharply.

Daniel felt the other man's worry as though it was a tangible entity within his reach. "The Officer reported that there was no sign of them in the area." He informed them in a calm tone. "Erik, we are still tracking Christine. Our profiles of Buquet indicate that he is not likely to hurt Christine."

Erik gave a short humorless laugh, "Not likely?" He turned his anger-filled eyes on Daniel. "Was he not likely to kill her parent's and sister? Or was he not likely to kill the man in Fredericksville?" He questioned with a sneer of disgust on his half-masked face.

Nadir sensed that Erik was nearing the end of his patients with the FBI Agent. "Erik, Christine needs you to stay focused on the task at hand." He said in a composed voice.

Erik turned his angry eyes towards his long time friend. "Task at hand?" Erik repeated the words with a sneering sarcasm. "Correct me if I am wrong but wasn't it your task for the last two months to keep Christine safe?" He directed towards Nadir.

Nadir felt the pain of his friends words as though it were a dagger piercing his heart. "You can't say anything that I haven't already said to myself Erik." He said in a horse voice.

Daniel seeing the tension building decided to draw Erik's attention away from Nadir. "Erik, no one could have known that Carla was helping Buquet." He reminded Erik.

Turning towards Daniel, he began to release his anger on the intrusive Agent. "And you Daniel, with your perfect plan to trap Buquet." He growled at Daniel. "But it ended up being Christine who was trapped." He said in an anguished voice. "Christine who has brought nothing but joy to all she touches. It is Christine who is now suffering this unimaginable nightmare. It is Christine that we all have failed. It is my beautiful Christine who I have let slip away." He said in a tormented whisper.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Raymond awoke to a feeling of floating. Hearing anxious voices, he tried to open his heavy eyes.

"Doctor Tate, he is starting to come around." The emergency room nurse informed the young resident.

"Thanks Valerie," he said as he walked towards Raymond's bed. "Sir, can you open your eyes?" He asked as he placed his stethoscope upon his patient's chest. "Sir if you can hear me move your fingers."

Raymond wiggled his fingers, as he continued to try to open his eyes.

"Good, good. My name is Dr. Tate; you are at John Hopkins Trauma Center. You were brought in about fifteen minutes ago with a stab wound to your left side. We are taking you up to surgery to repair the damage to your kidney and large intestines." He informed Raymond as he once again began to shine a light in to Raymond's pain-filled eyes. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Raymond….Raymond Jeffers." A chocked whisper emerged from his lips.

"Ok Mr. Jeffers, we are moving you to surgery now." He informed Raymond as he began to motion for the nurses to begin to disengage the monitoring equipment.

"No….I must talk to Mr. Destler." Raymond said as he grabbed onto the physicians coat with a strength that surprised the young resident.

"Raymond, we don't have time, your large intestine is already spreading infection into your blood stream. We don't have a minute to waste." He said in an authoritative voice.

"No…" Raymond managed in a horse whisper. "No surgery until I talk to Mr. Destler." He said as he tried to sit up in the bed.

The nurses tried to restrain the young man. Dr. Tate knew that without the patient's consent they could not perform the life-saving surgery. "Ok, Mr. Jeffers, what's your friend's number?" He relented as he took out his cell phone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Daniel was finishing his instructions to his men as the helicopter began its descent. Turning to Erik he once again felt the need to inform Erik of his earlier promise. "Erik, we will be landing in a minute. Now you will not exit the helicopter until I give you the all-clear." Seeing the anger once again take up residence on the half-masked man's face he continued with his demand. "You will only be putting Christine in danger if you distract my men." Turning to Nadir, he repeated the information that the Maryland Police had already gathered. "Nadir, the Maryland Police have reported that there is an abandoned cabin in the area of the signal. My men will be the advance team and storm the cabin first, followed by the Maryland Police, which has a team of ten specially trained men on the ground."

Nadir was checking his gun for the ready. "Good." He returned to Daniel. Turning to Erik, he tried to assure his friend. "Erik, this will all be over in just a few more minutes."

Erik found that he couldn't speak for the terror running through his body. Nodding his head as he felt the Helicopter touch the ground.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Captain Bradley of the Special Forces unit of the Maryland State Police advanced on the small cabin to obtain the much-needed information before the strike began. As he neared the small window, he noticed a small crack in the shabby curtains omitting a soft light. Stretching up he was able to see a young woman bound face down on the bed. Looking about the cabin, he failed to see any sign of Buquet. Turning to his team, he proceeded to use their standard hand gestures as to what he saw within the cabin.

Officer Lowe watched as his Captain relayed the information. Activating the talk button on his radio, he began to inform the FBI and his fellow officers. "There is a confirmed sighting of a woman bound inside the cabin. No sign of the suspect. Repeat no sign of the suspect."

Nadir hearing the information felt a sense of relief that Christine would soon be safely back under their protection. "Ready?" He asked Daniel who was crouched down next to him.

Daniel nodded. "The plan remains the same, first team use caution. The woman on the bed is our hostage. While there appears to be no sign of our suspect he maybe in the vicinity. Repeat use extreme caution." He ordered into his radio. Standing up he began to approach the deserted cabin slowly with his gun drawn and ready.

Nadir followed closely behind the agent as he saw several other agents surround the cabin.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik listened intently to the radio transmissions. Closing his eyes in a silent prayer of thanks, as the information that Christine appeared to be in the cabin without Buquet was relayed over the radio.

Erik felt irritation when his cell phone announced an incoming call. Glancing at the caller id he found that it was registering a Dr. Tate on the screen. Frowning at the intrusion he activated the talk button on his phone. "Erik Destler." He said in an annoyed voice.

"Mr. Destler, my name is Dr. Tate; I am on staff at John Hopkins Trauma Center. We have a Mr. Raymond Jeffers admitted with a very serious stab wound. He is in critical condition and is in grave need of surgery, which he refuses to have until he talks with you." The young physician informed the angry man.

Erik felt his heart stop at the mention of Raymond's name. "Let me speak to Raymond." He demanded quickly into the phone.

Dr. Tate held the phone to Raymond's ear. "Mr. Destler is on the line." He informed his quickly deteriorating patient.

Raymond began to talk brokenly into the phone. "Mr. Destler…..I…I'm sorry…..He took Christine…..I couldn't save her."

Erik felt Raymond's sorrow across the line. "Raymond, the FBI and the Maryland Police are about to storm the cabin to get Christine. She will be safe in just a few minutes." He informed the worried young man.

Raymond felt a short moment of relief until he thought of Meg. "But…. Sir what about…." His voice trailed off.

Erik talked quickly into the phone. "Raymond listen to me! You let the Doctors do what they need to. Christine and I will be there in a few hours. Do you hear me Raymond?" He said in an urgent voice.

Raymond struggled to stay awake through the intense pain entering his chest. "But Mr. Destler, what about Meg? Is she safe too?" He questioned as he began to lose consciousness.

Erik felt his heart begin to pound rapidly in his chest. "Meg?" He whispered with a horrified whisper. "Raymond, what are you saying? Meg is in New York!"

Raymond utilized all of his strength to stay awake. "No….He has her too. That is how they got Christine to go with them….because they had …already taken Meg…"

Erik sat in silence as he absorbed Raymond's words. The urgent voices from the other end of the phone brought his attention back to Raymond. "Raymond. Are you still there?" He said as he listened to the sounds of beeping monitors and Doctor's orders being shouted out.

Dr. Tate had just started CPR when he remembered the man on the phone. "Valerie, please inform Mr. Destler that Mr. Jeffers is in cardiac arrest and may not survive the night. Find out if he knows his contact information for his family." He instructed as the crash cart was brought in.

Valerie informed the man on the other end of the phone the dire information. "I'm sorry Mr. Destler, but Mr. Jeffers is in full cardiac arrest. Do you have any information on how to contact his family?"

Erik felt as if his carefully planed world had been ripped out from under him in one night. "Yes, I will make the call. Please do everything that you can for him." He said in a worried voice.

"Yes Sir." Valerie replied before she ended the call.

Erik knew that the woman in the cabin was Meg and not Christine, meaning that Christine must still be in the hands of that murderer. Clenching his hand into a tight fist, he closed his eyes as he thought of the hell that Christine must be enduring at this very moment. How frightened and alone she must feel. "Oh Christine." He whispered with all of his desperation reflected on his face. "I will find you my love. No matter if it takes me to hell and back. I will find you. And this I promise on my very life, I will kill Joseph Buquet. I swear to you Christine that he will never harm you again."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meg lay upon the small bed as she tried to think of away to escape her bindings. "Damn you Buquet! I guess the third time is the charm for you." She said as she realized that he had tied the knots in such a way that it made escape an impossibility. Hearing a sound outside of the cabin, she felt a sense of relief wash over her. "Is anyone there?" She yelled at the door.

Daniel who was already in the process of kicking the door in felt the shock of his life at the sound of Meg's voice. As he, Nadir and the other Agents pored into the room Meg turned her clear blue eyes in his direction.

Meg said with all of her anger behind the force of her words, "Well it's about time!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine sat next to Joseph in the small compact car that was traveling on the back roads of Virginia. Closing her eyes against the bright sun of the morning, she gave into her worried thoughts of Meg and Raymond's safety. Offering up a silent prayer for her friends, she opened her eyes to look out at the Cold November morning. They had been traveling all night evading the numerous police roadblocks. _Oh Erik, I'm so sorry to put you through this. How will I ever find my way back to you_? Her mind cried out. _God Christine! Carla was right, you are pathetic! Get a backbone and figure out a way to take some control. _Christine continued to think on a way to escape Joseph. _I need him just to let his guard down around me. I need him to trust that I will not run away. _Her mind already knowing how to gain his trust she reached across the front seat to lay her hand gently upon his forearm. "Joseph, you have been driving for hours. Do you want me to take a turn?" She asked him with a slight smile.

Joseph felt as if the sun had suddenly decided to fill his heart with it's warmth at Christine's thoughtfulness. "Thank you Christine. I think we should try to find a place to rest."

Christine could not believe her luck. "Yes I think that is a good idea. Maybe we could find a gas station so we could have a bathroom break?" She questioned him hopefully.

Joseph frowned at the request not yet filling comfortable in letting her out of his sight for even a minute. "I think that we should stay out of the public eye as much as possible. I'm sure the police will be looking for us." He said as he watched her reaction carefully.

Christine nodded her head in agreement. "Of course your right. I didn't think. Well maybe we could find a rest area where we could use the restroom." She again tried to influence him.

Joseph not having the heart to refuse her assented. "Alright, keep an eye out and we will stop at the next rest area."

Christine leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek, trying to hide her disgust behind a bright smile. "Thank you Joseph."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Daniel sat beside Meg in the Owings Mills Police station. "Meg I wish you would let me take you to the hospital." He pleaded for the tenth time in the last four hours.

Meg gave him an irritated look. "I'm fine!"

Nadir walked towards them with at tray holding four cups of steaming coffee in his hands. "Where's Erik?" he questioned as he gave them each a cup.

"He is calling the hospital to check on Raymond." Meg informed him as she inhaled the aroma of the strong coffee.

Nadir looked at Meg's battered face and once again pleaded with her. "Meg, you need to go to the hospital to have your injuries looked at." He said as he studied her left swollen black eye.

Meg once again refused the offer. "I am perfectly fine! And I wish you would all focus on finding Christine!" She yelled bringing everyone's attention in the room towards the trio.

Erik was just ending his call with the hospital as he heard Meg's latest tirade. As he joined the group, he began to relate the dismal news of Raymond's condition. "Raymond is out of surgery. They were able to repair the damage to his kidney, but they had to remove a large portion of his large intestine. He has slipped into a coma." He said grimly. "They are not sure if he will survive the day."

Meg covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh no!" She whispered as tears began to fill her eyes.

Nadir looked towards Erik's defeated face. "I'm sorry Erik."

Erik turned to his long time trusted friend, thankful that he was with him throughout this horrifying ordeal. "Me too Nadir. Me too."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine cursed the invention of liquid soap finding it difficult to leave the message upon the mirror. "Damn!" she cursed softly as she tried to make her writing somewhat legible. Standing back, she looked at her handiwork.

MY NAME IS CHRISTINE DAAE. I HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY JOSEPH BUQUET. CALL POLICE. WE ARE IN A DARK BLUE TOYOTA CAROLLA LICENSE PLATE MD TD8-445 HEADING WEST ON ROUTE 144.

"Good." She said as she washed the soap from her hands. Knowing that she had better hurry, she turned to open the door to the waiting Joseph.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Captain Bradley hung up the phone from his colleague in Bristol, VA. "Agent Marchino," he called for Daniel.

Daniel released Meg's hand to walk towards the Captain's office. "Yes Sir?" he questioned the older man.

"I have just received word from the Bristol Virginia Police department. They had just responded to a call of a message left in a rest area bathroom. The message was left by Christine Daae and it said that she had been kidnapped by Joseph Buquet. She also wrote that they were traveling west on route 144 in a dark blue Toyota Corolla license plate MD TD8-445." Captain Bradley said as he watched Daniel's face take on a look of purpose once again.

Daniel nodded his understanding even as he reached for his phone. Pushing the number to connect him with his home office, he motioned for Erik Nadir and Brad to join him. As he waited to be transferred to the director, he informed the three men of the latest information he had just heard. "Christine has left a message in a Bristol, VA rest area bathroom." Holding up his hand to indicate that he was on the phone he paused as he listened to his bosses greeting. "Sir, I have some new information, Ms. Daae has left a message on a Bristol, VA rest area bathroom mirror. She wrote that she was kidnapped by Buquet and they were traveling west on Rt. 144 in a dark blue Toyota Corolla." He paused as he listened to his superior. "Yes Sir, she is indeed a courageous young lady." He said as a small smile graced his face. "Good. I will be accompanied by Mr. Destler, Mr. Kahn as well as some of Mr. Destler's security team." He informed his boss. "Yes Sir. I will keep you informed." Daniel ended the call. Turning towards the others, he noticed that Meg had joined the group. "There is a small airport about ten miles from here. We will have a plane waiting to take us to Bristol."

Meg immediately began to prepare to leave.

Daniel seeing her intentions immediately took on his authoritative look. "Oh no Meg. You're not going! In fact," he paused as he called to one of the officers in the station. "Officer…" he paused as he read the name on the officer's name badge, "Williams will escort you to the hospital where he will handcuff you to the bed if necessary for you to receive medical attention."

Meg started to argue only to be drowned out by Daniel's orders. "But…I want…"

"When you have been thoroughly checked out by the hospital staff," he continued over her protests, "you will then be escorted by Officer Williams to Erik's home. Is that clear Ms. Giry?" He questioned with his intent eyes boring into her stubborn face.

"Yes." She relented somewhat resignedly.

Daniel at last satisfied that she had finally agreed to see a Doctor turned towards Erik, Nadir and Brad to motion for them to precede him out the door. As he reached the door he glanced back to see a bruised and disappointed Meg standing beside Officer Williams. Turning back he strode quickly back to her side. Taking her into his arms, he kissed her as if the world was coming to an end. After a long and extremely passionate kiss, he released her to see shock and passion reflected in her eyes. Reaching his hand out to caress her bruised cheek, he said in a voice that showed all of his emotions of the last ten hours, "Don't you ever put me through this again!" And with that, he left her staring after him as he exited the station.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Hey at least I left you on a somewhat positive note. Next chapter we will have more Christine and Joseph as well as our Erik hot on their trail. Everyone please, please, please review. Thanks!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**ToryD**

**Broken Sparrow**

**Chapter 29**

Agent Morgan stood beside Captain Bradley as they looked through the one-way mirror of the small interrogation room. "She has agreed to cooperate fully with the investigation. We have had her in there for about eleven hours. I think that we need to wrap up our questioning soon." Officer Bradley informed the FBI agent who had been sent from Washington to question Ms. Reynolds.

Agent Morgan nodded his head in agreement. "Fine, I will only need about forty minutes to complete my questioning. Then she is all yours." He said as he straitened his tie. As he reached for the doorknob, he turned back to the Captain and asked. "Has she been advised of her rights?"

Captain Bradley nodded his head, "Yes, we offered her a state appointed lawyer but all she said was she was beyond anyone's help now."

Frowning Agent Morgan only sighed as he opened the door to begin his interrogation.

Carla sat exhausted from her sleepless night. Hearing the door open she turned to see a middle-aged man enter the room dressed in a off the rack dark blue suit. Signing deeply as she knew that she was to be subjected to the same questions she had answered at least seventeen times before.

Good Afternoon Ms. Reynolds. My name is Agent Morgan with the FBI." He said as he presented his credentials for her inspection. "I know that you have been up for several hours, I will try to keep this as brief as possible so we can take you to your cell to get some rest."

Carla nodded her head in acknowledgment, trying to hide her fear at the mention of the word cell.

Agent Morgan took a seat on the opposite side of the cold metal table. "Can I get you anything Ms. Reynolds? Coffee, soda, water?" He questioned with a concerned look about his face.

"No thank you." Carla replied in a quite voice.

"Ok, I have already reviewed the notes on the case so I only have a few points that I need to clear up." Turning the page on his yellow legal pad, he took out a pair of reading glassed from his inside jacket pocket. As he donned his glasses, he began to read the notes he had previously written. "I just want to clarify that you yourself never met with Mr. Buquet in person, is that correct?" He looked up to watch her reaction to his question.

Carla looked at the Agent with a resigned expression on her face. "No, I only communicated with him via email and on a cell phone."

Agent Morgan nodded his head as he said. "Yes alright, alright. So the first time you were to meet him in person was when you were to take Ms. Daae to him?" He questioned.

"Yes" Carla said as she looked down at her folded hands.

"You provided him with a number of items. How did you get the items to him?" Agent Morgan looked over the rim of his glasses as he watched her prepare to answer his second question.

"Joseph told me to store the items in the van that I had bought for him." She said with a sigh.

Agent Morgan again nodded his head. "Yes the van. How did you come to purchase the van?"

Carla rubbed her tired eyes as she began to answer the question. "I found it in the classified section of the newspaper. I paid cash so I didn't have to use my real name."

"Ok and the items that you got for Mr. Buquet, where did you purchase them?" He said as he wrote a note onto his yellow pad.

Carla looked at the water stained tiles on the ceiling. "I got the cell phones at a Wal-mart in Pikesville. I purchased the rope and tape in a Home Depot also located in Pikesville. The chloroform I got off the internet, and the knife and guns I got in a pawn shop in Baltimore."

Agent Morgan started turning the pages of his notes as he tried to find the list of items previously reported. Frowning he looked up into Carla's blood-shot eyes. "Ms. Reynolds, you said guns. Are you saying that you purchased more that one gun?" He questioned her as he watched her intently.

Carla had a quizzical expression on her face. "Yes, I bought two, one for me and one for Joseph."

Agent Morgan jumped up from his seat. "Excuse me Ms. Reynolds." He said as he left the room quickly.

"Captain Bradley!" He called out to the commanding officer of the Owings Mills station. "Why wasn't the second gun mentioned in the file?" He questioned the Captain.

"What second gun?" He responded.

"The gun that Ms. Reynolds bought for Mr. Buquet. The gun that he has in his possession at this very moment!" He said as he was reaching for his cell phone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine watched Joseph closely as he began to slow the compact car to a stop. She looked about the deserted dirt road that they had traveled for the last thirty minutes.

"Joseph, why are we stopping here?" she questioned him as she tried to keep the fear out of her voice.

Joseph turned off the engine and opened his driver's side door. 'There is a small house just over there." He said as he pointed in the direction of a small clearing. "We will be safe here for a few days."

Christine forced herself to bank down the terror that was filling her. "But Joseph, are you sure that no one will find us there?" She said as she adopted a look of concern on her face.

Joseph smiled as he found that all of his dreams were coming true. His Christine was by his side. His partner in all that life had to offer. Together they would conquer all obstacles. Reaching into the back of the car, he retrieved his knapsack. Exiting the car, he crossed to open Christine's door. Holding out his hand, he waited for her to place her own in his.

Christine knew that she had to proceed with her plan if she was to have any chance at escape. Smiling up at Joseph, she placed her hand into his.

Joseph tightened his hold on her soft hand. Overcome with emotion he bent his head to kiss the back of her hand.

Christine reigned in the shudder of revulsion that she was feeling at Joseph's touch. As he finished his unwanted kiss, she stood to stand by his side.

"Come my love." Joseph said as he gently tugged on her hand as he led her in the direction of the small deserted house.

Christine looked about the dirty little house. Shivering from the cold, she contrived a plan to get rid of Joseph. "It's so cold Joseph. I don't think we will be able to survive the night with out some heavy blankets. And what about food? We haven't eaten all day." She said with a small pout gracing her lips.

Joseph looked confused at the comments that Christine had just made. "I…uh…" he stammered as he thought of his thoughtlessness in his care for her. "Of course, I am sorry Christine." He said with a guilty expression. "Let's search the house to see if we can find any blankets."

Christine forced a smile on her face. "Good idea, you go upstairs and I'll look down here." As soon as he ascended the stairs, she raced towards the knapsack he so carelessly left behind. Glancing up in the direction of the staircase she began to fumbled with the front zipper. Cursing the lack of light in the small house, she felt around in the bag for anything in which to aid her. As her hand closed around a small metal object, she heard Joseph's heavy footsteps on the stairs. Grasping the object, she quickly pulled it from the bag, joy alighting her face as she saw that she held a small cell phone. Shoving it hastily into her jeans pocket, she re-zipped the sack and rushed to the kitchen where Joseph found her a few seconds later. Making a big show of opening and closing doors, she turned with a disappointed look on her face. "There is nothing here." She said as she closed a cabinet door.

Joseph looked upon her sad face and decided that he best make a trip into the small Tennessee town and load up on supplies. "I will go into town and purchase some supplies." He felt his heart sing with joy at the bright smile that Christine was presenting to him.

Rushing to cross the room, she threw her arms about him in a gesture of thanks. "Oh Joseph, thank you!"

Joseph stood frozen as he held Christine in his arms. Closing his eyes, he savored the feeling. As Christine pulled back he wondered what she would do if he kissed her.

Christine felt the tension in Joseph's frame. Quickly she pulled out of his embrace. "I'll try to see if I can clean up a bit." She said as she looked about the dirty kitchen.

Joseph watched her for a moment in silence as he marveled at the turn of events of the past day. "Christine, I can't tell you how happy you have made me." He said in a soft voice.

Christine, who had her back to him, closed her eyes in disgust. "I'm glad Joseph." She said as she wiped down the dusty counter with a rag she had found.

Joseph turned to leave the house. "Is there anything in particular that you need Christine?" He asked, as he stood poised by the door.

"No, just some food and blankets. Oh and some candles and matches." She said as she continued to clean the counter.

"Ok, you will be ok until I get back?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Just go and hurry back." She called from the kitchen.

"Alright, goodbye." He called as he left the house.

Christine raced to the front window, careful to stand back out of view as she watched him cross to the car. Once he was on his way, she took out the cell phone with her trembling hands. Pushing the buttons to connect her with Erik, she leaned back against the wall, feeling the toll of the last twenty hours.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik stood looking out of his eleventh floor suite. Closing his eyes against the rays of the falling sun, he sighed wearily. "Have there been any more sighting of the car?" He questioned the other men in the room.

Daniel sat on the sofa feeling as though he hadn't slept in three days. "No, the last report of them was in Memphis."

Nadir stood and crossed the room to the small bar. Pouring himself and Erik a drink, he crossed the room to hand his friend the glass. "Erik you need to get some sleep. You can't help Christine if you fall down from exhaustion." Nadir said as he looked into the tortured face of his friend.

Erik sighed, as he knew that Nadir's words rang true. "Later Nadir." Was all he said.

Nadir sighed as he turned to take his chair opposite Brad and Daniel. "Daniel have you given any thought to the idea of the reward? It would definitely add to the public's awareness."

Daniel who had first vetoed the idea of Erik's reward was reconsidering at this point. "Ten million dollars would make the public take notice. My concern is still for the loose cannons running around. We could not guarantee Christine's safety." Daniel said as he thought aloud.

Brad leaned forward as he offered his opinion. "If we made the reward for any information leading to the capture of Buquet and the safe return of Christine, then we could be reasonably assured that we would receive the leads instead of vigilante justice."

Daniel thought for a moment and then turned his attention to Erik. "Erik, I will leave it up to you. Do you want to go forward with your reward?" Daniel questioned the quite man at the window.

Erik stood deathly still, knowing that he was playing with Christine's life. "Do it." He commanded quietly.

Nadir stood and motioned for the others to vacate the room, knowing that Erik was near his breaking point. "Brad if you will alert the news media, we should be able to make the evening cable news talk shows." Nadir said as he opened the door to the suite.

Brad nodded as he looked at the older man. "I'll let you know as soon as it is all complete."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine held on tightly as the phone rang. "Please God let this signal hold out!" Her plea broke into the silence of the early evening as she had been trying for over twenty minutes to make her call.

Meg looked at the caller Id and found that it was an unidentifiable number. Reaching over she picked up the receiver. "Hello."

Christine felt tears of relief at hearing her friend's voice. "Meg! Oh god Meg, your safe!" She cried into the phone.

Meg felt her heart jump into her throat. "Christine! Where are you? Are you safe? Where is Joseph?" She questioned rapidly.

Christine smiled as she began to answer Meg's questions. "I'm ok, I am somewhere on the west side of Memphis. Joseph is out getting supplies. I don't know how long it will take him to get back." She paused to take a breath. "Meg is Raymond alive?" She questioned with an apprehensive tone.

"Yes, he is in the hospital but he is going to be ok." Meg looked towards the ceiling asking for forgiveness for her lie.

"Thank God." Christine said reverently as she was relieved that her friends were safe. She paused as she drew in a breath. "Meg, is Erik there? Please let me speak to him."

"He is in Bristol, VA Christine. They have been following tips all day. Thanks to your note on the mirror they were able to track you to that location." Meg said into the phone.

Christine felt a little more at ease knowing that Erik was following her. "Meg, we have been traveling all day on Route 144 west. About mile marker 316 we turned north and stayed on a road for about three hours, there were no mile markers so I can't tell you exactly where it is. From there we took a dirt road for about thirty minutes to a small deserted house." Christine watched out the window for any sign of Joseph. "I think that he intends to stay here for a while."

"Ok Christine, don't worry. Erik, Daniel and Nadir are going to get you out of there. Hold on I'm going to get Erik on the line." She said hurriedly.

Meg put Christine on hold as she accessed another line to call Erik. "Come on Big Guy, pickup."

Erik pulled his ringing cell phone from his pocket. Seeing that it was Meg he activated the talk button. "Yes Meg," he said tiredly into the phone.

"Erik! I have Christine on the other line, hold on while I conference her in." She said quickly.

Erik felt his adrenaline kick into high gear. He began to pace the length of the room as he waited for Christine.

Meg pushed the conference button on the phone console to connect the two calls. "Ok, Christine are you there?" She questioned.

Christine acknowledged her presence. "Yes, I'm here."

Erik felt as if his heart had stopped at the sound of her voice. "Christine! Are you safe?" He asked urgently.

Christine began to sob brokenly, "Oh Erik!" she cried barely understandable.

Meg quickly broke in. "Erik, I am going to call Daniel on my cell and give him the directions that Christine gave me."

"Good." Erik said as he thanked God for Christine's safety. "Christine, has he hurt you?" He questioned her huskily as he found it difficult to get the words past his lips.

"No, I'm not hurt." She said through her tears. "Erik, I need you so." She began to cry harder as she felt his presence on the other side of the phone.

"Christine" he whispered as he felt her fear. "Where is Buquet?" He questioned trying to get as much information from her as possible.

"He went to find some supplies." She informed him in a calmer tone. "Erik, I am trying to gain his trust by acting as if I care for him." She said abet shyly, not wanting to hurt Erik.

Erik tightened his left hand into a tight fist at the thought of Christine with Buquet. "Christine, please be careful." He said in a tight voice.

Christine began to walk around the small house, as she felt Erik's tension over the line. "Erik, I love you so much." She said in a soft voice.

Erik felt as if she had once again stolen his heart. Closing his eyes at the overwhelming emotion coursing through him, he replied softly in return. "Christine, you are my life. Without you I am nothing." He paused as he heard her quick intake of breath. "I will find you. And when you are safely in my arms, I will never let you go!" He said in a tone the promised the world to her.

"Oh Erik, I love you with all of my heart." Christine said as the tears trailed down her face.

Joseph stood in the doorway watching his world crash down around him as Christine declared her love to another. As a feeling of white-hot rage filled his black soul he crushed the dozen red roses he held in his hand. As the delicate petals floated silently to the floor, he reached for his knife. Silently approaching from behind, he raised his hand and grabbed the phone from a startled and frightened Christine. "Well my dear, let us see who you are talking too." He said as he raised the phone to his ear.

Erik felt his heart stop at the sound of Buquet's voice on the other end of the line. "Christine!" he yelled into the phone.

Joseph laughed humorlessly into the phone. "No it's not Christine. Now to whom do I have the pleasure of talking too? Would this by chance be the ever vigilant Erik?"

Erik felt an anger fill him that went beyond comprehension. "Yes, I am Erik, and if you harm a hair on her head I swear that I will follow you down to the gates of hell and kill you with my bare hands!"

Joseph turned towards a cowering Christine. Walking towards her, he reached out with the tip of his knife and let the blade caress her cheek. "Now why would I harm her? Have I not given up everything to be with her?" He replied as he watched in fascination as Christine shrank from him with a terrified scream.

"You bastard! I will kill you!" Erik yelled into the phone.

"Now that might prove interesting, a duel for the fair lady." Joseph bent down to the sobbing Christine. "What do you think my dear? An old fashion duel for your fair hand?" He questioned her.

Christine hugged herself into a tight ball, sobbing into her arms as she tried to block out Joseph's presence.

Joseph rose and began to plan his next move. "Ok Erik, we will fight for the fair Christine." Adopting a calm voice, he relayed his instructions. "As long as you do exactly as I say then she will remain in the condition that she is now." Pausing before he continued, his eyes took on a fiendish light. "But if you deviate one step then I will cut her up just like I did her family!" He said in a deadly quiet voice that turned Erik's blood to ice.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Well we are back to the cliffhanger. Sorry, but it is a necessary evil. I guess we will have a few more chapters than I had first planed. So this will probably continue through the end of this weekend. Have heart everyone we will get through this. Oh and sorry in advance for typos, I didn't have much time to proofread this. Everyone please, please, please review. Thanks!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**ToryD**

**Broken Sparrow**

**Chapter 30**

"Do we have an agreement Erik?" Joseph directed into the phone as he bent down to Christine.

"No Erik! Don't listen to him!" Christine yelled.

Joseph drew back his hand and slapped her hard across her cheek. "Now Christine, please don't interrupt me when I am on the phone." He said in a condescending tone.

Erik hearing Christine crying in the background he felt as if he could literally tear Buquet limb from limb with his bare hands. Knowing that he had to get to Christine as fast as possible, he agreed to Buquet's conditions. "I will come alone." He said through his tightly clenched teeth.

Joseph smiled as he reached out to caress Christine's down cast head. "Good. Then I will proceed with the directions. Tomorrow morning at 9AM, you will be at the pay telephone at the Exxon gas station in a small town called Lonoke, TN. You will come alone as we have already discussed." Joseph paused as he continued to stroke Christine's hair. "Now Erik, I don't need to tell you the consequences of failing to meet my demands, do I?" He questioned.

"No!" Erik yelled into the phone.

Joseph held the phone from his ear. "Now Erik I am trying to be a gentleman here, I will expect no less from you." He chided into the phone.

Nadir and Daniel came rushing into the suite. "Are you on the phone with Christine?" Nadir asked Erik anxiously.

Erik turned away from his friend as he tried to decide what the best course of action was to ensure Christine's safety. Closing his eyes, he tightened his hand around the phone as he launched into his next statement. "Yes, Christine. Please try to keep him in that location. Help will be there shortly."

Joseph smiled as he felt his plan begin to take shape. "Ah very good Erik, you did that very well." He said as he stood to walk towards the window. "I am afraid that I will have to cut short our conversation, as you see Christine and I have a long drive ahead of us tonight."

Erik turned to walk towards the bar. "Yes, I understand." He said in a strange tone as he pushed the button to end the call.

Nadir frowned at the way Erik was acting. "Erik, what happened?" He asked as he stared in disbelief.

Erik poured himself a whisky and took a long drink. "Buquet was returning and she had to hide the phone."

Daniel was ending his call with the still talking Meg. "I will call you back in a minute!" He said as he pushed the end button with her voice still coming across the line. "Meg gave me the directions to their location. I need to call the Tennessee State Police and have them do a preliminary surveillance of the area."

Nadir was still staring at Erik, his senses still alerting him that all was not as it seemed with his friend. "Erik, did Christine say anything that would help us in the rescue?"

"No, I mostly tried to reassure her that we would find her." Erik said quietly into his drink.

Daniel was relaying the information to the Tennessee State Police as he motioned to Nadir to join him. "Nadir, I am going to be tied up for a bit. Could you please call Meg and explain that we are on our way to get Christine." He said as he held his hand over the mouthpiece of his phone.

Nadir nodded as he reached for his phone.

Erik stood alone at the bar, silently cursing Buquet to the very depths of hell. _I will play your game you bastard. But know this, tomorrow you will pay for what you have done to my Christine! Tomorrow you will take your last breath on this earth._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As Joseph ended the call, he turned to look at Christine as she knelt on the floor. "Christine, I am afraid that we need to leave our cozy little house." He said as he crossed back to her. Reaching out his hand, he waited for her to take his proffered hand.

Christine stared up at him with hate in her eyes. Avoiding his touch, she rose to stand as far from him as possible.

"Now now Christine, none of that." He admonished her gently.

"I hate you! I hate you!" She spat at him with all of her rage.

Joseph sighed resignedly. "Oh Christine, you will come to love me." He said as he walked towards her. "You see, you have no choice in the matter." Reaching out he tangled his hand in the back of her curls. Tightening his hold, he pulled ruthlessly on her hair to tip her face up in his direction. "You will love me. Either here in this world or in the next, your choice Christine." He said as he bent to take her lips in a grinding kiss.

Christine cried out in pain as she felt his punishing teeth cut into her lips. _Oh God Erik, please come soon! _

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Daniel and Nadir were walking around the deserted house. Are you sure that this is the house that Christine called from?" Nadir questioned Daniel as they look for a sign of Buquet and Christine's presence.

Daniel inwardly cursed the luck that had plagued them. "Yes, the cell phone signal originated from this area. As this is the only house in the area, this must be the location. Damn it! Why is he always one step ahead of us?" He yelled as he kicked the broken chair that lay on the floor.

Erik stood in the doorway, watching the FBI and Police go about their investigation. Knowing that he had very little time, he thought of an excuse to get way from the ever-watchful Nadir. "Nadir, I am going to find Brad and get us some rooms for the night." He said in a quiet voice.

Nadir looked up sharply at Erik's remark. "Erik, if you will wait about twenty minutes I will go with you." He offered.

Erik shook his head. "No, I need to get away from here." He said as he turned to leave. "Brad will call you with the information as to where we will be staying. I will see you in the morning." Erik called as he walked out the door.

Nadir started to follow his friend only to be pulled back by Daniel. "Let him go, he needs to be alone to get his head around all that has happened." Daniel said from experience.

Nadir stared after Erik's retreating form. "I guess your right." Nadir said quietly as he still felt the strange feeling that had took hold of him since Erik's phone call with Christine. He felt as if somehow, he was letting his friend down.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik looked at his watch and noted that it was three minutes to nine. Getting out of his rental car, he walked towards the phone booth that Joseph had designated for their meeting. As he reached the booth, he looked about the station for any sign of Buquet or Christine. Glancing back at his watch he noted that he still had more than a minute to wait. Closing his tired eyes against the bright sunlight, he thought of Nadir back at the hotel. As Erik knew his friend so well he could well imagine that Nadir was at this very moment interrogating Brad as to his whereabouts. The phone's shrill ring broke into his thoughts. Reaching out he picked up the phone. "Destler." He said briskly into the mouthpiece.

Joseph watched as Erik answered the phone. "Good morning Erik, I trust you slept well?" He questioned as though they were old friends.

"Where are you?" Erik growled back into the phone.

"Oh now I guess from your tone you did not sleep well. Pity, as you are going to need every ounce of your strength to win the hand of the fair Christine." Joseph said in an amused tone.

Erik barely held on to his spiraling temper. "Buquet, lets get on with this!"

"Ok, Erik, ok. I see that you have come alone so I will take you to Christine." Joseph said in a way of placating the angry man. "Get in your car and travel two miles down the road to your right. You will see a small dirt road on the left. Take the road, go about half a mile, and pull over. I will be there to pick you up shortly." Joseph said as he watched from his parked car across the road. "Oh, one more thing Erik." He called into the phone. "If I see so much as one car following in your direction I will kill Christine. Is that understood?"

Erik felt his blood begin to boil at the Buquet's comment. "No one will follow."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_**Two hours earlier**_

Nadir scowled at Brad who was shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "I will ask you again Brad. Where did Erik go?"

Brad felt the full force of Nadir's stare as he sat in the hotel suite. "Nadir, I don't know where Mr. Destler is." Brad replied truthfully.

Nadir took a claming breath. "Ok, what do you know?" He questioned as he tried to reign in his temper.

Brad knew that he was about to betray his boss. Sighing deeply he leaned forward on the sofa to begin to tell the detective all he knew. "Mr. Destler left last night in a rental car. He would not tell me where he was going only that I should not share the information with anyone."

Nadir cursed violently. "Damn you Erik!" He said as he reached for his cell phone. Dialing Daniel's number quickly he started to pace the length of the room. "Damn it!" He repeated his curse. As Daniel answered the phone, Nadir broke into his greeting. "Daniel, Erik has left to meet with Buquet."

Daniel stood with a towel wrapped around his lean hips, his body still beaded with the water from his morning shower. "What? Where did he go?" He questioned quickly as he reached for his clothes.

"I don't know. All Brad could say was that Erik had asked him to get a rental car." Nadir replied as he continued his worried pacing.

"Damn it! This is just what we need!" Daniel cursed into the phone. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to gain control of the situation. "Ok, find out from Brad what rental company it was from. With any luck they will have a tracking device on the car." Daniel said as he pulled on his pants. "I will put a trace onto all of his cell phone calls. Maybe he will slip up and call someone."

Nadir nodded his head. "Right. I'll see you in about ten minutes." He said as he switched off the phone. Turning to a guilty looking Brad, he fired his next question. "Ok Brad, what rental company did you use to get the car?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik pulled to the side of the road and shut off the engine. Looking in his rear view mirror, he saw a dark blue compact car approach.

Joseph pulled directly behind Erik. Opening the driver's side door, he exited his car to walk towards the passenger's door of Erik's rented Lexus. "I am impressed Erik, you follow directions very well." Joseph said as he slid into the seat next to the half-masked man. "What's with the mask?" He asked as he tried to get a better look at Erik's face.

Erik hissed through clenched teeth. "It is none of your concern. Take me to Christine!"

Joseph raised one of his dark brows at the man's rudeness. "My but you are the impatient one this morning." He said as he shook his head mockingly. "Ok, Erik. Start the car and continue down this road."

Erik shot Buquet a look of pure loathing as he turned the key to start the engine.

As they came to a fork in the road, Joseph motioned for Erik to bear to the right. As Erik took the turn, he saw a small deserted barn. As he drew nearer to the structure, Joseph indicated that they had reached their destination. "Just pull over there Erik." He said as he pointed to a small clearing.

Erik parked the car and made to get out of the car only to be stopped by Buquet.

"Not so fast Erik, I need you to turn around and put your hands behind your back." Joseph said as he withdrew his gun from his pocket.

Erik sat still in his seat barely holding on to the extreme force of his rage. "What are you playing at Buquet? Where is Christine?" He questioned in a ruthless tone.

Joseph sighed at Erik's impatience. "She is just inside Erik. But she will be fine for a few more minutes." He said as he admired his gun. "Now where were we? Oh yes you need to turn around and put your hands behind your back."

Erik turned in his seat as he placed his hands behind him. He thought of the magicians training he had received as a youth in the detention center he attended with Nadir. Clenching his hands into fists, he allowed Buquet to bind his hand.

Joseph admired Erik's cooperation. "Good, now you can get out of the car and walk slowly towards the barn."

Erik watched as Buquet leaned across him to release the door handle. As he stood out in the cool morning air, he knew that within the hour either he or Buquet would be dead. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for what was to come.

Buquet joined Erik as he walked towards the deserted barn. "The door is over this way." Joseph pointed to the right.

Erik felt his heart rate increase as he drew nearer to Christine. _God please help me save her._ He prayed silently to himself.

Joseph threw open the large barn door to allow the sun's morning light to filter inside. Motioning for Erik to precede him he noted the tension on the other man's face.

Erik entered the darkened barn blinking his eyes rapidly to adjust to the changing light.

Christine heard the car as it approached a few minutes earlier. As the door opened, she felt a multitude of emotions as she saw Erik enter the barn. "Erik!" She cried with a terrified voice.

Erik looked in Christine's direction. "Christine!" His voice broke with the intense emotion he was feeling. Seeing her seated on the ground with her arms tied to a wooden post, he felt his love for her explode throughout his being. He rushed to her side and bent down to look into her frightened eyes. "Oh Christine" he whispered as he placed his cheek against her bruised one. Swallowing hard he tried to gain some of his composure. "Are you hurt?" He questioned in a steady tone.

Christine looked through her tears at the man she loved. "No, I am ok." She said bravely.

Joseph stood at the door and watched the couple with a look of disgust on his face. "Excuse me, but I do believe that we have some unfinished business to attend to." He said in an abrupt tone.

Erik stood to stand between Buquet and Christine. "Oh yes your so called duel." Erik said in a sneering tone. "Well I am ready when you are Buquet. You will of course have to remove my ties." He informed him.

Joseph threw back his head and laughed. "But Erik, why would I want to give you a sporting chance?" He said as he shook his head in a mocking manner. "No, you will remain tied." He replied as he took out his large hunting knife. "I do have one request before we begin." He said as he began to approach Erik. "I would like to see you without the mask."

Erik stared at Buquet with the hatred clearly expressed on his face. "You want the mask off then you will have to come and take it off you bastard!"

As Buquet walked towards Erik he felt delight at the way he was in control of the situation. Stopping just in front of Erik he reached out to remove the mask from Erik's face. As he pulled the mask slowly away, he felt a small shiver of fear race up his spine.

He drew in a sharp breath at the sight of the monstrous scars on half of Erik's face. "God! Christine, how can you love this monster?" He asked in horror.

Erik knew that this was his opportunity to end this nightmare. As Joseph stood frozen in horror, Erik quickly released his hands from behind his back. He swung his right fist directly into the surprised face of Buquet, causing him to fall violently to the ground.

Joseph looked up in surprise at Erik. Quickly getting to his feet he clenched the knife that he held in his hand. "You just made the biggest mistake of your and Christine's life." He spat in rage as he lunged towards Erik with his knife.

Erik gracefully jumped out of Buquet's knifes reach. "You're the one who has made the mistake Buquet! You made your mistake when you took something that belongs to me!" Erik yelled as he reached for Buquet's arm to wrestle the knife away.

Christine watched in horror as Erik struggle to get the knife from Joseph. _God please help Erik_! She prayed as she watched the two men fall to the floor.

Erik felt the blade as it nicked his left wrist. "Your game is over Buquet!" He called as he pulled on all of his pent up rage at all that this man had done to Christine. Erik bent Joseph's hand back towards his forearm, not stopping until he heard the satisfying sound of bones cracking.

Joseph cried out in pain as he dropped his knife. Holding his broken wrist tightly against his body he watched as Erik reached for the knife.

Erik felt as if he was truly the angel of death as he walked towards the fallen Buquet.

Christine watched in silence as Erik approached Joseph with the knife in his hand. She felt an intense feeling of apprehension fill her as she watched Erik raise the knife to Joseph's throat. "Erik!" She called out. For all the pain and horror that Joseph had brought to her, she could not allow Erik to take his life. With tears of regret on her face, she called to Erik in a gentle voice. "No Erik."

Erik looked into Christine's beseeching eyes. Seeing the love for him reflected from the very depth of her soul, he knew that he could not carry out with his black deed. Turning back to Buquet, he gave him a vicious kick in the stomach. Crossing the room, he used the knife to release Christine from her ties. Christine threw herself into his arms and silently thanked God for keeping her Erik safe. Drawing back, she looked into his worried face. Placing her hand on his unmasked face, she smiled through her tears as she saw his love reflected in his beautiful eyes. "I love you." She whispered softly.

Erik bent down to kiss her soft lips in a reverent kiss. "Are you sure you're not hurt?" he questioned with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm ok now that you're here." She said with a smile on her bruised face.

"I'd better call Nadir." Erik said with a slight wince, not at all looking forward to the lecture he was sure to receive from his friend.

Christine was not at all ready to release him from her embrace. Hugging him tightly to her, she closed her eyes to savor the safe feeling that only he could offer.

Joseph lay on the dirt floor of the barn watching the loving scene as though it were from a movie. Knowing that he had lost his one and only love, he knew that their time was destined to be in the next life. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he grasped the cold metal of his gun. As he pulled the gun from his pocket, he raised the black barrel to aim it at Christine's traitorous heart. As his hand tightened on the trigger, he whispered softly to his love. "It was your choice my love"

Erik looked up at the soft sound behind Christine. He saw the desperation reflected in Joseph's eyes as he raised the gun and aimed it at Christine. Erik swiftly pushed Christine down towards the ground, just as a single shot broke the silence of the cool November morning.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nadir raced into the barn at the sound of the gunshot. As he quickly drew his gun, he saw Buquet take aim at Christine who was huddled on the cold dirt floor. Raising his gun, he fired three quick shots. Each shot meeting its intended target, Buquet's black heart. He watched with long awaited satisfaction as Buquet fell lifelessly to the floor.

Daniel raced past him to check Buquet. As he held his fingers to Buquet's neck, he felt a strong feeling of relief as the terror that this man had wrought on Christine and all those who loved her was finally at an end. Picking up Buquet's gun, he motioned for the other agent to take the weapon. "He's dead." He said in a tone that betrayed his approval.

Nadir merely nodded at Daniel's statement. Turning towards Christine, he saw that she was leaning over Erik with strange animal like sounds coming from her throat. Seeing that Erik was not moving, he raced to his fallen friend. As he reached Erik, he fell to his knees to access his friend's injuries. "Daniel, get an ambulance!" He yelled in Daniel's direction.

Daniel grabbed his cell phone from his jacket and began dialing for help.

Nadir gently pushed Christine aside from Erik. Seeing that Erik had suffered a gunshot wound to his chest, he felt as if his world had been ripped out from under him. _NO! God No! Not now! Not when Erik has finally found some happiness! _His mind cried out at the injustice. Taking his jacket off he wadded it up into a ball to put pressure on the wound.

Erik felt as if someone had ignited a fire within his chest. Opening his eyes, he looked for Christine. Seeing Nadir leaning over him he called for Christine. "Nadir, where is Christine?" He asked his friend anxiously.

Nadir had to swallow past the lump that had formed in his throat, "She is here Erik. She is safe." He said in a gentle tone.

Erik felt an overwhelming sense of relief. _Thank_ _you God, thank you for keeping her safe._ He thought as he lay with his lifeblood pouring out onto the dirt floor. "Christine" he whispered weakly.

Nadir glanced up sharply towards Erik's face. "Erik! You need to stay still." He ordered harshly, knowing that Erik had very little chance to survive.

"Christine…" he said brokenly as he tried to rise to see her.

Christine hearing Erik calling for her quickly regained her composure. She reached out to place her hand on Erik's worried face. "I'm here Erik." She called softly to him.

Erik felt a welcoming sense of peace fill his soul. Christine was at last safe to live her life freely and without fear. "You are so beautiful." He said as his eyes worshipped her.

Christine smiled back through the tears that began to fill her eyes. "Erik, please lay still, help is on the way." She said as she prayed silently to God to spare his life.

Erik looked up into her beautiful anxious eyes seeing her fear as it radiated off her. He felt immense sorrow that he could not stay with her and experience all that life had cruelly denied them in this lifetime. "Christine, I love you."

Christine knew from her medical school training that few people survived a gunshot wound to the chest such as Erik's. Knowing that she had to be strong for him in this, his last moments of life, she drew in a deep breath and prayed to God for courage. "Oh Erik, how I do love you." She said softly as she bent down to kiss his forehead.

Erik felt himself slipping away from Christine. Trying to hang on he knew that he needed some time to save Christine from herself. "Christine, take my hand." He called to her in a soft voice.

Christine grasped his hand tightly in hers, as she pushed back the tears that she vowed she would not let him see. "I'm here Erik."

"My beautiful Christine." He said as he took a shuddering breath. "I want you to do something for me." He said as he closed his eyes against the intense pain enfolded around him.

Christine felt her heart breaking at Erik's pain. "Anything Erik." She replied as she raised their joined hands to her lips.

Erik smiled up at her with a sad smile. "I want you to promise to look after Marie and Meg." He began to tremble as an intense feeling of coldness began to overtake his body. "Look after old Nadir here, he may be tough but he will always be in need of a friend." Erik said as he gave his long time friend a look that went beyond words.

Nadir felt as if he was losing the only person in this world who he knew he could count on. Realizing that this was his last opportunity to tell Erik how much he loved him he leaned forward to gently place his hand upon Erik's shoulder. His emotion was too great to allow him to speak, so he looked into his friend's eyes and let him see the depth of his feelings.

Erik felt the powerful love emanating from Nadir. Smiling up at his long time friend he merely nodded, as their eyes attested to their strong bond that went beyond words.

Christine was having trouble finding her voice as the pain of losing Erik began to take hold of her. As Erik once again turned his pain-filled eyes to her, she nodded her acceptance of his request.

"I have already made sure that you will inherit all of my holdings." He informed her as he looked up into her beautiful face. "Promise me that you will continue with your medical training. I would like to think that you will use some of the money to help others."

Christine nodded in agreement again. She felt the tears she had been fighting for the last few minutes begin to trail down her cheeks.

Erik felt as if he was floating as he lay looking up at his Christine. "Promise me one more thing." He asked as he felt himself being called home.

Christine felt him slipping away from her. "Erik!" She called to him in a painful plea.

Erik opened his eyes to behold his last vision on this earth, his beautiful Christine. Smiling up at her sad teary face, he brought her hand up to his lips for one last kiss. "Promise me that when you first open your eyes each morning you will remember that I love you." He paused as he struggled to hold onto just one more moment with his one and only love.

Christine knew that this was to be the last moment that she would spend with Erik in this lifetime. As he lay with his life fading into death, she felt his love surround her, giving her comfort in this the most painful moment of her life.

"Promise me that when sleep closes your eyes each night that you will remember that I am always there with you." He said with his eyes reflecting all the love that had been stolen from them in this lifetime. As death began to steal him away, he whispered his last words to the one person who had given him his greatest joy. "Promise me you'll remember Christine, promise me."

Christine found her voice in this the last moment of Erik's life. "I promise my love. I promise."

With Christine's promise singing sweetly in his ears, he smiled as he closed his eyes and welcomed the peaceful light that beckoned to him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Have faith is all I have to say. Have faith! Everyone please, please, please review. Thanks!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**ToryD**

**Broken Sparrow**

**Chapter 31**

Erik watched from high above as Christine leaned over his lifeless body. He felt a strange sensation as if he was no longer alone. Turning to look about him, he saw nothing other than the bright soft heavenly light.

"Erik, it is time to go." A soft feminine voice called to him.

Erik once again tried to see who was there with him. "Who is there?" He said to the unearthly presence.

Janie smiled at the man her sister had come to love as she walked forward to greet Erik. Reaching out she gently took his hand in hers and looked up into his confused eyes. "Hello Erik," she said in the most serene tone that Erik had ever heard. "My name is Janie. I have come to take you home now."

"But I can't leave Christine." He said as he looked back at the now fading vision of Christine. "No! I can't leave her!" He said as he franticly tried to pull away from the young woman.

Janie offered him a small sad smile. "I am sorry Erik; it is not up to either of us. We must leave now." She said as she began to pull him away from the sight of the heartbroken Christine.

Erik felt himself being pulled away from the one joy of his life, his Christine. "No, please let me stay with her." He pleaded as he tried to remain where his stood.

Janie felt Erik's sorrow as he was forced to leave Christine. Tightening her grip on his hand, she led him towards the bright soft light.

Erik watch helplessly as the vision of his beautiful Christine was taken from him forever. "Goodbye, my love. Remember Christine. Always remember." He called to her softly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine watched as Erik slipped from this life. Closing her eyes against the utter pain that engulfed her heart, she cursed God for all that he had taken from her. "Haven't you taken enough from me? What more do you need?" She cried as her heart was surely breaking in two from the loss of her sweet Erik. "Why did you take Erik?" She began to shake with her grief. "Why God? I don't understand." Her voice breaking with the emotion coursing through her grief stricken soul. "Why?"

Nadir was pulled from his own grief to attend to the anguished Christine. "Christine." He called to her gently as he reached over to take her in his comforting arms.

Christine looked into Nadir's kind eyes and saw the man's own sorrow reflected from within. "Oh Nadir, I don't think I can survive this." She whispered as she laid her head against his strong chest and let loose the tears that poured from her tortured soul.

Nadir felt an overwhelming sense of anger that Erik and Christine would never have the life filled with love and laughter that had been so viciously denied them. As he held Christine in his arms, he made a vow to Erik. _Erik, I promise on my life that she will never have to face life alone. I will keep watch over her my friend. _

Daniel stood frozen as he watched the heart-wrenching scene unfolding before him. Hearing the sirens of the ambulance, he looked at Erik's lifeless form lying so still upon the cold floor, a feeling of senseless loss washing over him, as he knew that help had arrived too late.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik was amazed at the sight that was presented before him. "What is this place?" He questioned the young Janie.

Janie turned to give him a smile that he had seen before, a smile that had graced the face of his very own Christine. "This is a portal Erik. This is where all of the new arrivals are processed into Heaven." She informed him in a gentle tone.

Erik furrowed his brow. "Heaven you say?"

"Yes, Erik." She said as she began to pull him towards an open doorway. "Come with me Erik, there are some people who wish to meet you."

Erik followed the beautiful Janie as she led him towards an older couple who were seated side by side. The stunning older woman arose from her seat when she saw their entrance.

Smiling brightly as she approached Erik, she reached out to enfold him in a motherly hug. "Erik, it is so nice to meet you." She said as she reached up to kiss his right cheek.

Erik felt self-conscious of his scared face. Lifting his hand to cover the offending scars he was stunned that only smooth skin touched his inquiring fingers.

"Charles," the older woman call to her companion. "Come and meet Christine's young man."

Erik watched in fascination as the man rose and walked towards them with a welcoming smile gracing his face. "Erik, so you are the man who has won my Christine's heart." He said as he shook Erik's right hand.

Erik felt a strange sense of bewilderment as to the events of the last few minutes. "Sir?" he said in the form of a question.

Charles laughed softly. "I'm sorry Erik; it seems that you are at a disadvantage here." He pulled the two women to him as he placed an arm around each. "Allow me to introduce my family. This gorgeous woman is my wife Emily." He said with a loving smile. Turning his attention to his young daughter, he gave her a gentle squeeze. "And of course you have already met my Janie. My name is Charles, Charles Daae."

Erik felt as if he was dreaming the most surreal dream as he stood before the Daae family. "Mr. Daae…" He whispered in an astonished tone.

Charles seeing the confusion in Erik's eyes released his family and turned to put a kind arm around the younger man's shoulders. "Erik, I know that this is a lot to take in, but we don't have much time." He said with a small smile of apology.

"Time Sir?" Erik questioned.

Charles smiled knowingly. "Yes Erik, we don't have much time. You see your not suppose to be here yet." Charles paused as he watched the surprise in Erik's eyes. "This is not your time son."

Erik felt as if the world had been turned on its head. "I don't understand." He said as he looked at Christine's family. "I died. If it was not my time then why am I here?"

Emily approached Erik and gently led him to the soft white sofa. As she took a seat she pulled Erik down to sit beside her. Taking both of his hands in hers, she began to explain what had brought him to this place. "Erik, it is not God's plan that you leave Christine now."

Erik shook his head in confusion. "But Mrs. Daae, I died." He said as he stated the cold hard fact.

"Yes my dear, I know." She said with a sympatric smile. "God has granted you and Christine this second chance. He in all of his mercy has decided that Christine has endured enough." Emily reached out to place her hand on Erik's cheek, in much the same manner as Christine. "Oh my dear boy, only you can bring happiness to our Christine."

Erik felt tears begin to fill his eyes at Emily's acceptance of him. Raising her hand to his lips, he presented her with a kiss of such reverence that she felt a single tear fall down her cheek. "Thank you." Erik said as he found his voice.

Emily stood to pull Erik towards the door. As they reached the door, she turned and once again took him into her arms for a motherly hug. As she pulled back to look at him one last time she smiled and asked one thing of the beautiful young man before her. "Promise me you will take care of my girl."

Erik knew that he would never have an easier promise to keep. "I promise Mrs. Daae, I promise." He said in a reverent voice.

Emily looked past Erik to motion for Janie. "Janie will take you back now Erik." She said as she turned to walk to her husband. "Thank you Erik." She called after him as he began to follow Janie. "Thank you for loving our girl."

Erik turned and offered her a smile of gratitude as he walked back towards his unfinished life. He turned and began to walk back to his one joy in life, his Christine.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Roger Turner ran into the barn with his partner, Peter Boyle. "How long has he been down?" He questioned the man who held a sobbing young woman.

Nadir looked up to see the two ambulance attendants opening various equipment boxes. "He has been gone for about three minutes." He reported in a flat tone.

"Peter" Roger called urgently to his younger partner. "Give him 30cc's of epinephrine and charge the defibulator to 200." As Peter administered the injection, Roger examined the gapping wound on Erik's chest.

Peter had the unit charged and had placed the EKG sensors on Erik's chest. The machine, which was monitoring Erik's heart rate, showed only a single flat line on its monitor.

Roger grasped the paddles and placed them on Erik's lifeless chest. "Clear!" He shouted as he pushed the button to administer the powerful shock to restart Erik's heart.

Peter's well-trained eyes watched the monitor closely. "Nothing."

Roger instructed his partner. "Charge to 300."

Peter made an adjustment on the machine. "Charging…300!" He said as the machine read the number 300.

"Clear" Roger called again before he pushed the button to administer a second shock to Erik's heart.

Peter and Roger both stared at the monitor as several small beeps began to sound from the small machine.

Christine tore herself away from Nadir's arms as she heard Erik's weak heart struggling to regain its beating. _Please God, please let him live_. She prayed with all of her heart and soul.

Roger was not happy with the irregular rhythm of his patient's heart. "Let's hit him again." He said to his partner.

Peter adjusted the machine once again. "Charging…300!" He called out.

Roger placed the paddles upon Erik's chest. "Clear!" He called a third time as he once again tried to shock Erik's heart into a normal rhythm.

Peter watched in astonishment as the third shock that Roger had administered had brought the dead man back to life. "Normal sinus rhythm." He said in a surprised voice.

Roger smiled at his younger partner. "Call ahead to the hospital and tell them that he will need immediate surgery when we arrive."

Peter rose to complete his assigned task.

Roger placed an oxygen mask over Erik's mouth and nose. Now that he had his patient back, he turned his attention to the bleeding wound. Reaching into his supplies box, he withdrew a large pressure dressing. Once he was satisfied that he had done all he could for the wound he began to start an IV. Turning towards the three people who stared on in astonished wonder, he questioned them for the medical history of his patient. "Do any of you know his blood type? Is he allergic to any medication?"

Nadir racked his brain for any information that might be helpful. "I think he is allergic to penicillin." He said as he recalled a childhood injury that landed Erik in the hospital after a severe reaction to the medication that was prescribed to prevent infection.

Christine felt as if she was watching the scene unfolding from somewhere outside of her body. Erik, her Erik was once again clinging to life. Shaking herself out of her trance, she raced towards Erik's side. "Stay with me Erik! Please don't leave me again." She called to him in an urgent beseeching voice.

Peter with the aid of a police officer brought in the gurney, to transport Erik to the hospital. "Is he stable?" He questioned his partner as he squatted down beside Erik.

"No, but we need to transport him now. He has lost a lot of blood and I don't like his blood pressure." Roger said as he prepared Erik for transport.

Peter took a position at Erik's feet. "On my count, one…two…three." He said as he lifted Erik's unconscious body onto the gurney.

As the medics raced Erik out of the barn Christine ran after them, "I am coming with you!" She called after them.

Roger turned to issue his standard refusal. "I'm sorry Ms. but we can't allow anyone in the back of the ambulance."

Christine frowned at the man's insensitivity. Turning towards Nadir and Daniel her eyes beseeched them for their assistance.

Daniel knew that he could at least do this one small thing for her. Walking towards the attendant, he pulled his badge and began to speak softly to the man.

Christine waited by Nadir's side as the man looked up at her in surprise.

Roger felt a strange sense of sadness as he looked into the beautiful bruised woman's eyes. "Ok Ms. You can ride along."

Christine ran to join Erik in the back of the ambulance. "Thank you." She said as she looked into the kind eyes of the attendant.

Roger felt as if she had reached into his heart and left a small piece of herself behind. As he watched her lovingly hold the hand of the scared man, he knew that he would do all that he could to save the man who this beautiful woman adored.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meg and Marie rushed into the waiting room of the small town hospital. Seeing Daniel, Meg ran towards him to throw herself in his arms.

Daniel held Meg tightly to him as he welcomed the feeling of her safely in his arms.

Marie watched as Daniel comforted Meg. Crossing the room to stand before Nadir, she inquired on Erik's condition. "Nadir," she called softly to the worried man.

Nadir looked up into the kind concerned eyes of Marie. "Marie." He said as he stood and embraced her in a long hug.

"How is he?" She questioned as she pulled slightly back in his arms to look into his tired face.

Nadir sighed deeply as he began to update Marie on all that had occurred. "He is out of surgery and in ICU." Pausing he took a deep breath in order to continue with the grave news. "The Doctors have warned us not to expect him to survive past tonight."

Marie felt the sorrow emanating from the strong man who was like a brother to her employer. "Nadir, where is Christine?" She asked gently.

Nadir sank into his seat to place his head in his hands. "She is by his side. She will not leave him for a moment." He said quietly.

Marie looked around for the nurses' station. "I will go to her." She said as she leaned down to give him a comforting kiss on his downcast head.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine sat with Erik's hand clasped tightly in hers. Fearing that if she let go she would lose him forever.

Marie paused at the door to pray for the two souls that had suffered so much in this lifetime. _Please God, let them have some peace in this life. They are both truly deserving of some joy. Please God, show them some mercy. _Crossing to Christine's side, she laid a motherly hand upon Christine's thin shoulder. "My dear Christine." She said softly as she looked in to the anguished eyes of the suffering girl.

At the sight of Marie's concerned gaze Christine felt her tenuous resolve begin to slip. "Oh Marie," she cried as she let the tears she had been holding back for the last six hours fall.

Marie took the heartbroken girl within her arms and simply held her as any mother would in comforting their child.

Christine cried for the unfairness of it all. She cried for her family, who did nothing other than love her. She cried for the innocent man who lost his life for nothing more than crossing Joseph's path. She cried for Raymond, sweet Raymond who fought so bravely to save her. She cried for Meg, her beautiful and lovely Meg, who suffered a nightmare unimaginable to most. She cried for Nadir, protective and selfless Nadir, who was always there for her and Erik. And finally, she cried for her Erik. Dear sweet loving Erik. The love of her life, the man who she pictured as father to her children. Erik, who she pictured as always being there to hold her hand, as they faced all that life had to offer.

Marie held onto Christine as she cried out her grief. Her own heart breaking at the injustice of all that had befallen this beautiful and kind girl. Closing her eyes she once again prayed for God's mercy. _Dear Father, please show this suffering girl some mercy. She has endured so much grief. Please allow her some measure of happiness._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik felt as if he had an elephant sitting on his chest. He tried to open his eyes only to find that they were too heavy to lift. Hearing the strange sounds of machines, he once again tried to open his eyes. Feeling someone holding his hand, he moved his fingers to try to pull from the tight grasp.

Christine was lying next to Erik on the small hospital bed. As she was awakened from her exhausted sleep, she could see the first rays of the sun begin to shine through the window in Erik's room. Three days she had remained by his side, leaving only to allow the Doctors and Nurses examine him. Three days of holding his hand, for she wanted to be there if he once again began to slip away. Three days of praying for a miracle. A miracle that had yet to come, but for which she would continue to pray. Three days of endless watching, and endless waiting.

Erik felt Christine's presence even though he was unable to open his eyes. He knew that it was she that held his hand. _I'm here with you Christine. I'm still here. _His mind cried out to her.

Christine looked up sharply onto Erik's unmoving face. She could have sworn that he called to her. Gently leaning over him to kiss his cheek, she willed him to awaken once more. She felt his spirit all around her, holding her, loving her. "Erik," she called out to him softly.

Erik heard her beautiful voice calling to him. Pulling on all of his strength, he once again tried to open his heavy eyes. As he finally managed to open his eyes, he saw that Christine was indeed by his side. He smiled at the sheer beauty of her.

Christine watched in astonished wonder as Erik opened his eyes and returned to the life that had yet to be lived. Tears of joy began to fill her eyes as she watched her Erik return to her.

Erik saw the tears fill his Christine's eyes and knew that he had caused the lines of worry that creased her beautiful eyes. Tightening his hand on hers, he called her name softly. "Christine...,"

Christine's breath caught in her throat, Erik, her sweet Erik was once again with her. The bright promise of a future of happiness was once again within reach. Erik was back. Her Erik was once again at her side.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Well there you go. Now you really didn't think that I would kill Erik did you? Nah! Never! Next chapter we will have just about everyone except poor Carla. I'm guessing that we will have the next chapter and then an epilogue to tie up all the loose ends. Oh and if anyone would like to take the story of Meg and Daniel further please let me know, I think that there is much more to those two characters, but I already have another story in my head that is dying to get out. Please review. Thanks!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**ToryD**

**Broken Sparrow**

**Chapter 32**

_**Three Weeks Later**_

Nadir and the hired nurse helped buckle Erik into his seat on the private jet. Christine stood hovering over Erik like a mother hen. "Thank you." She said to Nadir and Lauren, the nurse that she had hand picked to aid in Erik's recovery. Taking her seat next to Erik, she reached for his hand as she studied his un-masked tired face. "Erik," she called to him softly. "Are you in any pain?"

Erik tightened his hold on her hand and smiled at her doting concern. "I'm am fine Christine. It is you that I am worried about." He said as he took in the dark circles that had taken up permanent residence under her beautiful eyes. "When was the last time you had a full night of sleep?" He questioned as he pinned her with his scrutinizing gaze.

Christine smiled as she leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Tell you what," she said with an impish grin on her face. "When we get home I promise to take a nice long nap with you."

Erik raised his eyebrow at her suggestion. "You've got a deal, Ms. Daae."

Christine leaned her head against his shoulder as the plane began to taxi down the runway to take them home.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meg paced back and forth in the large foyer of Erik's mansion. Turning to the seated Daniel, she scowled at his calmness. "How can you just sit there?" She spat at him as she passed his relaxed form.

Daniel looked up and decided that there was no way to win against his bristling girlfriend. "I'm sorry honey, was there something you needed?" He questioned her with an innocent look on his handsome face.

Meg rolled her eyes in exasperation, "You could use your FBI connections and find out where Erik and Christine are!" She said through clenched teeth.

"Yes Dear." Daniel said in a placating tone, which only further irritated the agitated petite blond.

Meg stamped her foot in annoyance. "And don't call me Dear!" She called to his retreating back.

Daniel was glad that his back was turned for he did not have to hide the grin that was plastered across his face. Life was sure going to interesting with Meg, he thought as he dialed the number to connect him with Nadir.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine stood back and watched as Lauren took Erik's vitals. "Erik are you sure you're not in any pain?" She questioned him again for what he thought had to be the fiftieth time since they boarded the plane.

Erik looked up at her with the thermometer in his mouth. Unable to talk, he merely nodded his head.

Lauren took the thermometer out of Erik's mouth and then recorded the reading into her notebook. "His vitals are normal Ms. Daae." Lauren reported to the beautiful overprotective Christine.

Christine smiled at the young nurse. "Thank you Lauren. And please call me Christine."

Lauren nodded as she stood to leave the room. "I will be in the next room if you need anything."

Christine nodded as she took her seat on the bed next to Erik.

As the door closed, Erik reached over with surprising strength and pulled Christine down on the bed. "Alone at last." He said as he took her lips in a kiss that showed just how much loved her.

Christine momentarily distracted, gave into Erik and returned his kiss with all of the pent up emotion of the last few weeks.

Erik pulled back to look in her passion filled eyes. "That's better." He said as he reached up to caress her soft cheek. "I have been haunted by the look in your eyes for the past three weeks."

Christine felt her eyes begin to well with tears as she marveled at the man who had stolen her heart and gave her his in return. "I love you." She said simply, for there were no other words to express the depth of her feelings for this man who was her reason for living.

Erik leaned over to kiss her lips with a soft kiss that promised his everlasting love. "You have given me more than I could ever hope for. My Christine," he said as he once again kissed her softly. "I am your willing slave. Wherever you go, I will follow. You are my reason for living. My Christine, my one and only love."

Christine felt a single tear fall down her smooth cheek as she felt Erik's love surround her in all of its uncompromising simplicity. Reaching up she traced his perfect lips with her fingertip. "I think it is time for you to rest." She said gently.

Erik returned to his lying position on the bed and adjusted Christine so that she fit snugly against his side. Closing his eyes, he began to think of the future. A future filled with a promise of happiness, love and family. But most of all he thought of a future filled with Christine.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meg sat next to Daniel as she frowned down at her plate. Glancing sideways at Daniel, she saw that he too was eyeing the dinner offering with some distaste as well.

Erik took a fork full of the sticky brown rice that was on his approved diet list for his convalescence. Lifting it to his lips, he took the tasteless morsel into his mouth and tried to swallow the gummy rice in one swallow. Looking towards Christine, he noted that she was watching his every move. He cursed his Doctor and the wretched diet he was to observe for the next month. Smiling at Christine, he saw that she was pleased that he was eating the bland food. _All right_, he thought to himself, _if it makes her happy then I guess I can put up with it. But then again, I can always get Nadir to get me a hamburger later on_. Erik's smile just got wider as he thought of his future meal. Looking down the table, he saw that Nadir was also trying to avoid eating the meal. _Yes, Nadir my friend, you will definitely have to make a hamburger run_.

Nadir felt Erik's eyes calling to him. As he glanced up, he saw Erik mouthing the word "hamburger" to him. Nadir smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

Christine watched as Erik ate the carefully prepared healthy meal. As she lifted a piece of the broiled chicken to her lips, she wished that it were a piece of pizza instead_. Poor Erik_ she thought to herself. _At least we can all join him in his diet so he won't feel so alone_.

Meg tried her second bite of the rice and decided that she had had enough. Placing her fork down on her plate, she turned to Christine and said in a defiant tone. "Christine, you know that I would do just about anything for you and Erik, but to eat this…this paste." She finally put a name to the sticky gummy rice that was on her plate. "Is cruel and unusual punishment."

Christine secretly agreed with Meg but she held onto her resolve that if Erik had to suffer than so must the rest of their little group. "I am sorry that you feel that way Meg." Christine said in a haughty tone. "I just thought it would be nice if we all showed Erik some support in his recovery."

Meg knew that Christine was trying to make her feel guilty, but damn if she didn't. "Well that is all well and good, but I'm sure Erik wouldn't be upset if we had returned to our normal menu." She said as she gave Erik an inquiring look.

Erik raised his eyebrows at Meg's comment. Looking at the agitated Christine he decided that he had better keep his mouth shut and let her handle the situation.

Christine pierced another piece of the chicken on her plate with a little more force than necessary. "All right Meg; you just go ahead and have what you like. I on the other hand will join Erik and have what his physicians have ordered for him."

Meg jumped up and raced to the door that led to the kitchen ignoring the shocked look on Christine's face. Pausing at the door, she called to Daniel. "Daniel, are you coming?"

Daniel looked at the fuming Christine and then to the expectant Meg. As he looked back at each woman a second time, he decided that Meg could make his life a living hell and gave Christine an apologetic smile as he rose to join Meg for a sandwich in the kitchen.

Christine turned her angry eyes to Nadir who was seated to her right. "How about you Nadir, do you want to join them to?" She shot the question at him.

Nadir knew that he had better not add any fuel to Christine's already blazing anger. "No, Christine. This is just fine." He said as he ate another bite of the sticky rice.

Christine said "Good" as she returned her attention back to her plate.

As Nadir saw that she was not looking in his or Erik's direction, he looked up and mouthed the word "Fries" to Erik only to see laughter enter his friend's eyes.

After a few minutes of blessed silence, Christine turned to Erik. "Erik after dinner I would like to see Raymond."

Erik felt his heart still at her request. Looking at Nadir, he saw the confirmation in his friend's eyes that they had not told Christine about Raymond's condition. Taking a deep breath he prepared himself to deliver the news that would once again bring Buquet's far reaching devastation to Christine. Reaching out her took her hand in his. "Christine," he called to her softly.

Christine looked puzzled at Erik's tone. Seeing the worry and pain in his eyes she knew that he was about to tell her something that would break the fragile peace they had only just acquired.

"Raymond's injuries were quite a bit more extensive then you were led to believe. He is in a coma." He said as he watched the tears begin to fill her eyes.

Christine shook her head back and forth. _No! No more! Not Raymond._ Her mind cried out in silence. "But…Meg said that he was in the hospital but he was going to be ok." She said as she recalled the short conversation with her friend.

Erik felt his heart breaking at the fresh pain in Christine's eyes. "Yes I know, she thought it best not to worry you while you were being held by Buquet." He said gently.

Christine shivered at the mention of Joseph's name. Even from the grave, he taunted her with his evil deeds. Closing her eyes against the new grief that had taken hold of her, she called on all of her resolve to survive this new pain. Inhaling a deep breath she turned to Erik, "I must go to him Erik." She said in a quiet voice.

Erik nodded his head. "I know." He said in acceptance. "Nadir." He called to his long time friend.

Nadir stood and held his hand out to Christine. "Come Christine, I will take you." He said with a gentleness that surprised even him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ramona Jeffers sat beside her only son's bed, praying a prayer that had yet to be answered. As she looked around the room to all of the cards and flowers Raymond's friends had so thoughtfully sent, she felt pride that her son was so loved by all who knew him.

Nadir held the door open for Christine and then followed her into the small private hospital room.

Christine raised her hand to her lips to keep in the cry that was threatening to escape. As she looked at Raymond who had a multitude of tubes and wires attached to his pale body, she saw little resemblance to the strong young man who had so bravely tried to save her. Seeing an older woman who could only be Raymond's mother, she crossed the room to gently lay her hand on her shoulder. "Mrs. Jeffers," she called in a soft voice. "My name is Christine Daae. I am a friend of Raymond." She informed the older woman who was starting to rise from her chair.

"You're just as beautiful as Raymond described you Ms. Daae." Ramona said with a welcoming smile.

Christie retuned the smile. "Is it alright if I visit awhile with Raymond?"

"Yes Dear. I think it is time for me to be getting home." Ramona said as she crossed to the small closet to retrieve her coat.

Christine frowned at the thought of Raymond's mother going home alone, for she knew from her conversations with Raymond that he was the only family that Ramona had. "Mrs. Jeffers, would you consider staying with us? From what I remember from Raymond, you live quite a distance from the hospital. I know that Erik would love to have you," She said as she tried to persuade the older woman to accept.

Ramona knew instantly why her son had such a strong affection for the beautiful girl; only on a rare occasion would someone have the privilege to meet a totally selfless person. "You are very kind Ms. Daae. Thank you, but I think that I would be more comfortable in my own home."

Nadir walked forward. "Will you allow me to give you a ride home?" He offered gallantly.

Ramona looked up at the handsome detective that Raymond had idolized. "Thank you, but I do have my car."

"Then you must allow me to escort you safely to your car." Nadir said in a tone that would only accept yes for an answer.

Smiling Ramona agreed. "Thank you Mr. Kahn. Good night Ms. Daae."

"Good night Mrs. Jeffers." Christine said to the departing woman.

"Christine I will be right back." Nadir called to her as he left the room.

Christine took Mrs. Jeffers seat and took hold of Raymond's hand. "Oh Raymond, how did we come to be in this place." She said sadly, as she reflected on the events of just three short weeks ago. "I am so sorry to have brought this nightmare to you." She felt her eyes begin to tear as she relived the moment of Raymond's stabbing. "Raymond, please forgive me." She whispered in an anguished plea. "I'm sorry." She said as she lay her head down upon the hand she held so tightly.

Raymond felt a tickling sensation on his arm. Reaching his left hand, he tried to brush away the irritating sensation.

Christine drew in a shocked breath. Rising up she looked at Raymond sharply. He seemed to be waking. "Raymond!" She called to him urgently.

Raymond heard Christine's voice calling to him. Frowning he felt as if he were in some strange place. Trying to swallow realized that he had a tube down his throat. Opening his eyes in a fit of panic, he saw Christine standing over him with the most radiant smile gracing her face.

"Raymond your awake!" She said excitedly to him. She reached up to push the nurse call button over his bed. As she waited for the Nurse to come, she leaned down a kissed his cheek. "Raymond, thank you." She said as she let the tears of joy begin to fall.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Well there you go members of the Save Raymond Club, he was supposed to die but your pleas were heard and I could not deny your requests. Just one more chapter and the epilogue. Major E/C and a little Carla thrown in for those who insist on her getting her comeuppance. Please review. Thanks!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**It is now time to say goodbye to Erik and Christine.**

**ToryD**

**Broken Sparrow**

**Chapter 33**

Nadir took out the contraband submarine sandwich that he had smuggled past Christine as he entered Erik's makeshift hospital room. He shoved the sandwich towards Erik as he said, "Here, hurry up and eat it, she'll be back any second."

Erik unwrapped the sandwich to reveal a large perfectly baked hoagie roll overstuffed with salami, bologna, pepperoni, provolone cheese, lettuce, tomato, onions and of course the forbidden mayo. Lifting it to his lips, he took a bite and closed his eyes as he savored the explosion of flavor on his long deprived tongue. After he had swallowed three bites, he looked up into his friends amused eyes. "Thank you Nadir, you have truly saved my life this time." He said as he prepared to take yet another bite.

Nadir allowed himself a small chuckle at the reverence at which Erik ate the sandwich. "This is the last one Erik. If Christine found out that I was sneaking you food she would skin me alive."

Erik looked disappointed at Nadir's statement. "All right, Nadir. I guess I can survive one more week on Christine's diet."

Nadir hid his smile as he reached for the chair in the corner of the room. As he brought the chair to Erik's bedside, he took a seat near to his recuperating friend. "Erik," he said in a much more serious tone. "Carla has pleaded guilty to the kidnapping and accessory to attempted murder charges. She is to be sentenced the day after Christmas. You and Christine have the right to speak at her sentencing."

Erik remained silent for the next few minutes as he tried to reign in his intense anger at the betrayal of his long time assistant Carla. "I obviously will be unable to attend. I prefer that Christine be spared any dealings with Carla." He said in a resolved manner.

Nadir thought to himself for a moment and then tried to convince his friend on the importance of the victim's statements in the sentencing phase. "Erik, without Christine's statement it is likely that the judge will only give Carla the minimum sentence of twenty years." Nadir saw the anger alight in Erik's eyes. "If Christine could bring herself to testify then we could be almost certain that Carla will spend the rest of her life in jail."

Erik clenched his hand into a tight fist. "Damn it Nadir! She has just started to settle into some semblance of peace. Now she has to relive the nightmare just so Carla will be punished appropriately. When will it end Nadir?" Erik asked his friend.

Nadir shook his head sadly. "I don't know Erik, I truly don't know. But just ask yourself this," Nadir paused as he looked into his friends angry eyes. "Will you or Christine regret not taking the opportunity to have Carla pay for all that she has done to you? And not only you but to Meg and Raymond as well. Can you honestly say that you will not come to regret giving up the chance to have a voice in bringing Carla to justice?"

Erik thought of all that Christine, Meg and Raymond had suffered at Carla's hand. He sighed resignedly, knowing that before they could put the horror of Buquet and Carla behind them; that they would have to relive the terrible events of the past three months just one more time. "Ok Nadir, I will talk to Christine." He said dejectedly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine knocked quietly on Raymond's door, not wanting to awake him if he was by some chance asleep. Mrs. Jeffers, who had moved into the mansion to be close to her son during his recovery, opened the door wide to allow Christine to enter.

"How is our patient Mrs. Jeffers?" She questioned the older woman with a smile.

"Well Christine, I afraid that he is not following the physician's orders. He will not take his pain medication. Perhaps you can talk some sense into him?" Ramona reported with an exasperated look on her wrinkled face.

Christine looked over at Raymond just in time to see him roll his eyes at his mother's statement. Adopting her 'I'm almost a doctor voice' Christine proceeded to lecture Raymond. "Now Raymond, how do you expect to get back on your feet if you fail to adhere to the advice of your doctors?"

Raymond tried to explain himself. "But Ms. Christine, I feel better without the medication. I think that I would feel better if I was able to get out of bed and maybe get some fresh air."

Christine knew that he was desperate to get back to his horses. Smiling, she thought of a way to ensure that he would follow each and every instruction of his carefully planned out recovery. "Fresh air might not be a bad idea. Tell you what; if you take your medication as prescribed and follow the advice of your physicians, then I will have the horses brought up close to the house tomorrow so that you can see them."

Raymond's face lit up at the prospect of seeing the animals that he had come to miss in the past month. "Thank you Ms. Christine, it's a deal!"

Seeing the joy on his face, she knew that he was well on his way to recovery. Leaning down she kissed his cheek. "Good, that's settled then." She looked down at her watch and saw that it was going on 3:00. "I best be getting back to Erik. I will come and check on you after dinner." She said as she turned towards the door. As she reached out to turn the doorknob, she heard Raymond call to her softly. Christine turned once again look at the young man who held such a special place in her heart.

"Thank you." He said simply as his eyes communicated the depth of his feelings for the beautiful woman who had changed his life in immeasurable ways.

As she looked at his sweet face, she felt his unselfish love wash all around her. Crossing to his side once more, she leaned down and kissed him gently on his cheek. Looking deeply into his eyes, she saw that his eyes were filled with a calmness that defied all that he had been made to suffer. As she stood to leave the room, she felt her heart fill with joy that her dear friend Raymond had at last found his peace.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine saw Nadir about to leave the house. "Nadir,' she called to him from the second level landing. As she walked down the stairs, she saw that he had his suitcase with him. "Are you leaving?"

Nadir smiled at the young woman who he had taken under his wing only three months ago. What a journey they had been on, he thought as he put his suitcase down. "Yes, I am due back in Philadelphia tomorrow morning."

Christine felt a strange sense of panic fill her. "No, you can't leave." She said in a pleading voice.

Nadir frowned at the reaction he was getting from Christine. "I'll be back in a few days, for Christmas." He said in a gentle tone.

"But I need you here." She said as the familiar overwhelming fear began to fill her soul.

Seeing her fear Nadir took her in his arms and held her tightly against his chest. "Christine, there is nothing to fear. It is over now; there is no one to hurt you anymore." He said to her softly.

Christine began to cry softly as the truth of Nadir's words began to take hold_. It is over now; there is no one to hurt you anymore._ Her mind repeated. "It is over now," she said softly to herself as if finally realizing that at last she was free from all of the pain and terror that had invaded her life three months ago. Pulling out of Nadir's embrace, she gave him a bright and fear-free smile. "You are right Nadir. It really is over now."

Nadir smiled at her as he felt the sting of tears well up in his eyes. "Yes, Christine it is really over."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik held Christine against him as they sat enjoying the flickering Christmas lights on the large tree that Meg had installed in Erik's study. "Christine," Erik called to her softly.

Christine, who was almost asleep in Erik's arms, burrowed her head more comfortably on his chest.

Erik felt frustrated that now that he had her all to himself that she was falling asleep on him. "Christine" he called a little more forcefully.

Christine stirred as she heard Erik calling to her. Pushing her hair out of her face, she sat up to look at him with drowsy eyes. "I'm sorry Erik, I must have dosed off." She said as she leaned over to kiss his soft lips.

Erik, who would normally deepen the kiss pulled back slightly.

Christine frowned at his strange action. "Erik, is everything all right? Are you in any pain?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

Erik stood and began to walk nervously towards the window.

Christine stood and followed him to the window. Putting her arms around his waist, she felt his tension as she leaned against his back. "Erik, I can tell something is troubling you, please tell me what it is."

Erik turned to her and took her into his arms. Looking down into her concerned eyes, he lifted his hand to caress her smooth cheek. "Christine, I have one more gift to give you." He said quietly.

Christine hit him lightly on his arm, "Erik you scared me!"

Erik smiled lovingly at her, "I'm sorry. Please will you accept one more gift?"

"Erik, you have already given me so much for Christmas. If you're not careful you will have me truly spoiled." She said with an impish grin on her face.

Erik laughed at her comment. "I doubt that. Now shall we open your last gift?"

Christine smiled happily at him. "Well if you insist, who am I to refuse?"

Erik reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew a small beautifully wrapped package. "For you my love." He said as he held it out to her.

Christine took the small gift from his hands and carefully began to unwrap the beautiful package. Her heart began to beat rapidly within her chest as she saw that she was now holding a ring box. Not daring to hope, she looked up questioningly into his eyes.

Erik smiled at her as he took the small box from her hand. Dropping to one knee, he took her left hand in his and looked up into her teary eyes. "Christine, from the first moment I saw you here in this very room I knew that you had stolen my heart. I truly cannot imagine my life without you in it. I love you more than life itself." He paused to kiss the hand that he held with such a reverence that Christine brought her free hand to her lips to hold in the emotion that was threatening to burst forth. "Christine Daae, will you be my partner in life? Will you be the mother to my children? Will you be by my side in whatever life brings? Will you grow old with me? Christine," he said in an emotion-filled voice. "Will you marry me? Will you please be my wife?"

Christine watched in awe as Erik dropped to his knee and proceeded to bestow the most beautiful proposal upon her. Tears of joy filled her eyes as she looked down into his anxious face. "Erik," she paused as she tried to find her voice amongst all of the emotion flowing through her. "I love you so much. Yes, I will be your partner in life. Yes, I will be the mother to your children. Yes, I will stand at your side with whatever life brings our way. Yes, I will grow old with you. And yes Erik, I will marry you."

Erik felt as if his heart would explode at the joy that filled him. Opening the box, he took out the perfect three-carat emerald-cut blue diamond and slid it lovingly onto Christine's finger.

Christine looked down at her hand to the beautiful ring that Erik had just given her. "Oh Erik, it is so beautiful. Thank you."

Erik stood to take her into his arms. Looking down into her radiant face, he knew that he had found the one person who would erase all of the pain of his past. With his Christine by his side, the future would be filled with love and happiness. Taking her face gently into his hands, he leaned down to kiss her with such reverence that it brought tears to her eyes. As the joy of the moment washed over him, he lifted her into his arms and swung her about the room.

Christine laughed in delight. As he put her once again on her feet, she reached up to caress his scarred cheek. "Erik Destler, I love you."

Erik smiled at her as he leaned down to passionately kiss his fiancé, his Christine.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Sorry to interrupt the chapter but I just wanted to say that for all of you Carla haters, this is what you have been waiting for! Here we go!**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Meg tapped her foot at a furious pace as she sat next to Christine on the hard wooden seat in the large courtroom. Looking at her watch, she saw that the proceedings were already twenty minutes late. Just as she was about to open her mouth to complain, the side door to the courtroom opened to admit two armed federal marshals along side Carla who was dressed in her prison issued orange jumpsuit. Meg felt her blood heat to a boil at the sight of the woman who had caused so much pain and terror to her and her friends.

Carla felt the intense stare of hatred emanating from Meg. Looking to Megs left, she saw Christine, who sat with her eyes trained upon her hands, which were tightly clenched in her lap. On Christine's left, she saw Nadir, who was also staring at her with hatred in his dark eyes. Taking the seat that her attorney held out for her, she sighed resignedly at the fate that awaited her this cold December afternoon.

As the judge entered the courtroom, Christine felt a strange sense of calm wash over her. With the formal legalities underway, Christine took the opportunity to steal a look at Carla as she sat with her attorney at the small defense table. The woman, who sat so tensely with her eyes trained straight ahead, held little resemblance to the once elegant woman Christine had first met in Erik's home only three months ago. As her mind replayed the events of the night that Carla had betrayed them all with her uncontrollable jealousy, she was surprised to find that she was not feeling the same burning anger that Meg and Erik held for Carla. A great sense of pity filled her as she thought of the dark fate that awaited Carla.

Judge York called Meg to the witness stand to begin her testimony.

Meg took her seat on the witness stand with an elegant grace that attested to her years of ballet training.

"Please state your name for the court", Judge York instructed Meg.

"Margaretta Giry" Meg said clearly.

Judge York turned to look down at the blond witness. "Whenever you are ready to precede Ms. Giry."

"Thank you," Meg said as she looked up respectfully at the judge. "I would like to take this time to tell you about my best friend Christine." Meg paused as she looked across the room to see Christine's smile. "I came to know Christine after she came to live with Erik Destler, who is a dear friend of my families. Christine was brought to Erik's house so that she would be safe from Joseph Buquet, the man who had murdered her family. Joseph was still on the run but he had made it clear that he would stop at nothing to reunite with Christine. We all did not know it at the time, but Carla was deeply obsessed with Erik. Erik had taken Christine into his home and provided her with the best protection imaginable. As some time passed, it became obvious that Erik and Christine had fallen in love. Erik did all that he could to ensure that Christine was well protected; he spared no expense in order to keep her safe. Unfortunately, what he and all of the rest of us had failed to notice was that Carla was the one who represented the biggest threat to Christine. Carla was in love with Erik, not a normal kind of love, but an obsessive and jealous love. When Carla saw that Christine and Erik were growing closer she began her plans with Joseph to have Christine kidnapped. They came up with the idea of using me as bait. They both knew that Christine would never allow someone she cared for to be put in any danger if she could do anything to prevent it. So that is exactly what happened. With Carla's help Joseph came to my apartment in New York and kidnapped me for two days." Meg paused to try to reign in her emotions.

Meg turned to look directly at Carla as she reached the last paragraph of her statement. "My only wish is that you could for perhaps just one minute; feel the terror of not knowing if that was to be your last minute of life. Because you see Carla, that is exactly what I felt while Buquet held me captive for those two days. That is 2,880 minutes of immeasurable fear. Fear so all encompassing that I know I will carry the memory of it to my grave. I realize that it is impossible to make you suffer as I have. Therefore, I will ask the judge to sentence you to the maximum penalty allowable, that you spend the rest of your life in prison. Is that a fair and equal punishment?" Meg asked as she looked up at the judge who was listening intently. "No, its not." She said sadly. "But it is all we have. So, that is what I am asking for, Carla's life in prison." She folded her paper and stepped down from the witness stand to walk away from the painful past. As she walked past Carla, she felt a great sense of peace fill her. Carla was now in the past, it was time to embrace her future; a future filled with love and laughter. A bright promising future filled with Daniel.

Judge York wrote some notes on his pad as Meg took her seat. "Ms. Daae, if you will take the stand." The Judge called to her.

Christine stood and smiled at Nadir as she crossed the room to take a seat in the witness chair.

"Please state your name for the court." The judge instructed her.

"Christine Daae." She said in a clear calm voice.

Judge York turned his attention to the fragile looking beauty seated to his left. "Ms. Daae, when you're ready."

Christine took a deep breath and turned to look out at Nadir, Daniel and Meg. Feeling their support as though it were a physical force surrounding her, she smiled slightly as she unfolded her statement and began to read. "Judge York, thank you for allowing me the opportunity to speak today." She looked up at the distinguished looking judge who nodded kindly at her as she voiced her gratitude. "I came here today with a great deal of apprehension. I was not at all sure if I would be able to face the woman who allowed her jealousy to override her sense of right." Christine frowned as she stopped reading her prepared statement.

"Ms. Daae, do you need a moment?" Judge York asked as he looked on with a bewildered expression.

Christine stared at the neatly printed-paper before her, what had seemed so right only a day ago now felt as though it missed the intended purpose of her appearance here today. Folding the pages in half she looked up at the concerned judge. "Forgive me Judge York. I would like to continue if that is all right?"

"Yes, of course." He motioned for her to continue.

Looking out at the filled to capacity courtroom, she locked eyes with Nadir. She read his concern for her in his dark eyes. "I apologize, I had prepared a statement, but somehow it doesn't seem to be the right sentiment that I would like to impart with you here today." Christine smiled as she began to speak from her heart. "I had every expectation of coming here today and feeling anger and maybe to some extent I expected to feel some fear." Christine turned to look directly into Carla's wary eyes. "But as I sit here and look at Ms. Reynolds all I feel is pity. Pity in that she lost her way and will now have to face the consequences of her actions. I feel pity that she was so consumed with jealousy that she hurt the one person who she professed to love most in the world." Christine continued to stare at Carla. "I feel pity for the woman who through her own actions sealed herself to a most dreaded fate; a fate which holds only everlasting loneliness and solitude." Turning back to Judge York Christine concluded her statement. "I will not suggest a punishment for Ms. Reynolds. I feel that whatever you decide will pale in comparison to the guilt that will surly plague her for the rest of her life."

"Thank you Ms. Daae." Judge York made several notes. "I will take a short recess and come back to render my decision in one hour. Court adjourned." He said as he tapped his gavel.

Christine walked past Carla only to be detained by Carla's venomous tongue. "Is that all you've got?" Carla laughed at Christine's pitying expression.

"Yes Carla," Christine said in a calm voice. "That is all I've got as you so quaintly put it." Christine paused to hold up a hand to stop Meg, Daniel and Nadir from coming to her rescue. "You see Carla, while I was sitting up there in that chair, I saw so clearly the different paths our lives have taken. While you will most likely live out your days in a prison cell alone, I will live my life with the love of family and friends. While you will have only solitude as your companion, I will have the joy of a husband to grow old with. While you will sit and remember me every day of your life, I will not think of you for one moment after today." Christine smiled sadly as she shook her head at Carla. "So you ask is that all I've got. Yes, Carla that is all I've got. That is all that you are worth. Just my pity, Carla. Only my pity." With those three small words, Christine was finally free. Free to live a life uncluttered with fear and hate. Free to embrace a future filled with happiness and love.

Meg watched as Christine walked away from the snickering Carla, unable to control the anger that flared up so blazingly, she leapt over the short wooden banister to confront Carla. "It maybe all that Christine's got, but it is not all that I've got." And with Meg's statement hanging ominously in the air, Meg drew back her tightly clenched fist and punched Carla right in her smug-filled left eye.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Daniel, Nadir and Christine sat in the crowded emergency room waiting for Meg to be fitted with her cast. Daniel glanced at his watch, "She has been in there over an hour, how long does it take to put on a cast?" He asked in an irritated tone.

Nadir was wondering the same thing. His cell phone began to ring indicating an incoming call. Checking the caller id, he saw that his colleague was calling with the news of Carla's sentence. "Hi Johnson, what did he give her." Nadir listened to the sentence with a sense of long awaited satisfaction. "Thanks for calling." Nadir ended the call and replaced the phone in his jacket pocket. Turning to Christine, he looked into her expressionless face. "Judge York sentenced Carla to life in prison with the possibility of parole in twenty-five years."

Christine nodded her head in acknowledgment.

Daniel began to pace the length of the room as he watched the doors nervously. He was still concerned that the police would come at any moment to arrest Meg for assault. Smiling slightly to himself, he had to admit that it was one of the all time best punches he had ever seen. Carla was down for the count after Meg had thrown her punch. Shaking his head, he knew that he had found a potential wife in Meg. _WIFE! Where the hell did that come from?_ His mind cried out in shock.

Meg walked through the door to find Daniel giving her the strangest look. "What?" She asked as she walked up to him.

Daniel swallowed the lump in his throat. "Nothing."

Meg narrowed her eyes and tried to look past his carefully adopted expression to see what he was hiding. "Hmm" she said in a huff.

Christine walked over to inspect Meg's bright pink cast. "What did the doctor say?"

Meg sighed, "I need to wear this for six weeks." She groaned trying to garner as much sympathy as she could.

Nadir shook his head at the troublesome blond. "Come on Sugar Ray, its time to go home." He said as he helped her into her coat. Nadir paused as he notice that Christine was still standing where they had left her with a strange expression on her face. As he motioned for Daniel to take Meg, he said, "We'll be just a minute." Walking back to Christine he gently took her hand. "Christine is everything all right?"

Christine was lost in her thoughts. "I'm sorry Nadir, what did you say?"

Nadir began to get concerned. "I asked if you were all right."

Christine looked away for a moment to reflect on Nadir's question. She thought about how she had suffered the most unimaginable horrors and yet with the healing power of love she had come out whole. She thought about all of those she had come to love in the past three months; Nadir, her valiant protector, Raymond, her brave and dear friend, Meg, her joy and most trusted friend. And finally, she thought of Erik, sweet Erik, the man who rescued her out of the darkness and brought her back into the light. Erik, who through his unwavering love and devotion saved her. Saved her from a life of grief and fear. Saved her from a life of loneliness and sorrow. After a short moment, she looked back at Nadir with a secret smile, "Yes Nadir, I am all right." Linking her arm through his she began to walk away from all of the pain and misery of the past; she began to walk towards her future, "Let's go home."

The end.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Epilogue**

_**October, Two years later.**_

Christine knelt before the three graves that honored her family. She felt the peace of the quiet morning wash over her as she lovingly placed a single red rose on each grave. Looking at the headstones, she was amazed that two years had past since that dreadful night. Shaking her head to dispel the dark thoughts she focused on the happiness that she had acquired.

Leaning over to trace the engraved name of her father, she thought of how proud he would be if he knew that she had graduated Medical School a few short months ago. As she looked to her mother's grave, she thought of how much she would have come to love Erik, her husband of the past year and a half. Then she thought of how excited her sister Janie would have been at the idea of becoming an Aunt.

Christine placed her hand protectively over her very pregnant stomach. Only two more weeks and I will be a mother, she thought as she smiled. Her thoughts turned to Erik, sweet Erik who was probably at this very moment wondering where she was. As she tried to rise to her feet, she found that with her newly acquired figure that she was not as flexible as she once was. Looking around for help, she saw that Erik was striding towards her.

As he came near, she could see that he was not at all happy that she had somehow managed to get past him and outdoors. "Christine! What in the devil are you doing out here?" He demanded in a stern tone.

Christine held up her hand for him to assist her as he had done for her so many times in the past month. "I'm sorry." She said in a beguiling voice that proved to be his undoing.

"Yes well, you shouldn't be out alone. You know that the doctor said that the baby could come any moment." He admonished her gently.

Christine linked her arm through his as they walked towards the house. As they walked in silence, she was marveling at the love she felt for the man beside her. Leaning her head against his shoulder, she sighed contently.

Erik stopped to look down at her. "What was that for?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy." She said with a beautiful smile on her face.

Erik unable to resist leaned down to take her lips in a passionate kiss. As he lifted his head, he saw that her eyes were glazed with desire. "I think Mrs. Destler that you need to go back to bed and rest for a while."

Christine raised an eyebrow at his suggestion. "Well Mr. Destler, you look as though you might need to have a nap as well."

Erik nodded in agreement. "Shall we." He said as he began to walk in the direction of the house.

Christine began to follow him only to stop short as a sharp pain darted across her stomach. Holding her stomach, she gasped in pain.

Erik who had not noticed that she was in pain kept walking towards the house.

Christine stared after him, unable to speak as the pain had yet to release its grip. Closing her eyes, she began to breathe through the pain. Just as the pain was abating, she felt a cool rush of liquid between her thighs. "Erik!" She shouted to him.

Erik hearing her turned to rush back to her side. "What is it?" He asked anxiously. "Is it the baby?"

Christine felt tears of joy begin to fill her eyes. "Yes, Erik. We are about to have a baby."

Erik raked a shaking hand through his dark hair. "But…you…Christine! What are you doing standing here?" he yelled at her. Bending down he scooped her up in his arms and carried her quickly towards the house.

Christine smiled up at her perfect husband. As he entered the house, he began shouting orders to all who crossed his path. When he reached the foyer he paused, as he did not know what to do with Christine.

Christine saw that her normally in control husband was about to lose it. "Erik, you can put me down now." She said to him softly.

Erik looked as though he wanted to argue but conceded and placed her gently on her feet. "Christine are you in any pain?" he asked as he watched her closely.

Reaching up she caressed his cheek. "No, not at the moment."

Erik turned his head so that he could kiss her caressing palm. "I love you."

Christine smiled as she looked into her husbands adoring eyes. "And I love you." Reaching up she linked her arms around his neck. "Just think Erik, today we will be a family." She said excitedly.

Ten hours later Erik and Christine Destler became the proud parents of Charles Raymond Destler. They had indeed become a family.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Well I hope everyone is happy that Meg got one good punch in. I have started my new story called "Choices" (Chapter 1 is already posted) it will be very different from this one. Erik and Christine will have a very rough road on the way to love. And as I know you all love to have someone to hate, we will have a jealous ex-mistress of Erik's causing a lot of trouble for our Erik and Christine. This story will probably get an M rating as it progresses, so you may want to add it to your favorite list to see the update alerts. Again thank you for all of your reviews. **

**Tory **


End file.
